Dónde está el amor
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: El odio, la mentira y traición son una mezcla peligrosa y más cuando por la sed de venganza terminas encontrando lo que menos te esperas, el amor. S/D y H/S
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Esperamos que les guste. Sin más el primer capítulo. Que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acababa de apagar el segundo cigarrillo de esa noche cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta, continuó mirando la espectacular vista panorámica de aquella lujosa habitación del hotel sin siquiera voltearse para ver a la persona que estaba esperando, sintió las delicadas manos de su amante envolviéndolo mientras ella pegaba sus pechos a su espalda sintiendo sus erectos pezones a través de la tela que los separaba, en solo cuestión de segundos una de aquellas manos comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras la otra iba directo a su entrepierna haciéndolo jadear, para luego introducirla dentro de su pantalón y comenzar recorrer de arriba abajo con un ritmo enloquecedor su miembro erecto.

No quería acabar así, por lo que retiró aquella hábil mano de su amante y se volteó para devorar su boca, recorrían sus cuerpos ávidos de pasión, en cuestión de segundos se habían deshecho de la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarles, a tientas entre caricias con las que marcaban a fuego su piel reclamándose el uno al otro llegaron hasta la cama, en cuanto la espalda de su ardiente amante tocó el colchón entró en ella de una sola embestida, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. El ritmo de las arremetidas era desenfrenado, salvaje. Cada vez se movía más rápido, y hacia que cada vez los gritos gemidos fueran más fuertes, pero algunos fueron callados por sus besos mientras la penetraba más profundamente cada vez, entrando y saliendo de ella con premura, llevaba semanas sin verse por lo que era demasiada la pasión acumulada entre ambos.

El orgasmo la asaltó avasallante estremeciéndola hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Él la embistió fieramente y con desespero cuando sentía como el interior de su amante se contraía apretándolo y estrujándolo haciéndolo llegar al clímax. Con un grito derramó su simiente en su interior, sintiendo ella alcanzaba un segundo orgasmo aun más potente que el anterior. Estaban tan cegados por la pasión y el deseo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que no habían usado protección.

Minutos después agitados y satisfechos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Estaban tumbados en la cama acariciándose mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—Parece que no supo complacerte estos días, odio pensar que te besé, que te toque, que te haga suya… pero dime cariño, ¿Con mi primo también gimes así?

—Seiya.

—Respóndeme. ¿Él también te hace gemir como yo? —tomó sus pechos entre sus manos acariciándolos —¿él te hace llegar al cielo como lo hago yo?

—Para que me lo preguntas —respondió jadeante —si sabes la respuesta.

—Quiero oírlo, dímelo —le pidió dejando ardientes besos sobre su piel.

—No. él nunca ha sido capaz siquiera de provocarme un orgasmo. Pero no quiero hablar de Darien precisamente ahora.

—Tienes razón yo tampoco quiero habla del cornudo de mi primo, pero antes quiero que me digas ¿Cuándo hablarás con tus padres?

—Dentro de un mes. Acabo de llegar de las vacaciones con los Chiba si regresé es porque no aguantaba más tiempo sin verte, tuve que inventarles que me habían llamado de la universidad y debía volver, así que en cuanto llegué a Tokio me vine para el hotel.

—Espero que tus padres acepten lo nuestro.

—Yo también lo quiero cariño. Pero lo que más quiero precisamente ahora es que me hagas tuya una vez más.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte se removió poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, porque ella quería tener el control esta vez. Lo comenzó a besar, mientras él acariciaba sus pechos, ella moría por tenerlo una vez más en su interior, quería que la hiciera sentir mujer una vez más, quería volver hacer su mujer, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, se acomodó bien sintiendo como iba llenando por completo su interior. Una vez más volvieron a entregar sus cuerpos al amor y la ardiente pasión que se tenían, dejándose caer exhaustos y sudorosos sobre la cama.

—Me haces la mujer más feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Él la besó desesperadamente

—Y tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

.

.

.

Después de esa maravillosa noche continuaron viéndose durante un mes mientras los Chiba seguían de viaje junto con sus padres, amó y se entregó sin medidas a Seiya como jamás lo había hecho con ningún otro hombre ni siquiera con Darien, su sueño era poder estar con Seiya el resto de su vida y esperaba entre ansiosa y nerviosa el regreso de sus padres, con la esperanza de que aceptaran su decisión. Ella no podía seguir con Darien porque no lo amaba, se arrepentía de haberse hecho su novia, se sentía sucia engañándolo y entregándose a él sin sentir absolutamente nada, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que su único y verdadero amor era Seiya.  
Hoy no era uno de sus mejores días llevaba semanas sintiéndose mal, apenas comía, ya ni dormía, incluso había perdido un poco de peso y tenía una evidentes bolsas violáceas debajo de sus ojos. Por lo mismo se levantó de su cama sin muchas ganas para ir a la universidad, después de inventar que tenía que regresar por un problema con el permiso que sus padres habían conseguido no podía dejar de ir o la descubrirían, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, lo único que tenía ganas era de estar acostada en la cama como le pasaba últimamente.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se paró frente al espejo, se detuvo a mirar su reflejo mientras se tocaba el vientre, volviendo a preguntarse lo que llevaba días evadiendo ¿sería posible que estuviese embarazada? Llevaba dos semanas de retraso y cada vez estaba más asustada ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera realmente esperando un bebe? No quería ni pensarlo.

Terminó de arreglarse y volvió a mirarse en el espejo pero esta vez con otros ojos, no podía engañarse a sí misma podía ver la realidad en su reflejo, pero aun así no era capaz de reconocerlo, no sabía si era realmente necesario hoy compraría un test de embarazo para salir de dudas. Cogió su carpeta y se fue para la universidad sin desayunar como pasaba desde hace unas semanas.

Cuando iba camino a la universidad no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, los síntomas que tenía no eran normales, cada día estaba peor. Pensó una vez más en qué podría estar ocurriendo con ella, en el mejor de los casos tal vez solo estaba enferma pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, pero no reconocería la verdad hasta que no tuviera una prueba real. No temía tanto a sucedería si sus sospechas eran ciertas y estaba embarazada, sino a cómo reaccionarían sus padres. Solo quería que el día pasara rápido para poder averiguar la verdad.

Acababa de entrar a la universidad cuando sintió un fuerte mareo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, pero afortunadamente fue agarrada por una amiga evitando así que cayera al suelo.  
—¡Haruka! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su amiga agarrándola por las espaldas para que no cayera al suelo.  
—Si estoy bien, pero por favor suéltame —le pidió.  
—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas qué te pasó —dijo reforzando el agarre de su brazo—, estás muy pálida.  
—No me pasa nada malo, últimamente estos síntomas ya son normales para mí.

Haruka por fin consiguió que su amiga la soltara.  
—¿Como que son normales para ti Haruka? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es que caso estás embarazada?

Haruka no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Pero pensó que lo mejor sería no decir nada hasta no estar segura  
—¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no estoy embarazada!  
—En serio Haruka —alzó una ceja en modo de desconfianza —últimamente no comes y mitad de la comida te sienta mal o te revuelve el estomago, además mírate las ojeras que tienes, últimamente apenas duermes porque siempre me dices que te levantas con nauseas para ir al baño porque algo te sentó mal. No soy tonta Haruka, lo tuyo se llama embarazo aunque tú lo niegues.  
—¡Déjame en paz!  
Haruka se fue evidentemente molesta dejando a su amiga con mil preguntas en su cabeza. No es que le molestara sus preguntas, el problema es que tenía miedo que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero lo que más miedo tenía era la reacción de sus padres sí que estaba embarazada, y es que de llegar a ser verdad sabia que esto no les agradaría iba en contra de todos sus planes, los conocía muy bien y no quería ni imaginar de lo que serian capaces de hacer aunque tenía la esperanza de que podrían llegar a entenderla después de todo era su hija y seguramente deseaban su felicidad.  
Las clases ya se habían terminado y una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios ceniza salía de la universidad con un único destino, escuchó que su amiga la llamaba pero la ignoró por completo, no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie, solo quería salir de una vez por toda de esa duda que llevaba días atormentándola.  
En el momento que entró a la farmacia se puso a mirar en los estantes los test de embazado no sabía cual elegir ya que había bastantes modelos, al final decidió por uno y miró a su alrededor si había alguien conocido para ir apagarlo, al ver que no había nadie que ella conociera se dirigió a cancelar a las cajas. Cuando terminó de pagar el test de embarazo lo metió en el bolso y se fue directamente para su casa esperando que el test saliera negativo, aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón decía lo contrario.

En el momento que ingresó en su casa, subió las escaleras corriendo, metiéndose inmediatamente en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, abrió su bolso y sacó el test de embarazo, retiró el test de la caja y cogió las instrucciones en sus manos para ojearlas. Comenzó a leerlas detalladamente, tenía que esperar dos minutos hasta que diera el resultado, si salían dos rayas entonces estaba embarazada y si era una raya el resultado era negativo.  
Hizo todo lo que le indicaban las instrucciones, cuando pasaron los dos minutos. Se acercó hasta aquel objeto que definiría su futuro, cerró por unos segundos sus ojos temiendo el resultado, los fue abriendo poco a poco cogiendo el test entre sus manos.

El resultado que acababa de ver la había dejado destrozada, esto no le podía estar ocurriendo a ella, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar pero sobre todo correr a los brazos del hombre al que realmente amaba.  
Lo volvió a mirar una y otra vez sin poder creer aún lo que aquel aparatito arrojaba.  
—¡Esto no puede ser posible!, ¿por qué? ¡Esto no me puede estar pasándome a mi! ¿Por qué a mí? —gritaba entre sollozos —no puedo estar embarazada, este hijo no es de Darien es de… ¡Oh Dios mío! no, no puede ser… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora de mi vida? ¿Cómo lo tomaran mis padres? ¿Cómo lo tomara Seiya cuando se entere?  
Con esas palabras comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, aunque era muy joven para ser madre y que era algo que en definitiva no se lo esperaba, por una parte estaba feliz de esperar un hijo del hombre al que amaba pero también estaba atemorizada, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría cuando sus padres se enteraran que ese hijo que esperaba no era un Chiba o si permitirían que ella dejara a Darien por Seiya  
Como alma en pena se fue para su habitación, llorando desconsolada, no dejaba de pensar en si Seiya aceptaría al bebe, ella sabía que la ama, pero así también sabía perfectamente como es él, pero lo peor de todo sería la reacción de sus padres.

Cuando entró en su habitación se acostó en su cama pensando que solo faltaban dos días para que llegaran sus padres del viaje con los Chiba ese día les diría que estaba embarazada de Seiya y que dejaría a Darien por él.  
Los dos días pasaron bastante rápido después de haber descubierto que estaba embarazada, no había asistido a la universidad porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Ni siquiera había hablado con Seiya, le rechazaba sus llamadas y nunca le respondía a los mensajes, cansada de su insistencia terminaba apagando el móvil para que la dejaran tranquila y poder pensar bien qué hacer de su vida.  
Se escuchaban unas risas y el motor de un auto proveniente de fuera, miró por la ventana encontrándose con que sus padres acababan de llegar de sus vacaciones. Respiró profundamente pensando en cómo tomarían la noticia de que estaba embarazada de un Kou y no de un Chiba como ellos lo más seguro desearían.

Cerró la ventana del salón y los esperó sentada en el sofá para comunicarles la decisión que había tomado, con la esperanza de que ellos dos la aceptaran, ya que a partir de hoy ya no sería más la novia de Darien Chiba.

Sus padres acaban de entrar, y recién había dejado su equipaje en el salón cuando ella fue a su encuentro para decirles que debía hablar con ellos urgentemente de algo que no podía esperar.

—¿No ves que acabamos de llegar? —le dijo Malachite.

—Tu padre tiene razón, además de que quieres hablar, porque si no tiene relación con los Chiba no nos me interesa —le respondió su madre  
—Pues si tiene que ver con los Chiba y con una decisión que he tomado —expresó algo nerviosa pero decidida a mantener su parecer.

Sus padres se miraron el uno a otro, pensando cuál sería la decisión que había tomado su hija, lo único que esperaban era que esa decisión fuera casarse con Darien Chiba.

—Si tiene que ver con ellos entonces no deberías perder tu tiempo molestándonos a nosotros, será mejor que vayas a ver a Darien.

—No iré.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le reclamó furioso su padre —niñita tonta ya nos hiciste quedar mal con los Chiba regresando a Tokio, ¿creías que nos verías las caras? El permiso especial que te conseguimos seguía en pie. ¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer a Tokio como para que no te importara dejar a tu novio?

—¡Yo ya no amo a Darien! Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—¡Y crees que eso nos importa!, esa unión nos favorece demasiado como para que tu salgas ahora con que no lo ames —dijo Malachite—, eso es lo de menos lo único que importa son es el dinero de los Chibas.

—Incluso Darien nos dijo que quería pedir tu mano en cuanto terminaras la universidad —le comentó Zoisite.

—Yo no pienso casarme con Darien… porque yo amo a Seiya mama no quiero vivir más engañada conmigo misma, y tampoco quiero seguir engañando mas a Darien.

—Esto no se trata de amor. Son negocios y dinero, y precisamente esto último le sobra a los Chiba.

—Lo harás y punto —le exigió su madre.

—No lo haré ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con Darien para terminar lo nuestro.  
—¡Eso jamás! ¿me escuchaste? —Malachite se levantó del asiento acercándose a ella —si quieres puedes tener a Seiya de amante pero jamás permitiría que un hombre como Seiya Kou fuera el esposo de mi hija.  
—¿Me puedes explicar por qué no?, ¡oh claro! No te molestes en responder es porque no tiene tanto dinero como Darien ¿verdad? eso es lo único que les importa, no les importa la felicidad de los demás ni la mía que so su única hija ¡solo les importa el maldito dinero!

—Muy primo de Darien será pero es un don nadie —aclaró Zoisite —, bien sabes que es derrochador de lo poco y nada que tiene, anda metido en apuestas. Si hablas de felicidad él nunca te hará feliz, no podría darte nada de lo que estas acostumbrada. Darien es la persona ideal para ti y te casaras con él te guste o no.

—No puedo hacerlo porque yo estoy… embarazada.

—Eso es perfecto, ayudará mucho con nuestros planes —comentó fríamente su padre —porque aunque Darien quiere casarse Mamoru dijo que no se apresurara que los sentimientos podían cambiar con los meses.

—Este hijo… —dijo Haruka posando las manos sobre su plano vientre —este hijo no es de Darien, es de Seiya, él es el padre.  
En ese momento recibió una cachetada de su madre

—¿Cómo te pudiste embarazar de ese mal nacido? sabias de nuestro plan, no nos importaba si te acostabas con él o con todos los hombres de Japón pero que te embarazaras de ese don nadie es otra cosa ¡eres una estúpida! Ahora mismo iremos para que lo abortes —dijo Zoisite tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—¡No! ¡No pueden matar a mi bebe! —protestó Haruka —¡es su nieto!

—Haruka tiene razón —dijo pensativo su padre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Malachite? ¿Qué no la oíste? Ese bebe es del maldito de Kou.

—No, en eso te equivocas, porque ese niño será un Chiba. El único padre de ese engendro es Darien Chiba.

—¡Oh cariño! ya entiendo, eres brillante.

—No, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto, no pueden engañar a Darien.

—Lo haremos que no te quepa la menor duda, ese hijo es un Chiba ¡un Chiba! Y será mejor que nunca lo olvides—la amenazó su padre —porque si llegas a desobedecer ese engendro que cargas no nacerá y en cuanto abras la boca Seiya Kou comerá pólvora y no volverá a ver la luz de sol. Sabes que soy muy capaz de ello Haruka y no me temblará la mano para hacerlo. Desde ahora estarás siempre con un guardaespaldas siguiéndote en todo momento, intervendré tu teléfono y computadora. Y ahora mismo vamos a la mansión Chiba para hablar con Darien para darle la noticia de que será padre.

—¡No por favor! —les rogó entre sollozos —no pueden hacerme esto, ustedes son mis padres.

—Por lo mismo hija tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para nuestro nieto, un Chiba.

Malachite sacó casi a rastras a Haruka de la casa, la subieron a auto y le ordenó al chofer que los llevara a la mansión Chiba. La rubia no dejaba de llorar, nunca se hubiese imaginado que sus padres fuesen capaces de tanto solo por dinero no solo la habían amenazado con obligarla a abortar a su bebe sino también que matarían a Seiya si no hacia pasa su hijo con un Chiba, cuando realmente era un Kou y sabia que sus padres eran capaces de eso y más si ella confirmaba sus mentiras. Estaba tan abatida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.

Nuevamente a empujones Malachite la hizo entrar en la casa. El ama de llaves fue de inmediato por los señores de la casa.

—Haruka mi niña ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado? —fue lo primero que dijo Setsuna Chiba la madre de Darien.

Haruka de cierto modo al saberse protegida ahí dentro se soltó del agarre de su padre y corrió a los brazos de Setsuna, necesitaba que alguien la abrazara y ella correspondió su abrazo, preocupada y tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

—Quieres explicarnos que pasa Malachite —exigió Mamoru Chiba —¿Por qué traes a Haruka en ese estado?

—¿Dónde está su hijo Mamoru? ¡Exijo ver a Darien ahora mismo!

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Darien bajando las escaleras viendo a Malachite y luego desvió su vista donde estaba su madre abrazando a su novia—¡Haruka mi amor!... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió preocupado llegando hasta ella.

Darien le hizo un gesto a su madre para que se separara de la rubia, abrazó a Haruka y esta enterró su rostro sobre su pecho sintiéndose la peor de las personas por lo que la obligarían a hacer, Darien era un buen hombre y no se merecía nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir, se arrepentía de no haber terminado con él desde el minuto en el que se involucró con su primo. Él solo pudo estrechándola entre sus brazos, completamente desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo sintiendo como su novia se estremecía a causa del llanto desconociendo las razones por las que estaba en ese estado, su cabeza trazaba mil conjeturas intentando adivinar qué le ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor por qué estas así? —le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

—Darien ya está aquí Malachite, quieres explicarnos ahora mismo qué está pasando para que Haruka este así —demandó una vez más Mamoru.

Malachite miró a Haruka en brazos de Darien mas le valía a la estúpida de su hija no desmentirlo porque aquel engendro no iba a arruinar sus planes, casando a su hija con Darien serian parte de las empresas Chiba convirtiéndose en socios mayoritarios y desde ahí sería más fácil adueñarse de su dinero.

—Pasa… —habló Malachite —que vengo a exigirle a tu hijo que le respondas a mi hija. Haruka está esperando un hijo tuyo Darien.

Mamoru y Setsuna miraron a los chicos, no se esperaban una noticia así.

—¿Eso es verdad amor? —preguntó aturdido Darien separándose de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¡Claro que es verdad! Y esta prueba lo demuestra —le respondió Zoisite mostrándole el test de embarazo que se había hecho Haruka hace una horas que mostraba dos líneas bien marcadas.

—Entonces es cierto, ¿vamos a ser padres? —inquirió Darien aun sin creérselo

Haruka desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban sus padres, ambos sin palabras y solo con sus ojos le lanzaron una amenaza muda, no quería mentirles a los Chiba de este modo pero no tenia opción, tendría que hacerlo por la vida de su hijo y por la del hombre que amaba.

—Sí —murmuro Haruka —estoy esperando un hijo…tuyo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esperamos que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Darien?**

**Para saberlo tendrán que esperar la siguiente actualización ¿cuándo? Estaremos actualizando todos los martes.**

**Pueden agregarnos a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Gracias a todos por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos**

_**Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi_**

**_Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión._**

**_Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero fanficion los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas._**

**_Aquí les dejamos el capítulo dos esperemos que les guste._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de que esas palabras salieron de la boca de la rubia hubo un completo silencio, el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, miles de pensamientos atravesaban las cabezas de cada uno de los presentes. Inesperadamente para todos, el pelinegro levantó a su novia en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas. Darien estaba enormemente feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir, al principio le había costado asimilar las palabras de Haruka pero cuando fue consciente que tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba no cabía de felicidad, en ese instante solo eran ellos dos, no le importaba que ambos fueran jóvenes si bien aun no terminaba su carrera él iba a responder y a ese niño no le iba a faltar nunca su amor que era lo más importante, porque ya amaba a su hijo o hija.

Dejó a Haruka en el suelo y se preocupó al ver que seguía llorando, pero no eran lagrimas de felicidad como las que tenia él, ella se veía angustiada, pensó que seguramente lo estaba porque aun eran joven o incluso podría pensar que él no se iba a hacer responsable de aquel bebe como hacían muchos.

—Por favor no llores mi vida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te amo Haruka y este niño es la prueba de nuestro amor —le limpió las lágrima que corrían por sus mejillas y la abrazó contra sí, odiaba verla llorar, se le rompía el corazón viéndola en ese estado.

Haruka se perdió unos segundos en los brazos de Darien, luego se separó de él no podía continuar con esto porque él no se lo merecía, por lo que se limpió los ojos dispuesta a decir la verdad estando en casa de los Chiba no podrían hacerle nada, ellos la protegerían, pero inmediatamente miró a sus padres, Malachite tenía el teléfono en la mano y en sus ojos pudo ver un claro mensaje, si abría la boca con solo una llamada Seiya estaría muerto, podría salvar a su bebe pero a costa de la vida del hombre al que amaba. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, odiaba tener que engañar a Darien y sobre todo engañarlo de esta manera, él se había puesto tan feliz con la noticia y lo que más le dolía era decirle que este hijo era suyo cuando en realidad era de otro.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo pero aun así lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pues no era capaz de hablar, tenía demasiado miedo de decir algo que pudiese arruinar la vida de las personas a las que ama aunque uno de ellos aún no naciera, él solo el abrazo fuertemente queriendo fundirla contra su cuerpo para demostrarle que todo estaría bien y para darle todo su apoyo.

Malachite estaba furioso mirándolos, que Haruka le hubiese obedecido diciendo que ese engendro era un Chiba era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta es que ingenuo de Darien aceptara casarse con ella, porque si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo sabia que podrían llegar a saber la verdad o incluso el idiota de Seiya podría reclamar ese bebe como suyo. Debían casarse cuanto antes, el se encargaría de borrar a Seiya del mapa, después de todo le debía dinero a mucha gente por lo que sería pan comido. A Malachite y su esposa no le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de su hija lo único que le importaba era el dinero de los Chiba, necesitaba que su plan se concretara cuanto antes, por lo cual decidió romper ese momento para saber si él iba a responder por el engendro.

—Lamento enormemente interrumpir este gran momento —respondió sarcásticamente —pero exijo que me respondas si vas a responder por mi nieto y casarte con mi hija, porque déjame decirte Darien que si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

—Por favor Malachite te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, por lo que ahora soy yo quien te exige que no amenaces a mi hijo si no yo mismo olvidaré nuestra amistad y te pediré que te vayas.

Malachite supo disimular bastante bien el desprecio que sentía en su interior, y es que no podía llevarse mal con los Chiba menos con Mamoru sabía que si él se lo propia o llegaba a sospechar algo por más que Darien cayera en su trampa su padre podría persuadirlo a no casarse con Haruka, por lo cual puso una sonrisa falsa y no le quedó otra que pedirle una disculpa a Darien por hablarle de esa manera.

—Lo siento por hablarte así Darien —se disculpó poniéndole una sonrisa falsa — pero estoy muy preocupado y nervioso entiéndeme Mamoru es mi hija y necesito saber —dijo mirando ahora a Darien —¿sí le vas a responder por ella y por mi nieto?

Darien estrechó aun más a Haruka entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—De eso no le quepa duda, por supuesto que le responderé a su hija señor Tenou pero no porque ustedes me lo exigen si no porque Haruka es la mujer de mi vida yo la amo así como al hijo que estamos esperando.

—Espero que sea cierto Darien, mi hija es lo más importante para mí y no quiero que a ella y a mi nieto le falte nada.

Haruka en cuanto escuchó esas palabras volteó la cabeza que tenia escondida en el pecho de Darien para mirar a su padre con desprecio y es que no entendía como podía ser tan descarado además de engañar tan fácilmente a la gente, si ella había mentido era por las personas que amaba pero su padre lo hacía únicamente movido por el dinero.

—No se preocupe señor Tenou le prometo que a su hija y a mi futuro hijo no les faltará de nada.

—¿Entonces eso significa que te vas a casar con mi hija? —preguntó Zoisite con una alegre sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por conseguir lo que ella y su marido deseaban.

—Sí señora Tenou, tengo pensando casarme con su hija, claro siempre y cuando si ella acepta ser mi esposa… Haruka —miró para su novia y le dio un beso en sus labios —mi amor hoy me has hecho tan feliz con esta gran noticia, se que somos jóvenes que aun no termino mi carrera y que ahora mismo no tengo ningún anillo como se acostumbre para darte pero aun así aquí delante de nuestros padres como testigos y de nuestro pequeño que está creciendo dentro de ti —dijo posando una mano en su plano vientre —quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, que me dices amor ¿quieres ser la mi esposa?

Haruka se quedo callada por unos segundos, no sabía que responderle, sabía que si no se casaba con él su hijo no llegaría a nacer y el hombre al que amaba perdería su vida, se arrepentía tanto por haber mantenido esa mentira tanto tiempo porque ella no lo amaba cuando lo miró a los ojos veía a Seiya en sus ojos, cuanto deseaba que quien le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio y tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro por el bebe que esperaba fuera su primo y no él, que la persona que tenía ahora en frente fuera el hombre al que ama.

Respiró profundamente y con mucho valor le dio la respuesta que todos deseaban menos ella.

—Acepto ser tú esposa Darien —en cuanto aceptó volvió a abrazarlo mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

Los señores Tenou estaban felices por fin su sueño se haría realidad, esta unión le traerían bastantes beneficios. Por otra parte los padres de Darien estaban felices con la gran noticia, si bien les preocupaba que fueran jóvenes, los dos conocían a su hijo y sabían que aunque Darien contaba con una gran fortuna a su disposición a él siempre le había gustado ganarse todo con su propio trabajo, por lo que sabían que podría todo de sí para mantener a su Haruka y a su nieto; además se sentían muy felices por él y porque ellos adoraban a su futura nuera.

Después de ese abrazo la pareja se separó lentamente, Darien estaba feliz tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio dentro de unos meses cuando hubiese terminado su carrera, pero gracias a su hijo pudo hacerlo antes y casarse con la mujer que ama. Por otro lado Haruka fingía estar feliz, bajo la amenazante mirada de sus padres, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba destrozada solo los miró con despreció y llevo sus manos a su vientre plano.

«Perdóname mi amor, perdóname Seiya esto lo hago por ustedes.» se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Y me pueden explicar para cuando es la boda? —preguntó Malachite —espero que se antes de que a mi hija se le note el embarazo ya que no quiero que nadie hable mal de mi pequeña.

—No se preocupe señor Tenou le prometo que la boda será muy pronto y a mas tardar dentro de un mes, le doy mi palabra que nadie hablara mal de mi prometida.

.

.

.

A los pocos días Darien había comenzado con los preparativos de la boda, le pidió a su madre que se hiciera cargo de todo ya que confiaba plenamente en su buen gusto y en su criterio para organizar las cosas.

Setsuna terminó por encargarse de organizar y escoger el salón de bodas y todo lo referente a la fiesta junto con Haruka ya que los padres de ella no quisieron hacer nada, aunque esta boda no la ilusionaba y no tenia ánimo para nada debía reconocer el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo Setsuna, lo que más le gustaba a la rubia era como organizaba todo su futura suegra en el salón. La boda a petición de los novios sería algo sencillo, solamente con las personas más cercanas, Setsuna había optado por una decoración sencilla pero elegante y con un toque juvenil, las sillas tendrían unas elegantes fundas de color marfil con unos hermosos lazos rojos adorándolas y los manteles del mismo color de las sillas, los arreglos florales de las mesas constarían de unas orquídeas blancas y en la base un anillo de rosas rojas.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, Setsuna había quedado de pasar por Haruka para ir a ver los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Cuando llegó por ella, Malachite le dijo que irían con un guardaespaldas pero Setsuna les dijo que ella iba con su chofer y con sus guardaespaldas así que no se preocuparan por la seguridad de su hija, a Malachite no lo quedo otra que aceptar, sabia además que no podría enviar a seguirlas por la gente a cargo de la seguridad de los Chiba se daría cuenta inmediatamente, con solo una mirada le lanzó una advertencia muda a Haruka queriendo decirle que no hicieran nada estúpido o se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Para la rubia era el primer signo de libertad en días, sabía que Seiya había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella pero no podía responder sus llamadas porque su teléfono estaba intervenido así que urdió un plan mientras viajaban en el automóvil, necesitaba hablar con Seiya, debía hacer que este la odiara para que no intentase impedir el matrimonio con Darien o que en el peor de los casos sospechara que ese hijo era suyo y no de su primo.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, le dijo a Setsuna que necesitaba ir al baño. Pero lo que hizo fue conseguirse un teléfono y llamó a Seiya, él iba a reclamarle pero ella solo le dijo que se vieran en una hora en el mismo hotel de siempre y cortó la llamada. Luego le marcó a su amiga pidiéndole de favor que la llamara dentro de cinco minutos y que le siguiera el juego que después ella le explicara, regresó con Setsuna y en el tiempo indicado su amiga le marcó a su móvil, ella contestó.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?... no puede ser ¿pero tú estás bien?... claro que voy, no te preocupes por mis padres me las arreglo después eres mi amiga y no puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos. Voy para allá, nos vemos —dijo y luego terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —le preguntó Setsuna.

—Es mi amiga, sufrió un accidente y debo ir a verla, pero a mis padres no le agrada y me tienen prohibido que me relacione con ella, ¿podrías cubrirme por favor Setsuna? Si mis padres se enteran se enojarían mucho pero no puedo dejarla sola.

—Claro cariño, ¿donde está? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—¡No!... quiero decir, no queda lejos y aun hay que terminar con los detalles aquí, puedo tomar un taxi y después me voy a tu casa, no creo tardar mucho. Por favor Setsuna cúbreme y no le digas nada a mis padres, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, hazlo por mí ¿sí?.

—Está bien, pero solo si prometes cuidarte mucho, recuerda que ahora llevas a mi nieto en tu vientre.

Haruka se sentía tan mal por engañarla a ella y a los Chiba.

—Lo prometo, mi bebe es lo más importante, es el hijo del hombre que amo y daría todo por ellos.

—Y mi Darien te ama a ti hija —aquella declaración solo hizo que Haruka se sintiera peor—, está tan feliz desde que sabe que será padre. Bien no te entretengo mas, te acompaño al taxi querida.

Ambas salieron de lugar junto con el guardaespaldas, Setsuna esperó hasta que Haruka subiera al taxi mientras que el hombre de seguridad apuntaba la patente del vehículo.

Unos minutos después llego a su destino uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio le pagó al taxista lo que debía y bajó del auto despidiéndose de él, durante todo el camino solo había pensado en una cosa: ¿cómo le diría a Seiya que no podía haber nada entre ellos y que iba a casarse con su primo? no sabía como lo haría si ella misma sabía que eso no era cierto. Con mil ideas dándole vuelta en la cabeza entró al hotel dispuesta a decirle de la forma más cruel que pudiera que se iba a casar con Darien y que a él nunca lo había amado.

Se acercó a recepción y preguntó si había llegado su acompañante, al recibir una respuesta positiva se fue caminando hasta donde la esperaba el hombre al que realmente amaba.  
Subió en el ascensor y en cuanto llegó al piso que le habían indicado salió del elevador y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pensando una vez más en las palabras que utilizaría.  
Tocó a la puerta esperando a que Seiya le abriera y suplicando que él no supiera lo de su embarazo por su familia, no podía decirle que estaba embarazada si él lo sabía podría sospechar que era suyo y no de Darien, y si lo hacía ponía en peligro su vida y la de su hijo.  
Sintió los pasos de Seiya caminando hacia la puerta.  
En cuanto él abrió y vio Haruka la miro con odio sus ojos, ya no reflejaban amor si no una profunda decepción, se sentía traicionado y engañado por esa mujer.  
—Veo que te dignaste a aparecer —respondió molesto dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
—Venía a hablar contigo Seiya de…

—Venias hablar de Darien ¿verdad? —dijo interrumpiéndola, ella asintió —¡Dime que no es cierto!... dime que no te vas a casar con el imbécil de mi primo ¡habla de una maldita vez Haruka! Quiero escucharlo de tu boca y saber si eso es verdad.

—Veo que ya te enteraste, bueno será más fácil entonces y me ahorras el tener que decírtelo. Es cierto me voy a casar con Darien.  
Seiya no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo solo hace unas semanas habían hablado de un futuro juntos. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?,

—Por favor no me digas que te lo creíste... ¿piensas que me iba a casar contigo? no me hagas reír Seiya, tú eres un muerto de hambre al lado de mi Darien, entiende que a él lo amo y tú solo fuiste un juguete con el que disfrute y me divertí.

—¡Eso no es verdad!, nosotros nos amamos, tú ibas a dejar a Darien e íbamos a estar juntos.

Haruka comenzó a reírse por las palabras de Seiya aunque en el fondo le dolía en el alma tratarlo así, pero era lo que debía hacer para protegerlo. Él la miró bastante sorprendido por su descaro.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo estúpido que eres, creías haberle estado bien la cara a Darien y que te quedarías con su novia, pero te equivocaste. El papel de amante te queda perfecto queridito pero no aspires a más porque el único que ocupara el lugar de mi novio o esposo es Darien Chiba, tu primo al que tanto odias. Tú y yo llevamos casi un año como amantes ¿por qué crees que nunca lo deje? Si te busqué es porque Darien es un aburrido en la cama, por eso tuve que buscarme unos amantes ¿o acaso creías que fuiste el único?

—No puede ser cierto lo que dices, me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a soltar una risita burlona, le dolía hacer esto pero lo único que la animaba a continuar con esta mentira era precisamente el hombre que ahora tenia en frente y al pequeño fruto de su amor que cargaba en su vientre.

—Allá tú si no quieres creerme, pero es la verdad, aunque déjame decirte que lugar a dudas de todos mis amantes tú eres el mejor Seiya, además el que fueras primo de Darien lo hacía más excitante aún por el hecho de sentir que en cualquier minuto podrían descubrirnos, pero aunque me haya tenido que buscar amantes a Darien lo amo a pesar de todo y solo para que lo sepas más de una vez cuando estaba contigo imaginé que eras él.

Seiya se había quedado sin palabras no sabía que responderle aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, en un principio solo la había buscado como venganza contra su primo para quitarle algo que de verdad le importe, cuando empezó a insinuarle había sido como un pasatiempo con el único fin de dañar a Darien pero sin darse cuenta se enamoró de ella como jamás lo estuvo de ninguna otra y cada una de las palabras de Haruka eran bastante dolorosas para él.

—¡Eso es mentira! tú me amas a mí, me lo dijiste y además lo sentí cada vez que estábamos juntos.

—Creo que tienes mala memoria queridito acaso te dije yo alguna vez que te amaba —respondió sarcásticamente —jamás te amé, para lo único que te quería era para divertirnos en la cama ya que tu primo es demasiado caballero en todo, incluso a la hora del sexo, hacer el amor con él resultaba ser aburrido a veces, ¿para qué crees que te busqué a ti? Porque sabía bien que contigo tendría lo que necesitaba sexo salvaje y desenfrenado como a mí me gusta. Así que acéptalo solo ocupaste el papel de amante nunca podrás llegar a ser bueno en nada más

—Si es verdad lo que dices entonces si yo me acercara ahora mismo a ti así…—dijo acercándose a ella para después agarrarla por la cintura y pegarla contra su cuerpo —¿qué pasaría si me acerco a tus labios, si tocara tú cuerpo como se bien que te gusta y si en este mismo instante te hiciera mía? me dirías que no soy un bueno para nada.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir el sabor de su dulce aliento en su boca. La tenia arrinconada en una esquina de su habitación, con los brazos apoyados en la pared y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. Su rostro estaba al mismo nivel que el suyo.

Ella hipnotizada como estaba, le miró los labios y mordió los suyos nerviosa.

—Te diría que estaría bien como despedida pero…

Seiya no la dejó terminar porque la agarró fieramente por la nuca y le devoró la boca con ansias apoderándose salvajemente de sus labios, Haruka no pudo evitar corresponderle, lo amaba y necesitaba sentirlo por ultima vez, su cuerpo solo vibraba de placer y deseo, mientras su mente era un completo caos, intentó ser lo más dulce posible queriendo grabar en su mente aquellos últimos momentos pero no pudo. En cuanto sus bocas y sus cuerpos habían entrado en contacto ambos habían perdido totalmente la razón, con manos avivadas de pasión recorrían sus cuerpos deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que encontraban a su paso, Haruka no podía evitar acallar sus gemidos, salían de sus labios excitando cada vez más a Seiya, de pronto él no pudo más la tiro a la cama y entró en ella de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de placer su nombre.

—Si cariño soy yo quien te hace gritar de placer… sé que soy el único que sabe cómo darte placer… no trates de fingir lo contrario porque óyeme bien nunca conocerás un mejor amante que yo —le decía al odio mientras la embestía con un ritmo salvaje y enloquecedor.

Haruka fue cayendo en un torbellino de placer, aunque esta vez no era él Seiya de siempre su cuerpo no podía evitar responderle, sucumbir ante él y ser suyo una vez más para luego estallar en un gran orgasmo junto a el hombre que amaba.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados sobre la cama tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Al poco tiempo Haruka se apartó de él y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—Esta es la última vez que le ganaste a Darien —le dijo ella mientras se vestía —porque ahora en lo único que eres mejor que él es en la cama, pero no por mucho espera a que nos casemos porque le quitare todo lo caballero que tiene y ya no habrá nada en lo que puedas ganarle y tú solo seguirás siendo lo que eres un perdedor y un bueno para nada.

—Eres una zorra —le dijo con desprecio mientras la veía caminar hacia la puerta —lo único que me alegra que es que el idiota de Darien se quedará con la peor de todas.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo sin voltearse a verlo y agarrando con manos temblorosas el pomo de la puerta —pero bien disfrutaste de esta zorra a la que hace poco decías que amabas.

Haruka agradecía que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir.

—Te amé hasta hoy pero tú mataste ese amor —dijo haciendo que Haruka se detuviera en el marco de la puerta al escuchar aquellas palabras que rompieron su corazón —ahora lo único que siento por ti es desprecio, mujeres como tú sobran. Diviértete si puedes con mi primo maldita zorra.

Luego de escuchar esa palabras salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de si, como pudo llegó hasta el ascensor agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie allí, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, lloraba desconsolada llevando sus manos a su vientre y pidiéndole perdón a Seiya por haberle roto el corazón, a su hijo por separarlo de su verdadero padre y a Darien por engañarlo.

Continuara.

**Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y por sus hermosos reviews.**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Les quiero agradecer los reviews:

Nai SD: Hola amiga qué tal estás? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me da penita el pobre de Darien. Un beso.

Serenakou1180: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ponernos dentro de tus favoritos, esta historia fue hecha con mucho amor. Un beso.

Mi luz dari: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Flakis: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario y por meternos en tus favoritos.

Usagi: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Princess queen: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario y por meternos en tus favoritos en esta vida todo se paga. Besos.

AlexaChiba: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Princesa selene Mai: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

AriadnaDeChiba: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo te guste. Besos.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario nada es lo que parece mas adelante ya se verá. Besos y abrazos.

Magguie Aino: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo te guste. Besos.

Aidan Ross: Hola nena muchas gracias por tu comentario, no habrá un Haruka y Michiru espero que te siga gustando. Besos y abrazos.

Adyleyne: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, Darien cree completamente en Haruka y no desconfiaría de ella. Besos y abrazos.

Mary yuet de chiba: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, te gustó el comienzo ¿verdad? Jeje. Besos amiga nos hablamos por face.

Johana: Hola nena gracias por tu comentario no todo es lo que parece. Besos y abrazos.

**Estaremos actualizando todos los martes.**

**Pueden agregarnos a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba.**

**Gracias a todos por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos.**

**_Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**_

_**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**_

_**Aquí les dejamos el capítulo tres esperemos que les guste.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después el gran día había llegado, el día en que ciertas personas cumplirían sus sueños, algunos puros como casarse con la mujer que amaba mientras que otros conseguirán realizar sus ambiciosos planes. En definitiva hoy era el día tan esperado por todos, por todos excepto por Haruka, y es que el sueño de toda mujer es casarse con la persona amada pero ese no era su caso, tendría que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba y no solo eso debía engañarlo diciéndole que era el padre de su hijo.  
Caminaba del brazo de su padre hacia el altar, mientras la conciencia le carcomía el alma al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rosto de Darien, se veía realmente feliz e ilusionado no como ella pues su rostro evidenciaba todo lo contrario. De pronto se detuvo en seco a la mitad del pasillo. No podía continuar con esto. No debía.  
Los invitados al ver que la novia se detenía comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo sin dejar de preguntarse por qué lo habría hecho, no dejaban de murmurar que sin duda algo estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado, de pie en el altar Darien no entendía por qué su novia se había detenido en medio del pasillo, no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarse a sí mismo ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? Por su mente pasaban tantas ideas. Seria acaso que se había arrepentido y ya no quería casarse con él, o tal vez no quería porque creía que él solo se casaba con ella por su hijo.

Malachite no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él no podía permitirlo, Haruka no podía arrepentirse no ahora, este matrimonio le convenía y su hija tendría que casarse con Darien Chiba ya había hecho pasar a ese engendro por su hijo, ahora solo faltaba lo más importante y que le daría acceso a la fortuna de los Chiba, ella debía casarse con él aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Se volteó hacia Haruka con una expresión amenazante en su rostro y luego le apretó fuertemente el brazo que tenían entrelazado para obtener su atención, cuando la obtuvo ella lo miró y Malachite le hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalándole a un costado de la iglesia a un hombre con traje negro y un aparato de bluetooth en su oreja, dándole a entender que debía continuar, que no se detuviera ni hiciera nada estúpido porque si lo hacía en cuestión de segundos su querido Seiya estaría muerto.

Con la amenaza silenciosa de su padre comenzó a caminar hacia el altar pidiéndole perdón a Dios y en especial por la gente a la que le haría daño por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Malachite entregó a su hija con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro a su futuro esposo, siguió por el pasillo hasta la primera fila le sonrió falsamente a sus consuegros, Mamoru y Setsuna, y se sentó al lado de Zoisite su esposa esperando a que terminase la ceremonia para festejar por fin su nuevo triunfo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo apoderarse del dinero de los Chiba.

Después de que su padre la entregara los próximos esposos entrelazaron sus manos y miraron al sacerdote para comenzar con la ceremonia. Darien todavía algo preocupado se volteó a mirar a su novia y se fijó que aun través del velo podía verse como le resbalaban unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Tranquila amor —le pidió en un susurro acariciando su mano con el pulgar —no quiero que tengas ninguna duda de que si me caso contigo no es por el bebé es porque te amo como jamás podré amar a nadie más —le aseguró dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella simplemente asintió y volvieron a mirar hacia el frente donde se encontraba el sacerdote dispuesto a comenzar.

Después de esas palabras dichas por Darien y cuando el sacerdote obtuvo la atención de los novios dio comienzo la ceremonia con el sermón habitual. La celebración estaba siendo hermosa y emotiva para todos, después de que el novio diera el sí quiero el padre miró a Haruka y le preguntó si aceptaba a Darien Chiba como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respectarlo el resto de su vida, por unos instantes ella se quedó callada, lo único que hacía era pensar en todo lo que arriesgaba si no daba las respuesta que sus padres esperaban, no podía sacarse a Seiya de la cabeza y de cómo lo trato en la habitación del hotel, esa sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver con tal de protegerlo, se llevó una mano a su vientre, pensando que esto lo hacía por ellos, miró hacia el sacerdote y dio el sí quiero con mucho dolor dentro de su corazón.

.

.

.

Era el peor día de su vida, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder borrarlo para siempre de su memoria porque se sentía herido y traicionando, pero esto no se iba a quedar así… el don perfecto de su primo se iba a enterar con la mujerzuela con la que se estaba casando.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro heriría al idiota ese que por desgracia llevaba su sangre diciéndole que su querida novia y él estuvieron viéndole la cara y eran amantes hace así un año y por otro lado iba a destrozarla a como ella había hecho con él también, acabaría de una vez por todas con las ambiciones de esa zorra.

Acababa de terminar de arreglarse para salir hacia la ceremonia y así arruinarle la vida a esos dos, cuando encendió su móvil para llamar a su madre para preguntarle si había terminado la boda de su primo le entró una llamada de Nicholas.

—¿Dónde demonios estas? — le gritó —te estuve llamando desde anoche esto es de vida o muerte.

—No tengo tiempo de hablar —respondió molesto —luego me cuentas me voy a la iglesia arruinarle la vida a esos dos así que llámame después no creo lo que tengas que decirme sea tan grave.

—¡Eres idiota o qué Seiya! ¿No me oíste? Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la iglesia y mucho menos porque ahí está Neflyte, y no solo él también esta Malachite Tenou, creo que tu ex suegro tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó ayer en el club de las apuestas, unos hombres armados vinieron pidiendo tu cabeza te quieren vivo o muerto dijeron que Neflyte no te da más tiempo a que le pagues lo que le debes.

—Eso es imposible habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, él accedió a darme más tiempo se lo pagaría en unos meses.

—Pues parece que cambio de opinión. Yo alcance a huir porque no era a mí a quien buscaban pero estoy seguro que en cuanto no te encuentre vendrá por mí.

—¿Qué debemos de hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —inquirió preocupado pasando su mano por su frente.

—¡Tú eres imbécil Seiya! Nos tenemos que escapar ya, así que coge lo indispensable y en veinte minutos estoy en tu casa.

—Está bien cogeré lo imprescindible pero ven en la moto, además antes quiero pasar por la iglesia para verlos por última vez.

—Definitivamente estás loco ¿es que no te importa tú vida o qué?

—Sí que me importa pero quiero…—resopló —olvídalo no me entenderías, pasaremos por la iglesia y no se hable mas ¿pero qué vas hacer para que no nos ubiquen por la matricula de la moto?

—Por eso no te preocupes, ya me conoces siempre pienso en todo y un amigo ya me falsificó la matricula mientras tú te la pasabas durmiendo sin importarte tu vida, pero bueno no perdamos más tiempo te dejo y en veinte minutos estoy en tu casa.

Al terminar la llamada con Nicholas, Seiya corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación, en el momento en el que entró guardó lo indispensable en una mochila y se fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, rebuscó entre los cajones y les sacó una fuerte suma de dinero en efectivo que tenían guardado y también algunas joyas de su madre, además les dejó una pequeña nota diciéndoles que se iba pero que no podía decirles nada para no poner también su vida en peligro, que no le dijeran a nadie que se iba ni siquiera a los Chiba y que si preguntan por él no saben donde está, que no lo buscaran y que esperaba volver a verlos, y que en cuanto la leyeran esta nota quemaran ese papel e hicieran como si no hubiese existido.

Salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres, bajó a la primera planta para ir buscar algo de comida para el camino y algunos jugos, cuando terminó guardó todo y se colocó la mochila en su espalda, salió de la cocina hacia la sala esperando a que llegara Nicholas porque si salía de la casa corría el riesgo de ser visto por la gente que quería verlo muerto.

Estaba nervioso caminando de un lado al otro del salón, no dejaba de pensar que sería ahora de su vida o donde iba a ir a vivir, tenía que conseguir dinero y a alguien que le ayudara. Después de estar por unos minutos desesperado sintió el timbre de la puerta, con miedo se acercó por si eran los hombres que lo querían matar, echó un vistazo por la mirilla pero para su alivio vio que se trataba de su amigo, rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió a su encuentro cerrándola tras de sí, se colocó el casco, le quitó las llaves a Nicholas para conducir y subieron a la moto con rumbo a la iglesia.

Seiya conducía por las calles de Tokio rumbo a la iglesia, aunque Nico le había dicho que no podían perder tiempo él necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía como la brisa lo golpeaba y la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo, le encantaba ir en moto pero más le gustaba esa sensación cuando tenía pegado a su espalda el cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba pero que le rompió el corazón, no como ahora que era Nicholas quien iba detrás de él. Su deseo era arruinarle la vida tanto a ella como a su primo pero ahora ya no podía y todo por culpa de Neflyte, sin darse cuenta acababan de pasar por la iglesia, se quedó de piedra cuando vio en las entrada a Haruka del brazo de su ahora esposo con una gran sonrisa y dándole un beso en sus labios, la rabia corría por sus venas prometiendo vengarse de ambos y que jamás volvería amar.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban dos horas y media de camino, ambos estaban cansados y tenían hambre ya que no habían comido casi nada porque habían salido apurados de sus casas, por lo que decidieron hacer una parada y se detuvieron en una estación de servicio en la carretera para comer algo y poder ir al servicio.

En el momento en el que entraron se sentaron en unas mesas que había libres para los clientes

Esperando a que los vinieran atender.

—¿Qué desean tomar? —preguntó una hermosa camarera de cabellos azules con su libreta en la mano.

—A mi me traes una hamburguesa doble con unas patatas fritas y una Pepsi —respondió Seiya.

—Para mí lo mismo pero me traes una cerveza bien fría.

Después de tomarles la orden la camarera se fue a prepararles lo que pidieron, mientras les dejaba el periódico del día de hoy encima de la mesa al lado de Seiya haciendo que él cogiera el periódico y se quedara mirando un anuncio importante que salía en primera página, echó una sonrisa victoriosa y pensó que esta sería la solución para muchas cosas.

—La solución a mis problemas — echó una sonrisa haciendo que Nico lo mirase sorprendido y le sacase el periódico de sus manos.

Comenzó a leer en alto.

—"Una de las jóvenes más ricas de Japón estará hoy en el festival de las luces en Sendai"… pero y esto ¿qué tiene que ver contigo? —le preguntó sin entender.

—Sigue leyendo Nico. Sigue leyendo.

—¡Uh! está bien… "Uno de los festivales más especiales de todo el año tendrá un puesto de comida y bebida para recolectar dinero para sus fundaciones, el festival será benéfico y su familia ha sido una de los principales donadores durante años para llevarlo a cabo".

Nicholas lo miró a los ojos pensando si sería capaz de hacer lo que él se estaba imaginando.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Seiya? Esa cara la conozco y no estás tramando nada bueno.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás, pero ahora ya sé qué dirección tomaremos.

—No sé qué estás pensando pero ya estás metido en suficientes problemas, no vayas a empeorar las cosas

—Tranquilo amigo confía en mí, no nos pasara nada—dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Nicholas rodó los ojos al escuchar con la seguridad con la que hablaba.

—Ya lo hice una vez y mira como estamos, por confiar en ti estamos metidos en esto y escapando como dos delincuentes.

—Esta vez será diferente… lo sé, lo siento —afirmó seguro dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Nicholas lo miró con desconfianza mientras el pelinegro comía como si nada su hamburguesa, pero sabía que en el fondo no tenia opción porque cuando a Seiya se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo hasta que lo hiciera

—Si tú lo dices, nada puede ser peor que tener a un mafioso detrás de tu cabeza.

—Deja de preocuparte y come quieres, esto esta delicioso.

Luego de comerse lo que habían ordenado, cancelaron lo que consumieron en la caja, salieron de la estación de servicio y volvieron a montarse en la motocicleta hacia Sendai como próximo destino.

Luego de algunas horas de camino llegaron hasta Sendai. Se registraron un hotel de mala muerte con nombres falsos gracias a las identificaciones que también había conseguido Nicholas, en cuanto entraron en la habitación se dejaron caer sobre la cama quedándose dormidos al instante, descansaron lo suficiente durante la tarde y despertaron cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Se turnaron para ocupar el baño y cuando estuvieron listos salieron con destino al centro de Sendai.

La noche era hermosa las estrellas se veían en el cielo y luces de colores adornaban el centro de Sendai para celebrar el festival más importante del año "el desfile de la luz"

Se celebrara al comienzo de Diciembre, los jóvenes disfrutaban de esa fiesta y muchos otros se encontraban trabajando, como una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo estaba preparando todo para recibir a los clientes y a las personas que disfrutarían de la gran noche.

—Creo que esta noche será especial —dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas mirando hacia el cielo sintiendo como la fresca brisa le golpeaba la cara.

—¿Tú lo crees Rei? —preguntó una dudosa Serena mirando a su amiga.

—Estoy segura, algo me dice aquí dentro —tocando su corazón — que hoy conocerás a ese hombre que veo en tu destino.

—¡Enserio! ¿Y cómo es?, ¿es guapo? —volvió a preguntar pero esta vez emocionada y suplicándole a su amiga que le contase como era el joven.

—¡Serena sabes que eso no puedo verlo! —dijo regañándola —búrlate lo que quieras, estoy segura que hoy es el día

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, el abuelo de Rei tenía un templo en la ciudad y Rei ayudaba como sacerdotisa, pero no debería haberle dicho nunca a su amiga que viera lo que le deparaba el futuro desde ese día que seguía con la misma historia de aquel hombre.

—A veces el destino falla Rei y no siempre acierta ¿sabes?

La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua molesta por la incredulidad de su amiga.

—¿Cuando he fallado yo Serena? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

—Nunca Rei, pero creo que esta vez te equivocaras es imposible que se cumpla lo que viste —le respondió bastante segura ya que dudaba que se esta vez sus predicción se fuera a cumplir.

Rei no quiso responderle ya estaba segura que el tiempo le daría la razón, solo era cuestión de esperar porque ella jamás se equivocaba, por lo que decidió cambiarle el tema. Continuaron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que comenzaron a llegar clientes.

.

.

.

En otro lugar dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de Sendai hablando cosas triviales hasta que vieron un hermoso lugar lleno de luces y un ambiente completamente romántico, decidieron recorrer aquellas avenidas con los arboles iluminados.

En cuanto comenzaron a caminar por aquellas calles, Seiya sin poder evitarlo si siquiera comenzó a recordar a la mujer que amaba, deseaba con toda su alma estar aquí con ella, pasear juntos agarrados de las manos, besándose y demostrándose el amor que supuestamente ambos sentían como muchas veces antes lo habían hecho, pero la realidad lo golpeó al recordar que seguramente ella ahora estaría revolcándose con su primo como la zorra que era, y que muy tarde se había dado cuenta, disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Pensar en ello y en como lo había engañado le hacía daño. La sangre le hervía con tan solo imaginárselos, su primo ya le había robado bastantes cosas como para que también lo hiciera con la mujer que él amaba, nunca pensó que ella llegaría a casarse con Darien pero lo hizo, para ella él solo había sido un pasatiempo, deseaba que ese matrimonio fuera un desastre, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese matrimonio se consumiera, si no eran ellos mismos quienes lo hacían él se encargaría personalmente de eso por ello hoy como diera lugar iba a dar el primer paso de su venganza.

—¡Seiya por un demonio!...¡Seiya quieres oírme! —le grito Nicholas sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué quieres? y recuerda que no puedes llamarme así cuando estemos en público idiota —dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—El idiota eres tú todo el tiempo te he llamado Richard Urawa pero no me respondiste hasta que te dije Seiya.

—¡Uh está bien!, ahora dime qué quieres.

—Tengo hambre no hemos comido nada desde la parada en la carretera. Allá hay algunos puestos vamos a comprar algo de comer.

Seiya sonrió, Nicholas estaba facilitándole las cosas, cuando tenía hambre no pensaba en nada más y al parecer había olvidado el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Seiya lo siguió caminando tras de él hasta un puesto de comida en el que estaban dos chicas tan ocupadas preparando los alimentos que no notaron que tenían dos nuevos clientes.

—¡Hola bellezas! —las llamó Nicholas para llamar su atención —¿qué tienen para comer?, porque supongo que lamentablemente ustedes no están en el menú.  
Las dos muchachas se voltearon molestas ante el atrevimiento de ese tipo tan grosero.  
—¡quien te... —pero Rei se quedó sin palabras al ver a los atractivos jóvenes que tenían en frente, en especial el castaño que les había hablado.

—Disculpen a mi amigo —se excusó el pelinegro de coleta mirando fijamente a la chica rubia que tenía en frente —se pone como un idiota cuando está hambriento, pero definitivamente en algo tiene razón a menos que el menú incluya a un bello ángel.

—yo...yo —intentaba responder una nerviosa y sonrojada Serena ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

—pues no, no tenemos nada que se llame bello ángel, pero aquí tienen la carta —dijo dejando de golpe la hoja plastificada —¿qué van a ordenar?

—y si yo no quiero ordenar nada de lo que está en la carta—le respondió coqueto Nicholas.

—Pues si no van a ordenar nada se largan —dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras ellos discutían Serena no podía dejar de ver a aquel atractivo joven que tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima.

—Vaya hermosa veo que tienes carácter —respondió el castaño —tal como a mí me gusta

—Creo que nadie te preguntó qué es lo que te gusta.

—Tranquilos chicos, vinimos a disfrutar y a comer ¿no Kelvin? ¡Kelvin! —Nicolas lo miró y asintió sonriente pensando en que debía acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nombre —Por cierto que descorteces somos él es Kelvin Taylor y yo soy Richard Urawa y ustedes hermosas.

Mientras más pronto supiera quién de las dos era la mujer que buscaba mejor.

—Eso no te importa. Mejor díganos ya que va a ordenar.

Seiya deseaba y suplicaba para sí que la mujer que buscaba no fuera la pelinegra o todo sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Tomó la carta y decidió que pediría.

—Para mí una porción de rameen con pollo y verduras ¿Y tú, Kel?.

—Lo mismo pero de carne y unos Kushiyaki.

Las chicas prepararon las órdenes bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos que no les quitaban la vista en ningún momento. Rei estaba furiosa cuando les entregó a ambos sus pedidos por el descaro del castaño que parecía que quería comérsela con los ojos, miró a Serena pero se dio cuenta de que estaba embelesada viendo al pelinegro, sonrió feliz de que no se había equivocado ese era el hombre con el que debía encontrarse su amiga. Lo único que lamentaba es que Serena en aquella ocasión la interrumpiera y no la hubiese dejado continuar para saber más de aquel hombre o si sería feliz con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer Seiya miró a las dos jóvenes por unos instantes, decidió dirigirse a la rubia que lo miraba como si fuera el primer hombre al que veía, sonrió complacido, y es que al parecer le había gustado a la chica y eso haría que todo fuera más fácil, así podría obtener información con ella acerca de cuál de las dos era la mujer que buscaba, aunque suplicaba que fuese ella o si no la cosa se pondría difícil.

—Se que te parecerá inusual porque no nos conocemos, pero aceptarías venir a dar una vuelta conmigo —le pidió coqueto a la rubia —es un ambiente tan romántico el que hay aquí que no podría disfrutarlo con Kelvin a mi lado ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

—yo... lo siento... no... Puedo

—claro que puedes no seas tonta —se acerco a su oído y le dijo —esto se presenta una vez en la vida no desaproveches la oportunidad ve.

Rei sin esperar a que Serena respondiera le sacó el delantal que traía y la empujó para que saliera del puesto cayendo prácticamente en los brazos de Seiya. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada cautivadora del chico, sintió que se sonrojaba completamente y nerviosa se alejó de él.

—En verdad no puedo, ¿quién te ayudara amiga? —dijo viendo a Rei —No puedo los siento.

—Por eso no se preocupen yo ayudo —se ofreció Nicolas. No sabía que tramaba Seiya pero no perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas con la pelinegra.

Rei lo miró molesta y suspiro unas cuantas veces recordándose a sí misma que solo lo hacía por Serena, tendría que aguantar al imbécil este mirándola como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra  
Mientras por otro lado desde el momento que la vio Nicholas se había prendado de ella, le parecía hermosa, ese carácter era especial, era única, nunca había creído en el amor a la primera vista hasta el día de hoy.

—Ves bombón, ya está resuelto —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sin esperar que la rubia respondiera colocando alguna otra objeción la tomó del brazo para instarla a que caminara con él.

Serena nerviosa lo siguió.

Nicholas bordeó el puesto y se quedó al lado de la pelinegra, esta le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó el sin rodeos.

Rei se volteó a mirarlo echando fuego.

—Y eso a ti que te importa, solo para que lo sepas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que cállate porque tu presencia no es de mi agrado, si acepté quedarme contigo fue solo por mi amiga.

—¿lo dices enserio? —soltó una risita burlona —no mientas belleza en tus ojos veo que me deseas.

—¡Estás loco o qué! Claro que no te deseo, ni en un millón de años lo haría —aunque para ser sincera era bastante atractivo pero nunca lo reconocería delante de él—, y no me digas belleza.

—Tú no quisiste decirme tu nombre cuando Richard les pregunto, así que seguiré llamándote belleza porque eso es lo que eres.

—Rei mi nombre es Rei Hino ¿feliz?

—Es bueno saberlo pero para mí siempre serás belleza, te queda mejor que tu nombre mi querida Rei.

Rei estaba furiosa por las insinuaciones del joven peor no quería perder su tiempo discutiendo con él porque se veía que no serviría de nada, así que se concretó en el puesto agradeciendo que llegaran más clientes evitando en lo posible al tal Kelvin.

En otro lado del parque una pareja que caminaba con los brazos entrelazados disfrutaba del hermoso espectáculo que daban los arboles iluminados de las calles de Sendai. Serena siempre vivió en aquella ciudad, y aquel festival era normal para ella, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente nunca había recorrido aquellas calles junto a un hombre tan atractivo. Se estremecía cada vez que él le acariciaba el brazo o cuando le quitaba algún mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro con la brisa nocturna.

Seiya por más que trabajaba de averiguar cosas sobre ella para saber si era la mujer que buscaba solo recibía escuetas respuestas de parte de la joven, ni siquiera le había querido decir cuál era su nombre sino que le llamara como él quisiera. Serena se había vuelto muy desconfiada con el tiempo porque la mayoría de las personas querían acercarse a ella por quien era sin importarle sus sentimientos por eso no quería decirle quien era a Richard porque quería que su interés fuera por ella y no por quién era.

Pero no fue necesario que ella le respondiera quien era, porque cuando fue a comprarle un algodón de azúcar escuchó a unas personas hablando acerca de la mujer que lo acompañaba y efectivamente era quien estaba buscando. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción regresó hacia ella entregándole la golosina.

—¿sabes qué? jamás pensé caminar con una mujer tan hermosa como tu bombón realmente pareces un ángel caído del cielo, pero supongo que una mujer tan linda está comprometida o esta es mi noche de suerte y estas soltera.

Serena se sonrojó por unos instantes con esa pregunta poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

—Estoy soltera… ¿y tú? —preguntó temblorosa dentro de su corazón suplicaba que fuera soltero.

Eso era todo lo que Seiya necesitaba saber, se acercó a ella lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella dándole un profundo beso.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y por sus hermosos reviews.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Les queremos agradecer los reviews:**

**Johana:** amiga hola gracias por apoyarnos a Naiara y a mi también con esta historia, como bien dices Haruka estaba entre la espada y la pared. Gracias amiga, besos hasta Cali.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****: **como bien dices no le quedó de otra que proteger a Seiya y engañar a Darien. Como ya leíste en este apareció nuestra Serena.

**Mary Yuet****: **mi pre…preciosa amiga bueno solo utilizamos los personajes podemos darle un giro y no hacer las típicas parejas, eso es lo que queríamos pero obviamente siempre dejando a nuestra parejita de Serena y Darien. Y lo segundo pues bingo amiga! Si aparecerá del brazo de Seiya. Besos con sabor a chocolate de los labios del príncipe.

**Magguie Aino****: **hola Maguuie no se si es bueno o malo que te hayamos arrancado algunas lagrimas, no queríamos hacerlo pero a la vez cumplimos con el objetivo de que el capitulo te llegara. Gracias por tus palabra y que te siga gustando.

**Adileyne****: **jajaj gracias por tu comentario. Nos quedó claro lo que piensas jeje.

**VICO-darien****:** Hola mi Vico preciosa ya ves los padres de Haruka son unos desgraciados y a ella no le quedó más que hacer lo que ellos querían por salvar a los que ama. Todas estamos mal de que engañe a nuestro Darien. Y cómo pudiste leer en este ya aparece Serena y pronto conocerá a nuestro hermoso príncipe. Besos hermosa qué bueno que te guste la historia que escribimos con Naiara.

**Nai SD****: **mi pequeña Nai (ya imaginaras quien está respondiendo) puede que no estés de acuerdo con la decisión de Haruka pero no conoces a su padre, ama a Seiya pero lo que quiere es protegerlo a él y a su hijo. Como ves hoy apareció bombón y pronto comenzaran los conflictos y conocerá a nuestro esposo. Amiga hermosa gracias por tus porras y ánimos. Te queremos.

**: **hola neni muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo, nos alegra montón que te guste la historia.

**yesqui2000****: **Pues si amiga los padres de Haruka son de lo peor. Ya ves Darien está muy ilusionado.

**diana: **bueno amiga por lo menos en esta ya apareció Sere, pronto empezaran los mayores conflictos ya te puedes ir dando una idea.

**serenakou1180****: **ya ves nena Haruka y Seiya, por culpa del dinero y de la ambición no pueden ser felices, y si va a ser un duro golpe saber que ese hijo no es suyo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos, nos alegra que te guste.

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **lloremos juntas amigas, la verdad que si pero ella lo hizo por proteger a las personas que ama. Gracias por tus palabras amiga, te queremos.

**princessqueen****:** hola nena la verdad si Darien está muy ilusionado y cuando sepa la verdad será un golpe muy duro. Y Seiya es cierto le afectó mucho lo que le dijo Haruka pero era por su bien y el de su hijo.

.

**Estaremos actualizando todos los martes.**

**Pueden agregarnos a Facebook como _Naiara Moon de Chiba_ y _Conyta Moonlight de Chiba_.**

**Gracias a todos por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos.**

_**Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi_**

**_Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión._**

**_Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas._**

**_Aquí les dejamos el capítulo cuatro esperemos que les guste._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 _**

_._

_._

_._

Aquella noche tenía una atmosfera pintada para el romance. Varias parejas de enamorados se encontraban caminando por las calles de Sendai, mientras que una joven pareja que acababan de conocerse estaban dándose su primer beso.

Las sensaciones que a él lo embargaban no eran las que deseaba realmente, porque cuando posó sus labios en los de la rubia de largos cabellos dorados solo le vino una mujer a su mente, la mujer a la que amaba y que solo jugó con él. Seiya no sentía nada con este beso porque simplemente la joven a la que besaba no era ella, no era su Haruka.

Por otro lado Serena se sorprendió enormemente en el momento que atractivo pelinegro posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó con frenesí, de pronto sintió como él comenzó a rozar con la lengua sus finos labios pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, ella dejándose llevar por las sensaciones aceptó su requerimiento y abrió a boca permitiendo que el explorara cada rincón haciendo aquel beso más ardiente y ávido, nunca la habían besado de esa manera, los labios de él labios eran hábiles y expertos haciendo que ella se sintiera en las nubes, en eses momentos no le importaba que alguien los viera solo quería seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación. Solo había algo que Serena no entendía, y es por qué la besaba ¿acaso él era por qué sabía quién era ella? Era imposible él le había dicho que acababan de llegar y era la primera vez que estaban en Sendai. Emocionada pensó mientras sentía aun los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos que quizá lo había hecho porque le gustaba de verdad, que le importaba ella y no su dinero. No podía dejar de repasar en las palabras de Rei «estoy segura que hoy conocerás al hombre que veo en tu destino» ¿acaso se refería a esto? ¿y este sería el joven que ella vio en su destino? O se estaría equivocando.

Terminó de profundizar el beso y separó sus labios de los de ella y le susurró muy cerca de ellos.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a disculparme por esto. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta ahora. No sé quién eres y no me importa, lo único que sé es que a partir de este momento no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

En cuanto escuchó aquella declaración sus mejillas se encendieron al comprender las palabras del pelinegro.

—De seguro no hablas enserio, ¿estás bromeando verdad?, porque lo que dices es imposible —ella agachó su rostro avergonzada por lo que acaba de decirle.  
Seiya volvió a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba, debía convencerla a como diera lugar, le levantó su mentón e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Si estuviera bromeando no haría esto —después de decir aquello la volvió a besar para convencerla y luego de unos segundos se separó de ella

—Lo que siento es verdad bombón y lucharé para demostrártelo.

— Yo… no sé si es cierto lo que dices, creo que es demasiado pronto para que te enamores de mi sin siquiera conocerme.

Él le echo una de sus mas falsas sonrisa, quizá no la conocía pero sabía quién era y eso era lo importante.

—¿piensas que bromearía con algo así bombón?, te equivocas, yo no sería capaz de bromear o engañarte, como te acabo de decir me enamoré de ti desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez en el puesto.

—No es que desconfíe de lo que dices, es solo… —suspiro—que me cuesta creerte, ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

Seiya pensó que tendría que usar sus mejores dotes actorales y las palabras más cursis para persuadirla no podía perder aquella minita de oro.

—Es la verdad hermosa, créeme no me hace falta saber quién eres para enamorarme de ti, no me importa que trabajes en un puesto vendiendo comida o incluso podrías vivir bajo un puente y no me importaría. Te seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, porque cuando te conocí pensé que estaba en el cielo eres tan bella y hermosa que mi corazón cuando te vio dio un giro de 180 grados. No me lo creerías pero siento que estabas escrita en mi destino, como si la vida me hubiese traído hasta aquí solo para conocerte.

Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos, si él sentía eso entonces las palabras de Rei habían sido ciertas.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, no estás jugando conmigo ni con mis sentimientos? —le preguntó sintiendo una súbita emoción.

Seiya se acercó hasta ella haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —susurró contra sus labios.

—Podrías volver a besarme para demostrármelo —sugirió con una coquetería que no sabía de donde había salido  
Seiya sonrió de medio lado complacido, la tenía en sus manos.  
—Será un placer.

Acorto la casi nula distancia que existía entre sus labios, los cuales los atrapo con los suyos en un lujurioso beso. No podía negar que ella tenía lo suyo, pensó que quizá no la pasaría tan mal después de todo. El beso se volvió muy apasionado, aprovechó que ella había abierto la boca e introdujo su lengua con ferocidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de esa dulce cavidad, la besaba tan fieramente que ella apenas pudo corresponder.

—Serena, mi nombre es Serena.

«Como si no lo supiera. Solo por ser quien eres es que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo» pensó Seiya.  
—Puedes llamarte como quieras pero seguirás siendo mi bombón

Serena sonrió esperanzada por primera vez un chico la buscaba por ella y no por quién era. Seiya acarició su mejilla y se acercó nuevamente para rozar sus labios.  
—Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver bombón, lo único que quiero es que esta noche maravillosa se vuelva a repetir, por favor dame una oportunidad para conocerte y demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y pensó en lo que debería hacer. Ese joven le gustaba demasiado pero a la vez en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo, ya había jugado con ella una vez un chico interesado solo en su dinero y no quería volver a sufrir, pero Richard no sabía quién era ella y no le importaba saberlo, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él porque no estaba detrás de su dinero.  
—Me encantaría conocerte pero quiero que lo hagamos poco a poco porque no quiero que alguno de los dos salga lastimado.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso —acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios —pero quiero que sepas que no te haría daño… es más te juro que ninguno de los dos saldrá lastimado

—¿en verdad me juras que no me harías daño, que si te doy una oportunidad no jugaras con mis sentimientos? —preguntó un poco apenada.  
—Sí, eso te lo juro bombón.

Después de esas palabras Seiya esbozó una sonrisa falsa, pero que para Serena fue sincera, completamente satisfecho de que solo con solo unos besos y promesas alcanzara tan fácilmente su objetivo consiguiendo que ella cayera en sus redes, definitivamente era demasiado ingenua y lo agradecía.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fueron caminando con las manos entrelazadas de vuelta hacia el puesto de comida, en donde en esos instantes se encontraban sus amigos atendiendo a algunos clientes.

Seiya no dejaba de mirarla pensando que ahora todo empezaría a ser más fácil para él al lado de esta jovencita. Ella lo sacaría de sus problemas mientras el disfrutaría de su dinero y por las noches la haría suya después de todo debía reconocer que era guapa. En el momento que llegaron al puesto de donde se encontraban trabajando Nicholas y Rei ambos dejaron todo de lado mirándolos sorprendidos y a la vez esperando una explicación, necesitaban saber que había pasado entre ellos si solo habían salido unos minutos y regresaban así.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos que vienen tan juntos? —preguntó Rei señalizándolo a Serena y Seiya.

El pelinegro sonrió y estrechó a Serena agarrándola por la cintura.  
—Pasa que bombón y yo vamos a empezar a conocernos a partir de ahora, los dos nos gustamos y mi sueño es que sea mi novia, se lo hubiese pedido ahora mismo pero primero tengo que conquistarla como se debe.  
A pesar de las palabras Seiya y de la seguridad con la que habló, Nicholas sabía que eso no era cierto, que la única mujer que existía en el corazón de su amigo era Haruka. Él necesitaba saber lo que pasaba y qué estaba tramando Seiya, pero ante todo se recordó que era como su hermano por lo que no podía desenmascararlo frente de aquellas chicas así que lo dejaría para más tarde cuando estuvieran los dos solos.  
—¿Enserio? —alzó una ceja en modo de desconfianza —y puedo saber ¿desde cuando surgió ese gran amor que dicen tenerse? —preguntó irónico sin creerle ninguna palabra.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada a Nicholas queriendo decirle que no abriera la boca más de lo necesario.  
—Desde la primera vez que nos vimos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos destinados a estar juntos ¿no bombón? —la miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.  
—Bueno yo…yo… esto…—nerviosa terminó solo asintiendo.  
Rei se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su amiga, estaba aturdida seguía sin creer en lo que estaba escuchando por parte de él, pero sobre todo como ella conocía bien a su amiga y sabía lo desconfiada que podía llegar a ser pero no entendía que fue lo que le pasó para que en cuestión de minutos Serena confiara tanto en este joven ¿sería acaso que no se equivocó y este era el hombre que ella vio en su destino? Si solo la hubiese dejado continuar.  
—¿Eso es cierto Serena? —preguntó Rei sorprendida por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo.

—Sí lo que dice Richard es verdad, creo que yo también desde el momento en que lo vi me di cuenta que él es especial, por eso le di una oportunidad para conocernos mejor y quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro quizá estaba escrito en nuestro destino encontrarnos —dijo para que Rei entendiera que no se había equivocado.  
En el momento que Seiya escuchó esas palabras echó una sonrisa, que realmente no era la de un hombre enamorado si no complacido en lograr su objetivo. La única persona que fue consciente del verdadero significado de aquella sonrisa fue Nicholas, lo cual solo terminó con convencerlo de que Seiya no la amaba pero entonces ¿Por qué le creía falsas ilusiones a Serena?

Continuaron platicando por un rato, pero comenzaron a llegar muchos clientes Nicholas le sugirió a su amigo que se fueran. Seiya le preguntó su dirección a Serena para pasar por ella, pero la rubia le respondió con evasivas porque no quería que él se enterara quien era realmente, así que le dijo que su padre era muy estricto y no permitía que fueran hombres a verla cosa que no era del todo mentira porque su padre era muy celoso y sobreprotector, así que lo mejor era se juntaran mañana en este mismo lugar. Seiya le dio un beso fugaz en los labios sin importarle que los vieran, tanto mejor para él, y luego se fue junto con Nicholas.

.

Eran las once de la noche y un matrimonio acababa de llegar de la boda de su sobrino. En cuanto ingresaron a su casa llamaron a su hijo, dado que no llego ni a la ceremonia ni a la fiesta imaginaban que estaba ahí, pero este nunca les respondió por lo que pensaron que de seguro andaba divirtiéndose como siempre. Ambos se descalzaron pues estaban agotados y les dolían los pies de tanto bailar, así que fueron por algo de beber a la cocina, cuando abrieron algunas alacenas notaron que faltaba comida. A Neherenia le pareció extraño, así que le dijo a su esposo que iba a ir a ver si había sido Seiya quien sacó las cosas de la despensa, subió hasta la habitación de su hijo y tocó la puerta pero jamás hubo una respuesta, su madre nerviosa por si le ocurriese algo malo abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación patas arriba, estaba hecha un desastre, miró en el armario de su hijo por si faltaba algo, en el momento en el que lo abrió noto que faltaba algo de ropa asustada fue hasta su habitación para ver si ahí también faltaba algo pensando que podían haber entrado a robar, en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con una nota sobre su cama, comenzó a abrirla con manos temblorosas cuando la abrió llevó su mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar.  
—¿Por qué te fuiste hijo, qué paso para que te fueras?, Dios mío por favor cuídalo y que no le pase nada a mi pequeño —lloraba desconsolada con la carta entre sus manos.  
Se limpió las lágrimas y con la carta entre sus manos comenzó a correr escaleras abajo buscando a su marido, lo encontró en el salón encendiendo la chimenea, en el momento en el que lo vio se echó sobre sus brazos a llorar por su hijo.

—Seiya se fue, nuestro bebe se fue porque esta su vida en peligro.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? —le preguntó preocupado Zafiro Kou, su esposo.

—No lo sé, no lo dice —decía entre sollozos mientras su esposo la consolaba—. Dejó esta carta diciendo que no lo buscáramos y que no dijéramos nada sobre él, ni de esta nota ni siquiera a mi hermano.

—Seguramente le debe dinero a alguien ¿Por qué nunca nos prestó atención?

—Pobre de mi niño seguramente…—pero se calló porque escucharon un ruido en la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos vieron a dos hombres armados entrando en la casa. Neherenia rápidamente arrojó la nota que le había dejado Seiya en el fuego de la chimenea que acababa de encender su esposo. Apuntándoles con el arma les preguntaron donde estaba Seiya, ellos le respondieron que no sabían nada, mientras uno seguía apuntándoles el otro comenzó a registrar todas las habitaciones. Cuando el hombre que estaba con ellos se distrajo Zafiro Kou se abalanzó sobre él comenzaron a forcejear y terminó por dispararle.

El hombre más alto que estaba revisando las habitaciones al escuchar el disparo y el grito de la mujer volvió a la sala encontrándose con el padre de Seiya tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en el abdomen.

—¡Idiota el jefe te dijo que no debíamos matarlos! Será mejor que nos vamos Seiya Kou no está aquí.

Los dos hombres salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Neherenia se arrodilló al lado de su esposo, la sangre manaba ensangrentando su camisa blanca. Corrió a buscar el teléfono para llamar una ambulancia. Los vecinos al escuchar los disparos y ver salir a dos hombre sospechosos de la casa dieron parte a la policía. Algunos minutos después había llegado tanto la ambulancia como los policías, Neherenia estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Zafiro mientras lloraba desconsolada, los paramédicos asistieron su esposo y se lo llevaron de urgencias al hospital bajo la atenta mirada de los vecinos quienes veían lo ocurrido. Pero aunque lograron estabilizarlo durante el trayecto ya en el hospital no pudieron hacer mucho porque Zafiro murió a los pocos minutos la bala había dañado órganos vitales y había provocado la pérdida de mucha sangre.

El doctor Souichi Tomoe quien había atendido el caso de Zafiro salió a darle la lamentable noticia a Neherenia, la conocía bastante bien pues era amigo de su hermano desde la infancia.

—Souichi, dime cómo está Zafiro —le rogó entre sollozos —¿va a estar bien verdad?

Para el médico siempre era difícil informar del fallecimiento de alguna persona, mas cuando conocía a la familia y se le partió el corazón a ver a Neherenia pues la conocía desde que era una niña y sabía lo mucho que amaba a su esposo.

—Lo siento Neherenia, no pudimos hacer mucho, Zafiro acaba de fallecer.

La pelinegra estalló en llanto.

—¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡es mentira, me estas mintiendo! —gritaba desconsolada mientras golpeaba el pecho de Souichi —¡Zafiro está bien!, ¡está vivo!

Souichi la abrazó para tratar de calmarla pero ella no dejaba de gritar, había entrado en una crisis nerviosa por lo que le pidió a una enfermera que mientras él la sujetaba le pusiera un calmante, luego de unos minutos poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento entre sus brazos, con ayuda de la misma enfermera la llevaron hasta una habitación y la recostaron en una camilla. Souichi le pidió que le avisaran en cuanto reaccionara, y luego de eso fue a su oficina para avisarle a Mamoru lo que había ocurrido.

—¿puedo saber quien llama a estas horas? —contestó al otro lado del teléfono un molesto y somnoliento Mamoru.

—Mamoru lo siento por llamarte a estas horas, sé que es tarde y que de seguro estás agotado después del matrimonio de Darien, pero si te llamo es por una urgencia, necesito que vengas ya al hospital.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Mamoru.

—Pero ¿qué pasó, cómo que al hospital? ¿Acaso le paso algo a hijo o a mi nuera? ¡Habla de una maldita vez! —exigió preocupado.

—No te preocupes no tienen nada que ver con ellos es sobre tu hermana… no sé cómo decirte esto —suspiró pensando en la palabras adecuadas —a tu hermana acaba de darle un ataque de nervios hoy entraron a su casa y mataron a tu cuñado

—¿Qué? —se incorporó de la cama exaltado despertando a su esposa —¿qué me quieres decir con eso Zafiro está bien? o quieres decir que ... —dejó la frase sin terminar temiendo lo peor.

—Lamentablemente tu cuñado ha muerto, tu hermana te necesita ya que en estos momentos no tiene a nadie a su lado no sabemos nada de su hijo.

—Voy para allá —le respondió y colgó inmediatamente.

Mamoru se levantó de la cama y mientras se vestía le contó lo ocurrido a Setsuna, quien hizo lo mismo que su esposo porque su cuñada iba a necesitar todo su apoyo en estos momentos. Ambos no sabían si avisarle a su hijo, independiente de la pésima relación que tenía su primo con él, Darien adoraba a su tía y nunca les perdonaría si no le avisaban lo que había sucedido aunque eso significara suspender su luna de miel, por lo que Mamoru se decidió a llamarlo. Minutos después ambos salieron en dirección al hospital.

Después de haber hablado con Mamoru, Souichi tuvo que ir a realizar los procedimientos del fallecimiento de Zafiro para que cuando su amigo llegara estuviera todo listo, en cuanto terminó todo se fue directo a la habitación donde había dejado a Neherenia. La encontró tendida en la cama, se veía tan afligida aunque estaba durmiendo, en sus mejillas se veían los surcos de las lágrimas, él afectado con lo que veía él comenzó a acariciar sus negros y sedosos cabellos.

—ojala no sufrieras todo lo que estas sufriendo no sabes lo que pagaría por estar en tu lugar.

Algunos minutos después Neherenia comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente. Pestañeó una par de veces y se encontró con Souichi quien le tenía agarrada la mano, aturdida comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para reconocer donde estaba. De pronto la realidad la golpeó.

—Dime que estoy soñando —susurró con voz rasposa —dime que lo que estoy viviendo es solo una mentira, que esto es una pesadilla.

—Lo siento Neherenia, no sabes que no daría yo por no verte sufrir pero todo es verdad, tu hermano ya viene en camino.

—No quiero verlo a él… quiero a mi esposo, ¡por qué pasó esto maldita sea!

Souichi no podía verla así, la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tranquilízate por favor, sé que es difícil para ti pero si no te calmas tendré que volver a sedarte.

—Como me pides calma si acaban de matar al hombre al que amo. Quiero morirme…quiero morirme junto con él.

—A Zafiro no le gustaría oírte hablar así —le dijo acariciando su espalda —Además recuerda que está tu hijo, traté de localizarlo pero no me contesta ¿sabes donde está?

Neherenia se separó de él.

—Seiya…¡Oh Dios! Tal vez mi bebé… —pero calló rogando a que estuviera bien, ya había perdido a su esposo, recordó lo que decía su nota, no perdería también a su hijo por un descuido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Seiya estaba en la casa?

—No él no… no sé donde está. Quiero ver a Zafiro.

—No es posible, como fue un asalto están realizando la autopsia, cuando terminen con los procedimientos legales les entregaran el cuerpo.

En ese momento entró Mamoru y Setsuna a la habitación. El pelinegro corrió a abrazar a su hermana quien se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Souichi les explicó lo ocurrido. Minutos más tarde los policías le tomaron la declaración a Neherenia estaba tan abatida y desconsolada que paso desapercibido su nerviosismo cuando le preguntaron por su hijo.

Horas más tarde le había entregado el cuerpo y se estaba realizando el funeral.

.

.

.

Se encontraba destrozaba en los brazos de su hermano mirando el féretro de su marido las lágrimas brotaban sin consuelo por sus mejillas mientras los vecinos y amigos de la familia se acercaban a dar las condolencias a los familiares y sobre todo a la viuda de Kou, en el momento que se acercaron a Neherenia ella no era capaz de mirarles solo quería morir con su marido se sentía muerta en vida, su hermano y su cuñada no se separan de un segundo pidió que la soltasen y se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de su marido gritando porque le habían robado a lo que mas ama, porque se le llevaron, porque no la habían matado también a ella junto con él, lo abrazó con mas fuerza mientras sus llantos se hacían mas desgarradores por momentos,Mamoru y Setsuna se acercaron a ella agarrándola con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo, con fuerza y sin soltarla ambos la llevaron a uno de los sillones para sentarla mientras le daban todo su apoyo.

.

.

.

Cuando lo llamaron diciéndole que su tío había muerto habían decidido cancelar la luna de miel y regresar a Tokio para estar al lado de su tía, estaba destrozado quería a su tío como un segundo padre pero ahora quien necesitaba todo su apoyo era su tía solo esperaba que Seiya no lo enfrentara en esos momentos y aceptara su apoyo por muy mal que se llevasen.

En el momento que llegaron al velatorio a ambos se les destrozo el corazón por la imagen tan desoladora que estaban presenciando , Darien se acercó a su tía y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para decirle que estaba allí por ella que contaba con todo su apoyo, Neherenia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos mientras le empapaba su camisa blanca con sus lágrimas.

—Mi niño ¿qué haces aquí? —se separó un poco de él sin soltarlo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras se limpiaba con la palma de su mano unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas — tú tenías que estar en tu luna de miel.

—El viaje de la luna de miel podemos hacerlo más adelante. No podía dejar de estar aquí porque no sería capaz de dejarte sola en estos momentos tan desoladores —la miró a sus ojos empañados de lágrimas — sois mi familia adoraba a mi tío pero sabes que tu para mi eres especial aun que tú hijo y yo nos llevemos mal.

—No tenías porque venir mi niño tenías que disfrutar de tu día y de tu noche de bodas y no estar aquí metido en este sitio tan frio y desolado

—No te preocupes tía —le echó una tierna sonrisa abrazándola contra su cuerpo —deja de pensar en eso estoy aquí para apoyarte y ninguno de los dos te dejaríamos sola en estos momentos.

—Eres tan bueno —le acarició su rostro —ojalá mi Seiya se pareciera un poco a ti —dijo con nostalgia.

Al ver a su tía tan destrozaba se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, le dio un beso en su mejilla y la abrazó, sabía que su tía sufría por el comportamiento infantil de su primo no entendía como a su edad ponía tener esa vida y hacerle tanto daño a sus padres .

—No te preocupes tía. Algún día mi primo se dará cuenta de sus errores y se arrepentirá de la vida tan infame que tiene.

—Ojala Dios te escuche mi niño —respondió esperanzada.

En el momento que Haruka escuchó el nombre del hombre al que ama comenzó a buscarlo con la miraba un tanto nerviosa le dolería no poder abrazarlo y apoyarlo en estos momentos tan dolorosos para él y para su familia, pero no lo encontró ¿acaso no vendría al velatorio de su padre ? Se le hacía extraño no verlo, se acercó a su madre y un tanto nerviosa le preguntó la duda que tenía en su cabeza.

—Y su hijo en donde se encuentra no lo he visto en ningún momento —preguntó preocupada mirando el rosto desolador de Neherenia.

En el momento que escuchó esas palabras no sabía que responderle, no podía decirles que su hijo se escapó que lo buscaban a él lo tenía que protegerlo , Seiya era su vida aunque estuviera lejos de ella y no supiera lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, solo esperaba que su hijo no sufriera el día que descubriera que su padre había muerto cuando lo estaban a buscar a él.

—No lo se —respondió apenada resbalándole unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, le dolía no saber en donde estaba Seiya —lo más seguro que este divirtiéndose con alguna chica como hace muchas veces y decidiera pasar la noche con ella sin avisarme —mintió sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

En el momento que escuchó esas palabras llevó inconscientemente sus manos a su vientre mientras intentaba contener unas traicioneras lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, realmente esas palabras le habían dolido entonces él ¿tenía amantes? Jugó con ella y con sus sentimientos ¿cuándo le decía que la amaba se acostaba con otras?, necesitaba salir de ahí pero antes de irse miró a la madre del hombre al que ama y tendría que olvidar ya que su amor estaba prohibido.

—Como… su .. hijo pudo abandonarla en estos momentos acaso solo le importa su vida, no le importa su familia solo quiere disfrutar de las mujeres y simplemente llevarlas a la cama —preguntó conteniéndose las lágrimas pero esas preguntas tenían otro significado que nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Mi niña —la miró a sus ojos y en ellos le pareció ver algo que no sabía descifrar —mi hijo es especial pero se muy bien que él no sería capaz de jugar con una mujer —puso una mano en su corazón y comenzó a llorar por su hijo y por su marido siendo abrazada por su sobrino.

Haruka iba a responderle pero su esposo la interrumpió.

—Tía no defiendas tanto a tú hijo si él no esta aquí da a entender que en esta vida no le importa nada y no tiene la excusa de que no sabía nada, lo mas normal sería que te avisase que iba a pasar la noche con una mujer mientras el disfruta tu estas sufriendo—respondió molesto.

Esas palabras fueron como mil punzadas en su corazón necesitaba llorar y estar sola se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y se fue dejándolos solos , en el momento en el que entró comenzó a llorar, le dolía en el alma que Seiya la utilizara, que esta noche él estuviera disfrutando con otra joven que no fuese ella, ahora entendía las palabras dolorosas que ella le había dicho a Seiya, ella siempre le fue fiel pero por el contrario era él, el que tenía varias amantes.

Cuando terminó de llorar salió de unos de los servicios en donde estaba encerrada, abrió las canillas para limpiarse la cara con un poco de agua fría y poder ocultar sus lágrimas, en el momento que terminó cerró las canillas y salió de los lavados para ir a reunirse con su familia.

.

.

.

El sol se alzaba iluminando la ciudad de Sendai y un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color café se encontraba sentando en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café mientras veía el periódico de la mañana pero cuando estaba pasando las hojas una noticia lo dejo petrificado haciendo que se levantase de golpe y el café cayera por sus pantalones , sin importarle mucho se echó a correr a la habitación de su amigo entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

—¡Que te pasa imbécil! como te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación y despertarme —gritó molesto encendiendo la luz y mirándolo de arriba abajo en ese momento comenzó a reírse —que te pasó amigo no sabía que a tu edad aún hacías esas cosas por ti acaso no te dio tiempo a llegar al baño.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Esto no es ninguna broma es algo grave que tiene que ver contigo y con tu vida.

—Eso creo que ya me lo dijiste en Tokio y por eso huimos ¿ lo recuerdas? O ve mas a decir que los matones que me buscan me siguieron hasta Sendai —respondió sarcástico.

—¡Vete al diablo Seiya! Claro que me recuerdo por que huimos de Tokio pero ya estoy cansado de tus idioteces contigo es imposible hablar —le tiró el periódico encima de la cama —lee esa noticia y después me dirás si sigues con tus bromas o te tomas las cosas enserio —salió furioso de la habitación golpeando la puerta tras de si.

En el momento que salió su amigo de la habitación comenzó a reírse no entendía que era tan grave y porque quería que mirase el periódico, acaso habría una noticia importante o simplemente sería una tontería de Nicholas, cogió su periódico en sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo, su rostro felicidad cambio en el momento _**«**_malditos_**»**_ fue lo que dijo colocando el periódico sobre sus piernas y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y por sus hermosos reviews.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Les queremos agradecer los reviews:**

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga, gracias por tu comentario si la pobre de Haruka ya se casó y Rei no se dejara engañar fácilmente pero a Nicholas realmente le gustó. Besos.

Yesqui2000:Hola amiga, gracias por tú comentario, muy pronto se sabrá como encaja Serena en esos planes. Besos

Princessqueen: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, pronto se sabrá para que la quiere Seiya. Besos

Adileyne: Hola amiga, gracias por el comentario y que próximos capítulos se aclararán las dudas .

VeroF: Hola amiga, si al final ya se casaron pobre de nuestro Darien, por fin apareció Serena. Besos.

Mi luz dari: Hola amiga, la verdad Haruka esta sufriendo por salvar a las personas que ama, y Seiya la verdad va demasiado rápido. Besos.

:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Lissie181: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario,Haruka al final se casó para salvar a las personas que ama, la verdad Seiya hace un gran esfuerzo para odiarlo, esperemos que no lo odies mucho. Besos y abrazos.

Magguie Aino: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, nos alegramos de sacarte una sonrisa muy pronto se sabrá que pasara. Besos.

Diana: Hola amiga, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad todos van a sufrir aún falta para que descubran con quienes están casados. Besos y abrazos.

Nai SD: Hello sister we are fine and you? Gracias por tú comentario y la verdad tu también eres una gran escritora ,así que no digas que eres una miseria. Y yendo al capítulo, pronto se sabrá que quiere Seiya de Serena, no te preocupes entre Rei y Nico hay una química. Nosotras también te queremos sister.

VICO-darien:Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario. La verdad Seiya es toda una fichita esperemos que algún día cambie,Rei y Nico siempre con esa carácter, la verdad Haruka se lo esta pasando mal. Besos amiga

Usagimoon:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, nuestro Dar sufrirá igual que Serena pero pronto se sabrá que pasará. Besos

Mary Yuet: Hola amiga linda¿ qué tal? Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas, Serena y Darien faltan pocos capítulos para que se conozcan, y pronto se sabrá para que quiere Seiya a Serena. Te queremos nuestra amiga .

Johana:Hola amiga, gracias por tú comentario muy pronto se sabrá que pasará. Besos y abrazos.

Yuuki Miaka-chan:Hola gracias por tu comentario, Es un Serena y Darien, Seiya y Haruka. Besos.

**Estaremos actualizando todos los martes.**

**Pueden agregarnos a Facebook como _Naiara Moon de Chiba_ y _Conyta Moonlight de Chiba_.**

**Gracias a todos por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos.**

**_Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos el capítulo cinco esperemos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

.  
.

Estaba desolado con esa noticia que acababa de recibir seguía sin creer lo que decía ese periódico _"ayer en la noche unos hombres entraron a la casa de la familia Kou Chiba matando al señor Zafiro Kou mientras intentaba defenderse, los doctores hicieron todo para salvarle su vida pero a pocos minutos de llegar al hospital falleció"._

Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla a recibir esa noticia tan dolorosa, le dolía en el alma. Por su culpa su padre estaba muerto, se sentía el principal responsable de su muerte y lo que más le dolía era que no podía estar presente en el entierro y sobre todo acompañando a su mamá en estos momentos tan difíciles. No dejaba de mirar el periódico sin poder creer lo que decía esa noticia.  
Se vistió rápidamente, no le importaba si su vida estaba en riesgo necesitaba ir a despedirse de su padre. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Nicholas en el comedor.  
—Por tu cara veo que ya te enteraste, lo siento mucho Seiya —dijo dándole un abrazo y palmeando su espalda.  
—Dame las llaves de tu moto tengo que regresar a Tokio.  
Nicholas abrió inmensamente los ojos.  
—¿Estás loco o qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio Seiya tu vida está en riesgo, estoy seguro que lo que hicieron esto fueron los tipos de Neflyte.  
—No me importa. Iré igual, necesito estar ahí aunque sea de lejos, no dejaré que nadie me vea si es lo que te preocupa. No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo solo dame las llaves —exigió tendiéndole la mano.  
El castaño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sabía que si no se las pasaba iría de todas maneras y seria más peligroso para él si lo hacía en autobús por los registros. Se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves  
—Está bien, pero prométeme que no harás una locura —dijo dándole la llaves —si lo haces la muerte de tu padre habrá sido en vano.  
—No lo hare. Solo quiero estar ahí, no he sido el mejor hijo pero es mi padre. Solo quiero pedirte un favor anda al parque porque hoy iba a juntarme con Serena, dile que tuve que regresar a Tokio pero que volveré en unos días que nos juntemos ahí mismo el próximo sábado.  
—No hay problema, no sé qué pretendes con ella pero ya lo hablaremos después.  
Seiya y Nicholas se despidieron y luego el pelinegro salió y se montó en la motocicleta. Condujo sin parar hasta Tokio. En cuanto estaba en las afueras de la ciudad entró a una tienda de disfraces y compró una barba falsa, una peluca y unos lentes, se puso todo y se miró al espejo estaba seguro que nadie lo reconocería y es que no quería poner la vida de su madre en riesgo si es que alguien llegaba a reconocerlo. Salió del lugar y tomó rumbo al cementerio donde según el periódico sepultarían a su padre. En cuanto llegó le preguntó a un hombre donde harían la ceremonia de Zafiro Kou este le dio las indicaciones y Seiya fue al lugar donde la había indicado.  
De pronto se veía un gran tumulto de gente todos vestidos de negro, se acercó pero no demasiado. Desde allí podía distinguir el féretro de su padre, también pudo ver a su madre quien lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su primo, maldijo internamente, era él quien debería estar con su madre no "don perfecto" y para completar el cuadro Haruka estaba a su lado dándole la mano y reconfortándolo. Junto a ellos estaban sus tíos y el sacerdote. Se realizó una pequeña ceremonia y luego comenzaron a hacer que descendiera el féretro con el cuerpo de su padre, desde allí donde estaba podía oír los gritos desgarradores de su madre mientras el idiota de su primo intentaba tranquilizarla, se sentía impotente quería estar allí con ella pero no podía, no debía ponerla a ella también en peligro.  
Poco a poco todos empezaron a irse, solo quedaban sus familiares. Su madre se dejó caer sobre la tierra se le partía el alma al verla, mas cuando Darien seguía ocupando el papel que a él le correspondía, se arrodilló junto con ella, le dijo unas palabras y Neherenia asintió entre lagrimas, él la levantó y junto con Haruka la ayudaron a caminar seguido de su tío y tía. Seiya espero unos minutos más en caso de que fuera a regresar alguien, cuando vio que nadie lo hacia se acercó hacia la sepultura de su padre, se dejó caer de rodillas y agarró la tierra removida entre sus manos.  
—lo siento tanto papá, por favor perdóname—rogaba llorando desconsolado —esto es mi culpa… perdón por ser tan mal hijo, si te hubiese hecho caso alguna vez ahora estarías vivo, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que esa gente me las pagará, te juro que vengaré tu muerte… Sé que es tarde papá pero gracias por darme la vida, aunque no supe aprovecharte fuiste el mejor padre de todos, te quiero —suspiró —descansa en paz.  
Sin más se puso de pie y dejó caer la tierra que tenía en las manos, tomó el camino de por el cual había llegado subió a la motocicleta y tomo la ruta de vuelta a Sendai ahora más que nunca debía realizar su plan ese sería el punto de partida para su venganza.  
Mientras en los suburbios de Tokio dos viejos amigos se encontraban, uno de ellos estaba furioso.  
—¿Por qué mierda tus hombres lo mataron Neflyte? Te dije que debían matar a la escoria de Seiya, no puedo correr riesgos que más adelante salga todo a la luz.  
—Fue un error Malachite, les pedí que mataran a Seiya pero su padre se puso a forcejear con uno de mis hombres y le disparó. Aunque se ve que a ese idiota no le importa ni siquiera su padre, creí que podía aparecer tenia algunos de mis hombres encubiertos pero no asomó ni un pelo—soltó una risita —pero si no mataron al hijo mataron al padre.  
—Al que quiero muerto es a ese bastardo, no puedo permitir que ponga mis planes en riesgo. Quiero su cabeza Neflyte.  
—La tendrás amigo —dijo palmeando su hombro — la tendrás y en bandeja de plata.

En cuanto Seiya llegó a Sendai se encerró en la habitación, no quiso hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Nicholas. Los siguientes días siguieron la misma rutina, casi ni comía y no salía para nada del cuarto. Se sentía culpable, él era el principal responsable de la muerte de su padre, habían ido por él y había terminado matando a su papá quien no tenía nada que ver en sus cosas, además se sentía responsable por su madre sabia cuanto amaba a su esposo, la había visto y no había podido hacer nada para consolarla.  
La semana pasó dolorosa y agonizante para el pelinegro de coleta. El sábado había llegado, el día que debía encontrarse con su minita de oro. Agradecía que la chica fuera hermosa, todo sería más fácil y disfrutaría por lo menos estando con ella, pero de algo estaba seguro nunca le entregaría su corazón porque aunque no quisiera ese le pertenecía a aquella mujer que lo había engañado y utilizado. Se dio un baño, se vistió con unos pantalones negros ajustados, un jersey blanco en encima un abrigo negro a medio muslo y unos bototos en el mismo color. Cuanto estuvo listo le sacó las llaves de la motocicleta a Nicolas y salió para encontrarse con el bombón de oro.  
En el camino compró una caja de bombones en forma de corazón y miró las flores que tenían a la venta preguntándose cual le había dicho ella que eran sus favoritas.  
—Creo que dijo azucenas…Ah que mas da —dijo en voz alta.  
Escogió al azar un ramo de azucenas blancas que eran las más baratas, sabía que esos detalles derretían a cualquier mujer y se veía que aquella rubia era una romántica. Cuando llegó al parque bajó de la motocicleta y esperó a que Serena llegara, esperaba que no se hubiese arrepentido después de dejarla plantada. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a impacientarse no había señales del bombón de oro, no podía arrepentirse él la necesitaba. Miraba de un lado a otro esperando encontrarla, de pronto suspiro aliviada cuando la vio caminando hacia él. Se veía atractiva tenía el cabello suelto y rizado, traía un abrigo verde petróleo a medio muslo, zapatos de tacón negros y medias en el mismo color  
—Bombón ya creía que no venias.  
—Lo siento fue difícil salir de mi casa, mi padre no quería dejarme salir tuvo que ir a dejarme a casa de Rei y luego me vine para acá. ¿Me perdonas Richard?  
—Solo si puedo hacer esto —dijo agarrándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y la besó ardientemente. No era Haruka, pero por lo menos la tenía a su merced, delineó sus labios con la lengua y luego la introdujo en su boca, la sentía estremecer y eso lo complacía, podría haberle hecho suya ahí mismo y ella lo hubiese permitido. Tan rápido como la besó se separó de ella.  
—Estas perdonada —dijo levantando la comisura de los labios —¡ah lo olvidaba! —se volteó y saco de la moto las cosas que le había comprado —bombones para otro bombón y tus flores favoritas.  
Seiya le entregó los presentes. Serena miro las flores, ella le había dicho que le encantaban las rosas rojas no las azucenas, de hecho no le gustaban. Miró al pelinegro que la veía expectante, luego a las flores y otra vez a él. En el fondo se sintió mal de que el no recordara lo que le había dicho hace unos días, pero recordó que Rei siempre le decía que los hombres no ponían atención en esos detalles, por lo que prefirió no contradecirlo ya habría oportunidad para recordarle cuáles eran sus preferidas.  
—Gracias, están… lindas, no debiste molestarte.  
Él le sonrió complacido. Luego le ofreció el brazo, ella aceptó y caminaron hacia el restaurante. Cuando llegaron Seiya le indico al maître que tenía una reservación a nombre de Richard Urawa, este le llevó hasta una mesa con buena ubicación. Cuando Serena se sacó el abrigo para entregárselo al maître, Seiya se quedó boquiabierto llevaba puesto como una segunda piel un vestido ajustado completamente de encaje en color verde petróleo a medio muslo con manga tres cuartos, él sabía que debía tener un cuerpo llamativo, pero nunca pensó que tanto, tenía unas curvas que cualquier mujer envidiaría, una cintura estrecha, caderas voluptuosas pero sin ser grotescas al igual que sus pechos.  
_«Como disfrutaré tu cuerpo bomboncito, no solo de tu dinero. Te haré mía hasta que me canse de ti»_ pensó Seiya.  
Serena se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Seiya, nunca se vestida así pero Rei había insistido en que lo hiciera y al parecer había valido la pena. El maître la acomodó la silla para que sentara mientras Seiya hacia lo mismo. Al poco tiempo llegó el camarero, cada uno pidió lo que iban a comer, unos minutos más tarde les sirvieron sus órdenes acompañadas de un buen vino para beber. Entre platicas y una buena comida pasaron su primera cita, para Serena fue una noche mágica, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba más fuerte se hacia la atracción que sentía hacia él, mientras que para Seiya no fue más que una perfecta actuación que sería el principio de la solución a sus problemas y el medio por el cual lograría sus venganza.

Un mes más tarde Seiya logró que Serena aceptara ser su novia. Pasaba a buscarla a la universidad, salían a pasear por ahí, siempre le llevaba azucenas, chocolates o alguna bobería para ponerla feliz. En resumidas cuentas se comportaba como el novio ideal. Cuando llevaban tres meses de novios Seiya ya estaba cansado de solo besarla, quería algo mas, quería hacerla suya, él era hombre y después de todo deseaba a Serena no haya la hora de tenerla debajo suyo disfrutando su cuerpo; pero por más que lo intentaba cada vez que la acariciaba mas allá o que las cosas se ponían más candentes ella lo alejaba diciéndole que no estaba preparada, eso lo tenía con un humor de los mil demonios, al final terminó yendo con Nicholas a un burdel para saciar sus necesidades, después de todo estaban a acostumbrados a hacerlo.  
Las cosas iban relativamente bien entre ellos. Serena se veía realmente enamorada, el único inconveniente era su padre, cuando ella le confesó quien era lo llevó a su casa para presentarle a su familia, fue una cena bastante tensa, era más que evidente que no le había agradado a su suegro. Días más tarde Kenji hablo con ella porque había algo en el tal Richard que no le gustaba, no quería que su hija mantuviera una relación con él que se notaba que no era un hombre de fiar y que seguramente solo quería su dinero, pero ella le había respondido que eso no era cierto, que Richard hace poco sabia quien era ella realmente y que no estaba con ella por interés, que lo amaba y que no iba a permitir que la separaran de él, que sería capaz de huir con él si intentaba hacerlo y salió furiosa hacia su habitación. Kenji no le prestó atención a las palabras de Serena pensó que solo era un simple enamoramiento, que no sería nada serio después de todo no iban a casarse.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la discusión que había mantenido con su padre desde ese día su relación iba de mal en peor, se encontraba en su habitación mirando todo a su alrededor hoy era el día de su cumpleaños pero también el día que se escaparía con el hombre al que ama, había descubierto hace una semana que realmente se llamaba Seiya Kou y no Richard Urawa molesta por mentirle había intento alejarse de él pero Seiya le explicó que todo lo había echó para protegerla que lo buscaban por un error que cometió su primo echándole a él la culpa lo había mirado directamente a sus ojos lo amaba y no quería perderlo pero ella también le había mentido a no diciéndole quién era realmente por lo que había decidido perdonarlo y seguir con sus planes.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y aún eran las siete y media de la madrugada decidió levantarse de su cama para vestirse antes de que despertasen sus padres, en el momento en el que terminó sacó una pequeña maleta que tenía debajo de su cama con un poco de ropa que había preparado ayer en la noche, le escribió una carta a sus padres dejándola sobre su cama diciéndoles que se escapaba con su novio para cumplir su sueño realidad ,si ellos no aceptaban esa relación ella ya no podía seguir viviendo allí. Volvió a mirar otra vez su habitación con nostalgia echaría de menos a su familia pero debía marcharse ya ,antes de que el servicio también se levantase, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta y bajando sin hacer ningún ruido las escaleras, cuando llegó a la puerta de la entrada recorrió con sus ojos la hermosa casa en donde creció y hoy decía adiós, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras le resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla, se fue caminando dos cuadras en donde había un lindo parque se sentó e esperó a que su amado llegará.

Estos seis meses para él habían sido estupendos pronto cumpliría su deseo de casarse con esa minita de oro como le llamaba él, el día que le había dicho que realmente se llamada Seiya y no Richard tuvo miedo de perderla pero no porque la amaba si no por perder a semejante bomboncito de oro que sería también parte de su venganza. Pero por suerte ella le había perdonado y podría seguir con sus planes.

Terminó de vestirse y guardó en su mochila un poco de ropa pensando que cuando se casara con ella ya compraría de las mejores marcas, salió de su habitación para reunirse con Nicholas él lo miró extraño y le preguntó si seguía con esos planes ya que hacía dos meses que descubriera toda la verdad, Seiya lo miró y se rió de él diciéndole que jamás perdería a semejante minita, salieron de su casa y se fueron en el auto de Rei a buscar a Serena al parque en donde los estaría esperando ya que por petición de la joven prefirió esperar en el parque y no en su casa.

En el momento en el que llegaron al parque estacionaron el auto y bajaron de él, cuando visualizaron a Serena sentada en una banca esperándolos se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, en el momento que ella se levantó todos quedaron boquiabiertos pero sobre todo Seiya, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color marfil por debajo de las rodillas, con corte de princesa en la cintura tenía un lazo color champagne y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño sencillo hasta la mitad de la cabeza dejando unos risos sueltos y por su frente dejando caer algunos rizos al aire. Por el contrario él llevaba un traje negro, por dentro tenía una camiseta blanca y una corbata roja con unos zapatos de color negro.

Le dio un beso a su novio y se fueron hacia los juzgados acompañados de sus amigos.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a los juzgados, se encontraban sentados en un salón esperando a que llegara un juez para celebrar la boda de Serena y Seiya.

En el momento que llegó el juez al salón invitó a pasar a los novios y a los padrinos a su despacho para comenzar con la ceremonia civil, ya estaban todos dentro los novios se encontraban sentados enfrente del juez y los padrinos al lado de los novios.

Después de leer los datos del código civil empezaron con la ceremonia.

—Seiya Kou ¿acepta a Serena Tsukino como su esposa?.

—Si acepto —respondió feliz a partir de ahora todo sería perfecto.

—Y tú Serena Tsukino —la miró el juez —¿acepta a Seiya Kou como su esposo?

Miró al joven con una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a mirar al juez para darle su respuesta.

—Si acepto —dijo feliz esperando que su matrimonio fuera para siempre y pronto se casasen por la iglesia.

El juez les entregó unos papeles que deberían de firmar.

—Deberán de firmar en estos papeles para que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo —les señalizó en donde deberían de firmar.

El primero en firmar fue Seiya estaba feliz por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora iba a vivir como siempre lo había deseado pero también sería parte de su venganza, a partir de hoy dejaría de hacer las tonterías que hacía por ella para conquistarla, ahora ya era de él y podría disfrutarla por completo.

Por otro lado Serena irradiaba felicidad en el momento que firmó ese papel, ahora podría vivir con su esposo lo amaba y deseaba formar una familia con él y estar a su lado para siempre deseando que él nunca cambia con ella.

En el momento que terminaron ellos de firman les tocaba el turno a los padrinos Nicholas firmó por Seiya y Rei por Serena. Desde ese momento ya eran marido y mujer.

Cuando el juez dio por orden finalizara la ceremonia los cuatro se retiraron, los recién casados iban agarrados de la mano, ella estaba feliz porque estaba al lado de su amado, pero su marido era otra felicidad la que tenía hoy seguiría siendo el romántico que ella tanto quería para disfrutarla y a partir de mañana todo cambiaría.

Se subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo aún restaurante que habían reservado para celebrar la ceremonia simplemente sería una comida sencilla al lado de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Acababan de estacionar el automóvil en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Seiya ayudó a su esposa abajarse del coche pensando que se fuera desacostumbrando de estos tontos gestos, cuando ya habían salido todos del auto entraron al restaurante.

La horas fueron pasando sin darse cuenta, disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo en honor a los recién casados.

Cuando se retiraron dejaron a los recién casados en un hotel, Rei y Nicholas se retiraron a sus respectivas casas dejándolo a él en la suya.

La noche ya había llegado y Serena estaba feliz hoy se entregaría al hombre que ama, se encontraba en el cuarto de baño colocándose un baby doll que había insistido Rei que comprase hace una semana atrás diciéndole que a Seiya le fascinaría. Se dio una última mirada al espejo esperando que una vez más su amiga tuviese razón y salió a encontrarse con él

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza apoyado en el cabezal, estaba ido y solo con una mujer en su mente y en su corazón. No se había dado cuenta en el momento que Serena había salido del lavado hasta el momento que ella carraspeo para obtener su atención. Miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente suya se veía hermosa tenía un hermoso baby doll blanco que apenas le cubría su cuerpo y se podía ver su hermosa figura por dentro de la tela, la volvió a mirar detalladamente era una mujer que desearía cualquier hombre tener en la cama como lo deseaba él no es que la amara simplemente le despertaba deseo y pasión nada más que eso, porque solo había amado a una mujer y no amaría a otra mujer como amó a ella.

Por otro lado ella se encontraba enfrente de él sin poder mover un solo músculo estaba sonrojada por verlo solo en bóxer nunca había visto un hombre casi desnudo por lo cual cada vez estaba más avergonzada y sobre todo en la manera que Seiya la miraba.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su esposa dándole un beso en sus labios y acostándola en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, comenzó a sacarle su ropa y darle besos salvajes por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba un poco asustada pero a la vez disfrutaba de él, no entendía si siempre era así cuando hacía el amor pero quería detenerlo era virgen y tenía un poco miedo.

—Por favor Seiya ve más despacio soy virgen y…

Su marido la interrumpió.

—Shh tranquila cariño, sé lo que hago, lo disfrutaras —le dio un beso en sus labios para callarla y comenzó pasar su mano por su intimidad.

Cuando vio que estaba preparada puso el preservativo sobre su erección no quería arriesgarse a tener un hijo con ella, de solo una envestida la penetró y comenzó a moverse ferozmente sin dejar que el cuerpo de Serena se acostumbrase a él.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla por el fuerte dolor que tenía en esos momentos, en el momento que él la vio le dio un beso en los labios y comenzó moverse más rápido dentro de ella.

Serena sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer a la vez, tenía las manos apoyadas en la espalda de su marido, los ritmos de él comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos hasta el momento que llegó al clímax.

Exhausto se acostó al lado de su esposa dándole la espalda y pensando en la única mujer que tenía en su mente mientras la hacía suya.

Miró a su esposo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y dolor en sus partes intimidas jamás pensó sentir tanto dolor en esas zonas, creía que iban hablar y abrazarse toda la noche después de hacer el amor, pero estaba equivocada él le había dado la espalda, se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido y con dolor y sangre entre sus piernas fue caminando hasta el lavado, en el momento en el que entró abrió las manillas de la ducha y se introdujo en ella.

Comenzó a llorar mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, pensó que la primera vez iba ser especial como lo muestran en las películas y en las telenovelas pero estaba equivocada no fue nada de eso, si bien lo había disfrutado y alcanzado un placer que no conocía él no había sido tierno ni romántico ella quería sentirse amada deseaba que fuera con delicadeza y no como había sido hoy, se preguntaba así misma si eso era normal la primera vez, pero no lo podía comparar ni saberlo porque Seiya fue su primer hombre y deseaba que fuera el último.

.

.

.

Cuatro años había pasado después de esa noche.

Serena iba caminando por una de las principales avenidas de Tokio pensando en el gran proyecto que estaba a punto realizar. Había decidido trasladarse por su marido a Tokio ya que él últimamente viajaba demasiado, según él a visitar a su familia.

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra cayendo en el suelo encima de un musculoso y cálido cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y por sus hermosos reviews.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**QUEREMOS COMENTARLES QUE PROBABLEMENTE TARDEMOS EN ACTUALIZAR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS YA QUE NAIARA ESTÁ EN VACACIONES. ESPERAMOS SU COMPRENSIÓN.**

**Les queremos agradecer los Reviews:**

Lissie181: hola muchas gracias por comentar nos alegra que te guste la historia.

AriadnaDeChiba: amiga como ya pudiste ver en este capítulo se dio comienzo al primer encuentro entre Serena y Darien. La verdad si Haruka estaba atada de manos y Seiya pues se deja llevar por las emociones.

Johana: hola amiga hermosa, pues ya ves es muy cierto Serena tendrá que pagar por los errores de otros, pero al final tendrá su recompensa. Gracias por leer mis historias y esta que escribo con Naiara, besos amiga.

Usagimoon: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que el carácter de Haruka saldrá más adelante ahora solo era una joven dispuesta a todo por salvar la vida del hombre que ama y de su hijo.

Magguie Aino: ya te imaginaras lo que será para Serena amiga y también para Darien, pero a veces encuentras el amor de la forma más inesperada.

Nai SD: mi pequeña Nai gracias por tus hermosas palabras pero tú también escribes increíble, bueno entrando en la historia con este ya pudiste ver las intenciones de Seiya y los sentimientos de Serena. Ajaja amiga nosotras también nos alegramos que no tuviera luna de miel y sí en esta historia Neherenia es buena. Te quiero mucho peque y sé que tu sis también, besotes gordos y abrazos.

mi luz dari: gracias nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia, efectivamente Serena cometerá un gran error al aceptar a Seiya pero a veces hay que cometerlo para encontrar lo que buscas.

Usako-Chiba-T: amiga hermosa te entendemos a veces también queremos ahorcarlo, digamos que Seiya está un poco perdido y despechado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos, besotes.

Jan: pues si son cosas que pasan, pasa en la realidad pero no hay que olvidar que esto es ficción. La verdad si será un error de que Serena crea en Seiya pero eso también la llevara a preguntarse dónde está el amor y ver que lo encontró en quien no esperaba.

Mary Yuet: mi preciosa amiga pues ya ves pagan justos por pecadores pero a veces solo cometiendo los peores errores y de la forma más impensada encuentras lo buscas donde menos te lo esperas. A medida que avance la historia se irá aclarando tus dudas, obviamente puedes comentarlas por si se nos ha pasado algún detalle. Ah obviamente ya imaginaras sobre quien cayó Serena.

serenakou1180: pues si amiga si amiga tienes mucha razón y creo que este capítulo lo deja aun más claro. Ya puedes imaginarte sobre quien cayó Serena,

princessqueen: nena como bien dices y queda claro en este capítulo Las intenciones de Seiya están más que claras. Quiere el dinero de Serena para solucionar sus problemas financieros y si para eso tiene que engañarla, lo hará

**Pueden agregarnos a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba.**

**Gracias a todos por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos.**

**Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un atractivo hombre iba caminando distraído por una de las principales avenidas de Tokio pensando en su esposa. Desde que se casaron todo cambió entre ellos, pensó que era por su embarazo pero estaba equivocado, después de nacer su hija la joven no permitía que la tocase y ni siquiera que se acercase a ella, y ahora las cosas estaban peor que antes, desaparecía y llegaba tarde a casa y muchas veces ya no atendía a la niña.  
Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien caía sobre él, perdió el equilibrio provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
La joven abrió sus ojos para disculparse pero se quedó sin aliento al ver a un atractivo pelinegro de ojos zafiro que estaba debajo de ella.

Se quedaron por unos minutos mirándose embelesados, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar. Ella jamás había visto un hombre como él, parecía un dios del Olimpo. Serena no tenía ganas de levantarse quería permanecer si fuese posible encima de él toda la vida, su cercanía y la forma en que la miraba le provocaba una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, jamás había sentido esa sensación ni siquiera con su esposo.  
Darien no dejaba de mirarla creía que estaba en el cielo y tenía a una Diosa encima de él, sus cabellos eran de oro y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, no dejaba de mirarla, era hermosa. Se sentía feliz tenerla entre sus brazos aunque fuera una autentica desconocida, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero tenía la sensación que quería permanecer así para siempre, quería protegerla y no dejar que nadie la tocase, no sabía lo que le pasaba tenía una familia y jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo por esa joven.  
Se sentía inmerso en esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, nunca había sentido tantos deseos de besar a alguien como aquella mujer. Pero no podía besarla, no podía engañar a Haruka; respiró profundamente y le acarició la espalda mirando sus labios y luego volvió a su mirada.

—Creo que es mejor que nos levantemos si no la gente que pase por estas calles a de pensar otra cosa, aunque a mí no me importaría tenerte así para siempre —dijo nervioso y sin entender porque había dicho que le gustaría permanecer así toda la vida.  
La joven cerró los ojos avergonzada sin ser capaz a mirarlo se levantó un tanto nerviosa sin tener el valor de volver a abrirlos hasta el momento que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, lentamente abrió sus ojos para volver a ver a ese hombre que hacía enloquecer a cualquier mujer.  
—Lo siento soy un torpe ¿me disculpas? —dijo él echándole una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Serena sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a derretirse ante aquel gesto.  
—Yo... yo... No tienes nada que disculparte toda la culpa fue mía iba distraída en mis pensamientos y no vi la piedra que estaba en el medio del camino —se disculpó nerviosa con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—Bueno entonces la culpa fue de los dos, porque yo también iba distraído —suspiró —¿sabes? Sé que te parecerá extraño pero que te parece si como compensación te invito un café.

Serena lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso aquel hombre le estaba coqueteando?. Ella era una mujer casada y a pesar que la relación con Seiya se estaba desmoronando cada vez mas ella quería salvar su matrimonio. En cualquier caso debería haberse negado rotundamente, pero al ver a aquel desconocido se perdía al instante en sus ojos como si nada mas existiese. Cerró los ojos para que su presencia no la perturbara, no podía aceptar, no era lo correcto.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo con dificultad porque en el fondo ansiaba aceptar su ofrecimiento —tengo una reunión dentro de poco, pero gracias por tu invitación.

—Anda, solo serán unos minutos —Darien la miró suplicante. Ni él mismo entendía porque le insistía tanto.

Serena se sintió inmersa en aquellos dos pozos de un profundo azul zafiro, luego desvió la vista y miró el reloj pulsera en su muñeca.

—Tengo quince minutos.

—Aunque fueran cinco me hubiese conformado —le sonrió complacido —conozco un café excelente en esta misma cuadra. Vamos.

Darien comenzó a caminar al lado de la rubia. Serena seguía sin entender porque había aceptado, nunca antes lo había hecho, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba loca al aceptar tomar un café con un completo desconocido, pero había algo en él que le transmitía confianza. Llegaron hasta una cafetería, el lugar era realmente acogedor.

—Esta cafetería es de una amigo —le comentó Darien mirando para todos lados —pero al parecer él no está. Sentémonos aquí —dijo indicándole una mesa vacía.

Ambos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que los atendieran.

—Por cierto me invitas un café pero ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre —se atrevió a decir la rubia.

—Ah lo siento lo olvide. Soy Darien —respondió tendiéndole la mano—, un placer conocerte…

—Serena, mi nombre es Serena.

Ella aceptó la mano que Darien le tendía y la estrechó, en cuanto lo hizo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía mil sensaciones recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo que la hacían estremecer y que no sabía descifrar, Serena lo miró y al parecer por la expresión de su rostro a él le pasaba algo similar, detuvo la mirada en sus labios preguntándose que se sentiría al ser besada por ellos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento, ella no podía sentir nada por ningún otro hombre que no fuera Seiya.

Afortunadamente para ambos la camarera llego a tomar su orden, haciendo que ambos dieran un saltó y soltaran sus manos como dos niños que son descubiertos haciendo una travesura.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al café Crown —dijo tendiéndole la carta una guapa castaña — ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Darien le hizo un gesto a Serena para que ordenara primero.

—Un mocaccino con crema por favor —pidió ella amablemente.

—Y para mí un espresso.

—¿Algo más? —les preguntó la camarera. Ambos negaron —Bien, en unos minutos les traigo sus órdenes.

Serena notó que la mujer antes de irse veía detenidamente a Darien y como no hacerlo si era demasiado atractivo.

—Aquí hacen unos pasteles exquisitos, es una pena que no dispongas de más tiempo para probarlos.

En ese momento llegó la camarera alcanzando a escuchar lo que platicaban.

—¿Enserio? es una lástima Darien, con lo que me gustan los dulces.

Al escuchar el nombre del hombre a la camarera casi se le cae la taza de café de las manos.

—Pero podríamos quedar para otro día —soltó sin pensar.

Darien se reprendió internamente al instante ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía, es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Nunca le había pasado nada igual. Pero no debía olvidar que el tenia una esposa e hija.

La chica dejó sus pedidos y se retiro. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la barra terminó con convencerse de quien era el hombre que estaba tan bien acompañado por la despampánate rubia.

—Gracias Darien, pero no lo creo.

—Sí. Discúlpame no debería haber dicho eso —le respondió con pesar.

—No te preocupes, no es por ti —dijo para no hacerlo sentir mal y a la vez preguntándose porque no le decía que era casada—. La verdad solo estoy de pasada hoy en Tokio. No soy de aquí, bueno por ahora.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó dándole un sorbo al café.

—Porque de eso depende la reunión que tengo dentro de un rato.

—Bueno espero que te vaya bien entonces, así quizá vuelva a chocar contigo.

Ella le sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba al recordar lo que sintió al estar sobre su cuerpo firme, cálido y musculoso-

—Pues para mí también sería un placer volver a verte pero espero que no terminemos en el suelo como hoy —rió y luego recordando su reunión Serena miró su reloj.

—Entonces podrías darme…

—¡Dios es tardísimo! —dijo poniéndose de pie —lo siento Darien tengo que irme —se acercó hasta él para despedirse pero como él se movió le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios —gra…gracias por el café.

Darien se quedó tan sorprendido por la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel que no fue capaz de mover ni un solo musculo para detenerla, aquel rose había hecho que su sangre ardiera de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Había estado a punto de pedirle su número de teléfono para volverla a ver. Era la primera vez desde que estaba con Haruka que veía a una mujer con otros ojos ¿para qué quería volverla a ver? ¿Hubiese sido capaz de engañar a su esposa?

—¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Haruka, Darien? —escuchó que le decía una voz femenina.

Darien se volteó a ver quien le hablaba y era la camarera que los había atendido, la chica era nueva nunca antes la había visto pero ¿cómo sabia su nombre y el Haruka?

—¿Como sabes mi nombre y el de mi esposa?

—Ahora sí que es tu esposa, pero no recuerdo que se lo hayas dicho a la rubiecita esa con la que estabas coqueteando tan descaradamente.

—¿Y tú quien eres para reclamarme?

—Veo que no me reconoces. Soy Lita Kino, la amiga de la universidad de tu esposa —respondió destacando la última palabra —pero eso no es lo importante, creí que eras distinto Darien ¿Cómo eres tan descarado de traer a otra mujer al local de tu amigo cuando eres un hombre casado? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de hacerlo cuando tu mujer te es fiel, está en su casa cuidando a su hija mientras tú andas con tu amante como si nada.

—Esto es un error Lita. Ella no es mi amante. Pero no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, no hice nada que te diera para pensar algo más —dijo molesto dejando un billete sobre la mesa.

Sin más se puso de pie, le dio una mirada a Lita y salió de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Dos amantes estaban tumbados sobre la cama agitados intentando regularizar sus respiraciones después de una entrega pasional y salvaje que habían tenido en el cuarto de hotel que solían visitar durante los últimos meses desde que se habían reencontrado. El sonido de un teléfono los sacó de su burbuja de placer.

—¿Es tu maridito?, pásamelo me encantaría saludarlo —le sugirió mientras la acariciaba descaradamente.

—No seas idiota Seiya —le reclamo mientras buscaba el celular dentro de su bolso.

—O quizá es la maldita mocosa esa.

A Haruka le dolía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de Hotaru, lo hacía con tanto odio y resentimiento que sentía que le estrujaba el corazón. Si tan solo supiera que era también su hija, fruto de ese amor que habían tenido hace unos años y que estaban comenzando a revivir. Pero por más que lo amara no iba a permitir que hablara así de su pequeña. Pronto sabría la verdad solo esperaba estar segura de su amor y que las protegería a ella y a Hotaru, solo entonces le diría todo lo que había ocurrido hace cuatro años, cuando eso ocurriese se tragaría cada una de sus palabras y desprecios por su propia hija.

—¡Es mi hija Seiya! no voy a permitir que la insultes o la trates así. Te exijo que la respetes.

—Vaya habló la madre del año. ¿Y tú la respetas cada vez que te revuelcas conmigo? ¿te acuerdas de ella acaso?

—Déjame contestar y después hablamos quieres —dijo para luego contestar el teléfono—Bueno

—¿Haruka eres tú?

—Si soy yo ¿Quién habla?

—Soy Lita, Lita Kino amiga.

—Lita no me digas que estas en Tokio ¿Cuándo llegaste

—Anoche amiga. Pensaba llamarte para que quedáramos, pero la verdad ahora te llamo por otra razón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de ver a Darien con una mujer aquí en el Crown.

—Debe ser alguna secretaria o algo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que debe ser un malentendido.

—No Haruka. Yo misma los vi, él le coqueteaba descaradamente sin importarle que alguien los viera, incluso le estaba proponiendo que se vieran otro día.

A Haruka poco le importaba lo que Darien hiciera, aun mejor si se buscaba una amante, así sería mucho más fácil su separación.

—En serio debe ser un malentendido. Darien me ama demasiado como para engañarme. No te… preocupes —dijo intentando contener el gemido al sentir como Seiya acariciaba su intimidad.

—¿Estás bien amiga? Te escucho algo agitada.

—Es solo que… estoy en el gimnasio. Hablamos después… adiós —dijo colgándole el teléfono.

Seiya no espero ni un momento más y volvió a tomar posesión de su boca y de su cuerpo, volviendo a alcanzar ambos minutos después la cúspide del placer. Ambos yacían recostados, Haruka tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya haciendo trazos inexistentes sobre su torso.

—Yo tengo algo que decirte Seiya

—¿Qué?

—Yo… yo me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije hace cuatro años. Yo aun te amo Seiya —le confesó abrazada a su pecho.

Él se quedó pensativo pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de lo que había pensado estaba comenzando su venganza. Porque solo por eso estaba con ella, solo por venganza y nada más. Aquella mujer que ahora estaba recostada sobre su pecho le iba a pagar cada una de sus palabras y humillaciones aquella vez en un hotel hace cuatro años. La volvería loca de placer, la haría suya, reclamaría su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón y cuando la tuviera comiendo de su mano la haría conocer el mismo infierno que vivió él. No sentía nada más por ella que odio. Eso creía, pero en el fondo aunque no lo reconociera sabia que se engaña a sí mismo.

—Yo también te amo mi amor. Jamás lo deje de hacer, por eso regrese por ti —le respondió dándole un beso en los labios

Solo un poco más de tiempo se dijo y cuando consiga su objetivo le haría lo mismo que ella le hizo. Además que disfrutaría viendo la cara de don perfecto al saber que su esposa lo había dejado por él y que eran amantes hace años, incluso de antes que se casaran.

.

.

.

Salió de la cafetería apurada ya que iba un poco retrasada no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, casi lo besa. Sí, casi que prueba esos labios carnosos que pedían atención, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía temblar, sentía cosas que jamás había sentido con un hombre ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía pensar en otro hombre que no fuese su marido, pero con ese joven que acababa de conocer todo era distinto sin apenas conocerlo se sentía en el cielo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj pulsera de muñeca y se dio cuenta que se le estaba comenzando hacer tarde paró un taxi y se dirigió a la zona de su entrevista.

En el momento que llegó al lugar de la entrevista, pagó al taxista y bajó del automóvil, se quedó mirando por unos segundos el lujoso hotel "Cristal de Plata" del cual de la mitad de las acciones eran de ella. Había heredado por parte de su padre mitad de las empresas de hotelería Tsukino siendo la futura heredera universal de los hoteles Cristal de Plata en todo Japón. No es que su padre hubiera muerto estaba vivo aunque la relación con su hija desde que se casó con Seiya era nula no quería que a su hija le faltase de nada.

Desde que era una joven de tan solo dieciocho años fundó su primera ONG para los niños hambrientos y sin recursos de todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en una de las ONG más famosas de todo el país sin necesidad del dinero de sus padres, había aprendido a vivir de lo que ella ganaba hasta el día que recibió de un abogado la noticia que su padre le dejaba la mitad de las empresas y que recibiría la otra mitad si cumplía con su petición.

Dio un último vistazo al hotel e ingresó por la puerta de la entrada, caminó por los pasillos hasta que subió en el elevador y pulsó el botón de la planta que le habían indicado en recepción. En el momento que las puertas del elevador se abrieron salió de él esperando que el señor Aino no se hubiera molestado por su retraso. Siguió caminando silenciosamente hasta que en el fondo del pasillo encontró un mostrador.

Dentro del mostrador se podía ver a una hermosa joven de unos veinticuatro años de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, se acercó a ella para anunciarle que acababa de llegar.

—Buenos días señorita Mizuno —leyó su apellido en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta —venía hablar con el señor Aino.

—Buenos días señorita ¿tiene usted cita con el señor Aino? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, hablé con él hace unas semanas soy Serena Kou, había pedido una entrevista con él.

La joven peli azul le esbozó una sonrisa nunca la había visto en persona pero sí que había escuchado hablar de ella, pensó que sería una señora fría y sin escrúpulos por ser la dueña de la mitad de la empresa, pero se había equivocado era una joven dulce y se notaba que era de buen corazón.

—La estábamos esperando señora Kou ahora mismo le aviso de que llegó —marcó el número de su jefe para anunciar la llegada de la joven —ya puede entrar la está esperando en su oficina segunda puerta a la derecha.

Serena le echó una tierna sonrisa y dándole las gracias fue hasta la puerta en donde le había indicado la secretaria, le parecía una mujer amable y de buen corazón por lo que pensó que cuando saliera de hablar con su socio la invitaría a tomar un café para conocerse mejor.

Acababa de llevar a la puerta indicada tocó suavemente en el momento que escuchó un "puede pasar", por lo que entró en la oficina.

—Buenos días señor Aino siento mucho por el retraso pero tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones por el camino —lo saludó nerviosa recordándose de ese moreno de ojos azul zafiro.

—No se preocupe Señorita usted puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde haga el favor de sentarse —le indicó el sillón de enfrente de su escritorio —para que comencemos a hablar.

Taiki Aino era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color café. Tenía tan solo veintiséis años a su corta edad ya era socio de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón siendo el orgullo de su hermana quien su única familia, sus padres habían muerto y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Había estudiado empresariales sacando una de las mejores notas en la universidad, ahora estaba enamorado de Amy Mizuno su secretaria pero no atrevía a decírselo, solo soñaba con ella día y noche, cada vez que la veía o lo llamaba anunciándole algo por el teléfono su corazón daba un vuelco.

Serena tomó asiento enfrente de su socio y comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales sobre la empresa, miraron los papeleos correspondientes de cada factura y el progreso del hotel desde que se había fundado.

—Entonces al final ¿se queda a trabajar con nosotros? —preguntó mientras ordenaba los papeles en sus carpetas correspondientes.

Serena se quedó pensativa por unos minutos también podía manejar el hotel que tenía en Sendai y quedarse en el lugar en donde nació, pero últimamente Seiya pasaba más tiempo en Tokio que en Sendai, su matrimonio no andaba bien o quizá nunca anduvo bien, pero ella quería salvarlo a como diera lugar, era su esposo y se suponía que lo amaba, ella se había casado para toda la vida por lo que pensó en su marido antes que ella por lo que se resolvió a tomar una decisión.

—Es un gran desafío porque este es el hotel más importante de la cadena, pero será un placer trabajar con ustedes, así que sí acepto quedarme en Tokio y formar parte de esto.

—Pues para nosotros el placer es mayor de tenerla trabajando con nosotros.

La joven le echó una tierna sonrisa estaba feliz de trabajar entre ellos.

—Pero ¿le pido un favor? —Taiki asintió—, llámame solo Serena ¿sí? después de todo trabajaremos juntos y somos socios desde el día que heredé parte de las empresas de hotelería de mi padre.

.

.

.

Darien acababa de llegar a su casa. Por el camino había pasado por una florería y le había comprado un ramo tulipanes amarillos, de cierta forma se sentía culpable no había traicionado a su esposa pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. No podía dejar de pensar en Serena, en esos labios carnosos que eran una tentación, eso sus ojos tan puros como el mismo cielo, en su sonrisa, en lo que sentía al tenerla cerca. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído a alguien como a ella. Pero no podía seguir soñando con algo que no podía ser además de que lo más seguro es que nunca la volviese a ver. No podía olvidar que él estaba casado tenía una familia y una pequeña hija que era su vida, la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Se extrañó que su pequeña mariposa no saliera corriendo a recibirlo como siempre.

—Hola Darien que bueno que llegaste —lo saludo Unazuki, la hermana de su amigo Andrew, la habían contratado como niñera de Hotaru para ayudarle con los gatos de la universidad.

—Hola Zuki ¿y mi pequeña mariposa donde está? Seguro se escondió para que la encuentre ¿no?

—Ay Darien, no sé cómo decirte te llamé al hospital pero ya habías salido y no me contestaste el celular.

—Es que se me quedó en la consulta y me di cuenta cuando venía a mitad de camino, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿le pasó algo a Haruka o a mi mariposita? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es Hotaru Dar. Tiene mucha fiebre, le di los medicamentos que me dejaste apuntados pero no se le baja.

—¿Haruka está con ella? Porque demonios no la llevó al hospital.

—Tu esposa no está Darien.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo que no está? Sabía que la niña está enferma ¿a dónde fue?

—No lo sé Darien. Salió al poco rato que llegué y no me dijo donde iba. La he llamado cientos de veces pero no me contesta. Y yo no quise sacar a la niña en un taxi porque podía hacerle mal.

—¡Qué demonios le pasa a Haruka! Voy a ver a mi mariposa.

Darien subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas y se fue directo a la habitación de su hija, Unazuki iba tras de él. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su pequeña mariposa revoltosa en acostada en su camita y no revoloteando como siempre. Estaba con sus mejillas encendidas y con un pañito sobre su frente,

Hotaru al escuchar que alguien entró en su cuarto abrió inmediatamente sus ojitos.

—¿Cómo te sientes amor?

—Quiedo a mi mami, papi—respondió llorando.

—Mami ya viene bebé.

—Yo la quiedo ahoda.

—Y a mi ya no me quieres —dijo haciendo un puchero para calmarla.

—Te amo papi pedo quedo a mi mami. Me duele.

A Darien se le partía el corazón a ver a su hija llorando y mas pidiendo ver a su mamá que estaba quien sabe donde.

—¿qué te pasa mi mariposita hermosa? —dijo arrodillándose a su lado y puso su mano sobre su frente para saber su temperatura, tenía mucha fiebre, se volteó a ver a Unazuki —¿Cuánto es lo máximo que ha tenido?

—39º Darien.

—Papito me tajidste flodes —dijo hipando la pequeña al percatarse el ramo de flores en las manos de su padre.

—¿Eh? Ah si mi mariposita —respondió aunque en realidad eran para Haruka —son para ti ¿te gustan?

—Shí, pedo quiedo a mami.

Le dolía en el alma verla en ese estado como pedía a gritos a su madre, no dejaba de maldecirse a sí mismo y de preguntarse dónde se encontraría su esposa. Los minutos pasaban y a la pequeña cada vez le subía mas la fiebre preocupada por la salud de su hija le pidió a Unazuki que la vistiese para llevarla de urgencia al hospital antes de que llegase a convulsionar a causa de la alta temperatura que tenia ya que en la casa no contaba con todos los medicamentos necesarios.

Salió de la habitación de su hija para ir por su maletín en busca de algo con lo que poder bajarle la fiebre. Iba a mitad de la escalera cuando vio entrar muy relajada y sonriente a su esposa.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —demando en cuanto ella lo vio.

—No empieces con interrogatorios Darien. No eres mi dueño eres mi esposo.

—Pues si yo te importo un bledo podrías por lo menos preocuparte de tu hija.

—Solo salí unas horas, no seas exagerado Unazuki estaba con ella.

—Unazuki me dijo que saliste a penas ella llegó, eso es a las diez de la mañana y son las 9 de la noche a eso le llamas unas horas.

—Ya te lo dije no eres mi dueño ni mi jefe para que me controles, voy a ver a Hotaru.

—A buena hora te acuerdas de tu hija, si Hotaru en verdad te importara estarías con ella en casa para cuidarla o llevarla a un medico si hacía falta. Sabias que estaba algo enferma, y aun así la dejaste sola.

—Bueno pero tú también lo hiciste ¿no?

—¡Yo estaba trabajando por Dios!

—Pero no necesitas hacerlo, bien podías tú también quedarte con ella —le reprocho sabiendo que era una escusa barata.

—Tengo pacientes, no soy solo un doctor el hospital depende de mí y lo sabes. Hotaru está con mucha fiebre y no ha parado de llamarte.

Haruka se sintió mal al escucharlo, amaba a su hija. Pero se había confiado al dejarla con Unazuki para ir a encontrarse con Seiya, con el perdía por completo el sentido del tiempo, estaba decida a decirle la verdad a Darien ya no era la misma Haruka de hace cuatro años estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuera por ser feliz junto a Seiya, pero tendría que esperar ahora lo importante era su hija. Iba a responderle cuando los gritos de Unazuki llamando al pelinegro se retumbaron por toda la casa.

—¡Darien! —gritó la castaña bajando con la niña en brazos —¡Darien la mariposa!, no sé lo que le paso pero está muy mal

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola nuestros querido lectores! muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, queremos decirle que en los próximos capítulos nos retrasaremos un poco ya que Naiara está de vacaciones. Esperemos que nos comprendan.  
¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?  
Qué le pasará a la pobre de Hotaru?  
¿Se volverán a ver Serena y Darien?**

**Queremos agradecer sus comentarios a:**

Vichita DS: hola amiga. La verdad es que Seiya está algo fuera de foco, odia a Darien y tergiversa las cosas, y si solo utilizó a Serena. Como leíste en este capítulo si era nuestro Darien con quien tropezó Serena.

AriadnaDeChiba: Acertaste Ari la persona con la que chocó Serena era Darien. Poco a poco se irán revelando las dudas, esperamos te haya gustado.

Nai SD: Hola mi peque. Pues sí entendemos que puedas odiarlos, pero los dos tienen sus motivos para actuar como lo hacen. Haru por proteger a quienes ama y Seiya por despecho y para vengarse. Ya ves que choco con nuestro esposo pero no hubo el cabeza de chorlito sino un flechazo a primera vista. Te queremos montón, besos de parte de ambas y de nuestro Dari.

starvenus: hola nena es muy cierto lo que dices Serena no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Haruka, pero como dice el summary a veces las mentiras el odio y la venganza te llevan a un sentimiento que no pensabas encontrar y es el amor, eso le pasará a nuestra Serena y Darien, como ves ya tuvieron su primer encuentro y fue un flechazo inmediato.

mi luz dari: entendemos que lo quieras matar nena, definitivamente no fue lo que Sere esperaba pero como bien dices cuando el verdadero amor llegue a su vida notará la diferencia y de cierta forma ya comenzó a hacerlo.

Mary Yuet: Mary mi preciosa amiga lamento decirte que estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia así que no pude revisarle la maleta, creo que se llevo a Endy porque Darien ha estado visitándome como siempre ¿a ti no? (Dari escóndete bajo las cobijas para que no te vean) ¿donde estaba? Ah si le diré a Naiara que te lo envié. Bueno entrando en la historia te damos la razón en lo de Seiya pero ya Sere después tendrá su recompensa con nuestro Darien, como leíste en este capítulo fue Sere quien cayó sobre Darien haciendo que ambos cayeran pero no hubo cabeza de chorlito sino que Cupido lanzó sus flechas.

Amiga no me voy de vacaciones hasta el otro año, pero si terminando DPyT me daré un tiempo porque llevo tres historias sin parar, aunque ya tengo otra historia en mente así que no se cuanto me duren ese relax jjeje.

Besos mios, de Naiara y del muso

Lissie181: Hola nena si Seiya y Serena se casaron, y la verdad como quedó claro en este capítulo ha pasado bastante de ella. Si acertaste con quien tropezó fue Darien. Gracias por comentar, esperamos este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Johana: amiga pues ya leíste si ese tropezón fue con el papacito de nuestro Darien. A partir de ahora las cosas se comienzan a complicar. Me alegra que te guste también esta historia. Besototes y abrazos.

princessqueen: Hola, como dices no Sere no sospechó nada con lo del nombre falso creyó en él y se casó. Cómo pudiste leer sus viajes a Tokio eran para algo más que para gastarse el dinero de Serena. Si era con Darien con quien chocó. Y bueno el tiempo dirá lo que ocurra con ellos.

: hola muchas gracias por comentar. A veces hay que sufrir un poquito para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, la vida no es color de rosa. Esperamos te haya gustado.

VICO-darien: hola mi Vico creo que no te quedaron sinónimos para Seiya o si jjeje pero te entendemos, la verdad si actuó de lo peor con Serena. Definitivamente ese hombre que la amara, protegerá y hará feliz le cayó encima jaja. Esperamos junto con Naiara que te siga gustando la historia, besos.

Usako-Chiba-T: hola Fabi. ¿Se nos fue un poco la mano con Seiya? Bueno tendrá muchas cosas que pagar por tonto, como bien dices el remordimiento se lo va a comer vivo. Esperamos este capítulo haya estado un poco más dulce con el encuentro de nuestra parejita.

Magguie Aino: gracias por comentar. No te preocupes ya todas se descargaron con Seiya así que no te preocupes. Y bueno que nuestra amiga siga disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Besos

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba  
Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere Conyta Moonlight y Naiara Moon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajó las escaleras asustada con la pequeña entre sus brazos, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, la estaba vistiendo en el momento que Hotaru se desmayó en su brazos. Con miedo salió de la habitación llamando a la única persona que creía que estaba en casa, llegó al salón corriendo con lágrimas en sus mejillas asustando a los padres de la pequeña.

En el momento que Darien vio a su hija tendida inconsciente en los brazos de Unazuki sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, abatido corrió hasta donde estaba la joven y acarició los cabellos de su pequeña llamándola a gritos y zarandeándola con suavidad sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y temiendo lo peor la arrebató desesperado de los brazos de la castaña tomándola en su regazo. Haruka estaba destrozada viendo a su hija en ese estado, se maldecía mil veces por hoy quedar con Seiya y no atenderla, se quiso acercar a ella pero Darien no se lo permitió porque salió corriendo con su hija en brazos hasta su automóvil que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa, y corrió sin decirle una palabra cargando a la niña hasta su auto para llevarla a su hospital antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Haruka un poco molesta por ese gesto corrió detrás de él deteniéndolo para que la dejase ir con él, lo alcanzó y se subió en la parte trasera del vehículo junto con su hija mientras que Darien aceleraba el coche conduciendo con rumbo al hospital.

La mujer de cortos cabellos cenizas no dejaba de llorar teniendo el febril cuerpo de su pequeña hija en brazos. En sus pensamientos y silenciosos susurros le pedía una y otra vez perdón por no atenderla hoy, amaba demasiado a su hija, todo lo que había hecho era por ella porque era el fruto de ese amor que ahora después de cuatro años volvía a florecer.

Sabía que su pequeña desde ayer que estaba con catarro, pero creyó que era algo pasajero y en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Seiya no lo dudó dos veces y se fue con él dejando a la hija de ambos al cuidado de Unazuki. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero necesitaba estar con Seiya, necesitaba sentirse amada una vez más por él y debía aprovechar de hacerlo para hablar de su posible futuro juntos antes de que sus padres volvieran de sus vacaciones por Europa, así cuando lo hicieran ya no podría volver a separarla del hombre al que amaba.

Sintiéndose tremendamente culpable acariciaba sus negros cabellos suplicándole que reaccionara, porque si algo llegara a pasarle ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Darien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante, conducía más rápido de lo que la ley permitía pero no podía perder tiempo esperando a una ambulancia la vida de su hija estaba en juego. Agradecía que no hubiese mucho tráfico pero aún así los minutos en el automóvil eran agonizantes para ambos padres hasta el momento que llegaron al hospital, el pelinegro estacionó el auto y lo bordeó para abría la puerta trasera donde iba su esposa y su pequeña mariposa, la tomó en sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpecito caliente a causa de la fiebre y sin esperar a Haruka salió corriendo para entrar al hospital.

En el momento que ingresaron la pequeña ya fue atendida por el pediatra de urgencias y metida a un box, para hacerle toda las revisiones y pruebas necesarias para saber lo que le había ocurrido. Lo único que a Darien lo tranquilizaba es que estaba siendo atendida por Yaten Kou uno de los mejores pediatras con los que contaban en el Hospital Luz de Luna, habían estudiado algunos ramos comunes juntos en la universidad, aunque el peli plata se había dedicado a pediatría y él a cirugía, cuando había fundado él hospital Yaten aceptó de inmediato trabajar con él aunque era primo de su primo o sea de Seiya, Yaten no mezclaba los asuntos ni mucho menos justificaba ese odio infundado que tenia hacia Darien, de hecho los dos tenían una buena relación.

La espera estaba siendo agonizante. Darien no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, si algo le pasaba a su pequeño tesoro, él no sabría qué haría de su vida, esa pequeña era razón para vivir y su única alegría. A veces se arrepentía de su relación con Haruka, muchas veces se preguntaba dónde estaba el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, pero sin duda de lo único que nunca se arrepentiría es de su pequeña mariposa, su hija se encargaba de llenar por completo su vida.

Haruka se encontraba aún peor que Darien, después de todo lo que había luchado por su hija ahora tenía miedo a perderla por su culpa, no dejaba de atribuirse a sí misma toda la responsabilidad por la salud de Hotaru. Si ella hubiese estado en casa junto con su pequeña pelinegra y no haciendo el amor con su verdadero padre ella podría estar bien o por lo menos podría haberla llevado antes al hospital y nada de esto estaría pasando. Había recibido numerosas llamadas de Seiya pero las rechazó todas, él seguía insistiendo repetidamente así que terminó apagando el celular para que Darien no sospechase nada.

Después de largos y tortuosos minutos de espera el doctor apareció acercándose a ellos para darles su diagnostico.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? —preguntó Haruka angustiada y suplicando que no tuviese nada malo.  
—No se preocupen vuestra hija está bien ya se le suministró el tratamiento adecuado y lo más importante es que pudimos controlarle la fiebre. Solo tiene un virus y su desmayo fue causado por la alta temperatura, tuvieron suerte de traerla a tiempo unos minutos más y llegaría a convulsionar, pensé en dejarla veinticuatro horas en observación por lo sucedido.

—Gracias al cielo. ¿Podemos pasar a verla? —inquirió el pelinegro, en su voz se notaba preocupación.  
—Solo unos minutos Darien, ya lo sabes. Luego uno de ustedes dos se tendrá que quedar con la pequeña —les informó Yaten indicándoles el número de la habitación de Hotaru.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y fueron a ver a su pequeña, en el momento en el que entraron a su habitación la encontraron durmiendo plácidamente, parecía un hermoso ángel acostada en esa camilla. Se acercaron a ella y acariciaron su cabello negro, se veía tan frágil y hermosa sin imaginarse todos los momentos de angustia que pasaron sus padres por su causa.

Las horas pasaron y Haruka logró convencer a su esposo de que se fuese a casa y ella se quedaría con su hija pues quería cuidarla como no lo había hecho hace unas horas.

.  
.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Hotaru había salido del hospital, su madre desde ese día estuvo cuidándola sin separarse de ella. No había quedado con Seiya diciéndole que no podía desatender a su hija para verlo a él, le dolía en el alma hablarle así pero pronto sabría la verdad, sabía que Seiya estaba furioso con ella por rechazarlo solo esperaba que hoy no cometiese una locura.

Las horas ya habían pasado eran las siete de la tarde y los invitados a la cena para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neherenia comenzaban asomarse por la puerta.

Para sorpresa de Neherenia su hijo venía solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todo su amor amaba a su hijo y estaba feliz de que él si estuviese vivo, en estos cuatro años había aprendido a vivir sin Zafiro con el apoyo de su familia desde el día que la llevaron a vivir con ellos por el estado en el que se encontraba, también sabía que en donde su marido estuviese estaba protegiendo a su pequeño.

Se separó un poco de su hijo y le echó una tierna sonrisa aceptando el regalo que él tenía en sus manos. Comenzó abrirlo para ver una caja cuadrada de terciopelo, cuando la abrió se quedó sorprendida al ver un hermoso colgante de diamantes y unos pendientes a juego, jamás pensó recibir un regalo tan caro por parte de su hijo. Se preguntaba a sí misma como de donde había sacado dinero para algo tan costoso. Quería preguntarle pero hoy no era el momento ni el lugar.  
Lo volvió a abrazar y pidiéndole que le pusiese el colgante sobre su cuello mientras ella se colocaba los aretes y luego fueron a reunirse con su familia para comenzar a cenar.

En el momento en el que entraron al comedor saludaron a su familia y se sentaron en dos sitios libres que ya había para ellos dos. Neherenia al lado de Souichi y Seiya ocupó el puesto que quedaba junto a su madre, quedando ella en medio de ambos. Para molestia de Seiya no estaba a gusto que ese hombre estuviese al lado de su madre, no le agradaba la forma en que la miraba y tampoco entendía qué hacía él en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mamá. Pero eso ya lo averiguaría después. No obstante, eso no era nada comparado con la desagradable presencia que tenía delante para empeorarlo todo tenía frente a él a nadie más que a "don perfecto" y a su "fiel esposa", Seiya se descalzó un pie y acarició la pierna de Haruka por debajo de la mesa, disfrutando como la veía estremecerse, su querido primo ni siquiera se imaginaba dónde estaba ella cuando no estaba en casa, echó una sonrisa imaginándose el día que él descubría la verdad, ese día le destruiría su vida.

Después de las felicitaciones y algunas miradas de rencor y otras de amor comenzaron a cenar.

—Seiya hijo —lo llamó su tía Setsuna, dejando su cubierto sobre su plato y obteniendo la atención de su sobrino —¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? nos tuviste preocupados y sobre todo a tu madre, nunca recibimos una llamada tuya.

Seiya miró nervioso a su tía sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de ella. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decir que se había escapado porque su vida corría peligro y que por su culpa habían matado a su padre.

—La verdad no me apetece hablar del pasado, lo importante es que ahora ya estoy aquí y eso es lo único que importa.

Neherenia miró a su hijo y notó que la conversación le estaba resultando incomoda por lo que decidió interrumpir.

—Bueno dejemos ese tema y porque no hablamos de algo más importante ¿Verdad hijo? —le echó una tierna sonrisa, mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿De qué quieres hablar mamá? —preguntó sorprendido.

—De lo que sí quiero hablarte cariño —dijo acariciando su espalda —es sobre cuándo piensas presentarme a tu esposa. Pensé que hoy vendría contigo, pero como es más que evidente viniste tú solo.

Todos habían quedado en silencio al escuchar esas palabras, no podían creer como era eso de que Seiya se había casado y nadie lo sabía. Además lo que se preguntaban todos era ¿con quién se había casado? Pero sin duda alguna. quien peor tomó la noticia fue Haruka, luego de escuchar aquella declaración de Neherenia de la impresión se atoró con la comida, siendo ayudada por Darien para que volviese a respirar. Mientras su esposo golpeaba su espalda ella, seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Seiya la había engañado durante todos estos últimos meses en los que se estuvieron viendo como amantes, él le juró que estaba soltero y que nunca se había casado porque aún la amaba. Pero hoy había descubierto que todo era mentira y aquello fue un duro golpe.

—¿Cómo que te casaste Seiya? —preguntó Mamoru sorprendiendo — ¿Pero cuando sobrino? ¿Por qué no supimos nada?

Seiya no le había prestado atención a la pregunta de su tío, la verdad ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Estaba disfrutando en gran manera del momento que estaba viviendo al ver la reacción de Haruka y como aún estaba con su respiración acelerada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Neherenia al ver que Seiya no respondía a la pregunta de su hermano decidió responder ella por su hijo.

—Mamo, mi pequeño se casó hace cuatro años en privado únicamente con sus dos amigos como testigo y su esposa.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Seiya se casó Neherenia? Siempre supiste en donde estaba ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—Hermano la verdad es que yo no sabía donde estaba mi hijo y tampoco supe de su matrimonio, solo me enteré hace unos días cuando él me lo confesó ¿Verdad hijo? —le preguntó a Seiya para llamar su atención, pero él seguía en su mundo sin despegar la vista de Haruka hasta que su madre lo zarandeó un poco y haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —preguntó preocupado y aún sin sacar su vista de la mirada de rencor que le echaba la mujer de cortos cabellos rubio ceniza.

—Le estaba explicando a tu tío —llamó otra vez la atención tomando la mano de su hijo para que la mirase a sus ojos —que hace cuatro años te casaste con una mujer que yo aún no conozco y que estoy esperando hacerlo pronto pero sobre todo que algún día me hagáis abuela. ¿Cuando va ser ese día Seiya? ¿Cuando me vas a dar al nieto que tanto deseo?

Seiya esbozó una tierna sonrisa a su madre, sabia el deseo que tenia de ser abuela pero él no deseaba tener hijos con Serena, pero esta conversación le ayudaría con sus planes. No perdió de vista a Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y mirándola fijamente le respondió a su madre.

—Pronto mamá, ya estamos practicado para ello, así que muy pronto te daré a tu primer nieto. Mi Bombón y yo lo deseamos como no tienes idea —mintió, aunque Serena en varias ocasiones le había pedido que tuvieran un hijo él siempre se había negado—, la amarás cuando la conozcas, mi esposa es una persona simplemente maravillosa, además de guapa porque es la mujer más hermosa que hayas visto, trabajadora, pero sobre todo de buen corazón y fiel a su esposo —miró a su primo fijamente y le echó una sonrisa —tan fiel como lo es Haruka ¿no primito? —preguntó mordaz.

Darien estaba sin palabras, ¿qué se creía su primo por hablarle así? y sobre todo insinuar que su esposa le era infiel, realmente no sabía lo que hacía estado fuera de casa pero estaba seguro que ella no lo engañaba con otro hombre. Decidió no responderle y llevar la cena en paz, más tarde cuando quedasen solos le preguntaría qué quiso insinuarle, pero sabía realmente que a su primo la mayoría de las veces no debía hacerle caso porque solo hablaba para provocarlo.

Después de esas palabras entre los más jóvenes de la familia terminaron de cenar, la cena fue muy agradable a pesar de las miradas de odio entre Seiya hacia su primo.

En el momento que terminaron se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron hacia la sala para darle los regalos de cumpleaños a Neherenia. El salón estaba adornado con globos de colores sobre la pared y una pancarta grande que decía feliz cumpleaños.

La familia se sentó en unos de los sillones mientras tomaban unos tragos y uno por uno comenzaron a darle los regalos a la cumpleañera.

Setsuna fue la primera en darle su regalo, le había regalo un hermoso vestido de encaje color rojo con abertura en la espalda, después de ese regalo le tocó a Mamoru quien le había regalo unas joyas que le quedarían perfectamente con ese vestido pero lo que realmente le quería regalar el eran unas entradas para ir a la opera que a su hermana le encantaba pero ya estaban agotadas.

Seiya sintiéndose orgulloso por el otro regalo que le tenía a su madre la guió hasta la ventana. Con el dinero de su esposa podía cubrir todos sus gustos y de paso darle lo que siempre quiso a su madre.

—Espero que te guste —dijo mostrándole el automóvil gris plata último modelo que estaba estacionado fuera y le tendió las llaves —es todo tuyo, para que no dependas del coche de nadie más.

Todos estaban impresionados, ese automóvil debía valer millones y se preguntaban de donde había sacado Seiya tanto dinero como para comprarlo.

—No deberías haberlo hecho hijo no era necesario.

—¿Qué acaso no te gustó? Si quieres podemos ir a ver otro modelo.

—No es eso, es solo que es demasiado —Seiya la miró dolido, pensaba que iba a alegrarse pero fue todo lo contrario —no te sientas mal hijo, está muy lindo gracias.

La pelinegra le dio un abrazo a su hijo y aceptó las llaves de su nuevo coche.

Souichi algo nervioso después del gran regalo que acababa de recibir Neherenia se acercó hasta ella y le entregó un sobre que traía dentro de su chaqueta.

—Espero que te gusté —dijo sonriéndole con afecto.

La pelinegra abrió el sobre e inmediatamente se emocionó hasta las lagrimas, sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos del peli plateado quien la abrazó gustoso. Se quedaron así por unos momentos dejándose llevar por un sentimiento nuevo entre ambos y que cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Neherenia se separo unos centímetros de él para verlo a los ojos, Souichi le acarició la mejilla con amor.

—Gracias Soui —dijo nerviosa y sonrojada ante su gesto, terminó por deshacer ese cálido abrazo —es… es lo que siempre desee, hace años que quiero ver esta obra, pero no entiendo son para tres días más habría que volar mañana mismo para alcanzar a estar en Venecia, no creo que hayan vuelos disponibles.

—Por eso no te preocupes tía —comentó Darien acercándose hasta ella —toma es nuestro regalo junto con Haruka, aunque es obvio lo que son, pasajes de avión para Venecia con la estadía incluida por una semana. ¡Ah por cierto! las entradas y los pasajes son dobles, tú no sabes tía querida las horas que paso colgado este hombre al teléfono para conseguirlas para ti como regalo, creo que como mínimo podrías ir con él ¿no? —dándole un leve codazo a Souichi en el estomago —ni siquiera papá con sus influencias logro conseguirlas.

—Eso es verdad hermana, además me sentiría muy tranquilo si vas con mi amigo.

—No te sientas obligada —le dijo nervioso Souichi agitando las manos —puedes ir con tu cuñada si quieres.

Darien y Mamoru pusieron los ojos en blancos, ambos sabían que Souichi estaba enamorado de la pelinegra desde que eran adolescentes. Mientras que Seiya estaba que echaba humo su madre prácticamente había despreciado su regalo, luego casi se ponía a llorar por unas simples entradas a la opera, y para rematar su tío y don perfecto se las estaban dando de Cupido entre su madre y ese sujeto.

—Sets —dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de su cuñada, haciendo que todos pusieran cara de desanimo —supongo que no te importara que esta vez prefiera la compañía de Souichi —comento sonrojada sintiéndose una quinceañera.

—Claro que no cuñada. Sé que estarás en buenas manos —dijo sonriéndole a ella y guiñándole un ojo a Souichi.

Todos a excepción de Seiya estaban felices con la decisión de Neherenia y esperaba que el amor naciera durante ese viaje, después de todo Souichi la amaba sinceramente y ella merecía una nueva oportunidad de amar. Luego de repartir los regalos continuaron con la reunión platicando animadamente hasta que un pequeño torbellino pelinegro apareció en la sala saltando a los brazos de su madre.

—Mami mida lo que me dio Molly —dijo Hotaru enseñándole un postre de chocolate con crema.

—Que delicia hija, por cierto señorita ¿ya saludaste a todos?

La niña observó a cada uno de los invitados pero hubo alguien que llamó su atención.

—¿Quién es él mami? —dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedo a Seiya.

—Él es tu, es tu…

Haruka no sabía que responderle, estuvo a punto de decirle que era su padre.

—Es tu tío cariño —expresó Neherenia —es mi hijo recuerdas que te hable de él. Seiya —dijo llamando la atención de su hijo —esta hermosa mariposita es la hija de Darien y Haruka ¿no es hermosa? Ven pequeña para que saludes a tu tío.

Hotaru se bajó de los brazos de su madre y caminó hacia ellos mientras que Seiya la miraba con desprecio y profundo rencor, esa niña era la prueba de la traición por parte de Haruka, era un recordatorio de que había preferido a Darien y lo había dejado a él con el corazón destrozado. Su mirada tan fría asusto a la pequeña que no se dio cuenta que la alfombra estaba levantada haciéndola tropezar y tirar el pastel sobre la camisa de Seiya

—¿Eres tarada o qué? ¡Fíjate niña tonta! —dijo zarandeándola haciéndola caer al piso.

Hotaru no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, se levantó y corrió asustada hacia su padre, quien estaba de pie conversando con Souichi y Mamoru, llegó hasta él y se aferró a sus piernas.

—Solo fue un accidente hijo —dijo Neherenia tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Es un niña estúpida! —dijo poniéndose de pie e intentando limpiarse —pero qué más podía esperarse con el imbécil que tiene por padre —comentó por lo bajo.

Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver las lágrimas de su hija, la tomó en brazos y se la entregó a una aturdida Haruka, sin pensarlo dos veces recorrió la sala a grandes zancadas para enfrentar a Seiya tomándolo de la camisa.  
—A mi puedes decirme lo que sea, pero con mi hija no te metes ¿me oíste?

—Tus amenazas me valen, solo dile a tu hijita —dijo esto último con desdén —si es que entiende claro, que tenga más cuidado, acaso ¿sabes lo que vale esta camisa?  
Darien tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.  
—Te compro veinte como esas, pero a mi hija no la vuelves a tratar así.

Seiya soltó una risita mordaz.

—Chicos por favor no se peleen —pidió Neherenia.  
—Claro se me olvida que don perfecto se quedó con el dinero que a mí me correspondía —dijo ignorando a su madre y reflejando todo el rencor que sentía en sus palabras.  
Seiya empujó a Darien para que lo suelte y se arregló la camisa.

—Todos aquí lo saben pero el único que no quiere entenderlo eres tú. Si el abuelo me nombró a mí como heredero es porque tú eras un bueno para nada y lo hubieses gastado en cuestión de días con tus apuestas. Y para tu información no he tocado ni un centavo de esa herencia. Todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado con mi trabajo.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? Por favor tú envenenaste al abuelo en mi contra. Tú lo convenciste de dejarme sin nada

—Te he dicho mil veces que yo no tuve nada que ver. Lo que dices no es cierto Seiya, él te conocía, sabía de tus juegos y que te gastabas el dinero en apuestas, hasta las joyas de tu madre las vendiste para pagar tus deudas. Por eso el abuelo quería que maduradas y el día que fueras un hombre responsable recibirías la parte de la herencia que te corresponde.

—¡Pues no te creo! ¿Piensas que soy idiota o qué?, siempre quisiste tener todo, siempre me odiaste ¿verdad? ¡Confiésalo de una vez?.

—Nunca te odie. Siempre desde pequeños fuiste para mí como un hermano. Pero no vale la pena veo que nunca entenderás nada —dijo viéndolo y luego a Neherenia —Lo siento tía no quería que esto terminara así. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Darien fue hasta donde estaba su esposa con una asustada Hotaru en sus brazos, tomó a la niña y se fue del lugar siendo seguido por Haruka quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Solo fue un accidente Seiya, es una niña de solo cuatro años ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuese tu hija y la tratasen así?

Al escucharla Seiya se sintió dolido, cuanto hubiese deseado que esa niña fuese su hija, que Haruka lo hubiese escogido a él y no al dinero de su primo. Por eso la odiaba, porque ella, aunque inocente de todo, era el recordatorio de lo que no fue.

—Te pasaste, esta ni siquiera es tu casa, es la de mi hermano. No tenias que tratar así a la niña. Creí que durante estos años alejados y después de la muerte de tu padre habían cambiado, que había servido de algo. Pero veo que eres el mismo y no sabes cómo me duele sobre todo tu odio injustificado contra tu primo no tiene límites. Ya va siendo hora de que madurez de una vez por todas, que te hagas responsable de tus actos y que dejes a un lado ese odio porque lo que dijo Darien es cierto.

Mamoru, Setsuna y Souichi veían la escena sin interrumpir.

A Seiya le dolieron las palabras de su madre, más de alguna vez llegó a pensar que prefería que Darien fuera su hijo y no él. Si tan solo ella lo entendiera.

—Lamento decepcionarte una vez más. Creo que lo mejor es que yo también me vaya.

Sin despedirse de nadie Seiya se fue dolido con las palabras de su madre. Siempre todo el mundo había preferido a Darien, era más inteligente, más responsable, más atractivo, más todo. Se fue a un bar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Luego de unas horas llegó completamente borracho hasta su casa.

Serena estaba preocupada por su marido, desde que había llegado a Tokio prácticamente no lo veía, todos los días llegaba tarde pero hoy ya era las cuatro de la madrugada cuando lo escuchó llegar. Se sorprendió al ver que venía completamente ebrio.

—¡Dios Seiya! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué vienes así?  
Seiya simplemente no le habló, estaba atormentado por todo lo que pasó. Su esposa a ver que él no era capaz de caminar, se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.  
—¡Me vas explicar ahora mismo lo que paso! ¿Por qué estas así?  
Miró a su esposa enfrente de él, se veía realmente molesta pero no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de decirle que le había arruinado el cumpleaños a su madre. Se sentía un mal hijo, lo mejor hubiese sido que no hubiera regresado nunca a Tokio así ella podía ser feliz.

—No paso nada —mintió girando su rostro para no mirarla a sus ojos — simplemente problemas familiares mañana cuando este mejor hablamos hoy no tengo ganas de nada.

Serena estaba preocupada por su marido que sería lo que le estaba pasando hoy no hablaría con él porque en el estado en el que se encontraba iba ser imposible hablar con él pero mañana mantendrían una conversación sobre lo ocurrido.

En el momento que Seiya intento levantarse del sofá el celular comenzó a sonar, como pudo lo saco de sus pantalones y se lo entrego a su esposa.

—Toma responde tu —se lo entrego a su esposa y se levanto del sofá —no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, lo más seguro que sea mi madre —_«_para reprocharme algo_» _pensó—. Me voy a duchar para refrescar un poco mi mente.

Seiya se fue dejando sola a Serena con su celular en sus manos el no quería hablar con nadie, tambaleándose por el pasillo y agarrándose por las paredes para no caer al suelo llegó al baño con gran dificultad.

Serena se encontraba en el salón con manos temblorosas, nunca antes había respondido una llamada desde el celular de Seiya, él se lo tenía prohíbo aunque nunca entendió el porqué ya que se suponía que en un matrimonio no deberían haber secreto, pero para no hacer mayores sus problemas nunca le dijo nada. Solo se preguntaba a si misma qué pasaría cuando se le pase la borrachera ¿se acordaría que le dejó el celular para que respondiera una llamada?, dejó de pensar al ver la insistencia de la llamada y decidió responder pensando que era su suegra.

—¡Quien mierda te crees tú quien eres para tratar así a mi hija! Solo tiene cuatro años.  
Al escuchar esos gritos Serena se asustó, era imposible que fuese su suegra ¿Pero quién era?

—Cálmese señora, no sé quién es usted pero creo que se equivocó de número, mi esposo sería incapaz de maltratar a una criatura.

—¿Tu esposo? Acaso ¿eres la esposa de Seiya Kou? —preguntó Haruka al otro lado del teléfono con un profundo dolor en su corazón.

—Sí soy su esposa , pero ¿por qué me lo pregunta? Dígame ¿quién es usted y porque conoce a mi marido?

Haruka sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras. No dejaba de martillarle la idea de que se había enamorado de esa mujer y que por eso se había casado con ella y mucho menos entendía entonces porque la había buscado y retomado su relación. Estaba dolida porque él le había mentido, pero esta era su oportunidad.

—¿Quién soy yo? Eso no debe de interesarte niña y cómo lo conozco mucho menos, lo único que debe importarte es que yo sé más de su vida que tú, dime ¿acaso tú sabes dónde está Seiya cuando tú no estás en casa? ¿o por que viajaba tanto a Tokio?

—No lo sé, pero confío ciegamente en él y sé que sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

Haruka comenzó a reírse, estaba cegada por los celos y dolida por como Seiya le había mentido diciéndole que no se había casado, pero sobre todo como trató hace unas horas a su hija sin saber que también era de él.

—Pobrecita, creo que estas demasiado ciega niña. Es mejor que comiences a preocupaste mas por él y a vigilarlo, si no va terminar buscándose a otra.

—¿Que está tratando de decirme?

—Parece que no coges indirectas ¿verdad? bueno lo que quiero decirte es que tu esposo tiene una amante y cuando no está en casa ¿A que no sabes dónde está?— le gustaría ver como simplemente le negaba con la cabeza pero la joven le respondió que no —está revolcándose con ella en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio.  
Serena no fue capaz de hablar más, ni siquiera fue capaz de colgarle a la mujer con la que estaba hablando, se sentó en el sofá aún con su teléfono en sus manos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su esposo tenía una amante.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola nuestros querido lectores! **

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, queremos disculparnos por la demora y agradecer la paciencia que han tenido en esperar este capítulo pero como les dijimos Naiara está de vacaciones, así que es probable que tardemos también para el siguiente. **

**Lamentamos no poder responder sus comentarios por falta de tiempo pero se los agradecemos infinitamente, esperamos que nos comprendan.  
**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Qué pasará con Serena ahora que supo que Seiya la engaña?**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba  
Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere.**

** Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seguía sentada en ese sofá sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Su esposo tenía una amante ¿Acaso seria una broma de esa mujer o por el contrario sería verdad? sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas como dos raudales que no tenían la intención de cesar.

Serena sabía que su matrimonio no estaba bien desde el mismo día que comenzó, pero ella quería que todo volviese a la normalidad, que Seiya fuera el mismo hombre cariñoso que había sido cuando eran novios. Las cosas no marchaban bien entre ellos, por más que Serena pusiera de su parte para complacerlo en todo, pero, jamás se habría imaginado que Seiya tuviese otra mujer.

Estuvo sentada por una hora en ese sofá dándole vueltas a su cabeza mientras pensaba ¿Por qué Seiya se había ido a duchar? ¿acaso seria porque había estado con su amante?. Pero si así fuese, entonces ¿por qué venia borracho? Serena sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, eran demasiadas preguntas las que rondaban por su mente.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue camino a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Necesitaba hablar con él, bien sabia que a lo mejor no le hacía caso por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero de todas formas debía de intentarlo porque necesitaba salir de dudas. En el momento en que llegó a la habitación suspiró profundamente cogiendo valor para enfrentar a su marido, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró dormido tendido solo con unos bóxer sobre la cama.

Desilusionada por no encontrarlo durmiendo, se acercó hasta la cama para intentar despertarlo, lo removió un poco pero fue en vano, Seiya dormía profundamente. Sintiéndose impotente se descalzó y se desvistió para colocarse el pijama. Mientras lo hacía miró a Seiya directamente a su rostro sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a fluir. Se acostó a su lado y se tapó con las cobijas mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en su marido, quería abrazarlo, quería sentirse amada por él, pero no pudo porque ahora las dudas que tenía en su corazón no dejaban de martillarle la cabeza cada segundo. Por primera vez no era capaz acercarse a él, sentía asco de solo pensar si lo que le dijo esa mujer fuese verdad.

Seguía cavilando como tantas veces él no le quería hacer el amor, así como también se negaba a darle los hijos que ella tanto deseaba y cuando tenían intimidad ella no se sentía amada por él, no era cariñoso cuando consumaban su unión se sentía como una muñeca a la que utilizaba para saciar sus necesidades e instintos sexuales, mas no un acto de amor.

Si resultaba ser cierto que Seiya tenía una amante eso le explicaba todo esa era la razón que no se sentía amada cuando estaban juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría engañándola? Todas esas preguntas andaban por su cabeza sin poder tener una respuesta a cambio.

Durante toda la noche Serena estuvo tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente del paso de las horas, sin darse cuenta como un nuevo día daba comienzo. Simplemente no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en su marido, mientras él dormía plácidamente como si nada atormentase su conciencia.

Serena giró su cuerpo hacia el lado en donde se encontraba Seiya aún durmiendo, quería hablar con él pero ahora sería también imposible, se levantó de la cama y comenzó alistarse para ir a trabajar. Se vistió con un pantalón gris y una camisa de gaza rosa, luego se arregló su cabello dejando lo atado en una cola alta, y por último se miró en el espejo y comenzó a maquillarse un poco para intentar ocultar las ojeras que eran visibles en sus ojos por la mala noche que había pasado.

En el momento que terminó, salió de su habitación y se fue rumbo a su trabajo sin desayunar porque no tenía hambre, su estomago estaba cerrado por la angustia y el dolor que tenía en su corazón.

Salió de su mansión y se subió a su auto y se fue hacia el hotel pensando en la conversación que mantendría con Seiya cuando regresase de su trabajo.

.  
.

Acababa de estacionar su auto en la plaza privada que tenían para los trabajadores, se bajó de él y dio gracias a dios porque no le ocurriese nada malo durante el trayecto. Durante el camino mientras conducía se le cerraban constantemente los ojos por el cansancio, así que terminó por abrir las ventanillas para que le entrase un poco de aire, también se había saltado alguna luz roja sin darse cuenta, pero por suerte no había ningún coche policial patrullando en las calles para detenerla.

Caminó unos metros e ingreso al hotel, en el momento en el que entró saludó a los trabajadores que se encontraba en la planta baja y subió en el ascensor hasta la primera planta en donde se encontraban los despachos.  
En el momento que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor salió de él y caminó por el pasillo, luego giró a la izquierda encontrándose con la secretaria de su socio, le sonrió levemente a Amy, quien se preocupó al verla. Amy quería preguntarle si le pasaba algo pero no tenía la confianza para hacerlo porque se conocían hace poco tiempo y aunque Serena siempre fue dulce y amable después de todo era su jefa no su amiga.

Serena avanzó hasta su despacho, cerró las puertas y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro frente a su escritorio con los ojos cerrados. No podía dejar de pensar en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho aquella desconocida, no sabía que haría en caso de que aquello fuese verdad, lo que más le dolía es que tal vez Seiya nunca la había amado realmente, de pronto una duda se alojó en su cabeza ¿y ella? ¿Lo amaba realmente o amaba lo quien creía que era?

Las dudas no dejaban de atormentarla pero un golpeteo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se limpió unas traicioneras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas e indicó que podían pasar.

—Hola Serena, buenos días —la saludó Taiki.

—Taiki bueno días para ti también.

—Parece que no tan buenos para ti —dijo al verla con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja —¿Te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¡Oh no es nada!, es solo alergia. Ya sabes el cambio de Sendai a Tokio, la contaminación y eso creo que me tiene mal.

A Taiki no le convenció para nada la explicación de Serena era cosa de verla para darse cuenta que una gran tristeza se alojaba en su corazón, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose le había tomado un gran aprecio pero no podía forzarla a hablar si no quería.

—Está bien, pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

—Gracias Taiki —dijo sonriéndole pero sin llegarle a los ojos—. Pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno quería hablar contigo de un asunto.

—Claro dime.

—Aun no cubrimos la plaza para tu asistente y en realidad no quiero que lo tomes como un favor personal, pero… mi hermana se vio forzada a renunciar a su trabajo, su jefe la acosaba y ayer se propasó con ella y si no es porque ella lo golpeó no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado —expresó con evidente rabia en su voz.

—¡Dios! Pero ella está bien.

—Sí, ya pusimos la denuncia pero tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, es su palabra contra la de él y el muy desgraciado dijo que era mi hermana lo provocaba.

—¡Hombres! —resopló enojada.

—¡Hey no todos somos iguales!

—Lo siento Taiki —dijo apenada —tú eres de los pocos que valen la pena.

Serena no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya ¿sería él una de esas excepciones? Ahora menos que nunca lo sabía.

De pronto sin proponérselo Serena recordó sin poder evitarlo esos hermosos ojos zafiros que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde hace días, algo le decía que Darien sí era uno de esos hombres que valía la pena.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Taiki sonriente—. Bueno volviendo a lo que estábamos, mi hermana, Mina, siempre ha sido una chica independiente, nunca aceptó trabajar aquí porque decía que quería ganárselas las cosas y no tener un puesto por ser precisamente mi hermana.

—El puesto es suyo.

—¿Qué?... Pero yo solo quería que la entrevistaras, como lo harías con cualquiera que viniera por el puesto.

—No hace falta Taiki. Si tu hermana es tan competente como tú no habrá problema, además ya me urge alguien que me ayude. Llámala y dile que el puesto es suyo.

Taiki se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sonrió nervioso.

—Bueno ella en realidad está afuera, la convencí de que viniera para que la entrevistaras, le aseguré que serías tú y no yo quien lo decidiría. Conozco a Mina y si le digo que el puesto es suyo sin que la entrevistes va a creer que yo te convencí y no querrá aceptar.

—No te preocupes, haré el papel de bruja por un rato. Dile que pase.

Taiki asintió y salió de la oficina de Serena, al poco tiempo regresó acompañado de una chica rubia de largos cabellos, Serena pensó que debería tener su edad.

—Serena esta es mi hermanita Mina —la joven hizo una reverencia y luego miró molesta a su hermano.

—Ya tengo veinticuatro años Taiki cuando dejarás de tratarme como una niña —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Para mí siempre lo serás.

Serena rió por primera vez durante el día, cuanto le hubiese gustado tener un hermano con el cual discutir como ellos dos.

—Perdona Serena —se disculpó avergonzado Taiki —pero es que esta niña me saca de quicio.

Mina volvió a hacer un mohín.

—No te disculpes Taiki —expresó Serena—, es un placer conocerte Mina. Tu hermano me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Mina por primera vez se detuvo a mirar a Serena.

—¡Wow eres mucho más linda de lo que me dijo este tonto! —expresó sonriente, entrecerró los ojos viendo la mano izquierda de Serena —¡Ah que mala suerte! eres casada, me habías gustado para cuñada.

—¡Mina! —la reprendió Taiki abochornado —compórtate quieres, ¿no acabas de decir que no eres una niña? Pero te comportas como tal.

—Pues sí Mina, estoy casada —respondió Serena, no pudo evitar pensar por cuánto tiempo si resultaba ser cierto que Seiya la engañaba ella no sabía si podría perdonarlo —pero creo que los intereses de tu hermano están afuera de este despacho, en una peli azul muy atractiva.

—¿Te gusta Amy? —preguntó sorprendida —¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Taiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el atrevimiento de su hermana.

—No... No a mi no me gusta Amy —negó agitando las manos —las dos están equivocadas —respondió nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su hermana alzó una ceja a modo de desconfianza.

—¿En serio hermanito? Entonces ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso? ¡eh! A mí no me puedes engañar te conozco demasiado bien, ese nerviosismo y tu cara que parece un tomate lo demuestran. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? La diosa del amor Mina Aino entrará en acción y por supuesto que tú Serena ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Serena verdad? —ella solo asintió —¡perfecto! Tú Sere me ayudarás a juntar a mi hermanito con Amy.

Taiki se puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer como su hermana no tenía una gota de vergüenza y de sentido común, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejantes comentarios delante de una persona que acababa de conocer y que además la iba a entrevistar por lo que podía ser su futura jefa?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías Mina y compórtate! ¿Qué va a pensar Serena de ti?

Mina sonrió orgullosa.

—Que soy la mejor hermana que podías tener al preocuparme por tu futuro amoroso, ya que tú —dijo pasando un brazo por su cuello —no lo haces. Apuesto que nunca la has invitado siquiera a tomar un café.

—No lo creo los dos son demasiado tímidos —la secundó Serena, gracias a Mina se había olvidado de lo que la tenía tan triste —pero si los vieras son más que evidente, ambos se miran como dos corderos a medio morir.

—¡Amy solo es mi secretaria! que les quede claro a las dos —chasqueó la lengua—. Mejor las dejo solas, definitivamente dos mujeres juntas son un peligro.

Mientras que por otro lado, Serena, tenía ganas de reírse, esa joven le había caído bastante bien, se notaba que era muy espontanea, sincera y alegre; sin apenas cruzar dos palabras con ella estaba segura que podía confiar en ella. Una vez solas platicaron durante largo rato de cosas triviales, las dos congeniaban bastante bien, y luego Serena comenzó con la entrevista. Aunque no era necesaria quiso seguir la petición de Taiki, leyó la hoja de vida y le realizó algunas preguntas de rutina. Quedó satisfecha, pese a su personalidad alocada era muy responsable cuando de trabajo se trataba, definitivamente Mina era la persona indicada para ser su asistente y ocuparse de las relaciones públicas.

—Bueno Mina, bienvenida la cadena hotelera Tokio de Cristal —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó saltando de su asiento.

—Si Mina —Serena asintió sonriente —a partir de ahora serás mi asistente y te encargaras de las relaciones públicas de hotel.

—Muchas gracias Serena, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —dijo agitando efusivamente su mano, haciendo que cayera un portarretratos que tenía sobre la mesa —que torpe, lo siento.

Serena lo tomó entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente, en la fotografía aparecían Seiya y ella un tiempo después de que se casaron.

—Y esa foto ¿es de tu familia? —preguntó curiosa Mina.

Serena solo asintió con tristeza.

—¿Puedo verla?

La rubia de coleta le extendió el marco a Mina, quien lo volteó para ver la fotografía, al hacerlo mina quedó en shock. Ella lo conocía a ese hombre, lo conocía bastante bien. Su nombre era Seiya Kou, era cliente habitual del hotel en donde trabaja siempre iba con la misma mujer por lo menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana, Mina estaba segura que se trataba de su novia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo era. No podía creerlo, acababa de conocer a Serena y por lo poco que se había tratado estaba convencida que ella no se merecía esto ¿lo sabría ella? y si no lo sabía ¿debería decírselo?

Serena se extrañó al ver la reacción de Mina observando casi sin parpadear la fotografía en la que salía junto a Seiya ¿sería que a caso lo conocería?

—¡Dios no puede ser! —exclamo de repente Mina llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Pasa algo Mina?

—¿El de la fotografía es… es tu esposo?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Él es de Tokio, pero nos conocimos en Sendai ¿acaso lo conoces de algún lado?

Mina no sabía si responderle a Serena. Pensó que sí ella estuviese es su lugar agradecería que alguien le abriese los ojos.

—Serena yo… ¡ay dios mío! No sé cómo decirte esto. Yo si conozco a tu esposo, él frecuenta el hotel en el que trabajaba, de hecho tiene una habitación reservada a su nombre por todo un año.

Una parte de Serena se negaba a creer que aquello fuera verdad.

—No lo estarás confundiendo con alguien más.

—No estoy segura de que es él. Desde hace años es cliente del hotel, pero hubieron poco más de tres años en los que no lo volví a ver, a veces me tocaba entenderlo cuando estaba haciendo mis practicas en recepción. Su nombre es Seiya Kou Chiba ¿no?

—Sí —respondió afligida la rubia.

Para Serena todas las piezas comenzaban a tomar forma. Los viajes de Seiya a Tokio durante los últimos meses, la forma de ser con ella, que a veces ni siquiera quisiera tocarla y cuando lo hacía solo era sexo, nunca hubieron palabras ni gestos de amor. También estaba la llamada de la noche anterior y ahora esto. Además Mina no tenia para que mentir.

Seiya tenía una amante

—¿Con quién iba allí Mina? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Serena no sé si deba…

—¡Dime con quién demonios iba, dime como se llama su amante! —exigió alzando la voz, pero se arrepintió enseguida de hacerlo —Lo siento Mina, no debí gritarte.

—No te preocupes es mi culpa. Yo, yo debí haberme callado, no quiero causarte este dolor.

—Ayer recibí una llamada diciéndome que mi esposo tenía una amante, tú no haces más que confirmármelo Mina y te agradezco que tuvieras el valor para hacerlo, pero por favor dime ¿quién es ella?

—No sé su nombre, como te dije las reservaciones o pedido siempre los hacía él. Es una mujer alta, de cabello rubio ceniza corto.

Serena intentaba contener las lágrimas, ahora se daba cuenta que su padre tenía razón Seiya nunca la había amado.

Le pidió un favor a Mina y le dejó su número de teléfono, llamó a Amy le solicitó que la ayudara a ambientarse con los asuntos del hotel. Salió de allí, dejando a ambas mujeres preocupadas por el estado en el que se encontraba, era evidente el dolor y la decepción que reflejaban sus ojos, aunque Amy y Mina se ofrecieron en acompañarla, ella insistió en que estaba bien y que necesitaba estar sola.

Serena caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llegó al parque Número diez. Viendo como algunas parejas de enamorados expresaban libremente su amor, se dejó caer sobre una banca abrazándose a sus piernas y rompiendo en llanto.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un día desde la discusión que había mantenido con su primo en la casa de sus padres, se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su consulta mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin poder dejar de pensar en su esposa y en las palabras de Seiya ¿A qué referiría? Bien sabía que su esposa no lo engañaba o eso era lo que quería creer él, confiaba en ella aunque su matrimonio cada vez fuese a peor. Sabía bien de sus salidas pero no sabía con quien estaba nunca le había dado un motivo para que desconfiase de ella.

O por lo menos eso creía porque en la madrugada todo cambio. No había sido capaz de pegar el ojo en toda noche pensando en su vida, sintió que su esposa se levantó al baño al poco tiempo la escuchó hablar sola por lo que puso atención a lo que hablaba, además que era inevitable no hacerlo por el silencio que había. La escuchó gritar y luego preguntarle a una desconocida por teléfono si era ella la esposa de Seiya Kou, Darien podía percibir dolor y rabia en su voz, pero lo que más extraño le pareció fue cuando le dijo a aquella mujer que su esposo tenía una amante ¿Como sabia su esposa que su primo engañaba a su mujer? eso no le cabía en su cabeza.

Luego hubo un completo silencio, cuando sintió que su esposa comenzaba a llorar quiso abrazarla, pero una fuerza mayor lo detuvo. Al poco tiempo ella volvió a la cama y él fingió que estaba dormido cuando ella se volvió a acostar a su lado y después de eso, aquella conversación no dejaba de martillearle su cabeza.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana se podían notar en sus ojos el cansancio de una mala noche, visualizó a su esposa durmiendo y su rostro mostraba un semblante de tristeza no entendía lo que pasaba pero hoy mismo se lo preguntaría cuando regresase del trabajo.

Seguía meditando en su consulta mientras miraba el retrato en donde salía junto a su esposa e hija. De pronto, sintió que tocaban a la puerta sacando lo de sus pensamientos.

Cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente y la invitó a entrar para saber que se le ofrecía.

—Buenas tardes doctor Chiba. Venía a informarle que ya no tiene ninguna consulta más hasta mañana —le informó su secretaria desde la puerta, era una hermosa joven de veinte cinco años cabellos agua marina y unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Gracias Michiru, entonces ya puedes retirarte. Si mi esposa o alguien me llaman diles que ya salí del trabajo. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de la joven.

Después de que Michiru se retiró, decidió levantarse de su sillón e ir dar un paseo antes de ir enfrentarse a su esposa. Quería pensar bien las palabras que utilizaría, además de que debía pensar en Hotaru antes que en ellos. Se sacó su bata y la dejó colgada en un perchero mientras cogía su maletín y apagaba las luces antes de salir de su consulta. Cuando salió se volvió a despedir de su secretaria y se fue caminando hacia el parking privado del hospital en busca de su auto.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio pensando en su mujer, la había llamado a su casa para saber si se encontraba allí llevando una negativa por parte de Unazuki diciéndole que había salido por la mañana y aún no había regresado, después de llamar a su casa decidió llamar a su celular obteniendo el mismo resultado cuando después de timbrar saltó el buzón de voz.

No dejaba de pensar para sí mismo ¿En donde demonios estaba su esposa? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto en cuatro años? No lo entendía. Pero de la nada una imagen vino a su mente, recordó ese día en donde tropezó con una hermosa rubia de larga melena y unas curvas de infarto, se preguntaba si ella sería como su esposa. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero con tan solo haber estado un par de minutos con ella algo le decía que esa mujer sí valía la pena y debería de ser amada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la volvería a ver.

Cuando llegó a su destino, estacionó su auto cerca de parque número diez, se bajó de él y se adentró en ese lugar, sin evitar recordar que allí paseaba con su esposa cuando andaban de novios.

Darien quería pensar y estar solo, recordando cuando él era una persona feliz y se creía amado. Pero algo sucedió en su corazón cuando vio a una hermosa rubia de unos hermosos cabellos dorados con su cuerpo abrazado a sus piernas, debería de estar llorando. Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas enfrente de su cuerpo, acarició su fina mano para calmarla, sus llantos eran notarios evidenciando un gran dolor.

Cuando ella sintió que alguien la tocaba por un minuto se tensó, pero esa mano que tan solo un día la rozó, la reconocía hasta con los ojos cerrados.  
Poco a poco separó su rostro de sus piernas y abrió lentamente sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas para ver la persona que la había acariciado con tanta delicadeza, ahí estaba él, Darien. Ese hombre que estaba en sus pensamientos y se decía una y otra vez a sí misma que no debería de pensar en él, que era una mujer casada, por ahora se recordó. Sin poder contenerse más sin se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de consuelo y comenzó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse y algo le decía que él era la persona indicada.

Darien instintivamente aceptó su abrazó. Comenzó acariciarla y decirle palabras alentadoras para tranquilizarla, no sabía el porqué pero le dolía el corazón al verla llorar de esa forma. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba o si alguien le había hecho algo malo. Cuando pensó esto último, algo dentro de él empezó a hervir por esos pensamientos.

Después de permanecer abrazados por unos minutos y cuando logró tranquilizarla se sentaron en la banca mientras ella se limpiaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿acaso te hicieron algo malo ? —preguntó él angustiado.

—No...No te preocupes —respondió con voz ahogada por las lágrimas —no es nada malo solo una simple tontería, lo mejor es que me vaya —se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Darien, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse él la detuvo por el brazo.

—No me mientas, sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero sé que algo me dice que no llorabas por una tontería. Puedes confiar en mí y si necesitas un hombro en donde llorar, aquí estoy yo para que me cuentes tus penas —le echó una dulce sonrisa mientras soltaba su brazo con delicadeza.

Al escuchar esas palabras pensó que estaba soñado, Seiya jamás le había dicho algo así en los cuatro años que llevaban de matrimonio. Instintivamente se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Él la rodeó con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, con ternura acarició su espalda, separó un poco el abrazo para limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían por su hermoso rostro. Luego, agarró su mano e hizo que lo acompañase a una de las bancas libres que había vacías para poder sentarse y hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Me vas a decir ahora ¿qué te pasa? Por favor confía en mí —acarició su rostro para darle fuerzas para que comenzase hablar.

—Está bien —suspiró profundamente, a lo mejor desahogarse con alguien le vendría bien —hace cuatros años me casé con un hombre que creí que era maravilloso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Él se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar no se imaginaba que fuese una mujer casada, pero una mujer como ella debería de estarlo, como no lo había pensado antes.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te hizo algo malo? Dime Serena ¿Acaso te golpeó?

—Nunca me puso una mano encima por eso puedo estar tranquila, pero nunca me amó, solo fui un juguete para él —sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de nuevo e inmediatamente se sintió abrazada por unos fuertes brazos.

—Tranquila —la acariciaba —yo estoy aquí contigo, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó entre tu marido y tú.

—Ayer en la noche recibí una llamada, en donde me decían que mi esposo me engaña con otra, que tiene una amante.

Darien la miró incrédulo.

—¿Estás segura? A lo mejor es una broma de mal gusto.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Yo pensé lo mismo e iba a esperar a esta noche para hablar con mi esposo. Pero esta mañana una chica que contrate me lo confirmó. Mi esposo tiene una amante y yo nunca lo vi, siempre confié en él como una tonta.

Darien se sorprendió como un hombre podía engañarla, se veía que era una mujer dulce y con un gran corazón, una mujer que cualquier hombre incluso él desearía para compartir su vida.

—Si eso es cierto, déjame decirte que tu esposo es un imbécil por no saber valorar a la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Serena esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le dio las gracias por escucharla. Nunca hubiese imaginado que precisamente él fuera quien la consolaría en esos momentos. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella preguntarle algo sobre su vida o sobre lo que le sucedía ya que en su rostro se notaba la evidencia de que él no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

—Bueno ahora que yo te conté parte de mi vida te toca a ti contarme qué te pasó, porque en tu rostro puedo notar un dejo de tristeza.

Darien se rió, esa joven conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

—Pues tienes razón, ya que tú me contaste tu vida ahora me toca a mí contarte mis problemas ¿Por donde comienzo?

—Empieza por qué te hicieron o qué fue lo que pasó para que estés así, es evidente que algo te tiene mal.

—No me hicieron nada malo o por lo menos eso creo, al igual que tú quien me tiene así, es mi esposa.

Serena se sorprendió no se imaginó que el también estuviese casado, aunque claro como no estarlo.

—¿Qué te hizo ella, acaso te engaño con otro?

—Haruka jamás me ha engañado, bueno que yo sepa hasta ayer. No he dejado de pensar unas palabras que me dijo mi primo insinuándome que ella me era infiel y en una extraña conversación que mantuvo mi esposa ayer.

—¿Que conversación? ¿En verdad crees que ella te es infiel?

Darien iba a responderle pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que en ese instante sonó el celular de Serena.

Serena buscó entre su bolso su celular y respondió a la llamada.

—Buenas tardes Mina ¿sucedió algo?

—Hola Sere, te llamaba como me lo pediste para informarte que mi ex compañera de trabajo me llamó para decirme que tu esposo acaba de ingresar al hotel con esa mujer.

Serena quedó congelada. Hoy la conocería, descubriría quien era la mujer con la que la engañaba su esposo.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del hotel Mina?

—Hotel Starlight ¿necesitas la dirección?  
—No, no te preocupes sé donde queda, gracias por la información. Nos vemos mañana, hasta luego —colgó el celular.

Después de esa llamada Serena comenzó a llorar. Ahora ya no quedaría ninguna duda más en su cabeza, iría a ese hotel y lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos.

En el momento que Darien la vio llorando la abrazó para darle su apoyo.

—Tranquila Serena ¿Dime que paso?

—Está con ella Darien, él está con esa mujer en un hotel —respondió mientras lloraba en su pecho, pero se separo de su lado —tengo que ir allá, tengo que verlo, voy averiguar quién es esa mujer con la que me engaña.

A duras penas Serena se puso de pie dispuesta a despedirse de Darien.

—No te voy dejar sola en el estado en el que estas. Yo iré contigo, tengo mi auto cerca de aquí.

Serena le agradeció el gesto que tuvo con ella, luego se fueron juntos en el automóvil, por el camino le fue indicando la dirección del hotel . Estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de pensar que haría en el momento que viera a su esposo con su amante .

Sin darse cuenta acaban de llegar a su destino. Por petición de Serena habían aparcado a dos cuadras del hotel para ir caminando y poder esconderse bien en unos matorrales que había en el camino.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas banales mientras escondidos veían a las personas que salían del hotel sin ser ninguna la pareja que buscaba Serena, pero todo cambio en el momento que Seiya y Haruka salieron de ese hotel agarrados de la mano y besándose haciendo que el mundo de la rubia se derrumbase por completo.

—No puede ser, es cierto Seiya tiene una amante —comenzó a llorar desesperadamente tapando su boca para que su llanto no se escuchase.

Darien se había distraído revisando su celular para comprobar si Haruka lo había llamado, pero al escuchar aquel nombre miró hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Serena.

—¡No...Dios no, esto no puede ser cierto!, esa mujer es mi esposa. Haruka y mi primo son amantes —llevó sus manos a la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran sus esposos. Darien acaba de descubrir que la joven que le robó el aliento era la esposa de su primo, mientras que Serena acababa de descubrir que Seiya y Darien eran familia, y que la esposa de aquel hombre que tanto le atraía era la amante del suyo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola nuestros queridos lectores! **

**En compensación por la demora la semana pasada actualizamos hoy Lunes, así como también recordarles que Naiara está de vacaciones, así que es probable que tardemos en actualizar. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **

**Darien y Serena ya se enteraron de la verdad, ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaran?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron respondidos por PM**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.  
**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.

Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.

Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esto no podía ser real debería de ser un sueño o una horrible pesadilla y que dentro de unas horas se despertarían de ese terrible sueño dándose cuenta que nada era real, pero estaban equivocados cuando volvieron a presenciar un beso salvaje entre los dos amantes. Serena sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y en cualquier momento podía llegar a perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo, su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y desilusionada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Comenzaba a ver borroso por las lágrimas y el dolor que tenía en su alma, pero lo que más la asustó fue ver a Darien con sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo y como se acercaba hacia el hotel para lo más seguro golpear a su esposo. Ella quiso seguirlo para detenerlo y que no hiciese una locura pero al dar un paso para ir tras el sintió que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y que no sabía el tiempo que sería capaz de sostenerse de pie.

Darien sentía la sangre burbujeando por sus venas a causa de la rabia que sentía por todo su cuerpo ¿hace cuánto tiempo ellos le veían la cara? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero tenía intención de averiguarlo, camino unos pasos dispuesto a enfrentarlos sin importarle armar un escándalo en plena vía pública, pero algo lo detuvo, la voz débil de Serena hizo que él se girase para mirarla y saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo, en el momento que la vio algo paso dentro de su interior que no sabía descifrar se veía desolada y como poco a poco perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo, asustado corrió hacia ella antes de que se desplomara en el suelo agarrándola entre sus brazos.

La tenia agarrada entre sus musculosos brazos, acariciándole sus cabellos no dejaba de llamarla para que reaccionase pero ella seguía en el mismo estado, la volvió a coger entre sus brazos y camino hacia el hotel, en el momento en el que ingreso pidió una habitación para ellos dos sería mejor por ahora él la cuidaría hasta que reaccionase, cuando entraron en la habitación indicada acostó a Serena en la cama de matrimonio le tomo el pulso y se sentó a su lado esperando a que reaccionase. Darien comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos dorados de la joven, no dejaba de mirarla a su hermoso rostro empapado de lágrimas que había derramado con su mano se las secó y comenzó acariciar sus facciones pasando suavemente su dedo por cada zona de su rostro, no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo pero le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser verla en ese estado.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir así? —seguía acariciando sus facciones —¿por qué me duele más verte así, sufriendo de esta manera, que el simple hecho de saber que mi esposa me engaña? —acarició sus labios y suspiró —ojalá te hubiese conocido antes que a mi mujer y ahora todo sería diferente.

Luego de eso, poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios, estaba a punto de besarla en el momento que sintió como Serena se removía comenzaba a mover suavemente sus dedos, se separó de ella y esperó a que abriera sus ojos.

Serena despertó sintiéndose aturdida, no reconocía aquel lugar en el que estaba. Estaba sobre una cama, en una habitación que nunca antes había visto. Sintió una presencia su lado y se volteó para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con aquel hombre que desde que conoció no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces creyendo que era una alucinación pero no lo era, él estaba ahí a su lado en la misma cama ¿Dónde estaban y que hacia Darien con ella?

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Te desmayaste y como dejamos el auto a algunas cuadras, lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedir una habitación.

De pronto los recuerdos de las últimas horas invadieron la cabeza de Serena como flashes. Seiya tenía una amante y esa mujer era precisamente la esposa de Darien.

—Dime que no es verdad —le rogó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos —dime que todo esto fue un horrible pesadilla.

Darien un poco ya más calmado la miró entristecido.

—No Serena, no fue un sueño. Mi primo, o sea tu marido, es amante de mi esposa.

Serena rompió en llanto nuevamente

—¿Por qué Darien, por qué? —él la abrazó intentando consolarla.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, créeme que le hubiese partido la cara a mi primo si no fuese porque te desmayaste.

—Fui una estúpida, mi padre tenía razón, él nunca me amó. Nunca. Por eso cambió tanto después de que nos casamos, fue todo una maldita mentira, jamás me amo.

—Pero me dijiste que te casaste hace cuatro años. Eso quiere decir que…

Serena se removió entre sus brazos y rompió el abrazo. Se alejó de él para verlo a la cara.

—Son amantes hace años Darien. Mina investigó todo, Seiya tiene cuenta en ese hotel hace más de cuatro años y siempre ha ido con la misma mujer, el administrador del hotel lo confirmó.

Al escucharla, un horrible pensamiento atravesó la cabeza del pelinegro. No quería pensarlo si quiera imaginarlo. Él que Haruka lo engañará hace más de cuatro años no era nada comparado con que lo que él estaba pensando fuera cierto, porque si lo fuese, sería como que le arrancaran sin piedad el corazón del pecho.

—No sé porque se casó conmigo, pero ahora entiendo que no fue por amor por eso nunca me sentí amada ni siquiera cuando… —pero calló y se ruborizó al recordar con quien estaba hablando—. De seguro a ella no le llego ni a los talones.

—No digas eso Serena, eso no es cierto.

—Cómo quieres que no lo piense. Quizá nunca pude darle lo que ella sí. Por algo no pudo dejarla. Incluso tú mismo te casaste con ella, como me dices entonces que no es mejor que yo.

—Me casé con quien creía que era, con la mujer que creía ver en ella. Me casé porque creí que la amaba.

—Pero la escogiste a ella, al igual que Seiya. Nunca fui lo suficiente mujer para él, comparada con tu esposa debo ser insignificante.

—No Serena, ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo quedándose de rodillas en la cama acercándose más a ella

—Seiya es un idiota que no ha sabido valorar al bello ángel que tiene a su lado. Desde que chocamos no he dejado de pensar en ti. Me bastó verte unos minutos para darme cuenta que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, eres dulce, tierna, tus ojos son transparentes.

—Darien yo… —dijo sintiendo su respiración contra sus labios.

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Serena —la interrumpió —me tienes hechizado. Darien estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los suyos, cuando sintió lo delicados dedos de Serena sobre su boca.

—No estaría bien Darien. No podemos actuar igual que ellos.

—Tienes razón. No podemos pagarle con la misma moneda —dijo alejándose de ella, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

Serena aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Primer ser testigo ocular del engaño de Seiya y ahora esto, estuvo a punto de besar a otro hombre que no era su esposo. No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿qué pasaría si no lo hubiese detenido? Lo más seguro es que si se hubiesen besado. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso, porque realmente lo deseaba. Pero aunque lo hiciera, ellos no podían hacerle lo mismo a sus respectivos esposos aunque lo merecieran. Serena no dejaba de cavilar en lo que Darien despertaba en ella. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía protegida. Además aunque apenas lo conocía, él la ayudó en todo y estaba allí con ella, cuidándola en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos sentía que algo crecía cada vez más en su interior, un deseo por el corría por sus venas, pero no solo algo físico sino espiritual, como de pertenencia. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió su mano cálida acariciándola. Cerró ojos para olvidarse de todo por un momento y disfrutar de aquel contacto. Deseaba estar así para siempre, sintiendo ese calor que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por su esposo. Pero lo que había dicho Darien no dejaba dar vueltas en su cabeza. Quizá la única forma de descubrir lo que sentía Seiya por ella no era necesariamente enfrentándolo si no precisamente pagándole con la misma moneda. Un plan cruzó por su cabeza, claro si es que Darien aceptaba ayudarla.

—Serena —la zarandeo un poco para llamar su atención —¿estás bien?

—¿eh?, si estoy bien, no te preocupes solo estaba pensando —respondió un poco nerviosa.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando tan concentrada?

—Bueno yo…

—Anda no creo que nada sea peor que lo que acabamos de enterarnos.

—Tienes razón. Bueno estaba pensando que quizás si debamos pagarles con la misma moneda.

—Serena yo no quiero que estés conmigo por despecho.

—No lo haría, porque no pasaría nada entre nosotros.

—No entiendo, ¿quieres que cada uno nos busquemos un amante?

—No. Bueno lo que intento decir es que nosotros solo fingiríamos serlo.

—¿Qué finjamos ser amantes? —pregunto incrédulo irguiéndose para sentarse a su lado.

—Sí. Eres el único al que le pediría algo así. Vas a creer que estoy loca pero necesito comprobar que es lo que siente Seiya por mí, si en verdad me amó. ¿Qué dices, estás conmigo en esto?

—No lo sé Serena. —Por favor Darien es la única manera. —Entiende, no sé si seré capaz de fingir y no olvidarme que es solo eso una actuación.

—Sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero necesito saber si le duele más perderme a mí o la posición y el dinero que obtiene estando a mi lado.

—¿Lo amas?

Serena bajó la cabeza, qué podía decirle, si ni ella misma lo sabía

—Respóndeme Serena —pidió tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara —¿lo amas?

—No sé Darien. Creí amarlo, pero ahora he comenzado a dudar que sea verdadero amor. Por lo mismo necesito saber qué significo para él.

Darien no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar en sus palabras. Para sus adentros suplicaba que ella ya no amase a su primo. No entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía de cierta forma como una persona egoísta, y ni siquiera con Haruka había sentido las cosas que Serena despertaba en él y es que desde que tropezó ese día con ella no podía sacársela de su cabeza.

—No sé qué decirte Serena, no quiero que ninguno de los salga lastimado con esta locura.

—Por favor Darien, te prometo que nada saldrá mal entre nosotros, es una promesa; pero te suplico que me ayudes en esto. Sé que tienes razón que con lo que descubramos podemos salir lastimados, pero no creo más de lo que ya estamos pueda ser posible ¿no lo crees?.

Darien suspiró lentamente pensando en su respuesta. Por una parte podía estar tranquilo ya que habían quedado las cosas claras entre Serena y él, aunque era más que evidente la atracción que había entre ambos no era el momento de dejarse llevar por lo que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos, por otro lado después de saber que Haruka siempre lo había engañado podría terminar con esta farsa de matrimonio como debía haber hecho hace mucho pero tiempo, pero si había permanecido con ella era únicamente por su hija.

—Está bien Serena —suspiró —acepto lo que me propones, fingiremos ser solo amantes frente a ellos dos, pero luego de que logremos el objetivo que te propones seguiremos siendo simplemente dos amigos, amigos que ahora han sido unidos por una traición.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que nada saldrá mal y saldremos de esto como si nada hubiese pasado —se tiró a sus brazos abrazándolo efusivamente —gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi Darien, no sé cómo hubiese aguantado todo esto sin ti.

Darien aceptó gustosamente su abrazo, sentía como un dulce aroma lo embriagaba y deseaba estar así para siempre; pero se recordaba que ese deseo era imposible, por lo menos por ahora. Tal vez cuando ambos hubiesen sanado sus heridas tendrían una oportunidad para ser felices juntos.

—Espero que ninguno de los dos nos arrepintamos de esta locura —rompió el abrazo y la miró a los ojos —Ya es tarde Serena —le echó un vistazo al reloj pulsera en su muñeca —creo que será mejor que nos vayamos y te deje en tu casa —se dispuso a levantarse del borde de la cama pero una mano lo detuvo.

—¡No! No quiero ir a mi casa Darien, lo último que deseo y quiero es ver a Seiya, y más aún compartir esta noche la cama con él. Por favor no me dejes sola—suplicó aun manteniéndolo agarrado del brazo —no tengo a ningún sitio a donde ir, mi familia está en Sendai y no conozco a nadie aquí. Podríamos irnos al hotel donde trabajo pero ya que estamos en uno podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche, quédate conmigo te lo ruego, tu presencia me tranquiliza.

Darien no podía alejar su vista de la rubia, no podían pasar la noche juntos y menos estar a su lado sabiendo lo que le hacía sentir cuando la tenía cerca. Pero la mirada desesperada y la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos le hacían romper todas las barreras que estaba formando para que no cometiese una locura.

—Está bien Serena, pasaremos la noche aquí, a decir verdad yo tampoco pensaba ir a mi casa esta noche, nos quedaremos pero lo primero que voy hacer es ir a pedir una habitación para mí, ya que aquí solo disponemos de una cama —miró a su alrededor y se soltó de su agarre para ir a pedir otra habitación pero una fina mano lo volvió agarrar.

—No Darien —volteó a verla —por favor quédate aquí conmigo no te vayas de mi lado.

—No creo que se buena idea, ya te dije tú no eres indiferente para mí ni siquiera puedo contener las ganas que tengo de besarte.

La rubia se sonrojó ante sus palabras porque ella sentía lo mismo.

—Por favor Darien, no quiero estar sola esta noche, quédate conmigo prometo que no haré nada que pueda dar pie a que ocurra algo más entre nosotros. Solo quiero sentirte a mi lado. Te juro que no pasara nada, pero te suplico que no me dejes sola.

—¿Por qué no pudo negarte nada Serena? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta sonriéndole tiernamente—. Está bien nos quedaremos juntos.

—No me canso de agradecer que te cruzaras en mi camino.

—O que tú tropezaras en el mío —bromeó.

Continuaron hablando un par de horas, había tal complicidad entre ellos que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Hablaron de los años de matrimonios y de la relación con sus respectivos esposos. Serena rompió varias veces más en llanto al recordar todo lo que había vivido con Seiya, es como si ahora se le hubiese caído la venda de los ojos y todo cobraba un nuevo sentido, incluso las cosas que él le decía de su familia pero sobre todo de su primo, definitivamente Darien no era nada de lo que él había descrito.

A Darien le dolía verla sufrir, daría cualquier cosa porque no lo hiciera. De cierta forma aunque no haya querido reconocerlo sabía que Haruka tenía a otro hombre, sus reiteradas salidas eran una clara señal y más aún ahora entendía las indirectas de Seiya, como iba saber que su esposa tenía un amante si no fuese porque aquel hombre era el mismo.

Cuando el cansancio los venció se metieron dentro de las sabanas. Serena puso una almohadón entre ellos como recordatorio de que debían mantenerse separados. Sin quitarse la vista uno del otro con sus cabezas sobre las almohadas se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente los rayos solares comenzaban a filtrarse por el gran ventanal del hotel alumbrando a las dos jóvenes que encontraban aun durmiendo abrazados uno al otro. Durante la noche, aunque su parte racional les recordaba que debían mantener las distancias, movidos por corazones en la inconciencia del sueño sus cuerpos se buscaron como si tuviesen la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse, porque desde que se conocieron sintieron como si una fuerza los llamara, como si sus almas se hubiesen reconocido ya que después de tanto buscarse se habían encontrado para estar juntos; lo único que los detenía es que se habían encontrado cuando ambos habían hecho sus vidas junto a otras personas, pero aun así sus cuerpos demandaban esa unión que sus cabezas al estar despiertos les negaban.

Darien comenzó a removerse al sentir la luz solar sobre sus ojos. Se sentía extraño al sentir un peso sobre su pecho, lentamente abrió los ojos para mirarla, para grabar esa imagen en su mente de la hermosa rubia que le había robado el corazón y que ahora era dueña de sus pensamientos durmiendo plácidamente con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Se fijó que la almohada que ella había puesto antes de acostarse había desaparecido, ahora ya no había nada que los separase sus cuerpos estaban abrazados, uno junto al otro. Darien volvió a cerrar sus ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones, la apegó más a su cuerpo, adivinando su figura bajo la tela de su propia ropa que le ocultaba su perfección. No quería parecer un pervertido pero no pudo contener la necesidad de acariciar la sedosa piel de sus piernas desnudas, ya que la noche anterior se había quitado los pantalones, fue un rose sutil, pero eso bastó para encenderlo.

Su entrepierna estaba dura, y el cuerpo de ella hacía presión en ese lugar. La deseaba, no iba a negarlo ansiaba hacerla suya desde la primera vez que sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo pero había algo entre ellos más allá de lo físico, era esa paz, ese sentido de plenitud que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo como si ella hubiese llenado ese vacío que lo corroía por dentro y que en algún momento había intentado cubrir con su esposa pero no había hecho más que aumentarlo. Quería a Serena en su vida, ahora, mañana y siempre; pero tenía bien claro que solo eran amigos, no obstante lo que ella le hacía sentir iba más lejos de una simple amistad y ambos lo sabían. Los dos habían tomado malas decisiones compartiendo sus vidas a lado de las personas equivocadas, él solo esperaba que si el destino había hecho que se encontraran fuera por algo.

Se veía tan tranquila que nadie hubiese imaginado la pesadilla que había vivido hace unas horas. Serena se acomodó en la cama, acurrucándose y apegándose a él, como si buscase su protección y precisamente eso quería hacer él protegerla. Percibió como nuevamente ella se removía, seguramente estaría por despertarse por lo que él cerró los ojos para probar su reacción, quizá eso le diese alguna esperanza.

Como Darien había supuesto Serena despertó a los pocos minutos, se sentía tan cómoda y envuelta en una gran calidez que no quería hacerlo, pero terminó abriendo pesarosamente los ojos y encontrándose con que su cabeza no descansaba en una almohada sino sobre un fornido pecho masculino, dejo que sus fosas nasales se embriagaran con su aroma varonil y sus sentidos de lo que aquel hombre le transmitía, sin despegar la cabeza de su pecho movió levemente su rostro para verlo, ella tenía los suyos cerrados y sus espesas pestañas negras le rozaban las mejillas, para su tranquilidad él dormía, o por lo menos eso ella creía. Darien esperaba que se separase de él rauda y veloz, pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba ella volvió a inclinar levemente el rostro acurrucándose en su pecho, lo único que hizo fue bajar avergonzada la pierna que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Serena sabía que no debía, que lo correcto era alejarse de él, pero aunque fuera por unos minutos quería permitirse aquello. Quería soñar con amar y ser amada, con despertar todos los días así, abrazada a ese cuerpo, sintiendo su tibieza y protección. Nunca en todos sus años junto a Seiya habían compartido tal intimidad, él nunca la buscaba durante las noches y si ella lo hacia él al poco tiempo se alejaba incluso después de haber estado juntos, sin embargo ahora ni siquiera había tenido relaciones con Darien pero despertaba en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, una extraña conexión que no tenía explicación.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse ni tuvo el valor de hacerlo, ninguno se atrevió a hacerle ver al otro que había despertado, solo querían permanecer así, olvidarse de todo y perpetuar ese momento. No sabían cuánto habían permanecido así, si minutos u horas, pero al final la poca cordura hizo que Serena se levantara cuidadosamente y tomó su pantalón y su cartera que había dejado a un lado de la cama y salió hacia el baño. Una vez dentro, le puso seguro a la puerta y se dejó caer sobre esta para terminar sentada en el suelo. Siempre había creído amar a Seiya pero desde que literalmente había caído sobre el camino de Darien la confusión crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior, y no dejaba de preguntarse dónde está el amor. Sentía que ya era demasiado tarde porque aunque su mente se empeñara en negarlo Darien había despertado un sinfín de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado ¿sería eso amor verdadero?

Se encaminó hacia la regadera, mientras caminaba se quitó la camisa, el brassier y las bragas, luego abrió las canillas regulando el agua a una temperatura adecuada y se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera suavemente su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el suave aroma, aún podía sentir el olor de Darien mezclado con el suyo, aun sentía su cuerpo anhelante de él, que la tocase y poseyese, Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la tomará, que la hiciera suya y eso la tenía muy confundida, nunca había deseado aquello siempre que estaba con Seiya sentía que él nunca pensaba en ella, que nunca se preocupaba por darle placer, por hacerla sentir amada, siempre consideró que era por satisfacer un deseo físico más bien que una unión de almas ¿sería Darien un amante tierno como el que siempre había soñado y esperado? ¿Podría proveerle y hacerle sentir lo que nunca había antes alcanzado? Algo le decía que sí y su mente comenzaba a llenarse de aquellas imágenes pero negó con la cabeza, tratando de espantar esas ideas porque simplemente aquello no era correcto.

Terminó de bañarse, se secó con una de las toallas que habían y se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, se miró al espejo y sentía que se veía fatal, seguramente nunca podría competir con la esposa de Darien, aunque solo la vio de lejos estaba segura que debía ser hermosa, se maquilló un poco para ocultar las leves ojeras que tenia de la noche pasada porque increíblemente gracias a la presencia de Darien había dormido profundamente, olvidándose de todo lo que habían vivido. Salió del baño encontrándose a Darien aun sin camisa, solo con el pantalón puesto, sentado sobre la cama viendo televisión.

Cuando Darien percibió que su calor lo abandonaba y que ella se incorporaba y ya no sentía su peso sobre el colchón sintió deseos de abrazarla, suplicarle que se olvidaran de todo y se dejasen llevar por lo que ambos sentían porque ahora estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él luego de que al despertar no huyera sino que permaneciera junto a él; pero por más que lo deseara ella no se lo merecía, no se merecía una relación como la que él ahora podía ofrecerle, como su amante.

La vio encerrarse en el baño y al poco tiempo escuchó el sonido de la regadera, podía imaginarse el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su sedosa piel como tanto deseaban hacerlo sus manos y sus labios, de solo pensarlo su miembro comenzó a reaccionar. Si no quería que Serena lo viera con una enorme erección debía pensar en otra cosa. Se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor para apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.

En cuanto la vio salir se quedó embobado mirándola, era tan hermosa y su espíritu irradiaba luz y paz donde estuviese.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —le dijo sonriente y avergonzada al ver el trabajado pecho de Darien sobre el cual había dormido durante toda la noche.

—Sí, ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, muy bien —respondió sonrojada —gracias por quedarte conmigo Darien ¿y tú como dormiste?.

—No tienes que agradecerme por el contrario es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y acompañado de una mujer tan hermosa.

Serena pensó que lo decía solo para no hacerla sentir mal, pero sus ojos eran sinceros ¿de verdad creía que era linda?

—Yo ya usé el baño —dijo nerviosa cambiando de tema —hay toallas limpias adentro por si quieres bañarte.

—Sí, creo que me vendría bien.

Darien se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, acarició tiernamente su mejilla, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, espero que mi pecho haya sido una buena almohada.

Serena se sonrojó aún más él le sonrió coqueto y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minutos después salía descalzo, con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo solo el pantalón negro, algunas gotas de agua aun corrían por su musculoso torso, Serena sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante tal espectáculo.

—Olvidé mi camisa aquí —dijo Darien sonriendo de medio lado tomando la camisa que había dejado sobre un silla —¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó complacido ante su escrutinio.

—¿Eh? yo...yo bueno yo….

—La televisión, ¿te gusta lo que ves o puedo cambiarla a las noticias? —comentó al verla tan nerviosa.

—¡Ah era eso!

Serena suspiró aliviada.

—Sí era eso, ¿qué pensabas?

—Nada… nada — dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

A Darien le enterneció verlas así, parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer descubierta haciendo esa travesura; y eso precisamente era lo que más le gustaba de ella esa mezcla de inocencia y seducción.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le consultó abotonándose la camisa— Podríamos pedir el desayuno.

—No, sigo con el estómago cerrado, prefiero que vayas a dejarme a casa si no te es molestia —le pidió viendo cómo se calzaba.

—Claro que no lo es. Estoy listo, vamos.

Juntos salieron de la habitación, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al hall, Darien canceló y salieron del hotel caminando uno al lado del otro. Llegaron hasta el automóvil que Darien había aparcado a unas cuadras la noche anterior, la ayudo a subir luego rodeó el auto y se sentó al volante. Condujo algunos minutos, ambos iban callados pero no era un silencio incómodo, hasta que se escuchó gruñir el estómago de Serena.

—Creo que no comer hace dos días me está pasando la cuenta.

—¿Qué? Por Dios Serena con razón te desmayaste ayer, eso es pésimo para tu salud y mi primo no merece que hagas eso por él, no merece nada de ti.

—Lo siento es que tenía el estómago cerrado por la impresión, nunca esperé que Seiya me hiciera esto tal vez nunca pude darle lo que quería —dijo con pesar volviendo a sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Darien, era como si hubiese roto la burbuja en la que se encontraba, se sintió un completo estúpido por hacerla entristecer.

—Lo siento Serena no debí haber dicho eso. Nos vamos al Crown aún te debo la invitación que te hice de ese exquisito pastel de chocolate. Ella solo le sonrió pero Darien se dio cuenta que no llegó a sus ojos.

Durante todo el camino Darien no fue capaz de hablar, tenía miedo a volver a mortificarla. Pocos minutos después acababan de llegar al Crown, se bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras entrando al local y siendo recibidos por el dueño.

—Buenos días. Darien pero si eres tú, que bueno verte amigo. Lita me comentó que pasaste el otro día por aquí pero no estaba.

—Sí es cierto, también me alegra verte Drew.

—¿No vas a presentarme? —dijo mirando a la rubia que lo acompañaba —dime Dar ¿quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña, no me digas que dejaste a tu esposa y no me has dicho nada?

—No estás muy lejos de la realidad —dijo abrazando a Serena por la cintura.

—¡Qué, no puedo creerlo! Yo solo bromeaba, ¿hermano de verdad por fin dejaste a Haruka?

—Luego hablaremos de eso Drew. Pero ella es Serena Tsukino, Sere cariño quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Andrew Furuhata.

—Un placer conocerte Andrew, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero sobre todo el otro día que vinimos de que aquí hacen el mejor pastel de chocolate.

—El verdadero placer es todo mío Serena, y si aquí se sirve el mejor pastel de chocolate, ¿Por qué no se sientan y les sirvo algo? Va por cuenta de la casa, no todos los días mi mejor amigo viene acompañado de un bello ángel.

—¡Hey! para hay ahí amigo, tus galanterías déjalas para tu novia que mi princesa ya tiene quien la adule —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Pero que posesivo hermano! Aunque yo también lo seria, tienes mucho que contarme Darien Chiba.

—Y lo haremos, pero no dijiste que nos traerías pastel.

—Creí que el chocolate era tu debilidad pero ahora veo que tienes otra —comentó mirando a Serena haciéndola sonrojar—. Bien, mejor me calló. Tomen asiento donde quieran, lo de siempre supongo ¿no? —dijo mirando a Darien y él asintió —Y tu Serena ¿qué vas a pedir? Desde ya te digo que yo no estoy en la carta.

—Drew —dijo amenazante el pelinegro.

—Y Darien tampoco —bromeó—. Fuera de bromas ¿qué vas a ordenar además del pastel?

—Un jugo de fresas estaría bien.

—En unos minutos tienen sus órdenes.

Andrew se fue a la cocina y se encontró con su novia.

—¿Por qué esa cara amor? —le preguntó la castaña al ver la mezcla de expresiones en el rostro del rubio.

—Hace unos días cuando me lo dijiste creí que estabas loca, pero Darien está aquí con esa chica. No me dijo nada, pero se notaba cierta complicidad entre ellos, creo que por fin me va a hacer caso —dijo sonriente.

—¿cómo puedes ponerte feliz Andrew? ¿es que acaso no te importa Haruka?

—Sé que es tu amiga, pero los dos sabemos la farsa de matrimonio en la que ellos viven si Dar sigue con ella es únicamente por Hotaru y lo sabes —comentó mientras preparaba las ordenes—. Mi hermano se casó ilusionado y enamorado, ha sido ella misma quien lo obligó a ver a otro lado, y si me alegra que lo haya hecho.

Mientras ellos discutían, desde que Darien y Serena se habían acomodad en una de las mesas del local no habían cruzado palabra. El pelinegro la miró y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ahí, espiritualmente parecía estar en otro lado.

Darien tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios.

—No quiero verte así Serena. Fui un idiota no debería haberte dicho eso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No Darien, al contrario tú no has hecho más que ayudarme.

—Quiero que confíes en mi Serena, por favor no te cierres conmigo, dime entonces ¿por qué estas así? —preguntó acariciando su manos con devoción.

—Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. Tu dijiste mientras veníamos en el auto que Seiya no merecía nada de mí y quizá eso fue lo que pasó nunca pude darle lo que él quería. Nunca me sentí amada cuando…cuando —calló y desvió sonrojada su mirada viendo hacia la calle —bueno tú me entiendes, pero quizá la del problema era yo que nunca pude satisfacerlo como esperaba.

—el imbécil de mi primo te hizo más daño del que creía —dijo soltando sus manos y empuñándolas hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos—. Tú no tienes la culpa ni eres responsable de nada Serena, el único error que cometiste fue en haber creído en él. Como Andrew dijo hace un rato eres un ángel, eres la mujer más bella que he conocido pero no eres solo un bonito envoltorio tu alma es lo que más me atrae de ti, no sabes lo que significó amanecer a tu lado, yo…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Andrew que acababa de llegar alcanzando a escuchar esto último se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Aquí están sus órdenes —dijo acomodando las cosas sobre la mesa—, dos pasteles de chocolate, un café expresso sin azúcar para ti y un jugo de fresa para esta bella dama. Que lo disfruten.

Andrew los dejó solos y caminó de vuelta a la barra sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, ya no le quedaban dudas su amigo y aquella hermosa rubia tenían un romance. En parte se alegraba pero también estaba preocupado por él, la mujer se veía sencilla y sincera, esperaba que no fuese una aprovechada, sabía que la familia de Darien lo apoyaría si decidía rehacer su vida junto a ella, lo único que lo perturbaba era el cariño que Darien sentía por su hija, si la separación entre él y Haruka no era en los mejores términos y lo acusaba de adulterio podía perder a la niña para siempre y eso destrozaría a su amigo.

Por otro lado Darien miraba a Serena intentando ordenar sus ideas, mientras ella solo jugueteaba con el tenedor sobre el pastel.

—Serena lo que quería decirte antes de que Andrew nos interrumpiera es que si hay un culpable en todo esto es Seiya, daría cualquier cosa por no verte sufrir por él como lo haces ahora, porque no lo amaras como lo haces, sé que no debo decírtelo pero no sabes cómo me gustaría que pudieras darme aunque sea un pedacito de tu corazón.

—Darien yo no…

—No digas nada —la interrumpió —sé que aún estoy casado al igual que tú y que quedamos en que seriamos solo amigos, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, estas ganas de besarte, de protegerte, de hacerte feliz. No sabes cómo me hierve la sangre el escucharte decir que nunca te sentiste amada cuando estabas con él, porque no sabes cómo deseo poder hacerte mía y enseñarte lo hermoso que puede ser.

Serena al escucharlo recordó lo que ella había pensado mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho esta mañana, soñando con que amaba y era amada.

—Darien por favor no lo hagamos más difícil.

—Lo sé y lo siento si te incomodé pero no puedo callar lo que siento Serena, sé que no es el momento pero si nos conocimos fue por algo, sé que tú también sientes algo por mí y por lo mismo no me quites la esperanza de pensar que cuando todo esto termine y si decides terminar su matrimonio con mi primo nosotros podamos tener un futuro juntos. Dime Serena, si Seiya te pide perdón ¿serias capaz de perdonarlo y volver con él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores!**

**Sentimos mucho el retraso del capítulo pero como ya sabían mi amiga Naiara moon estaba de vacaciones. Lamentamos la demora pero a partir de ahora intentaremos actualizar mas rápido.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Qué le responderá Serena?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Se les quiere.**

**Queremos agradecerles sus comentarios:**

**Princessqueen: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, Darien ni se imagina que fuese descubir que su esposa lo engañaba con su primo. Besos.**

**Mary yuet: Hola amiguita hermosa muchas gracias por tú comentario, no te esperabas la respuesta que le iba a decir Serena. ¿Nos dejas al muso? pero no hay devolución luego de que lo exprimamos mucho te lo devolvemos. besos.**

**Lissie181: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tú comentario, era hora de que descubrieran la verdad esperamos que te gustase el capítulo.**

**Flakis: Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, por fin los descubieron esperamos que te gustase este capítulo.**

**yssareyes48: Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, si por fin lo descubieron esperemos que te gustase la decisión que tomaron.**

**Barbielove: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario esperamos que este capítulo te gustase.**

**Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario,te dejamos que lo consueles pero solo por unos días. Besos.**

**veroF:Perdone la demora y si Darien y Serena se enteraron de la verdad pero no será fácil para ellos estar juntos.**

**Maggiue Aino: Hola amiga muchas gracia spor tú comentario, esperemos que este también te guste.**

**starvenus:Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario. Los dos sufrieron pero su amor no será fácil habrá demasiadas complicaciones.**

**yazbelltsukinochiba: Hola muchas gracias por tú come3ntario, la verdad fue la casualidad del destino Darien jámas pensó que Seiya sería el amante de su mujer.**

**diana :Hola gracias por tú comentario, una buena idea pero las cosas serán distintas.**

**Johana:Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, esperamos que este ambién te guste. Besos.**

**VICO-darien:Hola amiga la verdad siempre es muy difícil descubrir que tu pareja te engaña,lo de la hija aún no va pasar por ahora aún no sabemos cuando lo descubrirá.**

**Nai SD: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, ya era hora que los dos descubrieran la verdad , no te preocupes por la tardanza del rr nosotras también te queremos.**

**usagimoon:Hola gracias por tú comentario, la verdad fue una sorpresa para ambos Serena ya sabía que su esposo la engañaba y Darien lo sospechaba pero jamás imaginó que se tratase de su primo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena lo pensó por unos momentos, si se lo hubiesen preguntado dos días antes hubiese contestado de inmediato que sí, porque lo amaba y sería capaz de perdonarle lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado. Pero en ese preciso momento, pero sobre todo desde que conocía a aquel hombre que le había preguntado y en el cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza, las cosas pero sobre todo sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ahora no estaba segura si perdonaría a su esposo.

—Para serte completamente sincera, antes te hubiese dicho que sí, pero ahora no lo sé Darien —suspiró abatida —me siento muy confundida. No sé lo que ocurra mañana pero si me lo preguntas ahora con el corazón en la mano te diría que no lo haría, pero todo depende de lo que él sienta por mí y si está dispuesto a cambiar por salvar nuestro matrimonio.

Darien la observó desalentado, lo hubiese gustado escuchar que por ningún motivo lo perdonaría, aunque no había dicho que lo haría tampoco había cerrado las puertas a que ocurriera. Él si abrigaba la esperanza de que Serena sintiese lo mismo que él, en ocasiones le parecía que si pero sentía como si ella se aferrarse a un barco que se estaba hundiendo, Darien estaba seguro que el matrimonio de Serena y su primo tenia fecha de caducidad, al igual que el suyo con Haruka.

—Él no va a cambiar Serena, de eso estoy seguro. Por lo menos yo no estoy dispuesto a perdonar a Haruka, ni siquiera por mi mariposa, creo que es tiempo de pensar alguna vez en mí. Sí estarías dispuesta a perdonarlo a pesar de todo es porque debes amarlo mucho —reconoció con pesar.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy confundida… creía amarlo pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay muchas cosas que él nunca despertó en mí, emociones que jamás me hizo sentir y que no había experimentado hasta… ahora —dijo esto último en un susurro pero él alcanzó a oírla.

Sus palabras fueron como agua en el desierto, esperanzado Darien volvió a tomar sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

—Lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti, si como dices a mi lado sientes algo que nunca sentiste con Seiya, te suplico que no intentes ahogarlo, por favor Serena —dijo besando nuevamente sus manos —no nos niegues la posibilidad de un mañana juntos.

Ella podía ver la ilusión en sus brillantes orbes, tan profundos como el océano. Ansiaba decirle que sí pero se sentía insegura y si aquello que sentía solo era a causa del dolor de sus corazones al saberse engañados, solo terminarían siendo más desdichados y en el caso que lo que sentían fuera amor verdadero una sombra opacaría siempre sus caminos.

—No puedo prometerte nada Darien, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que tal vez no puede ser.

—Aunque debí hacerlo hace mucho hoy mismo de ser posible voy a iniciar la demanda de divorcio. Voy a luchar por ti Serena, para que me elijas a mí. No te pido que me prometas nada, solo que no me apartes de tu lado.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo alejarte de mí —reconoció ella —pero me da miedo que esto no sea más que una confusión de nuestras almas despechadas.

—No lo es Serena, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, puro y verdadero como lo que siento por ti.

—No quiero dejarme llevar y volver a equivocarme, solo dame tiempo ¿sí?

—Te esperaré toda la vida si fuese necesario.

—Gracias Darien, gracias por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Bien princesita, vinimos a comer y es lo único que no ha hecho —dijo sacando un trozo de pastel con su tenedor y acercándolo a la rubia que como una niña abrió la boca y lo comió.

—Mmn delicioso —expresó con un gesto infantil.

Darien sonrió al verla pues le recordó a su pequeña Hotaru. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no iba a dejar escapar el amor ahora que lo había encontrado, mucho tiempo se había preguntado donde estaba el amor, por qué parecía haber huido de su vida, había amado a Haruka pero ella se había encargado de que aquel sentimiento muriera dando paso a la costumbre y remplazándolo por el amor de padre; pero ahora que había encontrado a Serena quien despertaba en él sentimientos tan puros y profundos no la dejaría escapar, iba a luchar por ella aunque fuera contra su propio primo.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tan intranquila amorcito? —preguntó Seiya en cuanto le respondió.

—Darien no durmió anoche en la casa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Nunca antes lo había hecho. Llamó tarde a Hotaru para avisarle que tenía turno en el hospital, y esta mañana llamó su secretaria porque no había llegado al hospital y tenía una junta, sin querer me dijo que no le tocaba turno y que no se quedó en el hospital. Llamé a sus padres y tampoco se quedó con ellos.

—No me digas que mi querido primito te engaña con alguien más.

—Darien no sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera así no me sentiría tan culpable por lo que le hemos hecho.

—Habla solo por ti cariño.

—¿Acaso no te sientes culpable Kou? Hemos engañado a Darien durante años y ahora mismo lo haces con tu esposa. Odias a Darien y entiendo que no tuvieras escrúpulos en seducirme aun sabiendo que era novia de tu primo, pero ¿qué culpa tiene tu esposa?

—Lo que yo haga o no con Serena es asunto mío.

—Eso quiere decir que no la amas.

—No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo Haruka. Además el tiempo pasa y aun no haces nada por hablar con mi primo.

—Anoche iba a hablar con Darien para pedirle el divorcio, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora que sé que estas casado, dime ¿y tú cuándo vas a hablar con tu esposa?

—Después de que hayas dejado a don perfecto, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿o se te olvida lo que me dijiste hace poco más de cuatro años? No soy tan estúpido.

—Tú no sabes nada Kou, tuve mis razones para hacerlo.

—Ah sí, y según tú ¿cuáles fueron esas supuestas razones?

—Ya te lo dije solo te lo diré cuando estemos juntos y muy lejos de aquí con Hotaru.

—¡No! A esa mocosa la dejas con Darien, ni se te ocurra hacer planes conmigo que incluyan a ese estorbo.

—Pero si es tu…—le gritó furiosa pero calló al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Mi sobrina y eso qué, será tu hija pero también es hija de Darien y eso no cambia nada.

—Espero que algún día no te arrepientas de lo que dices Seiya te recuerdo que ella solo es una niña y no tiene culpa de nada.

—Claro que la tiene ser la hija del don perfecto de mi primo pero mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí? nos vemos en el lugar en donde te dije. Adiós mi amor, te amo —colgó el teléfono.

Haruka aún tenía el teléfono sobre sus manos sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de Seiya, su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar pensando que pasaría cuando todo se descubriera y la verdad saliera a la luz. Pero una cosa tenía clara, por hoy no se rompería más la cabeza, no quería pensar en un futuro y que sería lo que ocurriría cuando eso pasara, hoy solo quería estar con el hombre al que realmente amaba.

Buscó a su pequeña encontrándola jugando con Unazuki le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella para ir a reunirse con Seiya.

.

.

.

Habían pasado una mañana maravillosa los dos juntos. Darien cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por la rubia, quería hacerla feliz y demostrarle que no todos los hombres eran iguales, quería hacer todo por ella y que fuese para siempre su bello ángel.

Y por otro lado Serena estaba cada vez más confundida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Darien y lo que ha vivido con Seiya estos cuatro años, pero no podía seguir pensando en una relación con él hasta que hablase con Seiya, miró su reloj pulsera y decidió decirle a Darien que ya era hora de marcharse ya que ella necesitaba hablar con su esposo.

Pocos minutos después ambos se despidieron de Andrew ante la atenta mirada de reproche Lita que los observaba desde lejos, Darien sabiendo que al igual que la vez anterior se lo diría a Haruka se portó de lo más seductor, meloso y coqueto con su acompañante, aunque a decir verdad no le costaba mucho hacer el papel de amante de Serena. Si bien Darien no le gustaba mentirle a su amigo, lo que sentía por ella no era mentira, ni fingido, era como le nacía actuar, además aquella confusión solo sería unos días hasta que el plan de Serena para que se convenciera de que Seiya no la amaba surtiera efecto y luego podría decirle a Andrew la verdad para que le ayudara t aconsejara para conquistar a su rubio tormento.

Luego de salir del local subieron al auto de Darien y condujo hacia casa de Serena, quien iba nerviosa en el automóvil, sus piernas temblaban de solo pensar ver a su marido, ¿qué le diría él cuándo le preguntase si tenía otra mujer? ¿Le diría la verdad? aunque realmente no hacía falta que él se lo dijese ya que ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero quería o más bien necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

Una voz grave y seductora la sacó de sus pensamientos anunciándole que acababan de llegar a su destino, Serena le agradeció a Darien todo lo que hizo por ella y se bajó del auto dispuesta a enfrentarse a Seiya.

Caminó un poco ya que le pidió a Darien que la dejara a unos metros, cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa sacó las llaves y la abrió pensando que encontraría a su esposo esperándola preocupado porque no había llegado la noche anterior, pero una voz proveniente de su habitación hizo acercarse a pasos silenciosos para que él no la escuchase, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se puso a escuchar la conversación que sostenía, al poco tiempo Serena por la forma cariñosa en la que hablaba se percató de que hablaba con su amante.

Tenía ganas de entrar y reclamarle, ponerlos al descubierto y decirle que ya sabía la verdad, pero no podía primero debía saber si Seiya en verdad la amaba, si le importaría que ella lo dejase por otro o se había casado con ella por otras razones que no era por amor, había convencido a Darien de que se hicieran pasar por amantes solo para ver la reacción de Seiya por lo que tenía que seguir adelante con el plan que había hecho con el hombre que le robaba todos sus pensamientos.

Estuvo escuchando por unos minutos esa conversación sin poder creer en las palabras que escuchaba de su marido, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cómo pudo haberse casado con una persona así? Nunca había llegado a conocerlo realmente, después de todo ¿Qué culpa tenía esa niña? Le dolía enormemente darse cuenta de lo cegada que había estado durante tanto tiempo.

En el momento en que advirtió que él colgaba el teléfono, se alejó de la puerta escondiéndose en una de las habitaciones para no ser vista.

Cuando vio como su esposo salía de esa habitación para reunirse con su amante decidió seguirlo necesitaba saber la verdad, pero también había algo que la atormentaba. No la había llamado ni una sola vez para saber dónde o cómo estaba y ahora salía así como así cuando podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa ¿es qué acaso no se preocupaba por ella? Por su actitud le demostraba que definitivamente no le importaba.

—¿A dónde vas Seiya? —le preguntó haciendo que se detuviera en la entrada de la puerta —¿saldrás así como si nada? ¿Es acaso no te importa en dónde pasé la noche o si me ocurrió algo malo?

El pelinegro de coleta se volteó a verla quedando enfrente de ella sonriéndole sínicamente, Serena se preguntaba como antes no se había dado cuenta lo falso que podía ser ¿tan ciega había estado?

—Nunca te he dado explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida y no veo porque tengo que comenzar a hacerlo ahora bomboncito, así como tampoco nunca te las he pedido a ti.

—Pero ni siquiera me llamaste y por lo que veo no te importaba esperar a que llegara para saber si estaba bien o por qué no llegué a dormir. Cualquier esposo se preocuparía por eso o ¿es que acaso no me amas? ¿Qué soy para ti, solo la mujer que tienes de adorno cuando...? —se calló al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decirle que sabía lo de su amante.

Seiya caminó hasta donde estaba Serena.

—No tienes por qué desconfiar de mi amor mi dulce bombón —agarró su rostro y se acercó más a ella —te amo y si no te pregunté dónde estuviste es porque confió en ti, así como quiero que tú confíes en mí hermosa. Bueno debo de irme Nico acaba de llegar a Tokio y me está esperando, cuídate mi bombón —besó sus labios despidiéndose de ella y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto Seiya se fue, Serena comenzó a limpiarse la boca sintiendo asco por ese beso, si no fuese por lo que estaba pasando estaría feliz por aquel gesto pero ahora solo sentía repulsión. No podía dejar de imaginarse que mientras la besaba a ella traía el olor y el sabor de otra mujer.

No entendía como podía ser tan descarado, ella sabía que Rei y Nicholas no llegaban Tokio hasta mañana, lo había escuchado y sabía que se encontraría con la esposa de Darien. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, no era tonta como él pensaba, por lo que decidió seguirlo sin ser descubierta, así que salió rápidamente de la casa para lograr alcanzar a su marido, y para su suerte lo encontró a solo metros delante de ella.

Lo siguió a pasos lentos escondiéndose detrás de los postes de luz cada vez que él se volteaba sintiendo que alguien lo seguía.

Pocos minutos después llegó a su destino encontrándose en un parque que había al lado del hotel en donde había pasado la noche con Darien, se sonrojó de solo pensar en él, pero no estaba ahí para pensar en otras cosas si no para ver de más de cerca a esa mujer.

En el momento que la vio llegar le pareció una mujer hermosa, de andar elegante y con clase, ahora entendía porque Seiya y Darien se habían enamorado de ella, se sentía poca cosa al lado de la rubia de cabellos cenizas. Pero se le estrujó nuevamente el corazón al ver como ella se acercaba a su esposo y lo besaba con amor y pasión, se veía que había química entre ellos.

Se acercó sigilosamente un poco más a un árbol que había cerca de ellos para poder lograr escuchar su conversación, se cambió de sitió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se volvía a esconder para no ser vista. Escucharlos hablar cosas cariñosas y verlos besarse le dolía, pero le dolía aún más saberse engañada durante esos cuatro años por un hombre que cada vez se convencía más que no la amaba además se preguntaba cuántas de las veces que ellos habían tenido intimidad la habría tenido también hace solo unas horas con aquella mujer, con su amante. Una sola frase de ellos dos la puso peor de lo que ya estaba, a duras penas se contenía de romper en llanto para no llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por el parque. Ambos volverían a ese hotel en donde siempre se encontraban, donde él le daba su amor como nunca lo había hecho con ella. Sufría con solo escuchar eso, se decía así misma que no era lo mismo saberlo que verlo o escucharlo de sus propios labios.

En el momento que los vio alejarse se sentó desconsolada apoyándose sobre el árbol y comenzó a llorar sin cesar como si el mundo se fuese con ellos dos a causa de su engaño, le dolía terriblemente, le hacía daño lo que le estaban haciendo, pero entonces ¿por qué Seiya le dice que la amaba, si luego se ve con su amante? No podía más necesita estar acompañada llorarle sus penas a alguien y solo una persona la podía ayudar porque vivía lo mismo que ella.

Buscó entre su bolso su teléfono móvil y sin fuerzas lo cogió entre sus manos, miró la pantalla intentando poder ver algo pero a causa de las lágrimas veía todo borroso, comenzó a buscar su número en la agenda cuando de repente como si lo invocara o sintiese sus llantos estaba recibiendo una llamada de él.

—Buenas tardes mi ángel te llamo para saber si ya comiste algo o tendré que llevarte al mejor restaurante del país —se rió pero su rostro cambió al momento a preocupación al escucharla llorar —¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Por qué estás llorando? no será qué el imbécil de mi primo te hizo algo.

—so...lo te… necesito, Darien por… favor ayúdame —dijo para luego romper más en llanto.

—Por favor Serena respóndeme ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —esperó que hablara pero solo la escuchaba llorar amargamente —¡Dios! me estas matando de la preocupación, dime ¿dónde estás?

—En... el parque número cinco… enfrente del hotel Star Light —dijo entre sollozos con un hilo de voz —por favor ven pronto, te necesito a mi lado.

Al escuchar el nombre del hotel el pelinegro se preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba, podía imaginarse por qué estaba tan desolada.

—Lo más pronto posible estoy a tú lado, ahora mismo salgo hacia allá, espérame y no te muevas de ahí por favor —colgó el móvil y arrancó a toda velocidad a la dirección indicada.

En pocos minutos Darien estaba estacionado en un sitio libre que había encontrado al lado del parque en donde le había indicado la rubia, con la preocupación había infringido algunas leyes de transito excediéndose en el límite de velocidad sin importarle nada. Se bajó del auto y a grandes zancadas ingresó en el parque buscando con la mirada a su ángel, a la mujer que en estos momentos lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Miró todos los rincones del hermoso lugar sin lograr encontrarla, estaba comenzando desesperarse cuando la vio, estaba a unos metros sentada debajo de un gran árbol, se acercó rápidamente y tal como esperaba la encontró llorando desconsolada, con su cuerpo encorvado hacia delante y con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Agitado se arrodilló enfrente de ella y tocó su hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Serena? —susurró con preocupación para no espantarla —Soy Darien. Mírame, por favor ¿dime que sucedió?

Serena al escuchar su voz se calmó un poco sabía que con él estaba protegida, levantó un poco su rostro empañado de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desahogando todo el dolor que sentía. Después de unos minutos cuando se calmó se separó un poco de los brazos de peli negro , lo miró por unos segundos y comenzó hablar.

—Los escuché Darien —sollozaba —escuché como se decía que se amaban y deseaban tener un futuro juntos —se limpió unas lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos.

No hacía falta que le dijese de quienes estaba hablando desde que ya la había llamado ya lo sospechaba, no podía dejar de mirarla con lástima pero también con otro sentimiento, no quería verla así por un hombre como su primo que realmente no valía la pena.

—Serena —agarró su mano —sé que te duele su traición pero te vuelvo a repetir mi primo no merece ni una de tus lágrimas, entiendo que solo han pasado casi tres días y esto aún está muy reciente y que por lo mismo necesitas desahogarte, por lo mismo aquí estoy yo para escucharte si quieres.

—Es que no entiendo Darien… no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo me dice que me ama y que confié en él y en menos de una hora le dice lo mismo a tu esposa?

Darien se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, Serena solo se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—No lo sé Serena, pero lo único que tengo claro es que mi primo es un imbécil por jugar así con tus sentimientos —declaró acariciando sus cabellos— me dan ganas de partirle la cara.

—Siempre creí se había casado conmigo porque me amaba pero que no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

—Todos comentemos errores, a veces nos cegamos y solo vemos lo que queremos ver.

—Pero nunca pensé que estaba tan ciega como para no ver la verdad frente a mis ojos. Ahora entiendo porque nunca sentí su amor, porque cada vez que estábamos juntos es como si fuera por una necesidad física que porque hiciéramos el amor, siempre me sentía vacía… —ella se separó de él rápidamente al recordar con quien estaba hablando —¡Oh Dios! Otra vez hice lo mismo, lo siento tanto —se disculpó ruborizada evitando su mirada —yo no debería haberte dicho eso.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Serena, al contrario agradezco que confíes en mi hasta el punto de contarme algo tan íntimo —tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara —. Ya te lo dije y te lo repito no sabes cómo me gustaría ser quien te haga sentir amada y demostrártelo de todas las formas posibles.

—Darien ya lo hablamos, Seiya a pesar de todo es mi esposo y yo…

—Lo sé, tienes razón lo siento —dijo con pesar interrumpiéndola, no podía escucharla decir que sin importar lo que su primo le había hecho aún lo amaba.

Serena pudo ver la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos zafiro. Quería olvidarse del anillo que llevaba en su dedo, del voto que había hecho hace cuatro años y de lo que había creído sentir por Seiya, quería olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por lo que crecía cada vez más en su interior por aquel hombre que estaba a su lado, ardía en deseos de decirle que lo hiciera, que se dejaran llevar por lo que sentían y que por primera vez hiciera que se sintiera amada. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo por más que quisiera.

—Desearía haberte conocido antes —comentó ella con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Pues a mí no me importa vivir mil veces este tormento con tal de que aparecieras en mi vida. Pero ya basta de lamentarnos, ahora no quiero verte llorar. Tengo una idea porque no nos levantamos y vamos, algún lugar, que te parece al cine hace mucho que no voy, ¿Qué dices? yo te invito ¿sí?

—Está bien, de todas maneras avisé que hoy no iría a trabajar.

Serena se limpió los rastros de lágrimas, Darien puso de pie y le ayudó a ella a levantarse. Antes de llegar al auto, Serena entró a un café le pidió a Darien que ordenara algo para que ella pudiera pasar al baño, la verdad no era que quisiera satisfacer sus necesidades básicas sino quería maquillarse un poco debería verse fatal después de tanto llorar, se lavó la cara y luego se aplicó un leve maquillaje que consistía un base para el rostro muy natural, mascara de pestañas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial rosado. Se acomodó el cabello y cuando quedó satisfecha con su apariencia, salió para encontrarse con Darien que como siempre la veía embelesado, ella le sonrió. Luego él pagó el café que ordenó mientras la esperaba y salieron del local hacia el automóvil aparcado el pelinegro.

La tarde pasó rápidamente para ambos viendo una película de suspenso, luego se fueron a comer a un sencillo restaurante, entre risas, anécdotas y platicas agradables se les pasaron las horas volando, sin darse cuenta que había anochecido. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo pues no podían continuar con la incertidumbre que los embargaba y más aun a la rubia.

Luego de dejar a Serena, condujo hasta su casa llegando cerca de la media noche. Entró y tal como lo esperaba se encontró con las luces apagadas, comenzó a atravesar la sala cuando toda la estancia se ilumino, parpadeó un par de veces y vio a Haruka de pie junto al interruptor de luz.

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar, quieres decirme ¿dónde has estado desde ayer?

—Trabajando que no es lógico.

—Mentiroso —_«_no más que tú_.»_, pensó Darien —Llamé al hospital y no estuviste de turno anoche y hoy ni siquiera te apareciste por ahí.

—Desde cuando tanta preocupación, déjame recordar cuales fueron tus palabras —dijo agarrándose el mentón —¡ah sí! Soy tu esposo no tu dueño, lo mismo corre para ti querida. No tengo ganas de discutir, ni quiero despertar a mi hija, me voy a la cama he de suponer como siempre que no vienes conmigo ¿no?

Sin esperar su respuesta continuó con su camino pero algo en el medio del pasillo lo detuvo, recordó la bolsa de papel que traía en sus manos y que a causa de la conversación con la mujer que espera su esposa aunque esperaba que no por mucho, se había olvidado del regalo que le había obsequiado Serena a su hija, sonrió al recordar como recorrió la tienda entera para escoger uno que pudiera gustarle a su pequeña. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a una incrédula Haruka que aún permanecía inmóvil en el mismo sitio en donde la había dejado hace unos segundos sin poder creer como le había hablado ya que era la primera vez que Darien la trataba así.

—Bueno querida como veo que no vendrás conmigo como ya creía se me olvidó entregarte este oso de peluche que le obsequio Michiru a nuestra hija —le entregó el regalo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su recamara sin despedirse de su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, pensado en la conversación que había mantenido ayer con Darien, aún seguía sorprendida sin poder dar crédito a la manera que le habló. Tenía el pequeño oso de peluche sobre sus manos mirando el hermoso detalle que le habían regalo a su hija, cuando se levantase se lo daría. Esbozó una sonrisa y cogió el teléfono sobre sus manos para marcar a la clínica de su esposo.

—Buenos días consulta del doctor Chiba habla Michiru en que puedo ayudarle.

—Buenos días Michiru, soy Haruka la esposa de Darien solo llamaba para agradecerle el regalo que le mandó ayer a mi hija con mi esposo.

Michiru se sorprendió.

—Buenos días señora, lo siento pero no la entiendo ¿qué regalo? Yo no le mande nada a Hotaru ¿acaso era su cumpleaños y me olvidé? —preguntó angustiada ya que le tenía cariño a la niña.

Haruka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿entonces Darien le mintió? ¿pero por qué lo haría? ¿Qué intención tenía mentirle?

—¿Entonces no fuiste tú? —recibió una respuesta negativa —no te preocupes, no fue su cumpleaños es solo que mi esposo me dijo que le enviaste algo pero seguramente confundió o yo escuche mal —quedó pensando por unos minutos, hoy hablaría con él porque estaba segura que le había dicho que Michiru lo envió —lo siento por molestarte que tengas buen día.

Colgó el teléfono pensando que algo estaba sucediendo y tenía la intención de averiguarlo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando a Darien porque le mentía ¿tendría otra? La verdad deseaba que él se buscase una amante para así poder estar más tranquila y no lo ser ella solo quien lo engañaba.

.

.

.

Durante toda la semana luego de sus trabajos Darien y Serena solían encontrarse, a veces iban a cenar, otras al teatro o al cine o solo pasaban tiempo juntos caminando por algún parque de la ciudad.

Durante ese tiempo Serena ya no lo buscaba a su esposo como solía hacerlo antes, ya no quería sus besos y no permitía que ni siquiera la tocase porque tenía la sensación que aún tenía sus manos sucias de estar con su amante, haciendo que esta semana el pelinegro de coleta estuviese de los mil demonios sin entender porque ahora su esposa siempre llegaba tarde cuando antes no lo hacía y que ahora ya no lo buscaba como antes y no aceptaba que le pusiese un dedo encima que la tocase. Pero quería saberlo y de hoy no iba a pasar.

Se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá esperando a que su esposa se levantase, en el momento que sintió sus pasos apagó el cigarrillo se levantó del sofá y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Me puedes explicar en donde estuviste a noche o mejor dicho toda la semana.

—Seiya ¿acaso no confías en mí? tú mismo me dijiste que no hacía falta que te diera explicaciones de lo que hacía con mi vida y ahora las quieres.

—No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida mientras estés a la misma hora que siempre en casa o me avises que llegaras tarde.

—No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones Seiya tú tampoco me las das y cuando tú llegas tarde nunca te gusta que te pregunte en donde estuviste.

Seiya la miró molesto y suspiró, estaba comenzando a impacientarse con el hilo que llevaba la conversación.

—¡Claro que me las tienes que dar! —alzó la voz asustando a la rubia—. Desde que estas llegando a deshora no me haces caso, cuando te busco en la cama te escapas y si quiero darte un beso te alejas ¡dime de una maldita vez que te está pasando! ¿Te doy asco, es eso?

La rubia lo miró asustada y a la vez sorprendida ¿estaría celoso? O ¿sería que la amaba, a su manera pero si la amaba? Pero si eso era cierto lo Perdonaría?

—Seiya —dijo asustada —entonces si realmente me quieres y quieres que vuelva a ser la misma vámonos de Japón retornemos nuestro matrimonio y comencemos de cero.

El pelinegro de coleta la miró sorprendido por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle quería decirle que sí que le gustaría fugarse con ella y no regresar jamás pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que si la hubiese conocido antes a ella incluso había podido enamorase de su esposa y llegar a amarla como ella lo merecía porque con el tiempo había llegado a apreciar a Serena, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otra que lo destruyó por completo, aunque regresó a Tokio y retomó su relación para vengarse de Haruka debía de reconocer que la seguía amando. Además ahora menos que nunca se podía alejar de Tokio ya que estaba a punto de encontrar al asesino de su padre.

—Serena lo siento, pero yo no quiero alejarme de Tokio y no es porque no te ame bombón —mintió—, pero entiéndeme tengo aquí a mi familia, a mi mamá, ella me necesita y no quiero volver a dejarla sola.

—No te preocupes entiendo solo para que sepas este fin de semana tengo un viaje de negocios y no estaré en casa —miró a su esposo y antes de que él le respondiese salió de la casa aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Serena sabía que no era cierto y no es que quisiera irse con él si le había propuesto eso es porque solo que quería probar si Seiya era capaz de dejar a su amante por ella, pero ya había comprobado que no lo haría.

.

.

.

El viernes por la tarde fueron al Crown para echar a andar su plan.

—Darien que sorpresa, pero estamos cerrando. Si quieres te dejo las llaves pero dejan limpio y bien cerrado cuando se vayan

—No es necesario hermano, solo serán unos minutos quería pedirte un favor —Darien miró de reojo como Lita estaba espiando detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado —¿recuerdas a mi princesa?

Darien abrazó a la rubia y aprovechándose de la situación le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios haciéndola sonrojar.

—Sí, ¿Qué tal Serena? —dijo saludando a la rubia.

—Hola Andrew —lo saludó con una tierna sonrisa.

—Y bien ¿Qué te trae por acá y que favor quieres pedirme?

—Veras hermano, necesitamos que alguien nos cubra este fin de semana. Nos iremos a una cabaña que acabo de comprar hace unos meses fuera de la cuidad, se supone que iré contigo o por lo menos eso dije en casa. Como necesito que no estés en la cuidad —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —Serena trabaja en la cadena de hoteles Tokio de Cristal, bueno en realidad es la dueña, así que tienes un fin de semana en el spa asegurado con todos los gastos pagados y por otro fin de semana para que vayas junto a Lita.

—Sabes que Lita va a matarme si acepto ¿no? —dijo en un susurro.

—Por favor hermano. Créeme que no te pediría esto pero no tengo a quien más recurrir, las cosas no son tan fáciles para nosotros, solo será esta vez lo prometo. Serena resultó ser esposa de Seiya y comenzamos nuestra relación sin saberlo, solo estamos a la espera de algunos asuntos legales para comenzar con nuestros respectivos divorcios.

Andrew no sabía que hacer se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que Lita no le perdonaría algo así pero Darien era su hermano, su amigo desde que eran niños y desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto así de feliz e ilusionado, ni siquiera durante su mejor época con Haruka.

—Espero no arrepentirme, está bien, voy a ayudarlos.

—Gracias hermano no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros.

.

.

.

Después de escuchar la conversación que había mantenido su novio con Darien y su "amante" y saber que su amiga era engañada decidió llamarla, buscó su móvil entre su bolso hasta que lo encontró y le marcó a su amiga esperó tres tonos hasta que sintió su voz.

—Buenos días amiga a que debo tu llamada —preguntó por el otro lado de la línea

— Te llamaba para decirte que tu esposo ha vuelto con la misma mujer del otro día y escuché claramente como le decía a Andrew que los cubriera para que ellos pudieran irse este fin de semana a una cabaña que Darien compró hace poco fuera de Tokio y no me lo vas a creer pero esa mujer es la esposa de su primo Seiya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores!**

**Como mi querida amiga Naiara Moon regresó de sus vacaciones a partir de ahora intentaremos actualizar más rápido.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Las cosas comenzaran a complicarse aún más.**

**Los comentarios los responderemos más tarde por PM.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

.

.

.

Al escuchar las palabras de la castaña se quedó en estado de shock pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo tenía que ser imposible, su esposo sería incapaz de engañarla pero últimamente ya no era el mismo. Sus cambios con ella eran bastante notables. Últimamente llegaba a deshora sin darle una explicación a cambio. La primera vez que su amiga la había llamado por lo mismo no quise creerle diciéndole que debería de ser su secretaria pero ahora había algo que le hacía creer que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Estás segura de lo qué dices? —preguntó incrédula alejando la mano de Seiya de su intimidad.

—Claro que estoy segura amiga jamás te engañaría con algo así los escuché claramente diciendo que este fin de semana se van a una cabaña a las afueras de Tokio.

—Me parece imposible pero si es cierto lo que dices ¿desde cuándo? —inquirió aturdida, sin poder creer aun lo que estaba escuchando.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta amiga, pero supongo que ya deben llevar tiempo juntos, Su nombre es Serena Tsukino o mejor dicho Serena Kou, aunque Darien me lo negó la primera vez que los vi, era notorio que ellos tenían algo.

—¿Andrew te ha dicho algo?

Iba a responderle pero en ese mismo instante escuchó una voz masculina, quedando completamente inmediatamente sorprendida ¿habría escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su amiga estaba con un hombre? Pero ¿quién sería porque Darien no era ya que él acababa de irse hace unos minutos?

El moreno de coleta cansado ya de la conversación que mantenía su amante por teléfono decidió interrumpir pensando que no sería escuchado.

—Uh mi amor ¿por qué mejor no cuelgas y seguimos disfrutando como lo estábamos haciendo? —susurró al lado de su oído que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Oye Haruka quieres decirme con quien estás? —preguntó sorprendida — Y no me vengas que con Darien porque acaba de irse.

—Lo siento amiga —respondió nerviosa —ahora mismo no puedo hablarte, luego te llamo y te explico todo.

Colgó su celular y miró molesta al pelinegro por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer, le sacó su mano con brusquedad de unos de sus pechos y lo enfrentó.

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue esa tontería? ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo descubra lo nuestro?.

—Claro que no Haruka, pero como ya sabía que no era mi primo quien te llamó por la manera en la que hablaste, así que decidí susurrarte al oído para terminar de hacerte el amor por tercera vez —acarició su intimidad por debajo de la tela que los separaba .

—¡Suéltame Seiya! —lo apartó molesta —no estoy de humores para aguantar tus tonterías.

—¿Qué pasó amorcito? —acarició su rostro —dime ¿qué fue lo que te puso tan de malas ¿acaso tu amiga te digo algo malo como para arruinarnos la diversión?.

Haruka lo miró molesta, pero a la vez aturdida sin saber cómo decírselo pero luego pensó que esa era la excusa perfecta para que ambos pudieran estar juntos, así a Seiya no le costaría tanto separarse de su mujer.

—Darien tiene una amante.

Al escucharla de primera instancia Seiya se sorprendió, vaya que había cambiado su primito así que soltó una risita sardónica.

—Tan mal estas por eso querida —volvió a reír —¿cuánto tiempo lo llevamos engañando nosotros? Bastante ¿no? y ahora te preocupas por eso ¿no me digas que quieres descubrir quién es esa mujerzuela para reclamarle? Que descarada eres.

—No sé si esa mujer será una mujerzuela o no, como tú dices —lo miró fijamente para ver su reacción — pero estoy segura que tú lo sabrás bastante bien.

—¿Yo, y eso por qué?

—Porque esa mujer es tú esposa.

En el momento que Seiya escuchó esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin poder creer en lo que acababa de oír, pero luego pensó que debería de ser una broma de su amante por haberle mentido y no decirle que estaba casado. Él estaba seguro que Serena no era esa clase de mujer, o eso fue lo que ella le demostró durante los cuatro años y el tiempo de noviazgo que pasaron juntos, además él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y nunca había visto a ningún otro desde entonces, solo tenía ojos para él y para complacerlo en todo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —Haruka asintió —Por favor me crees idiota o que, sé que Serena no es de esa, ni mucho menos igual a ti, ella es una dama esto debe ser una broma tuya por haberte ocultado lo de mi matrimonio.

—Si me he rebajado a ser tu amante ha sido por amor y lo sabes bien. Claro que no estoy bromeando Seiya ¿me creías capaz de bromear con algo así?

Seiya solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé Haruka, una mujer celosa es capaz de todo. Pero dime ¿estás segura que soy yo, no será otro Seiya? Suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto, es imposible que ellos se conozcan y mucho menos que sean amantes.

—Estoy segura, no sé a cuantos primos de Seiya Kou conoces, o cuantas Serena Tsukino son tu esposa —respondió sarcásticamente — pero es la verdad, no tengo idea de cómo se conocen pero ellos también son amantes.

—Esto no puede ser verdad, tenemos que hacer algo mi esposa no puede engañarme y mucho menos con el imbécil de mi primo.

—Que más te da con quien te engañe si de todas maneras ambos íbamos a separarnos para estar juntos. Lo que no puedo creer como puedes ser tan egoísta ¿Quién es el descarado ahora?, tú la puedes engañar pero a ella a ti no, si piensas que voy hacer algo malo te equivocas hoy mismo le voy pedir el divorcio a Darien.

—¡No! —lo miró sorprendida —por ahora no vamos hacer nada, lo primero será descubrirlos y luego será más fácil pedirles el divorcio —echó una sonrisa sínica al ver la ilusión en sus ojos verdes, mientras más lo amara mayor sería su dolor cuando la dejara sin pan ni pedazo. Su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca y ahora por partida doble, porque él jamás le daría el divorcio a Serena —¿te dijo algo más tú amiga?

—Que este fin de semana Darien se va con ella a una casa que compró hace poco en las afueras de Tokio, por lo demás me mintió porque va con ella y no con Andrew como me había dicho a mí.

—Entonces lo mejor —agarró su mentón, pensando cual sería el mejor proceder —será seguirlos y encararlos, después de todo ellos no saben lo nuestro y podemos aprovecharnos de esto y decirles desde hace cuánto tiempo nos están viendo el pelo.

—¿No crees que nosotros Seiya somos los menos indicados para echarles algo en cara? —lo miró sorprendida sin poder creer en sus palabras.

—Seremos los menos indicados como dices, pero como te dije ellos no saben nada de lo nuestro. Lo mejor será que nos levantemos de la cama y seguirlos hasta ese lugar para así poder enfrentarlos sin que puedan negarnos nada ¿sabes en donde puede estar ahora don perfecto? —preguntó con una notaria voz de rencor.

—Lo más seguro que primero fuese al hospital, pero para confirmarlo llamaré a su secretaria por el camino.

Después de hablar y decidir lo que harían, ambos amantes se levantaron de la cama en donde hace poco habían consumado su amor como lo habían hecho a escondidas durante años, se vistieron con la ropa que traían puesta y dejaron la habitación del hotel.

Una vez fuera caminaron un poco hasta donde el pelinegro de coleta había dejado su auto estacionado desde hace unas horas, se subieron en él y partieron rumbo al hospital, para verificar si Darien aún se encontraba en esos momentos allí.

Como lo había dicho hace unos momentos Haruka llamó a la secretaria de su esposo cinco minutos antes de llegar a la clínica, para saber si aún se encontraba allí, recibiendo para su buena suerte una respuesta positiva de Michiru. Siguieron su camino unos minutos más, hasta que visualizaron el automóvil del pelinegro estacionando dos plazas más atrás.

Los nervios de ambos eran visibles por si Darien los descubría y sobre todo el que los viera juntos, ya que lo que menos pensaban ellos era que sus respectivos esposos ya sabían la relación que mantenían.

En el momento que vieron salir al peli negro con su auto a unos segundos salieron ellos detrás de él siguiéndole en cada desvió que daba.

.

.

.

Luego de su vista al Crown Darien fue a dejar a Serena al trabajo para ultimar algunas cosas mientras él hacía lo mismo en el hospital, para coordinar el tema de los turnos y dejar a alguien a cargo. Una hora después el pelinegro salió del edificio y subió a su automóvil con dirección al hotel donde trabajaba Serena. En cuanto llegó aparcó fuera del lugar, sacó su celular y le marcó a su rubio tormento para avisarle que estaba fuera.

—Hola mi hermoso ángel, no sabes cómo me gusta escuchar tu voz, ya te extrañaba.

—Hola Darien —respondió alegre y sonrojada agradeciendo que el pelinegro no pudiera verla —no seas exagerado nos vimos hace poco más de una hora.

—Y se me hizo eterna sin ti. Ya estoy afuera como quedamos ¿te falta mucho? —el pelinegro vio por el retrovisor algo que llamó su atención.

—No, solo espérame unos minutos antes tengo que dejar todo listo y darle algunas indicaciones a Mina. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar, crees que deba buscar algo de comida en el bufete del hotel? —esperó la respuesta del pelinegro pero no la obtuvo —¿Darien estás ahí? ¿Darien?

—Eh si perdona mi ángel, no me lo vas a creer pero creo que Lita es más chismosa de lo que pensaba. ¿A que no imaginas quienes están aparcados a unos metros detrás de mi coche?

—No puede ser, son ellos —dijo más como afirmación que pregunta.

—Sí mi primo y mi esposa, ya están aquí.

—Pero siempre creímos que nos encontrarían allá para poder encararlos.

—Pues sí pero he de suponer que estaban juntos y que apenas nos fuimos Lita les avisó.

—Y si hacen un escándalo cuando salga, creo que es mejor no seguir con lo que habíamos planeado.

—No lo creo Serena —dijo observándolos con disimulo por el retrovisor —no tienen ninguna prueba contra nosotros, solo lo que les dijo Lita, pero al contrario nosotros si tenemos pruebas de que ellos son amantes, además fuiste tú la que ideó todo esto.

—Lo sé pero no pensé que lo sabrían tan pronto.

—En cuanto termines sales del hotel y te subes a mi coche, no mires a nadie más que no sea yo para que no sospechen de que ya sabemos que están aquí.

—Está bien —suspiró nerviosa —nos vemos en unos minutos.

—Te estaré esperando mi ángel.

Al poco tiempo Serena salía del hotel, Darien en cuanto la vio le hizo un gesto apuntando con dos dedos a sus ojos y luego a los de ella, recordándole que no mirará a ningún otro lado, ella solo asintió y caminó llevando un pequeño bolso con la vista fija en sus zafiros azules sonriéndole nerviosa. Llegó hasta el vehículo y subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bien hecho preciosa —dijo abrazándola en cuanto subió percatándose de que temblaba —tranquila Sere.

—Estoy tan nerviosa, no sé cómo lo tome Seiya cuando los enfrentemos, no quiero que te pase nada.

Darien sonrió al saber que se preocupaba por él.

—En unas horas todo cambiará para siempre. ¿Estas segura que quieres continuar con esto?

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Bien vamos entonces.

Darien hizo contacto con las llaves y encendió el automóvil, emprendiendo rumbo al lugar que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Darien se percató que durante todo el camino el auto en el que iba Seiya y Haruka los siguieron a una distancia prudente.

Una hora después habían llegado a su destino.

—¿A esto le llamas cabaña? —dijo incrédula la rubia viendo la moderna casa.

—Casa de campo, cabaña, puedes llamarle como quieras —respondió sonriente y echó un vistazo por el retrovisor —aun no entran en la propiedad, conociendo a Seiya y a Haruka querrán encontrarnos infraganti para luego victimizarse y hacerse los inocentes, será mejor que entremos y los esperemos adentro.

—Si tienes razón, es solo que…

—¿Que pasa Serena? Si estás insegura nos devolvemos a Tokio y nos olvidamos de todo esto.

—Sé que fue mi idea, pero no sé si seré capaz de enfrentar a Seiya, no sé si sea capaz de verlo de frente cuando… cuando…

—Ya preciosa —dijo acariciando su mejilla quitando la lagrima traicionera —no llores ¿si? Lo mejor es que no sigamos con esto, con las pruebas que tenemos puedes iniciar la demanda de divorcio, lo mejor es que regresemos a Tokio.

—¡No Darien!, necesito hacer esto, necito saber si le importo, si me ama o solo se casó conmigo por interés y me ha engañado todo este tiempo. Lo único que he descubierto de él son mentira tras mentira, no solo en nuestra relación sino también hacia a su familia, incluso contigo no sabes las cosas horribles que hablaba de ti y ahora que te conozco sé que no es verdad nada de lo que dijo. Quiero hacer esto, necesito hacerlo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, pero voy a estar contigo en todo momento apoyándote, no pienso dejarte sola.

—Gracias Darien.

—Vamos preciosa.

Darien sacó el bolso que tenía en los asientos traseros y bajó del auto, lo bordeó, recibió el pequeño equipaje de la rubia y le ayudó bajar.

—Yo puedo llevarlo —dijo ella viendo su bolso en manos del pelinegro —no pesa nada.

—Ni lo sueñes, aunque sea una pluma o pese una tonelada yo lo llevo, no es de caballeros dejar que una dama lo haga.

Serena solo negó con la cabeza sonriente, Darien la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminaron abrazados hasta la entrada. El pelinegro sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos y las introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro dejaron estratégicamente la puerta entreabierta y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación.

—Este lugar es precioso. Aunque no es muy privado que digamos.

La casa tenía una estructura bastante moderna puesto que las áreas principales como la sala o la habitación principal estaban constituidas por enormes ventanales en vez de paredes, por lo tanto cualquier persona desde afuera podría verlos claramente.

—Sí, la compré hace poco y no había podido venir, pero me alegra mucho hacerlo contigo. Y por lo de la privacidad no hay vecinos en varios kilómetros, además la propiedad tiene acceso restringido, si esta vez dejé todo abierto, es para que entren las visitas.

Darien traía puestas unas gafas oscuras por lo que a la distancia Seiya y Haruka no verían que los estaba observando atento, en cuanto hicieron su aparición en el jardín el pelinegro atrajo a Serena hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Ya llegaron y están viéndonos justamente ahora. Es la última vez que te lo pregunto ¿estás completamente segura?

—Sí —respondió nerviosa no solo por lo que vendría sino por sentir el cuerpo de Darien pegado al suyo.

—Bien, entonces que comience el show —llevó una mano hasta la nunca de la rubia mientras que la otra la introducía dentro de su blusa acariciando la piel de su espalda —no quiero que sea por obligación, ni que tú lo hagas por eso, solo relájate, olvídate que ellos nos están viendo y déjate llevar por esto que sentimos y nos hemos esforzado por contener.

Serena asintió tímidamente sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, mientras veía como lentamente el pelinegro inclinaba su rostro hacia el suyo, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus labios se unían por primera vez en ese ansiado beso que tanto habían anhelado desde la primera vez que se vieron.

.

.

.

Seiya aparcó a unos metros de la entrada de la propiedad, como lo suponía su primito debía de estar derrochando la parte de la herencia que le había quitado, porque aquella casa no era precisamente una cabaña.

—Aun no puedo creer que Serena esté con el idiota de Darien.

—Pues lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos.

Ambos esperaron algunos minutos para darle tiempo a Serena y Darien para poder encontrarlos es la intimidad del lugar, al poco tiempo bajaron del automóvil y se escabulleron entre los matorrales hasta que lograron acercarse a la casa que para su fortuna tenia enormes ventanales desde los cuales podrían verlos.

Esperaron hasta que los vieron entrar al dormitorio. Seiya sentía como la tensión se apoderaba de cuerpo, le molestaba ver a su esposa con otro no porque la amara sino porque hería su orgullo, nunca hubiese esperado eso de ella, pero lo que más le hacía escocer las venas es que ese hombre fuese precisamente su primo.

Pero mayor fue su ira cuando vio que Darien la atraía hacia él, como acariciaba su espalda debajo de su blusa y como lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella y la besó. Quería partirle la cara ya se había quedado con la mujer que amaba, Haruka lo había preferido y se había casado con él, no iba a permitir que ahora Serena también lo prefiriera a él. Haruka podía ser su esposa, la flamante señora Chiba, pero quien tenía su corazón era él, ahora quitarle también a Serena, no sabía si su primo lo hacía solo para fastidiarlo y quitarle una vez más lo que le pertenencia o si por el contrario si lo había hecho porque la amaba cuanto mejor porque iba a destrozarlo, nunca permitiría que fuera feliz con su esposa porque Serena era suya.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó impactada Haruka por las vueltas que daba la vida —ya no quedan dudas.

—Voy a partirle la cara.

—Tampoco te excedas —dijo viendo como su marido continuaba besando a la esposa de su amante —esto nos sirve a ambos para iniciar el divorcio. ¿Seiya a dónde vas?

—Voy a encararlos ¿o acaso tú quieres ver como se revuelcan?

—No pero ya pensaste en la excusa que inventaremos nosotros para justificar que estemos juntos y como nos enteramos.

—La verdad que tu amiga te dijo, y luego inventas que me contactaste —el celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio el visor —¡demonios! Justo ahora —no quería contestar pero sabía que debía hacerlo —Te juro que si no es importante te mato —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Lo tengo, por fin dimos con él, pero necesito que vengas

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo ahora? No puedes decirme por teléfono.

—No. Es necesario que vengas el desgraciado no quiere hablar si no estás presente y por si vas a preguntarlo ya lo presionamos lo suficiente y no abre la boca.

Seiya pensó que no podía ser el peor momento, llevaba años tras la pista de ese desgraciado y justo ahora tenían que encontrarlo. Su primo podía esperar, esto no.

—Está bien —bufó a regañadientes —voy para allá, llego en una hora —dijo colgando la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó al ver el semblante lleno de odio que tenía Seiya —¿Por qué te pusiste así?

—No es algo que pueda decirte, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

—¡Que! Pero…

—Te dije que nos vamos —dijo agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar.

Seiya llevaba casi a rastras a Haruka que no entendía que podía ser más importante que poder ponerlos al descubierto.

.

.

.

Mientras dentro de la casa Serena y Darien se habían olvidado de todo, de que solo sería un beso y ya. Sus labios, que un principio habían sido unidos en una suave caricia y que se movían acompasados, ahora lo hacían ávidamente en busca del sabor y la esencia del otro. Era como un volcán que había estallado en erupción, no podían detener lo que sentían. Cada uno seguía el ritmo, haciendo que saborearan al mismo tiempo los labios del otro y disfrutando de las caricias que se regalaban. Con cada beso, la pasión dormida iba despertando cada vez más entre ellos.

El abrazo de Darien era cada vez era más fuerte, movía sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, acariciando su tersa piel y atrayéndola más hacia él a la vez si es que aquello era posible. Sus labios se movían sin descanso sobre los del otro, como en una danza frenética. En un rayo de lucidez Darien recordó porque estaban ahí, abrió los ojos y sin dejar de besarla miró tras su espalda dándose cuenta como inesperadamente Seiya y Haruka se iban, ¿es que no les importaba?

Sin quererlo se separó de los labios de Serena.

—¿Ocurrió algo Darien? ¿Acaso ya entraron? —preguntó sorprendida mirando hacia todo los lados, llevándose las manos a los labios aun sensibles por los besos compartidos.

El pelinegro miró como la rubia que tenía frente a él. Serena observaba con preocupación todo el lugar buscando a los que sí eran verdaderos amantes, esperando a que descaradamente los enfrentaran por el beso que acababan de darse, sin imaginar si quiera que por el contrario a lo que esperaba, Seiya y Haruka acababan de retirarse, sin darles la oportunidad que estaban esperando para desenmascararlos y como esperaba la rubia conocer los sentimientos de su esposo hacia ella.

—No Serena, ellos nunca entraron a la casa —su rostro mostraba un semblante de preocupación, pero no por su esposa, si no por la mujer que tenía delante de él —acaban de retirarse del lugar en donde estaban escondidos, no sé si es lo que esperabas descubrir cuando ideaste este plan, pero lo único que nos acaban de demostrar es que son unos cobardes y que realmente nunca nos quisieron. A Seiya no le importó dejarte aquí conmigo.

En el momento que escuchó aquellas palabras, la rubia se sorprendió enormemente. Se habían ido, los habían dejado ahí solos en vez de enfrentarlos como ella esperaba, pero se había equivocado. Su accionar lo único que demostró es que Seiya realmente no la amaba y la había dejado en los brazos de otro hombre sin importarle nada. Le dolía lo que acababa de pasar y como su esposo no fue capaz siquiera de reclamarle a su primo. Dolía sí, pero no tanto como ella esperaba, no después de la forma en la que Darien la había besado, él conseguía que se olvidara de todo y la hacía sentirse protegida en los brazos de Darien. Había querido esconder aquel sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser, pero después de lo que había ocurrido era imposible seguir haciéndolo: lo deseaba.

Sí lo deseaba a él y como la hacía sentir, lo deseaba de la forma más primitiva y como nunca antes había deseado a un hombre. Pero no debía, no era lo correcto, solo sería un beso para saber si realmente sus respectivos esposos lo amaban, pero el juego ya se había terminado cuando sin importarles en lo absoluto lo que hicieran se habían marchado de la casa.

—¿Se fueron? —inquirió aunque era evidente la respuesta, Darien solo asintió.

Serena tuvo que contener las ganas de no llorar de nuevo delante del peli negro, se sentía como una idiota, había estado engañada durante tanto tiempo, incluso hasta hace unos minutos había abrigado la esperanza de que no fuese así, y que Seiya en verdad la amara o al menos le hubiese importado, pero no había sido así. Ya no le dolía el hecho de que tuviese un amante sino lo ciega que había estado tanto tiempo.

—Eso solo quiere decir una cosa, que Seiya nunca me quiso ¿verdad? —expresó lo que había estado pensando mirando a Darien, quien la veía con un sinfín de emociones en su rostro—. Solo estuvo conmigo por mi dinero y no porque realmente me amara.

Serena sin poder contenerse más rompió en llanto solo de pensar que su marido la había utilizado ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua, tan ciega de no ver la realidad frente a sus ojos?

Al verla llorar a Darien se le estrujó el corazón, sin poder dejar de pensar cómo su primo podía ser tan imbécil. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando transmitirle con ese gesto todo lo que sentía. Sin separarse de ella la llevo hacía la cama, instándola a que se sentará en el borde para luego él hacer lo mismo, quedando a su lado para así poder confortarla.

—No llores más mi bello ángel, ellos no merecen nuestras lágrimas. Lo único en lo que debes pensar es que pronto podremos pedirles el divorcio, porque tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitábamos.

—¿Entonces vamos a volver a Tokio? —preguntó con notoria decepción en su voz, pero que Darien no alcanzó a notar ya que se concentró más en lo que acababa de decir que en como lo dijo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —susurró Darien y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero muy despacio para que tuviera tiempo de apartarse si quería—. Después de ese beso créeme que es lo último que quiero hacer —ansiaba besarla pero se arrepintió y suspiró con resignación— Pero es lo que yo quiero, tú ya me has dejado las cosas claras más de una vez, lo mejor es que nos vayamos —dijo dispuesto a levantarse cuando de repente una mano lo detuvo.

—Yo tampoco quiero regresar. Por favor Darien no te vayas, quédate a mi lado, no me dejes sola —se acercó a él y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía lo besó.

Darien se había sorprendido que ella hubiese tomado la iniciativa y más aún porque siempre era Serena quien mantenía la distancia entre ellos, pero eso ya no importaba. No quería pensar, solo quería sentir e instintivamente comenzó a responder los movimientos de sus labios y a besarla como tanto lo había deseado desde que había dejado de hacerlo hace un momento atrás. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda, pegándola a él para profundizar así el beso y aquella unión que tanto deseaban.

Experimentaban sensaciones que nunca antes se habían despertado en ellos, ni siquiera antes con sus respectivos esposos, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, mientras comenzaban arder de deseo y pasión, que aumentaba cada vez más haciendo que fuera les fuese imposible contenerse, los besos ya no eran suficiente, ambos ansiaban más. Lentamente y con suma ternura Darien la fue recostando sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir la necesidad, la avidez y pasión del otro, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a recorrerse por completo.

—No quiero detenerme —dijo sobre sus labios —pero si no estás segura…

—No te detengas —lo interrumpió —no quiero que lo hagas —susurró ella mientras le tomaba la cabeza y la hacía descender para que volviera a reclamar sus labios.

El pelinegro sin separar sus labios de los de ella comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, cuando logró su objetivo comenzó acariciarle unos de sus pechos por encima del brassier que los separaba, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la rubia logrando desabrocharlo y sacárselo fácilmente para así poder acariciarla piel contra piel, sin tela de por medio, se sentía extasiado, al tocar al fin, la piel caliente de los pechos erguidos y endurecidos por el roce de sus manos. Se levantó un poco de la cama para admirar la hermosa visión que tenía frente a él, era simplemente magnifica y aquello solamente hizo que se ardiera más de pasión. El deseo alcanzaba dimensiones insospechadas, los consumía por completo.

—Eres hermosa mi ángel, no sabes cómo te deseo —dijo con sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

—Quiero ser tuya Darien, solo tuya.

Darien se despojó de su camisa, zapatos y sus pantalones, pensó que si no quería hundirse en su interior como un loco lo mejor sería conservar los bóxer, al tiempo hacia lo mismo con ella quitándole la falda que traía y las bragas. Volvió a besarla y luego comenzó a descender con sus labios por su cuello y el valle de sus pechos. Serena sintió la lengua de él lamiendo su pezón para luego introducirlo en su boca, haciendo que una oleada de placer recorriese su cuerpo por completo, para luego comenzar a deslizar una de sus manos por sus pechos, su vientre hasta llegar a acariciar su feminidad.

Con solo aquella íntima caricia él desató un terremoto en su interior que nunca había experimentado con el único hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo. Serena sentía como una oleada de placer la recorría por completo, mientras los dedos de Darien se movían en su interior al tiempo que los labios de él la tocaban y la adoraban en medio de un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el latir de sus corazones, sus gemidos y respiraciones agitadas . Serena no podía dejar de pensar en que si lograba sentirla así solo con sus dedos cómo sería entonces sentirlo en su interior. Se arqueaba hacia él creyendo que iba a morir por la tensión, mientras su vientre se contraía cada vez más mientras el bombeaba en su interior hasta que explotó en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Darien quería consentirla, quería ser él quien por primera vez le hiciera el amor. Serena aún se estremecía cuando Darien se quitó la última prenda que los separaba, dio un pequeño beso en su vientre para comenzar el camino de regreso a su labios, con suavidad abrió sus piernas para introducirse lentamente en su interior.

—Mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel —jadeó contra su oído.

—Quiero que me ames, por favor Darien.

Una vez consumada su unión, él comenzó a moverse con suavidad, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a él. En el momento que notó que ella movía sus caderas para salir a su encuentro y que sus cuerpos pedían más comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, pero a la vez con suavidad y cariño.

Serena se sentía en el mismo cielo, mientras el cuerpo viril de él se movía con sensualidad sobre la fragilidad del suyo, se sentía desfallecer por la manera que estaba Darien haciéndole el amor. Por primera vez se sentía realmente amada y respectada por él, era tierno y cariñoso, se preocupaba por ella como nunca lo hacía su esposo. El pelinegro la acariciaba y le susurraba cosas bonitas a su oído, quería que ella supiera todo lo que significaba para él, lo importante que era para él.

—nunca había sentido nada igual. Jamás...

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Darien comenzó a presionarla con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo de sus arremetidas. Ella gimió indefensa ante el tumulto de emociones encontradas que la avasallaban. Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo por la pasión de aquella entrega, sentían que en cualquier momento iban a incendiarse. Serena ya no podía más, y solo se dejó llevar, gritó el nombre de Darien, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo explotaba en mil pedazos llevándole directamente a la cima del placer. Darien sintió cómo se contraían los músculos de su interior alrededor de él, por la fuerza de su orgasmo, continuó moviéndose frenéticamente mientras ella se estremecía, incapaz controlar la pasión salvaje la acompañó alcanzado también el clímax, la explosión estremeció su cuerpo como una descarga que le atravesó por entero, de los pies a la cabeza dejando su semilla en el interior de Serena.

Besó sus labios y se acostó a su lado. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y en la garganta. Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, debía dejar que se desahogara, la abrazaba fuertemente, percibiendo las profundas emociones que le embargaban, pero no solo a ella sino que también a él.

.

.

.

Seiya conducía a gran velocidad por las calles sin importarle su vida o de la mujer que realmente amaba, su rostro mostraba un semblante de odio y de frustración empuñando sus manos sobre el volante hasta poder ver sus nudillos en blanco por la ira que reflejaban sus ojos. Quería saber la verdad, necesita saber quien había sido el asesino de su padre, cuando lo descubriera volvería a esa casa a reclamarle a su primo y a su esposa desde cuando eran amantes.

En el momento que entraron en Tokio el peli negro de coleta fue dejar a la rubia y se fue directo al lugar acordado que le había indicado Nicholas.

Cuando llegó a la dirección acordada estacionó su auto en frente de la fabrica abandonada y se salió de el, visualizó el lugar antes de entrar pudiendo ver las distintas pintadas de grafitis y los cristales rotos que se veían visibles y algunas estructuras ya dañadas por el estado de abandono.

Caminó un poco por la hierba seca y se acercó a la puerta de madera vieja y la abrió, pudiendo sentir como rechinaba sobre el suelo haciendo que sus oídos doliesen por el fuerte crujido, en el momento en el que entró solo una luz alumbraba la fabrica siendo visibles algunas telas de araña colgadas por la pared por falta de limpieza. Con su mirada buscó a su amigo logrando encontrarlo sentado sobre unas piezas viejas de madera esperando por él.

Se acercó a pasos gigantescos hacía Nicholas para saber por fin la respuesta que tanto angelaba desde hace cuatro años. En el momento que su amigo lo vio se levantó para estar a su misma altura.

—¿Quién fue Nico? ¿Quién fue el hombre que mató a mi padre? —fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

— Buenas tardes amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿no? ¿Que tal estás? Yo bien y tú —dijo irónicamente en modo de saludo.

—Déjate de tonterías Nico porque no estoy para tus bromas dime de una maldita vez ¡quien es ese maldito desgraciado!

Nicholas tragó saliva y respiró profundamente mirando a su amigo como lo vería con desesperación y sus ojos rojos por la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

—Quieres ¡Hablar de una maldita vez! —su gritó resonó por toda la fabrica.

—No se como decírtelo pero el asesino de tu padre es … —pasó su mano por su frente — tu primo Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

Hola nuestros queridos lectores!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Los comentarios los responderemos más tarde por PM.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.

Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba

Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.

Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

.

.

.

Los últimos rayos del sol bañaban con su luz anaranjada y violácea los cuerpos desnudos de dos amantes que había dado rienda suelta a todos aquellos sentimientos que mantenían escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser y que se negaban a dejarlos salir.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, Serena seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el torso del pelinegro. Darien podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de ella sobre su pecho, así también como su cuerpo se estremecía, pero esta vez no eran por la misma razón que lo hacía hace unos minutos atrás y aquello comenzaba a preocuparle, él lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El miedo corría por sus venas le impedía hablar, sí el miedo a saber por qué estaba llorando, eran tantas las posibles razones que pasaban por su cabeza que no era capaz de formular aquella simple pregunta ¿Por qué?

Le atormentaba pensar que ella podría haberse arrepentido, o sería acaso que se sentiría culpable por haberse entregado a él, también cabía otra posibilidad ¿Y si no le había gustado? Él se había dedicado a amar cada rincón de su cuerpo y la había sentido responder a sus caricias, intentó expresarle cada segundo que estuvieron unidos como un solo ser todo aquello que solo ella despertaba en él, pero ¿y si no fue suficientemente bueno para ella? Había intentado darle placer, se había preocupado por darle todo lo que le había dejado entrever que su primo no hacia pero ¿y si aun así Seiya era mejor que él? O peor aún, si luego de haber estado con él Serena se hubiese dado cuenta que ella aun y a pesar de todo amaba a Seiya.

—Perdóname Darien —escuchó su voz entre cortada que lo sacó de sus atormentados pensamientos —por favor perdóname.

—No te preocupes lo entiendo —respondió sintiéndose derrotado.

—Eres tan bueno ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?

Él también lo deseaba para que pudiese amarlo a él y no a Seiya, pero sus palabras solo podían significar una cosa. Impotente solo acaricio sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos en aquellas hebras doradas. Guardaría aquellos momentos en su memoria, como lo que había sido un hermoso recuerdo.

—A mí también me hubiese gustado —dijo él, luego de unos minutos—, pero como te dije te entiendo… y que esto solo haya sido un error.

Al escucharlo Serena se incorporó de un salto pensando que tal vez solo había estado con ella para vengarse de su primo. Al ver la mirada de Darien sobre sus pechos recordó que estaban desnudos, así que jaló el edredón e intento cubrirse.

—Un error dices —expuso sonrojada —¿tú te arrepentiste de lo que pasó? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—¡No. Por supuesto que no y nunca lo haría!. Si antes tenía mis dudas después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros ya no tengo ninguna ¡Dios Serena me enamoré de ti como un loco! Pero entiendo que tú…

—¿Me amas? —inquirió interrumpiéndolo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas —¿en verdad me amas?.

—Sí te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, Serena se arrojó a sus brazos, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Aquello debía ser un sueño, Darien la amaba, sí que la amaba, acababa de demostrárselo y de qué manera. Pero entonces porque habría dicho eso.

—¿por qué dijiste que esto había sido un error? —le preguntó para salir de dudas.

—Porque aunque te amo también entiendo que tú lo sigas amando a él.

—¡Que! —dijo apoyando su barbilla contra su pecho para mirarlo —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Estabas llorando y luego me pediste perdón, no te preocupes Serena no te voy a decir que no me afecta pero en verdad te entiendo.

—No, no lo haces. Es verdad que Seiya me deslumbró cuando lo conocí era atento conmigo, detallista, cariñoso, e incluso supo hacer que me sintiera enamorada de él y aceptara casarme con él pero toda esa magia acabo en cuanto lo hice. Lo que sentí por él nunca fue amor y lo comprobé esa noche, era mi primera vez, mi primer hombre tenía miedo pero quería sentirme amada, no te niego que mi cuerpo lo disfruto pero mi alma y mi corazón no. Cada vez que estaba con él era como si satisficiera su necesidad física mientras mi alma pedía a gritos ser amada y no lo fue hasta hoy.

Darien la miró fijamente intentando descubrir lo que intentaba decirle.

—Pero tú estabas llorando…

—De felicidad tontito —lo interrumpió, estirándose hasta que alcanzó sus labios y los besó —no amo a Seiya, ahora lo sé. Él nunca despertó en mi lo que tú sí con solo un beso, sentía que iba a desfallecer de placer en tus brazos, fue tan maravilloso que no tengo palabras para describirlo. Contigo y solo contigo con quien hago por primera vez el amor.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—No sé cómo pasó pero pasó. Puede que no sea lo correcto, pero no me importa porque yo también te amo Darien.

—¿lo dices en serio mi ángel?

—Sí Darien lo digo muy enserio, te amo que Dios me perdone porque no deberíamos pero te amo.

Darien la abrazó fuertemente intentado fundirla con su cuerpo.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra —expreso cubriendo su rostro de besos—. Cuando me di cuenta que estabas llorando y como me pediste perdón yo creí lo peor.

—La primera vez con él lloré de dolor, pero esta vez fue de pura felicidad, por eso te pedí perdón porque podías pensar que era una tonta. No me dejes nunca Darien, pase lo que pase no me dejes.

—te lo prometo mi ángel nunca lo haré, ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir. Vamos a ser felices, voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz, eso te lo juro.

—Tengo miedo de la reacción de Seiya.

—Yo voy a estar contigo, no pienso dejarte sola.

—Ahora sé que él tampoco me ama —Darien soltó una risita —¿de qué te ríes?

—Puede sonar irrisorio pero le agradezco a tu esposo y a mi esposa que sean amantes.

—La verdad —respondió un poco nerviosa sin poder creer lo que iba a decir — yo también se lo agradezco porque gracias a su engaño conocí al verdadero amor de mi vida y esa persona eres tú —se acercó a él y posó sus labios en los de él como tanto anhelaba desde la noche anterior.

Siguieron besándose por un periodo de tiempo hasta que decidieron volver darle rienda suelta a su amor entregándose como dos amantes que se veían en años.

.

.

.

Dentro de los suburbios de Tokio en una vieja fábrica abandonada Seiya miraba a su amigo como si hubiese perdido la razón

—Tienes que haberte vuelto loco Nico. Darien puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no es un asesino, lo conozco de toda la vida pudo haberse quedado con el dinero que me correspondía e incluso con la mujer que amo pero esa es otra historia, él no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Se trata de la muerte de mi padre no es una broma Nicholas, ¡dime ya quién demonios fue!

—No bromearía con algo así Seiya. Uno de los hombres de Neflyte al que compramos fue quien acaba de decírmelo. No fue Malachite quien le pidió tu cabeza a Neflyte fue Darien, él siempre ha sabido que tú y Haruka eran amantes.

—Darien nunca mandaría a matarme debe ser un error —aseguró incrédulo, conocía a su primo y sabía que no era capaz de algo así—, lo más seguro es que quieren tendernos una trampa.

—No es una trampa, yo también lo creí en un principio porque tampoco creía que Darien fuera capaz de algo así, pero hay pruebas Seiya. Tuve que darle una fuerte suma del dinero que me has dado para la investigación a cambio de ellas —dijo tendiéndole los documentos —hay transferencias de dinero realizadas desde las cuentas de Darien para los matones que fueron a tu casa, ya hice que un hacker lo comprobara con el banco y son reales. Darien sabía que Haruka iba a dejarlo por ti, por eso se contactó con Neflyte que era a quien más le debías dinero.

Seiya dejó caer la carpeta y se agarró la cabeza sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, eso no era posible. En algún tiempo Darien y él habían sido como hermanos, hasta que su abuelo murió. Aunque él profesara un odio tremendo hacia su primo por haberse quedado con lo que a él le correspondía, muy en el fondo de su ser había enterrado ese cariño que le había tenido y lo había reemplazado por rencor, quería que Darien sintiera lo mismo que él, por eso quería quitarle a su novia pero las cosas no habían terminado como él esperaba y se había enamorado de ella.

—Me niego a creer algo así, ni siquiera con el resentimiento que tengo hacia él podría hacerlo. Darien es inocente, ¡maldición es inocente!

—Fue Neflyte quien lo contacto con los hombres que fueron por ti. Darien amenazó a los padres de Haruka, por eso ellos la obligaron a que se casara con él, Malachite tuvo que decirle que iba a matarte sino lo hacía, pero todo fue obra de Darien. Por lo que dijo nuestro informante él no quería matar a tus padres, solo te quería fuera de su vida y la de Haruka, el que le dispararan a tu padre fue un error que cometió uno de los hombres.

—No puede ser verdad. Hay que encontrar a esos hombres Nicholas, solo ellos pueden decirnos quien los contrató realmente.

Nicholas lo miró extrañado, les estaba dando las pruebas para hundir a Darien como tanto había esperado y ahora no le creía.

—¿Que no me oyes? ¡el culpable de la muerte de tu padre fue Darien! Y esos dos hombres están muertos Seiya. Esta es la verdad Seiya ¿qué más pruebas quieres?, Darien le pidió a Neflyte que se deshiciera de ellos luego del error que cometieron.

—¡No!, ¡no! me niego a creerlo. Eso es mentira, Darien no sería capaz. Ya te lo he dicho mi primo será de todo lo que quieras pero dudo que quisiese matarme a mí o a mis padres, porque él los quería y le tiene un cariño impresionante a mi madre así que lo que estas insinuando me parece simplemente imposible.

—Es verdad Seiya, por Dios créeme ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? quieres que termine matándote y acabando con tú vida, tenemos que denunciarlo y meterlo en la cárcel, todas las pruebas que lo están incriminando.

—Dudo que mi primo intente matarme —dijo irónicamente —está bien lo denunciaremos para que el verdadero asesino se confié y piense que ahora ya no lo buscaremos —echó una sonrisa —pero realmente mientras mi primo este en la cárcel buscaré al verdadero asesino y le pagaré todo el daño que nos hicieron.

—Como tú quieras Seiya pero ya sabes la verdad, el verdadero asesino es Darien aunque te niegues a creerlo. Iré ahora mismo al cuartel de policía para reabrir el caso de tu padre, les entregaré los documentos y podré una denuncia para que vayan ahora mismo tras él.

—Antes de que hagas nada —lo detuvo —me aseguraré si lo que dices es cierto solo una persona me lo puede confirmar —sacó su móvil de sus pantalones y se alejó un poco de Nicholas para poder hablar con quién podía confirmarle la verdad.

—¿Es cierto que tú padre amenazó con matarme y por eso te casaste con Darien? —preguntó en cuanto contestaron la llamada.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó una incrédula Haruka al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Solo respóndeme maldita sea! —alzó la voz fuera de sí.

—Sí. Es verdad, él dijo que te mataría si no me casaba con Darien.

Al escuchar esas palabras colgó inmediatamente el teléfono sin dejar que la rubia terminase de hablar. ¿Entonces era cierto? Su primo lo había mandado a matar, él jamás pensó que fuese capaz de llegar a tanto, pero se había equivocado. Juró para sí mismo que se lo pagaría con creces en donde más le doliese él, ya le había sacado a la mujer que realmente amaba y ahora no iba a permitir que hiciese lo mismo con su esposa.

—Es cierto Nico —se acercó a él conteniendo las lágrimas y posó su mano en su hombro —es cierto, mi primo es el culpable del asesinato de mi padre, él mando a matarme y terminaron matando a mi papá, pero te juro que mi primo me las pagará, este asesinato no quedará impune. Vámonos, necesitamos denunciarlo para verlo por fin entre rejas.

Después de esas palabras los dos hombres se fueron al cuartel policial a poner la denuncia y entregarles todas las pruebas que tenían en sus manos, para que se reabriera el caso del asesinato del padre de Seiya.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, los rayos solares iluminaban la habitación en donde habían dado rienda suelta a su amor, ayer no se habían levantado en todo el día de la cama solo querían estar uno al lado del otro profesando el amor que tanto sentían. Darien acariciaba sus cabellos dorados con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos en ellos; bajó un poco su rostro hasta los labios de la rubia volviendo a saborearlos y teniendo ganas de quedarse así el resto de su vida.

—Darien detente —dijo entre risas, apartándolo un poco —creo que mejor será que regresemos a Tokio, debemos de hablar con nuestros respectivos esposos para pedirles el divorcio.

—Bueno pero pueden esperar un poco más, amor no estropees el momento ¿sí? Quiero que solo seamos tú y yo —la volvió a besar, pero nuevamente fue alejado por la rubia.

—No Darien, debemos de hacer las cosas bien así que preparémonos y regresemos cuanto antes a Tokio. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, no podemos hacer lo mismo que ellos. No creo que deba recordarte que los dos seguimos casados, no quiero que pienses que no te amo, solo quiero que nos separemos de nuestros respectivos esposos para poder por fin ser verdaderamente felices.

—Está bien amor —le dio un beso en los labios —tienes razón, no debemos hacer lo mismo que ellos. Pero cuando estoy contigo todo cambia, porque me siento en el mismo cielo, queriendo estar solo a tú lado y no me alejarme de ti jamás.

Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia se emocionó, se sentía tan feliz a su lado. Solo esperaba que nada, ni nadie estropease aquella felicidad.

—Te amo y me alegro haberme dado cuenta de ello, porque yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado Darien, pero quiero estar contigo sin que ningún lazo con otra persona nos separe.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi ángel, entonces será mejor que nos levantemos y regresemos a Tokio cuanto antes.

Se dieron un dulce beso y ambos se levantaron de la cama. Entraron al lavado y abrieron las canillas poniendo el agua a una temperatura ambiente, se introdujeron en la tina mientras sus cuerpos mojados los excitaba cada vez más. La ducha duro más de lo debido, por las constantes caricias y muestras de amor que se habían profesado.

Cuando terminaron se secaron y se vistieron con la muda que habían traído. Una vez listos, cerraron la casa y se dirigieron hacia el auto tomando el camino de regreso a Tokio.

.

.

.

Haruka se encontraba recostada en el sofá del salón pensando en la llamada que le había hecho ayer Seiya, lo había llamado hasta el cansancio pero él nunca le respondió. No podía dar crédito a lo que le había dicho, no sabía por qué lo había hecho ni siquiera cómo es que él se había enterado. El hecho era que lo sabía, realmente ya era hora que él supiese la verdad, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma ¿cómo lo sabía? o ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Pero lo que torturaba era ¿Qué pasaría ahora que sabe la verdad? Por ahora no la sabía, por eso necesitaba hablar con él, porque aún no sabía lo más importante que en realidad Hotaru era su hija.

Un hombre con una voz grave que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el salón la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Señora Chiba, vino la señorita Lita a visitarla. Está esperándola en el pasillo ¿la hago pasar? —preguntó el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Claro que si —respondió molesta —cuantas veces te tengo que decir que a mi amiga no hace falta que la anuncies, que se la última vez que lo haces. Ve a buscarla —ordeno.

—Lo siento señora, ahora mismo voy a buscarla. Le pido una disculpa.

—No, discúlpame a mí. Estoy nerviosa y me desquité contigo, dile que pase y por favor que salgan todos al jardín trasero, no quiero que ninguno de los empleados esté dentro de la casa.

—Así lo haré. Con su permiso, ahora mismo la hago pasar.

Haruka solo asintió.

Después de unos momentos una hermosa castaña aparecía por el salón pasa saber realmente lo que estaba sucediendo y quien era ese hombre que ella había escuchado.

—Hola amiga, venía hablar contigo —dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo —¿Qué tal estás?

—Algo nerviosa Lita, pero supongo que vienes por lo de ayer ¿no?

—La verdad si, ese hombre que te habló tan sugerentemente no era Darien, él acababa de salir cuando te llamé, dime quién era.

—Era Seiya.

—¿El primo de Darien? —Haruka asintió —entonces ustedes dos…

—Seiya y yo somos amantes Lita —suspiró —somos amantes hace más de cuatro años.

—¡Dios mío no puedo creerlo! Yo defendiéndote como una nota, reclamándole a Darien lo que estaba haciendo, cuando tú le estabas montando los cachos desde hace cuatro años.

—Las cosas no son como tú piensas Lita, por favor eres mi amiga tienes que entenderme.

—¿Entenderte? ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Dices que soy tu amiga pero ni siquiera confiaste en mí. Si las cosas no son como pienso ¿entonces porque no me lo explicas?

Haruka agradecía que Unazuki haya llevado a Hotaru al parque para que no escuchara aquella discusión.

—Yo amo a Seiya.

—Si tanto lo amas que te casaste con su primo —Lita soltó una risita.

—Es verdad que lo he engañado todo este tiempo, cuando estábamos de novios iba a decírselo, iba a confesarle que estaba enamorada de Seiya pero mis padres me obligaron a casarme con Darien.

—Claro y tú no pudiste negarte —comentó sarcástica.

—Ya te dije las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como piensas. Mis padres amenazaron con matar a Seiya si no lo hacía.

—Podrías haberle advertido a Seiya o haber hablado con Darien, estoy segura que él te habría ayudado.

—Me tenían vigilada, me quitaron el celular, el laptop, estaba incomunicada de todo e incluso llegaron al extremo de poner a un hombre que me seguía todo el tiempo, o alguno de los dos, se habían convertido en mi sombra ni siquiera con Darien me dejaban a solas como para pedirle ayuda. Tú no los conoces, ellos son capaces de todo, hubiesen matado sin piedad a Seiya y yo no podía permitirlo, además no solo estaba la vida de Seiya en juego también de nuestra hija.

—Hotaru es… ¡Oh mi Dios!

—Sí, tuve que hacerlo para protegerla a ella y al hombre que amaba. Hotaru en realidad es hija de Seiya.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir Haruka.

La aludida reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz, se volteó encontrándose con el rostro desencajado, pálido y aturdido del dueño de su corazón.

Haruka iba a responderle cuando escuchó un gran bullicio y griterío fuera de su casa, alcanzando a reconocer la voz de su pequeña gritando y llamándola desesperada. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en busca de su hija, seguida de Lita y Haruka.

En cuanto salió de la casa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Unos policías tenían a Darien contra la patrulla mientras lo cacheaban, Hotaru gritaba y lloraba en brazos de Unazuki que trataba en vano de tranquilizarla.

—No. Dejen a mi papi él es bueno, no es malo —lloraba desconsolada, intentando escapar de los brazos de Unazuki.

—Tranquila mi mariposa —le pedía Darien sin entender nada, pero sin oponer resistencia para no empeorar las cosas —ya verás que todo es un error. Unazuki llévala adentro.

—No quiedo. Mi papito es bueno —de pronto se fijó en su madre —mami que no se lleven a mi papito, él no es malo ¿vedad? Diles que no es malo.

—Oficial ¿qué está pasando, por qué están deteniendo a mi esposo?

—Por delito de homicidio. El señor Chiba es el principal sospecho de la muerte de Zafiro Kou.

—Esto es un error —Haruka miró al verdadero padre de su hija —Seiya diles que eso no es cierto.

Seiya tragó grueso y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—Llévenselo oficial, que pague de una vez por todas por la muerte de mi padre —dijo con profundo dolor.

Darien no podía creerlo, como el odio de Seiya podía ser tan grande como para ser capaz de acusarlo falsamente de la muerte de su tío. Pero aunque era inocente no quiso resistirse para no empeorar las cosas y sobre todo porque su hija lo estaba viendo, sentía el corazón destrozado al verla así.

—Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio —dijo el policía esposándolo—. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo —dijo el policía obligando a Darien a entrar al vehículo policial.

—¡Papito no!, por favor señod policía él es bueno, es mejor papá del mundo.

Los policías cumpliendo con su deber a pesar de los ruegos de la niña subieron al vehículo y salieron de la propiedad.

Hotaru se zafó de los brazos de Unazuki iba a correr tras la patrulla pero los brazos de Haruka la detuvieron.

—Tranquila bebe, ya verás que todo es un malentendido y pronto Darien estará de vuelta.

Seiya estaba desencajado. Simplemente no podía creerlo, la niña que tanto había despreciado por ser supuestamente el resultado de la traición de Haruka cuando lo había dejado por Darien, no era nada más que fruto del amor que Haruka y él se tenían desde hace años. Era su hija, su hija.

Se acercó hasta la mujer que amaba y a su pequeña hija. Hotaru en cuanto lo vio se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se acercó hasta él, Seiya instintivamente abrió los suyos para recibirla.

—Te odio —sollozaba mientras lo golpeaba —eres malo, por tu culpa se llevadon a mi papi. Te odio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Les queremos agradecer los reviews a:**

**Princessqueen:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, pronto se sabrá la verdad pero la actitud de Seiya fue diferente. Besos.

**Mayilu:** Hola amiga, gracias por tú comentario la verdad el odio de Seiya es injustificado pero algún día se sabrá la verdad.

**Flakis:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario ahora Seiya lo sabe pero pronto veremos que sucederá.

**Diana:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se sabrá quien fue el asesino.

**yssareyes48:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, esa fue la información que le dieron a Nico y él piensa que es fiable y lo que le confirmo Haruka a Seiya por teléfono le hizo entrar en dudas. Besos .

**Mary Yuet:** Hola mi preciosa amiga pronto se sabrá quien le dio esa información a Nico y se sabrá quien fue el verdadero asesino. Besos.

**Johana:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se aclarará quien fue el asesino. Besos hasta Colombia

**Usagimoon:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, ya ves inculparon a nuestro Darien de un crimen que él no cometió pero pronto se sabrá la verdad.

**Magguie Aino:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, Seiya realmente no es malo solo esta resentido pero esa venganza no lo llevará a ningún lado. Besos.

**Usako-Chiba-T:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, pronto sabremos quien fue el asesino.

**Zasury923:** Hola muchas gracias por el comentario en este capítulo ya vimos un poco de lo que pasó detuvieron a nuestro Darien pero que pasará en el siguiente. Besos

**BONNY83:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, pronto se sabrá porque lo acusaron. Besos.

**yesqui2000:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario pronto se verá lo que hará Seiya y quien fue el asesino.

**mari. :** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pero realmente Seiya no es malo solo esta resentido, muchas gracias por leer un beso.

**Thetigger:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**RushiaReiesu:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Usagi13chiba:** Hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste esta historia, ahora las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

**VICO-darien:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario si por fin Serena se dio una oportunidad con Darien, Seiya también está sufriendo.

**Nai SD:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, no te preocupes por la tardanza, pronto se sabrá quién fue el culpable, besos.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las palabras que había escuchado le habían caído como un balde de agua fría, seguía sin creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Delante de él tenía una hermosa niña que no dejaba de golpearlo, mientras Seiya aún la veía sin poder creer que fuese su hija. Le dolía ver la mirada de odio que le estaban echando por todo lo que acababa de suceder desde el momento en que detuvieron a su primo; pero según él Darien debería pagar el asesinato que había cometido.

Aún en shock miró a esa dulce pequeña intentando agarrarla pero no con odio si no con un cariño de padre que quería comenzar a salir de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero la pequeña lo rechazó volviendo a golpearlo y escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su madre.

Se acercó a la mujer que tanto amaba, sintiendo un escalofrió por su cuerpo por la mirada de despreció reflejada en sus ojos, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaría si ella volvía a terminar con él.

Vio como la rubia le entregaba a su hija a la que seguro era su niñera, haciéndole señas para que entrase a la casa. Tragó grueso, sintiendo que la conversación se iba tornar pesada.

Una vez en el salón se sentaron en el sofá esperando que uno de los dos comenzase hablar.

—Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre inventar algo tan descabellado? si sabes perfectamente que tu primo es inocente.

—Acaso no lo viste —cerró sus ojos con fuerza —él es el verdadero asesino de mi padre, él lo mató sin contemplaciones, todas las pruebas lo incriminan.

—¡Te has vuelto loco Seiya! ¿De dónde sacaste semejante atrocidad?

—No, no me he vuelto loco. Yo tampoco creía que mi primo fuese el asesino de mi padre, pero tú misma me lo confirmaste con esa llamada.

La rubia de cabellos cenizas abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Estas equivocado Seiya!, es cierto que mi padre me amenazó, pero estoy segura que Darien no fue el culpable, más bien estoy segura que fue mi padre.

Seiya aún seguía sin creer porque las pruebas acusaban a Darien.

—No sé qué pensar —pasó su mano por su frente, pensando que había algo que aún no cuadraba —pero en caso de que tengas razón entonces ¿cómo me explicas las transferencias y todo el dinero que invirtió?

—Esas transferencias pudo haberlas hecho porque alguien se lo pidió, incluso mi padre pudo haberlo hecho, quizá hasta le dijo que eran para la boda ¡Dios Seiya! ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de inculparlo? él es inocente.

Algo en el interior de Seiya comenzó a removerse, ¿acaso estaba celoso? ¿por qué Haruka lo defendería tanto? Bien sabía que ella no sentía nada por él, pero por una parte su corazón se sentía dañado.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no sabía que pensar con la conversación que estaban manteniendo ¿sería su primo al final culpable? Esa duda rondaba por su mente que pasaría si el verdadero asesino anduviera suelto ¿y si fue realmente el padre de Haruka?

Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su mente que poco a poco debería de resolver.

—Quiero creerte Haruka, lo quiero creer… pero ya no sé qué pensar —respondió frustrado —tenemos que averiguar la verdad, si realmente fue tu padre mi primo no puede pagar por un crimen que él no cometió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo mis padres llegan hoy de vacaciones intentaré averiguar algo te lo prometo.

El pelinegro asintió no dejaba de mirarla de querer tenerla a su lado pero ahora quería hacerle otra pregunta que carcomía su mente.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste qué Hotaru era mi hija y no de Darien?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos ahora ya no hacía falta ocultarlo más.

—Seiya todo lo hice por protegerte me habían amenazado con matarte y hacerle daño a Hotaru, entiéndelo tenía miedo… solo quería protegerte.

—¡Deberías habérmelo dicho maldita sea! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! Me dejaste que pensara lo peor de ti. No sabes como sufrí todo este tiempo creyendo que nunca me amaste, que solo fui un juguete para ti.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? No podía, me tenían amenazada, estaba incomunicada. Iban a matarte a ti y a nuestra hija.

—Darien es un maldito…

—Darien no tiene nada que ver en esto —le gritó—, pondría mis manos al fuego por él.

—¡Vaya! Con que ahínco lo defiendes. ¿Acaso lo amas que lo defiendes tan ciegamente?

—Sabes perfectamente que al único que amo es a ti, pero conozco a Darien, se lo bueno que es y lo mucho que ama a Hotaru y a pesar de todo lo mucho que te quiere a ti, a pesar de que sigas obstinado en un odio hacia él que no tiene justificación.

—Por favor Darien me odia tanto como yo a él.

—Darien nunca te odió y nunca lo ha hecho, para él sigues siendo como su hermano. Ya te lo ha dicho cientos de veces la mitad de la herencia que te correspondía él nunca la tocó y soy testigo de ello.

—¡Hay pruebas Haruka! Las pruebas lo acusan, hay transferencias realizadas por él para los hombres que mataron a mi padre pero que en realidad iban por mí. Y hasta que no se compruebe lo contrario, él es el único culpable.

—Darien nunca haría algo así y en el fondo lo sabes. Debe haber un error, estoy segura que el único responsable es mi padre. Él quería el dinero de Darien, todo este tiempo lo ha estafado sin que se dé cuenta.

—Y si es así ¿por qué demonios nunca hablaste?

—Por miedo, por miedo a que le hicieran algo a Hotaru. Tú desapareciste, pero debía protegerla a ella. Conozco a mi padre y aunque Darien o su familia me hubiesen ofrecido su protección mi padre hubiese encontrado la manera de vengarse y hacerle algo a nuestra hija.

«Nuestra hija»

Aquella verdad lo atormentaba. Había llegado a odiar a su propia hija, la había repudiado, maltratado y menospreciado de la peor manera. No había visto nacer, no había crecido a su lado, nunca lo había llamado papá sino que consideraba a como su padre a su primo, al hombre que según las pruebas que lo acusaban había mandado a matarlo y como consecuencia terminado con la vida de su padre.

Ahora su hija lo odiaba a él.

—Quiero que le digas la verdad a Hotaru.

—Estás loco ¿no viste como esta? Acaban de llevarse detenido a su padre —Seiya la miró con reproche —no me mires así, para ella Darien es su padre y eso no puedes cambiarlo. Nunca podrás quitarle ese derecho, Darien también es su padre.

—Pero es mi hija. El único padre de Hotaru soy yo.

—Padre es quien cría, no quien engendra.

—Si no pude hacerlo es porque tú lo callaste.

—Y no me arrepiento, mi hija está viva y eso es lo que importa. Si quieres que te reconozca como su padre es algo que tendrás que ganártelo. Pero no puedo decírselo ahora, solo tiene cuatro años, esta aterrada porque se llevaron a su padre. Tienes que pensar en ella y no en ti.

—Tienes razón, pero quiero pasar tiempo con ella.

—Lo harás, solo deja que las cosas se calmen. Lo importante ahora es demostrar la inocencia de Darien, solo voy a pedirte que no le digas a nadie que Hotaru es tu hija, si eso llega a oídos de Darien eso lo destrozaría. Prométeme que no dirás nada, y si llegas a hacerlo para dañar a Darien, te juro que me perderás a mí para siempre y me encargaré de que Hotaru nunca te perdone.

Seiya ahora que sabía la verdad que Haruka le había contado se sentía de manos atadas, no quería perderla a ella ni a su hija. Y por su mirada sabía que hablaba enserio.

—Está bien. No le diré a Darien ni a nadie que Hotaru es mi hija. Pero óyeme bien, si él es culpable no descansaré hasta que se pudra en la cárcel.

—Voy a conseguir las pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, solo dame tiempo.

—La ley dirá, no yo —resopló cansino—. Será mejor que me vaya, han sido muchas emociones por un día. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

—¿Te vas con tu esposa?

—No, necesito estar solo. Me iré a hotel, dale un beso a Hotaru por mí.

Haruka asintió, Seiya se acercó para besarla pero se arrepintió, le dio la espalda y salió de allí caminando algo aletargado por todo lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en una sala sombría y gélida, en medio de esta había una mesa de madera, frente a él otras dos sillas, una era ocupada por un oficial que lo veía fijamente, detrás de aquel hombre había un gran espejo, él pensó que seguramente tal como mostraban en las películas había gente del otro lado presenciando y escuchando como lo interrogaba por un crimen que realmente no cometió.

—Me está colmando de paciencia —golpeó la mesa —esta es la última vez que se lo pregunto, ¿reconoce a estos dos hombres? —señalizó molesto a dos tipos que salían en los ficheros policiales.

—Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que yo no conozco a esos hombres, nunca en mi vida los he visto.

El policía caminó de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Mire señor Chiba, se lo estamos preguntando por las buenas. Ahora ya no hace falta que oculte nada, díganos la verdad ¿los conoce o no? —volvió a golpear la mesa, mientras la vena de su frente cada vez sobresalía más.

—Ya le he dicho mil veces que no los conozco. Están cometiendo un gran error —dijo por enésima vez.

—Yo ya no puedo más, si no quiere cooperar el único perjudicado es usted. ¡Llévenselo! —ordenó y de inmediato entraron dos oficiales —pero que le quede claro Chiba, esto solo empeorara su juicio.

Luego de ese interrogatorio dos guardias lo agarraron y lo llevaron esposado a una de las celdas en donde permanecería hasta que el juicio saliera, ya que no le habían dejado salir bajo fianza.

.

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana y Serena se estaba preparando para ir al trabajo. No dejaba de pensar en dónde había pasado la noche su marido, la verdad lo sospechaba y podría apostar donde estaba y seguro que ganaría.

Pero ¿y si no había pasado la noche con su amante? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo?, negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en llegar. Comenzó a vestirse, se colocó un pantalón negro y una blusa beige que realzaba su figura y le dejaba ver sus pechos bien formados, se sentó sobre la cama y se colocó unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón. Luego se acercó al espejo dejando su pelo agarrado en una sola coleta, se aplicó un poco de mascara de pestañas y se fue hacía su trabajo pensando que en la noche hablaría con Seiya.

Media hora después entraba en su hotel pensando en que sería lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Darien, pues lo había llamado bastantes veces sin recibir una respuesta a cambio ¿Se habría olvidado ya de ella? Pero él mismo le había dicho que la amaba y en sus ojos pudo notar que fue sincero, no quería dudar de él pero tenía miedo y un mal presentimiento. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando, porque si él jugó con ella no sabía se sería capaz a superarlo.

Subió en el elevador hasta la primera planta pudiendo escuchar unos gritos que veían de ella, una vez abriéndose las puertas caminó por el pasillo mirando de donde provenían descubriendo que venían del despacho de Taiki, se acercó hasta allí y quedó escuchando la conversación.

Mientras tanto en ese despacho la cara del castaño mostraba un semblante de furia a causa de la conversación que mantenía según él con la alocada de su hermana.

—¡He dicho que no! Y punto.

—Tu no me mandas. ¿Sabes qué? ya me hartaste, voy hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida, por algo soy mayor de edad.

—Pues no lo parece con el disparate que acabas de decir. Jamás óyeme bien —la señalizó con el dedo — ¡jamás saldrás con Yaten!

—¿Y por qué?, dime ¿acaso te cambiaste de acera o algo y te gusta a ti?, mira si no te gusta y no me dejas estar con él, no te preocupes preparo las maletas y me voy de casa.

—No digas estupideces Mina, lo único que quiero es protegerte y Yaten no es un buen hombre para ti —se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros —Es mi amigo y por eso te lo digo, lo conozco bien. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti por favor compréndelo.

Mina respiró profundamente y miró fijamente a su hermano a los ojos.

—Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero ya no soy una niña. Por favor Taiki date cuenta que amo a Yaten y para él no soy indiferente, él mismo me lo ha dicho.

—¡Eso se lo dice a todas! Pero muy bien —suspiró —si es lo que quieres sal con él, pero luego no vengas llorando diciéndome que tenía razón después de que él consiga lo único que quiere y luego de tenerte en su cama te diga que no quiere volver a verte.

—Gracias por tú aprobación —le dio un beso en la mejilla —pero puedes estar tranquilo hermanito, eso no pasará, lo siento aquí en mi corazón y su mirada me lo confirma —volvió a darle un beso y se fue de su oficina un poco más tranquila.

Después de ver como su hermana salía de su oficina feliz porque al final había logrado lo que quería, él se acercó hasta el teléfono que estaba puesto sobre su escritorio y marcó el número de su amigo y espero unos segundos a que respondiera pensando que no dejaría que la única persona que le quedaba con vida sufriera por culpa de un hombre como él.

Unos segundos después se sentía una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana y no la vuelvas a ver, cancela esa maldita cita o te las tendrás que ver conmigo —lo amenazó.

—Lo siento amigo puedes amenazarme o golpearme pero jamás cancelaré esa cita porque yo amo a tu hermana.

Apretó su puño con fuerza deseando tenerlo delante para partirle la cara.

—¿Me crees tonto verdad? Piensas que no te conozco te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas aléjate de ella.

—No lo haré Taiki y te lo vuelvo a repetir me enamoré de Mina y por tú hermana juré cambiar mi manera de ser por favor dame una oportunidad.

El castaño suspiró.

—Está bien te daré una oportunidad aún que no me agrada demasiado pero te juro que si le haces daño a mi hermana no tendrás ninguna parte en el mundo en donde esconderte ¿te quedo claro?

—No te preocupes jamás le haría daño y te demostraré a ti también que puedo cambiar y ser un buen hombre para tu hermana.

Luego de esa conversación estuvieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron y volvieron cada uno a su trabajo.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba sentada en su despacho esperando por su asistenta debía de hablar con ella se sentía un poco mal por escuchar una conversación ajena, pero se había preocupado a causa de los gritos de ambos.

En ese momento sintió tocar a la puerta.

—Buenos días Sere de que querías hablar conmigo —se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa he escuchado la discusión que mantuviste con tu hermano ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas qué hable con él?

Mina esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso amiga —movió su mano en señal de negación —la verdad la discusión fue un poco fuerte pero ahora ya está todo bien bueno o por ahora si no salen las cosas bien con Yaten —bajó su rostro con preocupación.

La otra rubia agarró sus manos echándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Debes de confiar en lo que sientes y no debe de importarte lo que digan los demás si crees que Yaten es sincero contigo debes de creer en él y luchar por su amor.

—Él es sincero conmigo Sere lo sé algo en mi corazón me lo dice no sabes cómo me alegran tus consejos gracias amiga, bueno ahora dejemos de hablar de mi ¿cómo fue lo de Seiya? Conseguiste averiguar algo o hablar con él.

—No Mina. No pudimos encararlos, ellos se fueron sin importarle nada dejándonos ahí solos.

Serena se llevó los dedos a sus labios recordando todo lo que había pasado después entre Darien y ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mina, así como tampoco el cambio en el semblante de su amiga, se le veía radiante y hace unos días se le veía fatal.

—¿Hay algo más que tengas que contarme Serena?

—Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que…

—Ya Serena, dime qué tienes que decirme.

—Es que no quiero que pienses mal de mí Mina.

—No voy a hacerlo, yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Vamos deja de darle tantas vueltas cuéntame que pasó, supongo que ese sonrojo tu cara de quinceañera enamorada no es por causa de tu esposo.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Mina asintió —amiga la verdad sí, creo que me enamoré, me enamoré de Darien.

—¡Ay Sere qué bueno!. Debería decirte que me sorprende, pero para serte sincera eso se veía venir solo bastaba ver sus caras de borrego a medio morir cuando se veían. Por tu cara ¿supongo que tuvieron un fin de semana apasionado?

—No pudimos evitarlo Mina. Fue tan mágico, tan maravilloso, nunca antes me había sentido tan amada.

—Pues sí, Darien tiene cara de ser bueno en la cama.

—Sé que no debería haber ocurrido pero fue inevitable, en cuanto nos besamos supimos que ninguno de los dos podía detenerse. Debes pensar lo peor de mí, pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.

—Ya te dije no soy quien para juzgarte. Todos tenemos derecho a encontrar el amor.

—Llevaba tanto tiempo preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto, si lo que había entre Seiya y yo era amor. Ahora me doy cuenta que no lo era. Darien me ama Mina, me ama.

—Y tú a él.

—Si lo amo, lo amo como nunca amé a nadie.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ambos están casados, ¿ya hablaste de eso con tu esposo?

—No, no pasó la noche en casa, tendré que hacerlo hoy. Darien iba a hablar con su esposa y en cuanto llegara. Solo hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Desde ayer que lo he llamado decenas de veces y no me responde. Tengo un mal presentimiento y eso me da miedo.

—No pienses en eso, es solo que estas feliz y tienes miedo a que algo ocurra.

—Tal vez pero qué tal si se arrepintió, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. O peor aún si estuvo conmigo solo por despecho

—¿Te lo pareció, lo viste en sus ojos mientras te hacia el amor?

—No, era sincero, algo me dice que era sincero. Pero estuve tanto tiempo cegada con Seiya y a Darien lo conozco hace tan poco, pude haberme formado una impresión de él que no es real o tal solo veo de él lo que yo quiero ver.

—No es necesario conocer a una persona por mucho tiempo para hacerlo realmente, a veces llevamos años al lado de alguien y nunca llegamos a conocerlo realmente.

—Lo sé pero tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si ahora volví a equivocarme? Esta vez no lo soportaré Mina, lo que siento por Darien no se compara a lo que sentía por Seiya, es mil veces más fuerte.

—¿Confías en Darien?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada Serena. Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero voy a darte el mismo consejo que me dio una amiga muy querida hace un momento —le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió —Debes de confiar en lo que sientes y no debe de importarte lo que digan los demás si crees que Darien es sincero contigo debes de creer en él y luchar por su amor.

.

.

.

Hacía una hora que llevaba en casa esperando por su marido no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro del salón ,no sabía como iba a comenzar la conversación que tanto le estaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza ,pero tenía que empezar con calma no podía decirle directamente que si los había visto en la cabaña hoy mismo le pediría el divorcio.

Unos segundos después escuchó como la puerta se abría y unos pasos caminando hacia el salón, cuando lo vio puedo notar un semblante extraño en su rostro que no sabría explicar pero por otra parte la había preocupado.

—Seiya ¿Estás bien? —sé acercó a él —necesito hablar contigo me puedes escuchar unos minutos.

—Lo siento Serena pero no estoy de humor para una nueva discusión que tal si hablamos mañana enserio necesito descansar.

—Por favor Seiya es algo importante lo que tengo que decirte y necesito que me escuches no puedo esperar a mañana.

Seiya retrocedió su pasó y miró al rostro de su esposa tendría la intención de ¿pedirle el divorcio?

—Está bien soy todo oídos ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

La rubia respiró profundamente pensando como sería la mejor forma de comenzar.

—Bueno yo Seiya no sé como explicarte —bajó el rostro avergonzada —yo.. quiero el divorcio.

—¿Qué? Y dime por qué para irte con tú amante ¡verdad!

—Seiya tu ya no me amas para qué sufrir más entiéndelo tu amas a otro mujer yo misma te vi con tu amante.

Al escuchar esas palabras el peli negro se sorprendió ¿Cuándo los verían? Si siempre anduvieron con cuidado.

—¿De qué estás hablando Serena? Deja de decir tonterías porque eso no es cierto.

—Por qué me lo niegas Seiya ya basta de mentiras los dos podemos volver a ser felices al lado de las personas que realmente amamos no entiendes que ambos sufrimos.

—Yo no te niego nada y más piensas que con tu amante vas ser feliz te equivocas porque me puedes creer tonto ,pero sé perfectamente que estás con mi primo yo mismo os vi pero te preguntas donde esta él ahora ¿verdad?

En el momento que escuchó esas palabras se llevó su mano a su boca acaso ¿Seiya le haría daño a su propio primo?

—¿Qué le has hecho Seiya? Dime de una maldita vez ¡Qué le hiciste! —lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Tranquila bombón —la agarró por las muñecas —No le hice nada no soy capaz de matar a alguien pero él por lo contrario si lo es.

—¿De qué hablas Seiya? —preguntó sorprendida —¡Que disparate acabas de decir! Darien no es un asesino él sería incapaz de matar a nadie —respondió desesperada.

—En eso te equivocas querida, mi primo es un asesino, él es el causante de la muerte de mi padre.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**.**

**Les queremos agradecer los reviews a:**

**Flakis:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando . Besos.

**Princessqueen**: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, la verdad Seiya no es malo ahora tendrá que empezar a ganarse el cariño de su hija. Besos.

**Usako-Chiba-T**: Hola amiga la pobre de Hotaru sufrió cuando vio que se llevaban a su papá y ahora Seiya tendrá que ganarse su cariño. Besos.

**yssareyes48:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, es una lástima que nuestro amado este en la cárcel pero pronto se descubrirá el verdadero asesino.

**Diana:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, pronto se sabrá quien es el asesino. Besos.

**Pandoritta DS:**Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, no somos malas toda historia tiene que tener un drama pero pronto habrá felicidad. Besos

**Magguie Aino:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario nos alegramos que te haya gustado lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Besos.

**BONNY83:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, pronto se irán descubriendo los secretos . No las tenemos abandonadas pero por la diferencia horaria y a parte tenemos historias individuales solo escribimos esta tres días, más bien actualizamos los martes o miércoles como más tardar. Besos.

**VICO-darien:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se descubrirá la verdad. Besos.

**Zasury923:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario muy pronto se irán descubriendo los secretos. Besos.

**yesqui2000:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, Seiya ya por fin descubrió que Hotaru es su hija ahora tendrá que ganarse su cariño, pronto se sabrá quien es el culpable.

**Serekino Kaoru:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, la verdad para Serena va ser doloroso, pronto vendrá la felicidad. Besos.

**Usagi13chiba:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, la verdad no somos crueles pero toda historia tiene que tener un drama, a Nicholas le dieron información valida pero pronto se irán descubriendo los secretos. Besos.

**Lirey Black:** Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, se llevaron a nuestro Darien pues Nicholas cogió esa información y le dijeron que era fiable pero pronto se descubrirá la verdad.

**Nai SD:** Hola nuestra peque gracias por tú comentario estamos felices que te haya gustado, lo que pasa Nico le dijo que Darien la había amenazado con matarlo si no se casaba con él y por eso llamó a Haruka era ella la única que pudo confirmarlo y con esas palabras lo creyó, pero pronto se sabrá la verdad y no te preocupes veremos quien va ser la persona que saque a nuestro Chiba de ese horroroso lugar. Besos te queremos.

**Usagimoon:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario pronto vendrá la felicidad y sabremos qué pasará con Darien. Besos.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Simplemente las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Seiya le parecían imposibles. Estaba claro que esto solo era una más de sus mentiras para culpar a Darien de un crimen que él no cometió, ella sabía el odio que le tenía y que todo lo que le había dicho Darien era verdad.

—¡Estas mintiendo Seiya! Estoy segura que estas mintiendo y no sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero lo que sí sé es que Darien es inocente —lo defendió encarecidamente.

—No estés tan segura de eso bombón, ya te lo dije esa es la verdad. Mi primo es un asesino.

—¡Mentira! No puedo creer que seas tan desgraciado de inventar algo así cuando sabes que tu primo es inocente —lo miró con rabia, Seiya estaba sorprendido nunca antes había visto a Serena así—. Dime solo lo haces por venganza ¿Verdad?

—No sería capaz de inventar tal cosa con tal de vengarme de mi primo, ni mucho menos jugar así con la muerte de mi padre —dijo con pesar, aunque nadie le creyera le dolía saber que Darien era el culpable de todo —pero esa es la verdad, quieras o no creerme las pruebas así lo demuestran, no es algo que yo haya inventado.

—Pues no te creo Seiya. No entiendo por qué lo haces, ni mucho menos como puedes odiarlo tanto. Sé que él es inocente, pero dime una cosa ¿qué piensa tú amante porque metiste a su marido a la cárcel? —inquirió poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en un gesto desafiante.

El pelinegro de coleta había quedado sin palabras, ¿desde cuándo sabía su esposa que Haruka y él eran amantes?, tal vez Darien se lo había dicho para engatusarla.

—Yo no tengo ninguna amante Serena —mintió —no sé de qué hablas. La única mujer para mi eres tú.

—¡Por favor Seiya no me hagas reír!. Ya no soy la tonta que creía en tus falsas promesas de amor. No me mientas ¿para qué más mentiras? yo claramente los vi con mis propios ojos más de una vez en el hotel donde se encuentran.

Seiya se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando en que Serena tenía razón para qué mentir más, era hora de saber la verdad y más aún si ella decía haberlos visto. Resignado se dejó caer en el sillón intentando ordenar sus ideas, necesitaba dar un giro en su vida, debía hacerlo por su hija.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—Es lo menos que me merezco ¿no crees?

Seiya asintió, palmeó sobre el sillón inventándola a que se sentara, ya le había hecho mucho daño a Serena y no quería seguir haciéndolo. Ella lo miró un momento y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Mi abuelo poco antes de morir cambió su testamento, dejó todo su dinero y bienes a nombre de Darien, él siempre lo había preferido y decía que yo era un bueno para nada, estoy seguro que lo convenció para que le dejara todo. Desde ese momento comenzó mi rencor hacia él. Haruka y yo nos llevábamos como perros y gatos, pero era la novia de Darien y yo quería quitarle algo que en verdad quisiera y que sintiera lo mismo que yo, por eso comencé a seducirla. Al principio no fue fácil, pero bastó que la besara para que algo se desatara entre los dos, algo que no pudimos parar.

De cierta forma Serena lo entendía a ella le había pasado lo mismo con Darien, con un solo beso supo que no podría alejarse de él.

—El odio, la mentira y traición son una mezcla peligrosa Seiya.

—Lo sé créeme que lo sé. Las primeras veces que hicimos el amor Haruka se sentía culpable, pero aun así seguía cayendo en mis brazos. Al principio creí que solo era pasión, pero mientras más pasábamos juntos más fuerte se hacía lo que sentía por ella, hasta que me di cuenta que por mi sed de venganza terminé encontrando lo que menos esperaba, el amor.

—Y ella ¿también te amaba?

—Sí —afirmó luego de un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no dejó a Darien para que ustedes pudieran estar juntos?

—Iba a hacerlo, habíamos acordado que le diría la verdad y nos iríamos lejos. Pero un día me dijo que todo había terminado entre nosotros, que solo había sido una aventura para ella y que nunca me amó, que había sido un excelente amante pero que no aspirara a nada más que eso porque yo solo había sido un juguete, una diversión antes de casarse con Darien.

—Pero ¿por qué hizo algo así si decía que te amaba?

Serena lo miraba sin entender nada.

—Porque Darien podía darle lo que yo no, y más lo odié por eso, porque hubiese preferido a mi primo por su dinero y no mi amor, porque según ella yo siempre sería un bueno para nada. Estaba metido en apuestas, había perdido mucho dinero y le debía a mucha gente pero le prometí que iba a cambiar, aun así se burló de mí y me dijo que en lo único que era mejor que Darien en ese momento era en la cama —Serena al escucharlo pensó que no estaba de acuerdo con eso —pero que ella se encargaría de que eso cambiara. Se fue y me dejó con el corazón completamente destrozado.

Era su esposo, le estaba diciendo que amaba a otra pero no le importaba. Serena no sabía por qué pero le tomó las manos, en señal de apoyo, por primera vez estaba viendo al verdadero Seiya, podía sentirlo en la sinceridad de sus palabras y en el tono de su voz, él realmente amaba a Haruka y le había dolido lo que le había hecho.

—¿Y le creíste, te quedaste de brazos cruzados?

—Le creí pero no iba a quedarme así como así, iba a ir a la boda y decirle a Darien que ella y yo éramos amantes. Quizá para vengarme de él y también de ella, o tal vez con la esperanza de que fuese porque sus padres la estaban obligando y al verse descubierta podríamos tener un futuro junto, creo que nunca perdí las esperanzas. Pero ese día me encontré a Nicholas minutos antes de irme a la iglesia, me dijo que había hombres buscándome para matarme y que debíamos huir. Y fue así como llegamos a Sendai.

—¿Siempre supiste quien era yo verdad?

—Sí bombón, lo supe por el periódico. Estaba desesperado, cegado por la rabia, el despecho y el dolor, me propuse enamorarte con tu dinero podría tener todo lo que necesitaba y podría vengarme de Haruka, la haría pagar por haberme despreciado.

Serena soltó sus manos y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y es que nunca pensaste en mí? ¿En mis sentimientos?

—Sé que te hice daño y lo lamento —respondió con evidente remordimiento—, créeme que si de algo me arrepiento de todo esto es en haberte involucrado. Con el tiempo te fui tomando cariño, incluso intente enamorarme de ti pero no pude, ella seguía estando en mi corazón.

—Podrías haber sido sincero conmigo. Todo este tiempo creía que era mi culpa, que no era la mujer que habías esperado, no entendía por que habías cambiado tanto.

—Nunca fue tu culpa Serena —reconoció—, él único culpable de tu sufrimiento fui yo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto con ella? ¿Por qué no me pediste el divorcio si tanto la amas?

—Si retomé mi relación con Haruka fue solo para cobrarme todo lo que me había hecho, si una vez había logrado que cayera en mi cama me dije que lo haría nuevamente. Por eso volví a Tokio, la convertí en mi amante una vez más, iba a conseguir que dejará a Darien por mí para que estuviéramos juntos, pero iba a dejarla sin pan ni pedazo porque yo no iba a separarme de ti.

—Si ella iba a dejar a Darien y si siguen amándose entonces ¿para qué acusarlo de la muerte de tu padre?

—Ya te lo dije, hay pruebas. Los hombre que fueron por mi luego de la boda de Haruka fueron enviados por Darien, él les pagó para que me mataran porque él sabía lo que había entre Haruka y yo.

—¡Él no lo sabía!, se enteró el mismo día que yo cuando los vimos besándose a la entrada del hotel.

—¡Lo sabía Serena, Darien si lo sabía!. ¿Tú crees que se hubiese quedado tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que su esposa lo engañaba conmigo? Cualquier hombre me hubiese molido a golpes.

Serena pensó en lo que Seiya le decía, a diferencia de ella Darien había tomado demasiado bien la noticia de la infidelidad de su esposa ¿Sería que Seiya tenía razón?

A penas esa idea cruzó por su cabeza la desechó, ella no podía dudar de Darien, él ya no amaba a Haruka, se lo había dicho, si seguía por ella era únicamente por la niña. Debía confiar en él, en su corazón sabía que había sido sincero, lo había sentido en sus besos, en su piel, en la forma en la que le había hecho el amor.

—Sé que es inocente —lo defendió fehacientemente.

—A penas y lo conoces Serena, porque te revolcaste un fin de semana con él crees conocerlo. ¿No te das cuenta que solo jugó contigo y que te utilizó para vengarse una vez más de mí?

—No Seiya, él me ama. Estoy segura de que me ama tanto como yo.

—¿Te enamoraste de él? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí Seiya, creo que no eres quien para juzgarme por eso. Cuando conocí a Darien ni siquiera sabía que era tu primo, el día que vine a la entrevista con Taiki iba distraída y choque con él y ambos caímos al suelo, para disculparse me invitó un café, en ese momento no supe porque pero acepté, ahora si lo sé porque me enamoré en cuanto lo vi. Hablamos un poco y luego me fui. Creí que no volvería a verlo, pero volvía a hacerlo el día que me enteré que tenías una amante, nos encontramos en el parque y fue él quien me acompañó hasta el hotel y los vimos. Darien iba a ir a reclamarles pero yo comencé a sentirme mal y me desmayé y terminamos pasando la noche en el hotel.

—¿Te acostaste con él por despecho?

—No, esa noche no pasó nada entre nosotros. A pesar de lo que sentíamos y que ustedes nos estaban engañando sabíamos que eso no nos daba derecho a hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera nos besamos. Yo me sentía confundida, necesitaba saber si me amabas y qué era lo que sentía hacia ti y hacia a Darien, por eso le pedí que fingiéramos ser amantes.

—¿Entonces ustedes no eran amantes?

—No Seiya, nunca pasó nada entre Darien y yo, solo nos veíamos como amigos a pesar de lo que ambos sentíamos e intentábamos acallar. Preparamos todo para que nos siguieran ese día a la cabaña, solo íbamos a besarnos y a esperar que ustedes entraran. Necesitaba saber si te dolía, si en verdad me amabas, pero al irte me di cuenta que no te importaba; por otra parte en cuanto Darien me besó me di cuenta que yo tampoco te había amado que solo me había dejado deslumbrar por quien creía que eras y que lo que sentía por él era algo nuevo, diferente y mucho más fuerte

—¿Te acostaste con él luego de que nos fuimos?

—Sí —admitió mirándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas —y aunque sabíamos que no era lo correcto ninguno de los dos podía seguir negando lo que sentía, ni mucho menos contenerse. Puedes pensar lo peor de mí si quieres, pero no me arrepiento Seiya.

—¿Estas segura que lo amas, pero sobre todo de que él te ama a ti? Ya te lo dije Serena puede que te haya utilizado, a penas y lo conoces.

—Estoy segura Seiya, no me hace falta tiempo para saber que es amor ni para conocerlo, sé que es inocente, sé que él no mató a tu padre.

—Quisiera creerte Serena, quisiera tanto hacerlo. Aunque no me lo creas yo tampoco creía que Darien pudiese ser un asesino y para serte sincero sigo sin creerlo del todo —admitió ya un poco más tranquilo —pero hay pruebas bombón, pruebas que lo incriminan como el único responsable —reconoció con pesar, aunque nadie le creyera le dolía esta situación —hay transferencias de grandes sumas que hizo a nombre de los sujetos que mataron a papá ¿Por qué iba él a transferirle ese dinero?.

—Podrían haber fabricado esas pruebas Seiya, podrían ser por cualquier otra cosa y alguien se aprovechó para inculparlo.

—Haruka cree lo mismo. Dice que los únicos responsables de todos son sus padres, ellos querían el dinero de Darien por eso la obligaron a casarse con él cuando ella les dijo que iba a dejarlo por mí. La amenazaron con matarme a mí y al bebe que esperaba, a Hotaru.

—Pero si era una inocente que no tenía culpa de nada ¿para que amenazar con matar al bebe si era hijo de Darien? —Serena se llevó una mano a la boca —¡Oh mi Dios!

—Sí bombón Hotaru no es hija de Darien, acabo de enterarme que es mi hija.

—No puede ser. Darien la adora, esa niña es su todo.

—Lo sé —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —y para ella es igual, lo ama como nunca me querrá a mí. Me odia bombón mi propia hija me odia y el único responsable soy yo. La despreciaba, no me importaba que fuera una niña para mí solo era el fruto de la traición de Haruka, cuando en realidad era mi hija.

—Eso va a destrozar a Darien, ¿supongo que no vas a decírselo ahora que está detenido?

—No. Esperaré hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio o hasta que Haruka encuentre las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la inocencia de Darien.

—Sé que es inocente Seiya, lo sé.

—Bombón, mi dulce bombón —dijo abrazándola —ya te hice demasiado daño, no quiero que sufras más. Solo quiero protegerte y estar seguro que él no es el culpable, si resuelta inocente te dejaré libre para que seas feliz en sus brazos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, tan enserio como que voy a ganarme el cariño de mi hija.

—Gracias Seiya, ya verás que Darien no fue quien mató a tu padre. Y con respecto a Hotaru dale tiempo, es solo una niña, ya verás que llegará a quererte.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que su marido estaba entre rejas por un asesinato que no había cometido. Durante todo este tiempo Haruka estuvo intentando averiguar algo sin tener éxito.

Su padre siempre le evadía el tema o inculpaba injustamente a Darien, la había vuelto amenazar pero de esta vez no tenía miedo ella protegería con uñas y dientes a su hija y al hombre que amaba. Se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentada aclarando sus ideas y pensando qué debería de hacer.

Solo había una opción por lo que se decidió a hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace cuatro años, pero por miedo no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a su auto y salió rumbo al cuartel de policía.

El trayecto había sido un poco incomodo ya que no podía estar tranquila por si algún hombre la seguía o descubría sus planes para desenmascarar a su padre. Descendió del auto y sintiéndose perseguida volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cuando se cercioró que nadie la seguía, caminó lo más normal que pudo e intentando calmarse. Abrió la puerta de cristal que daba a la comisaría y preguntó por el oficial que llevaba el caso del asesinato de la familia Kou pidiendo si podía atenderla en privado.

Estuvo esperando por unos minutos hasta que la mandaron a entrar a su despacho. Una vez dentro, pudo ver que estaba bastante ordenado, tenía unos cuadros colgados en la pared blanca y un escritorio al lado de la ventana pudiendo ver las hermosas vistas de Tokio. Caminó unos pequeños pasos y se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel mirando al señor que no dejaba de verla seriamente, esperando saber para qué necesitaba hablar con él.

—Buenos días señora Chiba, dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Buenos días oficial, venía hablar con usted porque necesito su ayuda. Sé que a lo mejor no quiera creerme, pero mi marido es inocente —suspiró armándose de valor — estoy segura que mi padre es el único culpable de ese asesinato.

El oficial se asombró.

—No sé que clase de mujer sea para inventar algo así de su propio padre, el hombre que le dio la vida, para decir semejante mentira con tal de defender a su marido —colocó sus brazos sobre el escritorio mirándola detalladamente.

Haruka calló por unos segundos, el oficial no le creía pero su padre no era el hombre perfecto ni el padre que merecía una hija, sino todo lo contrario.

—Puede que me haya dado la vida, pero jamás me dio cariño ni fue un buen padre. Créame oficial, le estoy diciendo la verdad. Estoy segura que mi padre tuvo algo que ver con el asesinato de Zafiro Kou, pero déjame que le explique y luego puede llamarme mala hija si quiere.

—Está bien, la escucharé. Pero aunque que sea lo que sea según usted su padre, nada cambiará, ya sabe cómo son las cosas las pruebas apuntan únicamente a su esposo.

La rubia de cabellos ceniza suspiró recordando todo lo que había sucedido hace cuatro años a tras.

—Le voy a explicar todo lo ocurrido, pero solo espero que no piense mal de mí —estaba nerviosa, pero debía hacerlo por Darien—. Hace cuatro años engañaba al que ahora es mi esposo con su primo, él me conquisto y nos terminamos enamorando. Tenía pensado terminar con Darien y sobre todo cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de su primo. Pero el día que llegaron mis padres de vacaciones les conté lo que tenía pensado hacer, me amenazaron con matar al bebe que llevaba en mi vientre y a Seiya si no me casaba con Darien y pasaba a la niña como una Chiba. Tuve que hacerles caso y casarme sin amor —el oficial la miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba —después de casarme con Darien mi padre poco a poco fue robándole dinero sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Por qué no vino usted antes a denunciarlo?

—Porque estaba con vigilancia y habían hombres siguiéndome las veinticuatro horas del día, pero también tenía miedo que le hicieran algo a mi pequeña.

—Si es cierto lo que dice su padre está cometiendo un delito grave, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el culpable del asesinato de Zafiro Kou, a menos de que sepa que hay pruebas contra él, porque hasta ahora las únicas que hay son en contra de su esposo.

—Eso es mentira. Bien pudieron engañarlo, incluso mi propio padre pudo tenderle una trampa, por favor ayúdame a desenmascararlo —suplicó desesperada.

—Esta bien —suspiró —la ayudaré con tal de meter a su padre tras rejas por fraude, pero le insisto en que por ahora no sabemos si es culpable de asesinato —pasó su mano por su barbilla —hablaré con uno de mis agentes que le pondrán un micrófono dentro de la ropa y la escoltarán hasta su casa. Si tan segura está de la inocencia de su marido necesitamos pruebas y que logré que su padre le confiese la verdad.

Haruka solo asintió mientras dos guardias la venían a buscar y la metían en otra sala mandándole sacar la blusa y le colocaban el micrófono. Le explicaron lo que debía hacer y que ellos irían en uno de sus camiones camuflados. Le indicaron una frase de seguridad por si Malachite descubría la verdad y atentaba con su vida, pudiendo así entrar ellos a su rescate.

Cuando terminaron le pidieron que se comportase con naturalidad para que nadie sospechase. Haruka se fue de allí y subió a su auto con destino a su casa, viendo como uno de los camiones encubiertos venía detrás de ella. Suspiró suplicando que todo saliese con normalidad y su padre no llegara a descubrirla.

Media hora después, estaba estacionando en el garaje de su casa pensando de qué forma conseguiría que su padre confesase, pero algo se le ocurriría. No podía dejar de pensar en su hija, esa mañana la había dejado donde Seiya y después se había ido a su casa para luego irse al cuartel de policía. Su pequeña había quedado llorando porque no quería separarse de ella ya que odiaba a Seiya, decía que era el culpable de que su papá no estuviera y no quería quedarse a su lado, pero gracias a Serena logró calmarse y quedar a su cuidado.

Salió del garaje y entró a la casa buscando a sus padres, sin lograr encontrarlos. Sintió unos ruidos arriba provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones, subió las escaleras lentamente intentando no hacer ningún ruido y descubrir que es lo que estaban haciendo sus papas. Una vez arriba los ruidos de muebles que se abrían y cerraban se sentían cada vez más fuertes, pero esta vez sabía de donde provenían. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Darien y sin hacer ningún ruido abrió la puerta, encontrándolos revolviendo todos los cajones en busca de algo.

—Me pueden explicar ¿qué es lo qué están haciendo en la habitación de mi marido? —preguntó molesta cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Nada hijita —respondió calmada Zoicite —Pero que sínica eres, ahora si es tu marido ¿No? Pero se te olvidaba cuando antes te revolcabas con el don nadie de Kou.

—No insultes a Seiya mamá. Díganme de una vez por todas ¿qué hacen en la habitación de Darien? —ninguno respondió —¡hablen ahora mismo!

Su madre iba a responder pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por su marido.

—No le hables así a tú madre, porque si no atente a las consecuencia. Lárgate de aquí, no nos estorbes y déjanos buscar en paz.

—No lo haré papá, díganme qué es lo que buscan, ya estoy cansada de Darien y más quiero unirme a vosotros para arruinarlo y deshacerme de una buena vez de él —mintió, esta era la única forma de poder descubrir la verdad.

Sus padres esbozaron una sonrisa, por fin su hija estaba de su lado como ellos tanto deseaban.

—Mi vida no sabes lo feliz que nos haces. Te creeré pero solo si me juras por tu hija que estas de nuestro lado. Pero si me estas engañando para buscar pruebas en nuestra contra donde volverás a ver a tu hija será al cementerio, tú decides.

Haruka tragó grueso, agradecía a Dios que tuviera un micrófono escondido en su ropa y que los policías escuchasen cada palabra que decidían. Esta sería la última vez que sus padres la amenazaban a ella y a su hija.

—Te juro por mi hija papá que estoy diciendo la verdad, solo quiero destruir a Chiba. Dime ahora ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Su padre echó una sonrisa torcida.

—Estamos buscando algunos documentos con su firma para estafarlo en otra de sus cuentas bancarias pero no la encontramos por ningún lado. Aunque tú debes de saber como la hace ya que eres su esposa.

—No sé como es su firma papá. Pero puedo ayudarles a buscarla —intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, ella sabía perfectamente en donde guardaba los papeles con su firma pero jamás se lo diría a sus padres. Ahora debía de averiguar otra cosa.

—¡Esto es frustrante! —se quejó Zoicite cerrando el cajón sin éxito —debemos de buscar en otro lugar.

Haruka intentó pensar en algo antes de que comenzasen en otro sitio.

—Mamá tranquila, estoy segura que deben de estar en la habitación porque él siempre hacía aquí todo su trabajo —suspiró mirando como su madre comenzaba a buscar debajo del colchón. Ella miró a su padre para intentar sacarle más información —papá ahora que somos aliados, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿tuviste algo que ver con el asesinato de Zafiro Kou?

Malachite se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Podremos ser aliados como dices pero no soy idiota como para responderte algo así.

—Papá recuerda que siempre dijiste que los aliados se cuentan todo, así que quiero saber la verdad dime ¿quién mato a Zafiro Kou fue Darien o fuiste tú?

—Está bien hijita, Seiya le debía dinero a un amigo y bastante, así que valí de eso y pedí su cabeza, mande a que lo matasen y de paso así mataba tú amor por él, pero como ya sabes los hombres mataron a Zafiro por error, pero ellos ya lo pagaron con su propia vida —se rió descaradamente.

Haruka no se sorprendió así como tampoco se había equivocado. El único culpable había sido su padre, pero solo faltaba una última cosa ¿cómo había podido inculpar a Darien de ese asesinato?

—Entonces tú lo mataste —dijo como afirmación que como pregunta. Él solo asintió entonces si fuiste tú ¿cómo es que Darien está pagando por un asesinato que no cometió?

—Eso fácil hija. Le puse una trampa, estaban buscando pruebas y con las transferencias que había hecho para la boda los he engañado, en realidad nunca fueron para la boda sino que en verdad fueron para pagarles a los hombres que matarían a tu adorado Kou. Necesitábamos quedarnos con el dinero de Darien así que se me ocurrió inculparlo, por lo que también compre aún hombre para que dijese todas esas mentiras, pero él ya esta muerto, yo mismo lo maté por si llegaba a fallarme —se rió cínicamente.

La rubia ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Su padre había confiado en ella revelándole todo, había caído en su engaño. Ahora tenía que irse, debería de ir a denunciarlo, meterlo tras rejas y sacar a Darien de esa cárcel, él no debería de pagar por un asesinato que nunca cometió.

—Yo te prometo que nunca te fallaré. Pero se me ocurrió un sitio en donde puede estar los documentos que buscas, necesito que me esperen aquí, estoy segura que están en la clínica y yo por ser su esposa soy a la única que le permiten la entrada a su despacho.

Haruka se fue de allí intentando no temblar de nerviosismo por si la descubrían. Una vez dentro de su auto suspiró feliz. Por fin los tenía, no era cierto que iba ir a la clínica sino que en esos momentos se iría directamente a la comisaría de policía. Una vez que salió de la casa, el camión encubierto de la policía la siguió hasta llegar al cuartel.

Una vez en la comisaria entró escoltada por los policías. Le sacaron el micrófono que tenía debajo de la ropa y le pidieron que esperara en una sala mientras el policía que la había atendido comenzaba escuchar las grabaciones.

Luego de algunos minutos que para ella parecieron horas el policía que llevaba el caso de su esposo entraba en esa sala con todas las pruebas en sus manos.

—Acabo de ver todas las pruebas señora Chiba, lamentamos inculpar a su esposo injustamente, de inmediato será dado en libertad e iremos detrás de su padre.

—No. No quiero que mal interprete señor pero no quiero que su vida corra peligro por favor déjelo ahí hasta que detengan a mi padre él puede llegara matarlo, ya vio el video.

El oficial pudo ver su rostro de preocupación agarró una de sus manos y la miró a su rostro.

—Está bien, por el momento su marido permanecerá recluido hasta detener a su padre. Pero no solo el señor Chiba necesita protección, usted y su hija también la necesitan ¿En dónde está la niña?

—Mi hija quedo a cuidado de Seiya Kou, el primo de mi marido. Por favor protejan a mi pequeña, no quiero que el loco de mi padre le haga daño —suplicó desesperada.

—No se preocupe señora, ahora mismo mandaremos guardias encubiertos para su cuidado y que así nadie sospeche. Pero les tendremos que avisar a la familia Kou.

—Me gustaría hacerlo yo misma y así poder explicarle a Seiya que su primo es inocente del asesinato de su padre.

—Como usted desee, pero irá escoltada hacia esa casa. En el momento que detengamos a su padre le avisaremos ¿Me podía dejar un número de teléfono?

Haruka le dio su número del móvil y le agradeció todo lo que estaba haciendo, por fin su esposo saldría de la cárcel y todo saldría a la luz. Esperó por unos minutos sentada al lado de la fuente de agua hasta que vinieron los hombres que la escoltarían y la acompañaban hacia la casa de los Kou.

Unos minutos después se encontraban mirando la hermosa casa en la que vivía Seiya. No dejaba de pensar cómo se estaría portando su pequeña al lado de su verdadero padre. Haruka se bajó del auto seguida de los policías, caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, ella tocó el timbre y esperaron a que alguien les viniese abrir. Después de unos segundos sintieron unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, siendo recibidos por Seiya .

—¿Me puedes explicar quienes son estos hombres qué vienen contigo? —preguntó molesto apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Seiya nuestra vida corre peligro, así que déjate de tonterías y déjanos entrar.

El pelinegro preocupado se apartó hacia un lado y los dejo pasar ¿Qué seria lo qué estaba pasando?

—Me puedes explicar ¿qué está pasando y quiénes son estos hombres? —los señalizó.

—Estos hombres como tú les llamas son policías encubiertos Seiya, nos están protegiendo.

Seiya quedó asombrado ¿De qué los estaban protegiendo?

—¿De qué nos están protegiendo Haruka? —inquirió preocupado —¡Habla de una vez!

—Tranquilízate Seiya, primero quiero saber cómo está nuestra hija ¿ella está bien?

—Nuestra hija esta bien, aunque sigue rechazándome y no sabes como me duele aquí adentro —tocó su corazón —solo le hace caso a Serena, si la quieres ver es mejor que sea más tarde porque acaba de quedarse dormida y la llevamos a mi habitación —desde que había hablado hace un mes con Serena dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa, había pensado que él seguía compartiendo cama con su esposa y que le había mentido contándole como era su situación. Sabía que ellos ahora aunque estuviesen casados eran los mejores amigos y que no se guardaban ningún secreto entre ellos.

—Tienes que entenderla Seiya, solo es una niña. Tienes que conseguir poco a poco su cariño, pero estoy segura que a partir de hoy puede ser que empiece a quererte —Seiya la miró sorprendido —Me gustaría hablar contigo y también con Serena de algo importante.

Seiya solo asintió y llevó a Haruka hacia el salón en donde se encontraba Serena sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. En el momento que ella los vio se levantó del sofá para saludar a la madre de la niña.

—Por favor Serena no te levantes, solo venía hablar con ustedes de algo importante que nos concierne a los cuatro incluyendo a mi hija.

—Soy toda oídos, pero por favor chicos siéntese —respondió Serena dando palmaditas en el sofá para que ambos se sentasen —y dime Haruka ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tiene que decir?

Haruka inhaló un poco de aire antes de responder a esa pregunta. Estaba feliz con la noticia y que se descubriese la verdad, pero sabía que ellos dos estarían aún más felices y esperaba que con lo que iba a decir Seiya arreglase las cosas con su primo.

—Hoy descubrí la verdad y conseguí las pruebas que necesita. Darien no es el asesino de tú padre Seiya —el pelinegro se sorprendió —fue mi papá él te mando matar y por error mataron a tú padre, él mismo me lo confesó hoy pensando que me había unido a ellos sin saber que todo era una trampa.

Serena y Seiya estaban sin palabras pero también felices que Darien fuese inocente.

Para Serena esta era una buena señal, extrañaba mucho a Darien, no había podido verlo porque solo se lo permitían a la familia más próxima o a su abogado. Ahora que se había demostrado su inocencia podrían estar juntos, solo esperaba que su aún esposo cumpliera con su palabra y le diera el divorcio.

Por el contrario Seiya sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima. En el fondo nunca había creído de todo que su primo fuese el culpable de la muerte de su padre, pero las pruebas lo acusaban y él solo quería justicia. Pero ahora por fin tenía al verdadero culpable y deseaba verlo tras las rejas y que pagase de una vez por todas por el crimen que le había quitado el amor de su padre. Miró a su esposa que estaba feliz por la noticia, como le había prometido cumpliría con su palabra y le daría el divorcio, así ambos podrían ser felices con quienes realmente amaban.

.

.

.

Después de tener la denuncia sobre sus manos y todo las pruebas que los involucraba la policía fue en su captura del verdadero asesino de Zafiro Kou y su cómplice.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la mansión Chiba, al verse acorralado Malachite comenzó a disparar. Los policías en respuesta abrieron fuego, los disparos iban de un lado a otro, Malachite esperaba que él y su esposa pudiesen lograr escapar.

Uno de los policías se escabulló por unos arbustos y como pudo entró a la casa. Con cautela, subió las escaleras silenciosamente escuchando de donde provenía el sonido de las balas, descubriendo que venían de unas de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta y los apuntó con el arma mandando que las soltase, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso advirtió como Malachite le apuntaba y tenían la intención de dispararle, vio como el hombre apretaba el gatillo.

Dos disparos se escucharon, pero estos habían sido de otro oficial que le había logrado entrar y así salvarle la vida. Se acercaron hacia los dos cuerpos heridos para tomar su pulso, colocaron su mano sobre su cuello para saber si aún estaban con vida dándose cuenta que ambos habían muerto en el acto. Avisaron al jefe de lo que había sucedido y tendrían que esperar allí para que dieran orden de retirar los cuerpos.

.

.

.

Luego de lo que había sucedido y de descubrir que Darien era inocente, un juez dio la orden y lo habían dejado en libertad.

Le pidieron disculpas por encarcelarlo injustamente por algo que él no cometió. El pelinegro les dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarles, él siempre había afirmado que era inocente pero fueron ellos que no le creyeron y lo inculparon.

Estaba feliz que hoy salía a la luz del día y sobre todo de sacar esas esposas que resultaban ser bastante incomodas. Una vez fuera parpadeó un par de veces por la claridad del sol ya que hacía un mes que no veía la luz del día, dado que aún no lo procesaban porque aún se estaba llevando a cabo la investigación.

Vio como debajo de las escaleras lo estaban esperando tres figuras conocidas para él, estaba feliz de ver a la mujer que amaba, como la había echado de menos, extrañado sus besos, su aroma, su piel, pero sobre todo su sencillez. Pero lo que no entendía es qué hacía ahí su primo, si fue él mismo quien lo inculpó del asesinato de su tío.

Sintió como Serena se tiraba a sus brazos en el momento que bajó el último escalón abrazándolo efusivamente pero con un cariño inmenso por no verlo durante un mes. Se le hizo extraño ese abrazo y que su primo no dijese nada y solamente sonriese con un gesto de sinceridad, no era rencor sino felicidad.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla a su amada y muy a su pesar se alejó de su abrazo, porque necesita saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

—Me pueden explicar ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? porque no sé qué es lo que está pasando. No entiendo cómo es que están juntos y tú Seiya cómo es que no quisieses romperme la cara por abrazar a tu esposa.

—Bueno primito eso tiene una explicación, pero antes quería pedirte una disculpa por meterte en la cárcel injustamente. Todas las pruebas indicaban que tú fuiste el asesino de mi padre y yo solo quería justicia, aunque en el fondo nunca creí que tú hubieses sido un asesino. Ahora sé que fue un error, una trampa en la que caí por eso quiero que me perdones.

—No te preocupes Seiya, me alegro que volvieras a confiar en mi aunque solo fuese esta vez después de la muerte de nuestro abuelo. Bueno y cambiando de tema tiene pensado explicarme lo que esta pasando.

Haruka miró a Seiya era mejor que ella le explicase todo aunque le doliera en el alma romperle el corazón, sabía que era hora que Darien supiese la verdad podría ser feliz con Serena y formar una hermosa familia a su lado.

Se fueron a un café cercano y Haruka comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido desde hace cuatro años atrás. Por qué Seiya la había conquistado y que al final terminaron enamorándose uno del otro, aunque ella se sentía culpable de engañarlo no podía detenerse cada vez que veía a su primo. Respiró profundamente cuando llegó a la parte que sabía que sería la más dolorosa para Darien.

Haruka comenzó a explicarse que sus padres la habían amenazado con matar a Seiya y a su hija si no se casaba con él, que ella tenía pensado romper su noviazgo pero por la amenaza de sus padres y por miedo se había casado con él.

Las palabras que Darien estaba escuchando no las podía creer. Solo suplicaba que su mariposa fuese su hija, su corazón se estaba destrozando pensando lo peor.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme Haruka? No… me digas… que mi mariposita… ¡no!, no quiero pensarlo —expresó aguantando las ganas de llorar delante de ellos.

Haruka se acercó a él y agarró sus manos esto se le hacia difícil, le dolía también a ella en el alma por engañarlo tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento Darien, por favor perdóname —una lágrima comenzaba a descender por su mejilla —perdóname, te lo suplico. Eres tan bueno y yo te engañé, pero se trataba de la vida de mi hija, sé que no quieres escucharlo y a mi me destroza esto tanto como a ti, pero sí Hotaru no es tú hija, es hija de Seiya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores.**

**Esperamos que este penúltimo capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Por fin se hizo justicia y pagaron los verdaderos culpables.**

Les queremos agradecer los reviews a:

**Johana:** amiga no te preocupes te entiendo, aunque me preguntaba por ti. De salud ya estoy mejor pero con algo de catarro aun, gracias por preocuparte. Por cierto ya publiqué la nueva historia que te dije. Besos hasta Colombia para mi lectora fiel incluso en esta que escribo con Naiara.

**Nai SD****:** Hola nuestra pequeña Nai. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ya vez Hotaru no quiere mucho a Seiya después de lo despreciativo que fue con ella. Y en cuanto a Darien pues ya ves que está libre. Besos y abrazos peque.

**Mary Yuet****:** preciosa Mary, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Definitivamente Seiya tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para ganarse a la mariposa. Al muso no le hicieron nada, y aunque se sembró la duda en Serena ella confió ciegamente en él. Como ya leíste Haruka fue una gran aliada a la hora de demostrar la inocencia de Darien y Seiya… poco a poco está asumiendo sus errores e intentara ganarse a su hija. Gracias por tu apoyo y por los besos lo único malo de escribir juntas es que tenemos que repartirnos los besos del muso jejej pero te enviamos muchos para ti también.

**azucenas45****:** hola nena gracias por comentar, la verdad Seiya y Haruka nunca han sido malos, solo que él se cegó por el rencor que sentía hacia Darien y Haruka todo lo que hizo fue por amor a Seiya y a su hija. Besotes

**mari. ****:** nena ya ves como las cosas se han ido aclarando para todos en especial para Seiya, esperamos te haya gustado. Te mandamos besos y abrazos.

**ruosmary****:** hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Como bien dices las cosas poco a poco se fueron acomodando, y se hizo justicia con todo lo que causaron los padres de Haruka.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: **cómo pudiste leer Haruka terminó por conseguir la declaración de sus padres. En cuanto a Darien no lo maltrataron mucho. Seiya solo estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que se había enterado, pero cambió su actitud con Serena. Gracias por tu apoyo Fabi, te enviamos muchos besos y abrazos.

**mayilu****:** Si Darien fue acusado pero Haruka se encargó de conseguir las pruebas para que lo liberaran y Serena confió completamente en él. Esperamos lo hayas disfrutado, besos.

**yssareyes48:** Ya ves que Haruka consiguió las pruebas para la libertad de Darien y Serena confió plenamente en él. Esperamos te haya gustado, besos.

**usagimoon:** Si recuerdas Yaten atendió a Hotaru cuando enfermó unos capítulos atrás, trabaja con Darien y es amigo de Taiki en el próximo se sabrá qué pasó con ellos, en este nos enfocamos más en los cuatro protagonistas. Seiya estaba aún poco aturdido con las últimas noticias pero ya ves que cambió con Serena.

**Magguie Aino**: Seiya estaba un poquito desencajado con la noticia de que era padre, pero como ves terminó cambiando su actitud con Serena cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo incluso la dejara libre. Esperamos te haya gustado, besos.

**VICO-darien****:** amiga preciosa aunque Serena dudó no dejó que ese sentimiento le ganara al amor que siente por Darien. Gracias a Haruka Darien está libre y Seiya comenzó su camino de redención. Besos y abrazos para ti.

Diana: Sí punto para Haruka y supongo que ahora se ganó muchos más porque gracias a ella Darien está libre. Aunque Serena llegó a dudar unos instantes confía ciegamente en Darien y en su amor. Te enviamos muchos besos y abrazos preciosa Diana.

**yesqui2000****:** Seiya no es malo, solo quería justicia por su padre además que estaba un tanto desencajado con la noticia de que era padre, pero como ves terminó cambiando su actitud con Serena e incluso la dejará libre. Esperamos te haya gustado, besos.

**bonny83:** nena muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y no decepcionarte. Cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo por fin se hizo justicia por todas las mentiras de los padres de Haruka, como dices ella y Seiya también han sido víctimas de cierta forma y han dañado a otros como a Serena y Darien. La inocencia de Darien por fin quedó demostrada. Esperamos este te haya gustado. Besotes.

**starvenus:** amiga parece que disfrutaste el anterior, Seiya ya sabe que es el padre de Hotaru y la niña no lo quiere nada. En cuanto a Yaten y Mina se sabrá hasta el próximo. Gracias por tu comentario, te enviamos besos.

**Mamocha Forever****:** Pues sí amiga Seiya estaba cegado por el rencor que sentía contra Darien, pero ya comenzó a cambiar. Besotes.

**princessqueen****:** Seiya estaba un poquito desencajado con la noticia de que era padre, pero como ves terminó cambiando su actitud con Serena. Esperamos te haya gustado, besos.

**Usagi13chiba****:** amiga cómo pudiste leer en algún momento se le pasó la idea a Serena de dudar de Darien pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y confió ciegamente en él. Haruka hizo lo que hizo por proteger a Seiya y sobre todo a su hija. Y en cuanto a Seiya, ya empezó a darse cuenta de los errores que cometió y que el rencor contra Darien no lo llevará a ninguna parte. Besos y abrazos

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Hotaru no es tú hija, es hija de Seiya».

Las palabras de Haruka retumbaban en su cabeza, parecían golpearlo y clavársele como estocadas de una espada. Desde que se había enterado que la mujer que era su esposa lo engañaba hace años con su primo aquella duda se había alojado en su corazón, pero las había enterrado en los más hondo de su ser, sabía que aquello llegaba a ser cierto lo destrozaría por completo y precisamente así se sentía en ese momento, completamente destrozado.

La había visto crecer en el vientre de Haruka, estuvo ahí cuando ella nació, la había acunado cuando apenas tenía unos minutos de nacida, ese momento había sido el más maravilloso de su vida, era tan pequeñita e indefensa, que lo había hecho estremecer mientras la tenía en sus brazos refugiándola en el calor de su pecho, era simplemente hermosa con sus mejillas y manitos regordetas, su piel era tan suave como el algodón y su escaso cabello azabache, tan delicada como una mariposa, cuando le habló ella lo había mirado con esos pequeñitos ojos amatistas reconociendo su voz y en ese momento supo que daría su vida por ella, por hacerla la niña más feliz del mundo. La vio crecer, estuvo ahí cuando rió por primera vez, cuando le salió su primer diente, sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando por primera vez lo llamó papá. Frente a él daba sus primeros pasos y la curó cada vez que caía y se hacía un raspón. Fue él quien paso noches en vela junto a su cama cada vez que se enfermaba y sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo solo cuando ella se recuperaba, había guardado celosamente cada uno de sus dibujos que ella le hacía como su mayor tesoro, como si fueran las más maravillosas obras de arte, fue el quien le compró su primer tutú y la llevó a las clases de ballet que tanto quería, fue él quien siempre la llevaba con sus amigas al parque con quien jugaba al escondite y escuchaba esa hermosa risa que sonaba como una dulce melodía para sus oídos. También era él quien muchas veces la había llevado al jardín de infancia y hablaba sobre sus travesuras con la profesora, quién jugaba con ella a las muñecas y fingía tomar té en las pequeñas tacitas.

Ella era su vida entera. Desde que supo que Haruka estaba embarazada amó a ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, mientras que su prometida y posteriormente esposa lo rechazaba vez tras vez y terminaba matando el amor que él sentía por ella, Hotaru se había transformado en su razón de vivir, y lo había sido hasta que apareció Serena en su vida. Y ahora se enteraba que Hotaru, su pequeña mariposa no era su hija.

Se liberó de las manos de Haruka que estaban sobre las suyas encima la mesa que parecían quemarlo con su contacto. Se puso de pie y miró a las dos personas que tenía frente a él, Haruka lo veía con los ojos llorosos y veía el arrepentimiento reflejado en estos; luego posó su vista sobre su primo esperaba ver cierta burla en su semblante o hasta una sonrisa victoriosa sabiendo que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, pero no fue así, se veía atormentado y taciturno, recordó lo mal que había tratado a su pequeña cada vez que la veía, seguramente ahora que se había enterado que era su padre había buscado su cariño y ella ahora lo despreciaba.

—¡Dime que es una más de tus malditas mentiras! —le gritó a Haruka con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

—Por favor Darien perdóname. Todo lo que hice lo hice por Hotaru, Seiya desapareció y creí que era lo mejor, pero mis padres siguieron amenazándome con la vida de mi hija.

—¡Deberías haber confiado en mí por un demonio!

—Darien por favor cálmate —le pidió Serena agarrando su brazo.

Estaba tan ofuscado que estuvo a punto de gritarle también a ella, pero cuando se volteó a verla la vio tan pálida que intentó serenarse un poco pero le era imposible, era demasiado el dolor que había en su corazón.

—Estuve tantas veces a punto de decirte que no eras su padre biológico pero tú la amabas tanto que no tuve valor para hacerlo. Sé que debí haberlo hecho, pero no pude, no era capaz de causarte un dolor tan grande como el que sientes ahora, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase Hotaru es tu hija y siempre lo será aunque no hayas sido tu quien la haya engendrado, solo que ahora tendrá dos papas.

Delicadamente retiró la mano de Serena de su brazo, le dedicó una última mirada a Haruka y Seiya y salió de allí, no podía continuar allí, simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

—Voy a hablar con él —dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie.

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Serena levantándose.

—No te ves bien bombón, han sido demasiadas emociones —habló por primera vez Seiya desde que llegaron al café —deja que vaya Haruka.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Creo que a quien necesita Darien en este momento es a mí —comentó viendo a Haruka—, luego cuando esté más calmado y haya asimilado todo podrás explicarle bien todo.

—Está bien —contestó Haruka resignada —pero por favor, dile una vez más que lo siento y que todo lo hice por mi hija, pero sobre todo que la relación de Hotaru y él seguirá siendo la misma, yo nunca haré nada para que eso cambie.

—Por favor cuídate bombón.

Serena asintió y salió del local, volteó en ambas direcciones buscando al pelinegro, lo divisó a unos metros así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo para intentar darle alcance.

Darien caminó como autómata por las calles de Tokio, llegó hasta el parque número diez y se sentó en una de las bancas que daban al lago. Posó su rostro sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a estas dejando que las lágrimas que desde que escuchó a Haruka decir «Hotaru no es tú hija, es hija de Seiya» llevaba tiempo conteniendo y que ahora comenzaran a fluir como raudales empapando la tela de su pantalón.

Se sentía abatido, destrozado, como si hubiesen lacerado y aporreado su cuerpo y le hubiesen arrancado a sangre fría el corazón del pecho, nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande como ese. De pronto sintió como era rodeado por una gran calidez y dejó que lo envolviera, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba mientras rozaba con amor sus cabellos.

Darien se irguió y levanto su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos celestes de la mujer que amaba, que le había enseñado donde estaba el amor, en busca del consuelo que solo ella podía darle la abrazó, tan fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ellos y es que así lo sentía, solo ella podía iluminar ahora su vida luego de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lloró sobre su hombro, mientras ella deslizaba sus delicadas manos sobre su espalda. Se separó de ella para mirarla pero sin romper el abrazo. Serena lo miró con ternura, acarició su mejilla para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, la dejó sobre su rostro y el posó sus manos sobre la de ella para sentir su calor.

—¿Por qué Serena, por qué lo hizo?

—Tenía miedo, Haruka quería proteger a su hija a como diera lugar.

—Eso no justifica que continuara mintiéndome todos estos años, debería haberme dicho la verdad luego de que nos casamos, yo la hubiese protegido. Nada justifica lo que hizo ¿o a ti te parece justo?

—Antes yo tampoco la hubiese justificado —tomó su mano y la posó sobre su vientre cubriéndola con la suya —pero ahora que voy a ser madre entiendo que uno estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo y por lo demás sé que tú serás un padre maravilloso.

—Sí pero ella no tenía ningún derecho… —cayó en cuanta de lo que Serena acababa de decirle —¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ella le sonrió y lo miró con infinito amor.

—Que voy a ser mamá y que tú serás un padre maravilloso.

—¿Vas a… tú estás… yo voy…? —decía sin poder formar una frase coherente.

—Sí —respondió con renovada alegría—. Estoy embarazada cielo, acabo de enterarme hace unos días, quería decírtelo pero no me permitían entrar a verte, sé que no reemplazará a Hotaru y que tal vez no es el momento para habértelo dicho pero...

Darien la calló con un beso lleno de emoción.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi ángel, a pesar de que tengo el corazón destrozado, tú me has dado un rayo de luz en medio de esta oscuridad y tanto dolor, me has dado una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Gracias por este hermoso regalo.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias mi amor —lo agarró por la mejilla —soy yo la que te tengo que dar las gracias por todo lo que me das y que este hijo te alegre tanto como a mí. Sé que ahora estas lastimado, pero entiéndela, Haruka solo lo hizo por proteger a su hija como haría yo.

—Sé que me pides que la entienda —resopló —pero viví todos estos años pensando que mi mariposita era mi hija y siento que todo lo que creía ahora se derrumbó al descubrir que esa pequeña a la que tanto amo es la hija de mi primo.

—Sé que es difícil, pero no sacas nada con darle vueltas al asunto por más dolor que te cause o recriminarle a Haruka lo que hizo, ya no puedes cambiar el pasado mi amor.

—Tienes razón, Hotaru siempre será mi pequeña y ahora tengo otra alegría y razón por la que vivir —acarició su barriga plana.

—Mi amor aunque tengamos a este bebe, Hotaru seguirá siendo una niña que querrá tú atención y tú cariño porque para ella tú siempre serás su papá. Sé que no eres su verdadero padre pero igual eres su tío y lo mejor que podías hacer ahora es hablar con Haruka.

Darien la miró por unos segundos, pensando en que ella tenía razón, debería hablar con Haruka para arreglar las cosas y pedirle el divorcio. Ya se había descubierto los sentimientos y la relación entre Seiya y Haruka como también la de Serena y él, ya se habían encontrado los cuatro juntos y por último y para él lo más doloroso era que acababa de enterarse del secreto que Haruka había guardado durante cuatro años, en cuanto a que el padre biológico de su mariposa no era él, sino su primo, ya la verdad se había revelado por completo no hacía falta ocultar nada más. Lo primordial era divorciarse y poder ser ellos felices por el resto de sus vidas.

—Tienes razón mi ángel —afirmó mirándola a los ojos acariciando su vientre donde crecía su hijo o hija —lo mejor será que vayamos y hablé con Haruka, tengo la necesidad de saber si mi mariposita sabe la verdad.

Se levantó de la banca en donde estaban sentados y le estrechó la mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantar, se abrazaron unos minutos para expresarse lo que ambos sentían y que juntos todo sería más fácil, luego se fueron caminando hacia esa cafetería en donde le habían dado la peor noticia que había podido recibir, rompiendo así el corazón de Darien.

Unos minutos después llegaban abrazados encontrando a Haruka y Seiya esperando por ellos. Se sentaron en la mesa, inevitablemente el ambiente se volvía nuevamente un poco tenso. Ninguno habla, solo se miraba, porque no sabía quién comenzaría primero o cómo hacerlo, pero fue Haruka decidió romper el silencio.

—Yo… yo lo siento tanto Darien —unió sus manos a las de él —sé perfectamente que estas destrozado y me culpo por ello, pero solo quiero que sepas que jamás te prohibiré ver a Hotaru, para ella tú eres su padre aunque realmente sea biológicamente hija de Seiya y estoy segura que eso no va a cambia su cariño por ti o que siga viéndote como su padre porque has sido tú quien la ha criado desde que nació.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa, ya no estaba enfadado, aunque no podía negar que su corazón por una parte estaba destrozado, pero también junto con recibir la peor noticia había también recibido la mejor porque su amada Serena le volvió dar luz a su vida con la maravillosa noticia de que serían padres y pronto un ser hermoso se uniría a ellos.

—Es cierto Haruka, mi vida se destrozó y todo lo que creí lo derrumbaste de un momento a otro al decirme que Hotaru no es mi hija —vio como los ojos de ella comenzaban aguarse —no quiero que llores. Lo que me hace ahora feliz y que te agradezco es que me dejes estar al lado de mi mariposita aunque no se mi hija de sangre siempre lo será en mi corazón además sigue siendo parte de mi familia —sentía como Serena le agarraba con fuerza su mano dándole todo su apoyo.

—Lo siento tanto Darien, siento todo por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y lo que estas sufriendo ahora espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—No saco nada con reclamarte por lo que hiciste, no podemos cambiar el pasado el daño ya está hecho —dijo cabizbajo apretando más fuerte la mano de su amada —pero quiero que sepas que no guardó rencor contra ti, ahora entiendo que lo hiciste por proteger a nuestra mariposa.

Haruka lo miró con tristeza, ella no quería hacerle este daño, nunca quiso que esto sucediera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esto tendría que suceder porque la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

—Perdóname, no me cansaré de pedirte que lo hagas. Sé cómo te sientes, sé que el pasado no lo podemos cambiar como dices pero sí podemos mejorar el futuro Darien, tú y yo podremos tener una vida feliz por separado con las personas que en verdad amamos.

El peli negro cerró sus ojos, era cierto, el pasado nunca se podrá cambiar pero sí podían luchar por su futuro, ahora podrían ser felices Haruka junto a Seiya y él junto a Serena, aunque no habían hablado aún del divorcio sabía que pronto lo harían.

—No hay nada que perdonar mientras pueda seguir viendo a mi mariposita —miró a su primo pensando que le echaría una sonrisa cínica, pero pudo ver en el tristeza y algo de preocupación en sus ojos —Seiya —al escuchar a su primo levantó el rostro —quiero que sepas que a pesar de que me hayas engañado quiero que sepas a ti tampoco te guardo rencor, solo te pido que cuides de mi hija porque aunque sea realmente tuya para mi Hotaru siempre será mi hija.

—Darien yo… yo quería pedirte una disculpa —le habló Seiya por primera vez —sé que no soy el primo perfecto y quería pedirte una disculpa por guardarte rencor injustamente tanto tiempo. Desde pequeños siempre nos llevamos como hermanos al ser ambos hijos únicos, siempre nos protegíamos el uno al otro pero eso lo olvidé el día que murió nuestro abuelo y te dejó toda la herencia a ti, comencé a odiarte y cegado por ese sentimiento y por mi inmadurez quise dejarte sin nada por eso cuando conocí a Haruka quise quitarte algo que realmente amaras —le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura a la rubia de cabellos ceniza—, pero los dos terminamos enamorándonos y no pudimos evitarlo, yo nunca supe que Hotaru realmente era mi hija hasta hace poco y ahora me arrepiento de tantas cosas, pero sobre todo del daño que te he hecho —expresó con sinceridad—. Quiero que sepas que aunque yo sea realmente su padre, has sido tú quien la cuidó o quien jugaste con ella, tú eres más padre de Hotaru que yo —lo miró lleno de dolor —mi hija me odia, creo que jamás lograré que me quiera, pero aun así estoy dispuesto a intentarlo quiero cambiar por ella y por Haruka quiero hacerlo por ellas.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa. Podía percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras y se alegraba de tener de vuelta al Seiya de ante

—No se preocupes Seiya, ya te lo dije, te perdono. A pesar de todo lo que decías en mi contra yo nunca te odié y como te explique una vez ese dinero nunca lo toqué, estaba guardado para el día que dejaras la vida tan desastrosa que llevabas, pero ahora cambiaste te prometo que cuanto antes te entregaré tu parte.

Seiya sonrió pesaroso de lo tonto que había sido.

—Antes te habría dicho que me importaba el dinero, pero ahora me di cuenta que por ir tras este perdí todo lo que verdad importaba: a ti que éramos como hermanos, a la mujer que amaba y a mi hija —respondió con arrepentimiento.

Darien lo miró con tristeza, realmente se veía arrepentido y eso lo alegraba, no su dolor sino que había recuperado al Seiya que en realidad era, sabía que con el tiempo volverían a ser tan unidos como lo habían sido desde pequeños.

—Seiya ya te dije un día que el dinero no era la felicidad pero me alegra volver a tenerte de vuelta y que pronto volvamos a ser los mismos de siempre —se estrecharon sus manos en señal de una nueva amistad.

Luego de aclarar las cosas entre ellos Darien fijó su vista en su aún esposa. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, de separarse de ella para que consiguieran estar con las personas que amaban y poder de una buena vez por todas ser felices, porque a raíz de una venganza encontraron el amor en donde menos lo esperaban.

—Creo que debemos de hablar de algo importante —observó a cada uno de los presentes y detuvo en la rubia frente a él —Haruka quiero que sepas que te doy tu libertad, que iniciemos cuanto antes los tramites del divorcio porque quiero que seas feliz al lado de mi primo, porque es a él a quien reamente amas como yo amo con toda mi alma a Serena —tocó su barriga sin ser visto excepto por Seiya que no dejaba de estar preocupado.

—Gracias Darien, yo también te doy tu libertad y esto dispuesta a firmar lo que sea para que nos divorciemos, pero antes —lo miró avergonzada —quiero que me disculpes por serte infiel y tratarte como lo hice, pero no podía acostarme con un hombre que no amaba porque cuando te entregas a alguien es por amor.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo.

—Quiero que cuides de Serena —le pidió Haruka —me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien como ella, es una hermosa mujer que merece ser feliz —miró Serena —esperó que podamos ser buenas amigas —le sonrió llevando una respuesta positiva de la otra rubia.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón, nuestro matrimonio no fue perfecto y aunque parezca irracional gracias a ustedes conocí a la mujer de mi vida —abrazó a Serena por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él —Seiya sé que tu amas a Haruka, por eso quiero que la hagas feliz, pero también quiero pedirte si le darías la libertad a Serena para que nosotros también podamos serlo.

El aludido miró aún a su esposa estaba preocupado por lo de su embarazo ¿Le habría dicho a Darien que iban ser padres? Estaba feliz por Serena siempre había deseado tener un hijo y él siempre se había negado, no quería que un niño naciese en un matrimonio sin amor, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella podría ser feliz y formar una hermosa familia al lado de su primo.

—Solo si prometes cuidarla como lo vas valioso que existe te doy el permiso yo ya le hice mucho daño, si no lo harás entonces olvídate que le dé el divorcio. ¿Me prometes que la harás feliz? —Darien asintió —Esta bien, entonces te dejo a mi bombón libre para que tú si la puedas hacer feliz. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Darien preocupado.

Seiya se rió al ver las expresiones en sus rostros

—Ser el padrino de su primer hijo —le guiñó el ojo a Serena.

Darien miró a su primo y luego a Serena ¿Acaso Seiya sabría lo del bebe? Lo más seguro esa indirecta no la había echado porque sí, pero ahora quería hacer otro favor por él y lo primero era que su mariposita empezase a querer a Seiya.

—Seiya sé que lo estás pasando mal por el rechazo de Hotaru y quiero que los tres hablemos con ella, sé que es una niña pero ella es muy inteligente y madura a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, lo mejor será hablarle con sinceridad —se volteó hacia la madre de su mariposa —¿Estás de acuerdo Haruka?

La rubia asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Darien, pero primero les pido que me dejen hablar yo con mi hija, aunque quiero que estemos todos juntos cuando lo haga porque sé que no será fácil para Hotaru. No le diremos toda la verdad hasta que se más grande y pueda entenderlo, ahora solo le diremos que tendrá dos papas ¿Entendieron?

Seiya y Darien asintieron, no podían dejar de pensar en qué ocurría mañana y cómo reaccionaría la pequeña. Miraron a sus mujeres y decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Cancelaron lo poco que consumieron luego de aclarar todo y se fueron de la cafetería.

Una vez afuera estuvieron hablando por unos segundos de lo que deberían hacer mañana y quedar a una hora para hablar con la pequeña. Luego de unos minutos se despidieron con unas sonrisas y abrazos.

Serena y Darien se fueron juntos hacia el hotel donde ella trabajaba y del era accionista mientas que Haruka y Seiya se iban hacia la casa del pelinegro.

.

.

.

Mientras iban de camino a casa de Seiya, Haruka recibió la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, le afectó un poco porque después de todo lo que habían hecho eran quienes le habían dado la vida pero no por eso iba a perdonarles todo lo que le habían hecho, no quería hacerles ningún ritual por lo que le encargó a uno de los encargados que hiciera los trámites correspondientes ella solo asistiría al entierro.

—Me siento extraña en esta casa —dijo viendo todo a su alrededor—, quizá debería irme.

—No digas tonterías, aunque no me lo dijo bombón no creo que regrese, de seguro se quedará con Darien y no precisamente en la casa de ustedes luego del tiroteo que hubo.

Haruka lo observó se veía muy apesadumbrado, no era el mismo Seiya de siempre, seguro de sí mismo y positivo.

—Tienes razón, al menos me tranquiliza saber que ellos ya no podrán hacer más daño y que la vida de nuestra hija no corre peligro —notó como el semblante del pelinegro decayó aún más—. ¿Qué sucede Seiya?

Haruka esperó una respuesta pero él no sabía por dónde empezar así que solo calló. Ella se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, Seiya sin poder contenerse más se soltó a llorar.

—Te das cuenta de todo lo que hice y todo por dinero. Cultive rencor y odio hacía Darien que más que mi primo era mi hermano, seduje a su novia con el único fin de quitársela, luego despechado me casé con Serena solo por ambición y si regresé contigo fue solo por venganza y lo peor de todo es que traté como la peor basura del mundo a mi propia hija. Aun así Serena me perdonó al igual que Darien e incluso está dispuesto a ayudarme con Hotaru... no puedo dejar de pensar en que le hice daño a tanta gente que no merezco nada.

—No hables así Seiya, yo también cometí errores. Te mentí y rompí tu corazón de la peor manera, pero ahora sabes que lo hice por salvarte y a nuestra hija, Darien tenía razón podría habérselo dicho luego que nos casamos pero tu desapareciste y ya nada tenía sentido, él amaba a Hotaru desde el primer momento y yo preferí resignarme y callar sin importarme los sentimientos de Darien. Me casé con él y lo hice infeliz, su única alegría todo este tiempo fue Hotaru por eso me alegra que de todo este embrollo Serena y él se hayan conocido y puedan ser feliz —acarició su mejilla—. Al igual que ellos nosotros también merecemos una nueva oportunidad, todos cometemos errores pero nunca es tarde para enmendar el rumbo aún podemos ser felices al lado de nuestra hija.

—Si es que algún día me acepta y está en su derecho el no hacerlo.

—Lo hará solo dale tiempo es una niña, ya verás que dentro de poco te querrá solo está asustada. Vamos a ser felices Seiya estoy segura de eso, claro si es que quieres compartir tu vida con nosotras.

—Claro que sí mi amor, créeme que cambiaré seré el mejor hombre por ustedes. Lo prometo.

Ambos sellaron aquella promesa con un beso, dejaron que sus labios y sus cuerpos hablaron por ellos entregándose al amor y la pasión que durante todo ese tiempo se habían negado sintiendo que no la merecían hasta que todo se aclarara.

.

.

.

El brillo plateado de la luna se reflejaba por el ventanal del hotel en los rostros de dos enamorados que se sentían felices de por fin poder estar juntos y que todo lograra arreglarse.

Se encontraban sentados sobre la cama tapados con una sábana blanca hablando de todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

—Mi amor —lo llamó la rubia —¿sabes? te extrañé tanto durante todo este tiempo que no quiero volver a separarme de tú lado porque no sé lo que haría sin ti.

—Mi ángel jamás me volveré a separar de ti, te lo prometo, porque yo también te extrañé y no podría vivir sin tu amor —le dio un enternecedor beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Y te trataron bien el tiempo qué estuviste en la cárcel?

—Sí, aunque el oficial que me atendió no me trato muy bien porque yo no conocía aquellos hombres que él me enseñaba y que eran quienes había matado a mi tío, pero ahora estoy feliz de que todo se arreglase y pueda estar a tu lado —la agarró por la cintura dándole pequeños besos por sus hombros.

—Me alegro que podamos estar juntos, que puedas ver a nuestro hijo crecer y acompañarme al doctor y estar a mi lado cuando tenga que hacer mi primera ecografía —dijo feliz sintiendo las manos de Darien sobre su vientre.

—Eso es lo que más deseo, ver a este pequeño o pequeña crecer en tu vientre, acompañarte siempre a las consultas, cumplirte todo los antojos pero sobre todo —dijo besando su cuello mientras la recostaba en la cama con infinita ternura —quiero amarte como hace un mes que no lo hago.

Con cuidado se acomodó sobre ella mientras sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso como poco después lo hicieron también sus cuerpos, la pasión y el amor contenido todo ese tiempo fue avivando lo que sentían haciendo que se entregaran el uno al otro otra vez en cuerpo y alma a ese amor, un amor que estaba destinado un día conocerse y expresarse por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Haruka y Seiya iban en busca de su hija a la casa de los padres de Darien, no sabían lo que pasaría cuando los señores Chiba descubriesen que Hotaru realmente no era su nieta, pero por ahora lo primero era hablarlo con la pequeña explicárselo con sencillez y con palabras fáciles.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Chiba timbraron a la puerta esperando a que alguien les viniese abrir, siendo recibidos por el servicio de la mansión. Esperaron por unos segundos en el salón hasta que fueron recibidos por Setsuna y la pequeña de la familia.

Seiya no dejaba de ver a Hotaru no podía dejar de sentir tristeza y arrepentimiento por como la había tratado, tenía miedo que ella siempre lo odiase y nunca llegase a pronunciase esas palabras que él tanto anhelaba escuchar desde el momento que había descubierto que era su hija: papá.

—Buenos tía y como se comportó mi hi…digo mi sobrina —suspiró suplicando que nadie se diera cuenta de su metedura de pata pero le había costado hablar con claridad.

Setsuna lo miró extrañaba pero no le dio importancia.

—Mi pequeña se portó muy bien es una niña buena ya se la llevan ahora.

Haruka asintió abriendo sus brazos para ser recibida por su pequeña viendo como ella corría hacia ella, pero antes de que su hija la abrazase se desvió a Seiya echándole la lengua y dándole un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho para luego abrazar a su mama y llenarla de besos.

Pocos minutos después se despidieron de Setsuna y se fueron juntos hacia la casa de Seiya. Entraron en la casa e ingresaron en la sala donde ya se encontraba esperándolos sentada Serena en uno de los sillones.

—Serena —corrió a abrazarla Hotaru tirándose efusivamente sobre ella.

—Con cuidado Hotaru —le dijo Seiya preocupado que fuera a golpearla.

—Tranquilo Seiya no me golpeó, estoy bien.

Haruka lo miró molesta y le dio un golpe en las costillas, las cosas no estaban bien entre Hotaru y él como para que comenzara a regañarla aunque su tono de voz no había sido duro. Seiya le correspondió la mirada y entendió lo que ella estaba pensando, había olvidado decirle lo del embarazo así que hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo una curva sobre su abdomen del tórax al vientre. Haruka palideció y abrió los ojos y miró a Serena, esta solo asintió.

—Es de Darien, no mío —le aclaró Seiya a su oído y escuchó como ella soltaba el aire que estaba conteniendo haciendo que los colores le regresaran al rostro.

—Eres un exagendado —dijo Hotaru sacándole la lengua a Seiya.

—Se dice exagerado —lo corrigió Serena —Es bueno verte pequeña.

—Si estamos aquí es para hablar contigo Hotaru, pero voy a pedirte que no te comportes así con Seiya, él te quiere mucho.

—Pero yo no lo quiero, es malo y por su culpa se llevaron a mi papá.

—Seiya no es malo hija, te pedí que te comportaras y si no lo haces no te daré la sorpresa que te tengo.

—Yo no quiero sorpresas, quiero a mi papá.

—Entonces porque no vienes a darme un abrazo —se escuchó la voz de Darien al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Papito! —chillo Hotaru.

La pequeña saltó de los brazos de Serena y corrió hasta Darien que se arrodilló para abrazarla. Seiya miraba tristemente aquella escena daría cualquier cosa para que su hija lo llamara así o lo viera con tanto cariño, pero no iba a dejarse vencer, se esforzaría por ganarse su amor.

—Que grande estas mi mariposita.

—Te extrañé mucho papi, yo le dije a los señores policías que no eras malo pero no me escucharon ¿tú no eres malo verdad papito?

—No cariño, solo fue un error. Pero hay algo que me tiene muy triste.

—¿Qué cosa papi?

—Tu madre me ha dicho que has sido muy grosera con Seiya.

—Porque él es malo y no me quiere, por su culpa los policías te llevaron.

—Ya te dije que fue un malentendido y él si te quiere y te quiere mucho, tanto como yo. Prométeme que serás buena niña y escucharas lo que tenemos que decirte sin tratarlo mal.

—Está bien —dijo abrazándolo, Darien besó sus cabellos la cargó y caminó hasta el sillón, la sentó al lado de Haruka y él se acomodó al lado dejando a la pequeña en medio.

—Hotaru —la llamó Haruka para obtener su atención —Darien y yo queremos hablar contigo, tú eres una niña grande y muy inteligente y sabemos que lo vas a entender —ella asintió —lo que ocurre hija es que a veces los papas y las mamas dejan de quererse y lo mejor es separarse.

—Ustedes ya no se quieren y no van a vivir juntos como los papas de Helios.

Todos se sorprendieron por el rápido razonamiento de la niña.

—Sí mariposita, ya lo hablamos con tu papá y lo mejor es separarnos porque si seguimos juntos solo pelearemos y supongo que tú quieres que seamos felices ¿no?

—Si pero yo no quiero que dejen de quererme.

—Claro que no mariposa —le aseguró Darien —siempre te vamos a querer, solo que ahora yo no voy a vivir con ustedes.

—¿Y a donde te vas a ir?

—Por ahora a un hotel cariño, la casa en la que vivíamos la voy a vender y tú te vas a quedar con tu mamá.

—¿vas dejar de ser mi papá?

—No mi mariposa, pero escucha a tú mama ella tienen algo más que contarte

—Hotaru mi amor, tu mama cometió muchos errores y uno de ellos fue apartar al hombre que amó de nuestro lado antes de que tu nacieras y ese hombre es Seiya, sé que eres muy pequeña pero no quiero que lo odies porque él te quiere mi vida, Seiya es tu papá.

—¿entonces Darien no es mi papá? —preguntó mientas sus ojos comenzaban aguarse.

—Sí mi amor, Darien también es tú papá, los dos lo son, ahora tendrás dos papas que te querrán mucho, así que dale una oportunidad a Seiya ¿sí?

—No quielo mamá, él es malo

—Esa no es la niña que yo conozco, ¿quieres verme triste? —le pregunté y ella negó con su cabecita —entonces hazlo por mí, dale una oportunidad

—Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides —miró a su mama —tu te enamoraste de Seiya.

—Lo amo desde antes de que tu nacieras amor, solo que no pudimos estar juntos y me casé con Darien por eso ahora nos vamos a separar para poder ser felices.

—Pero mi papá… mi papá Darien se va a quedar solo.

—No mariposita, yo… bueno veras —no sabía que decirle como explicarle a una niña de cuatro años la verdad.

—Yo cuidaré de él Hotaru —le aseguró Serena.

—¿me lo prometes?

—Sí pequeña, yo quiero mucho a Darien.

—Y yo a Serena mariposita, como tu mamá te dijo hace mucho que dejamos de querernos y por eso vamos a separarnos, estábamos con las personas equivocadas y tal como ella está enamorada de Seiya yo me enamoré de Serena, son cosas de adultos difíciles de entender pero lo que te tiene que quedar claro es tú siempre serás mi hija y que Seiya te quiere tanto como yo.

—¿entonces Serena también va a ser mi mamá?

—No mi amor —respondió Haruka —ella será tu tía sé que eres pequeña para entenderlo pero con los años sabrás el porqué.

—Entonces no quiero, porque si voy a tener dos papas entonces también tengo que tener dos mamás, si Serena no puede ser mi otra mamá no quiero dos papas.

—Voy a quererte como a una hija solo con una condición —comentó Serena.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto curiosa.

—Solo voy a ser tu mamá si vas a jugar con Seiya al cuarto que arregló con tanto cariño el mismo para ti.

Hotaru lo pensó un momento luego se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos y se paró frente a Seiya.

—¿Eres mi papá? —le preguntó seria viéndolo con esos expresivos ojos amatistas.

—Sí Hotaru, soy tu papá.

—¿No eres malo?

—No.

—¿Me quieres?

—Con todo mi corazón —contestó emocionado.

—Donde está el amor, en tu corazón —dijo sonriente y tomó su mano —vamos a jugar.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras llenas de sabiduría de una niña de cuatro años. Porque los cuatro adultos presentes llevaban preguntándose tanto tiempo ¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan? ¿Por qué no los sorprendía y rompía con la calma e infelicidad de sus vidas? Pero ahora lo sabían, estaba en sus corazones aguardando a encontrarse.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores.**

**Esta historia llegó a su fin, muchas gracias a todos quienes nos acompañaron en este trabajo que emprendimos junto a Naiara.**

**Las cosas ya se aclararon y ahora estas dos parejas podrán ser felices.**

**Si se preguntas ¿esto quedó así? pues no. A pedido de ustedes habrá un epilogo**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Nos pueden agregar a Facebook como Naiara Moon de Chiba y Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos siempre y por vuestro gran apoyo.**

**Se les quiere, Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita con mucho cariño en conjunto con mi amiga Naiara Moon y será publicada aquí en FanFiction en mi cuenta y también por Naiara Moon en Univisión.**

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos decirles que esta historia es un Serena y Darien /Haruka y Seiya, pero FanFiction los ordenó por alfabeto y no por parejas.**

**Aquí les dejamos el epílogo esperamos que les guste**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_._

_._

_._

Seis años habían transcurrido desde aquella tarde en que la pequeña Hotaru y ahora casi una señorita supo la verdad de su origen, ahora tenía dos papas que la adoraban y dos mamas que para ella eran su mundo. Poco a poco le fue cogiendo cariño a su padre biológico, Seiya, haciendo que cada vez el pelinegro estuviese más feliz con su hija.

Desde que Seiya se había casado con Haruka ambos eran muy felices. Hotaru no era su única hija, habían tenido un pequeño varoncito haciendo sentir a Seiya enormemente feliz y poder seguir cada paso del embarazo de su ahora esposa. Había ido a cada ecografía, estuvo presente el día que tuvo que dar a luz, el día que su hijo dijo su primera palabra haciendo que estuviese inmensamente feliz, vio como daba sus primeros pasos, no podía negar que sentía nostalgia por no ver los primeros pasos y ni oír las primeras palabras de su hija, pero ahora el destino lo estaba recompensado pese a los errores cometidos y le dio otra alegría de vivir que era su hijo, ahora tenía tres motivaciones para vivir. Ya no era el mismo de hace años atrás, y única de las cosas es que no habría creído posibles es que la amistad con su primo volvió a ser la misma que cuando eran pequeños.

Se encontraba acostado con su esposa después de pasar una romántica noche en la cama. No dejaba de mirarla con dulzura, sin perder de vista su rostro mientras velaba sus sueños. Era tan bella, tan dulce, aunque con mucho carácter y sobre todo defendía a sus hijos y a él mismo como una fiera, estaba enamorado y no podía negarlo. Ella era su princesa y para él no había otra mujer como su esposa.

Se deslizó un poco hasta darle un beso entre sus labios sintiendo como ella se removía entre las sabanas.

—Haru, mi vida despierta —acarició sus cabellos —recuerda que tenemos consulta con el doctor.

—¡Hum! déjame en paz, estamos cansadas y todo por tu culpa —bufó con los ojos cerrados.

—No todo fue mi culpa amor, por lo que yo sé para hacer el amor se necesitan dos personas, y que yo recuerde no te quejaste de nada durante la noche —le susurró en el oído recibiendo un fuerte golpe con la almohada en su rostro.

La rubia un poco molesta por la interrupción comenzó lentamente abrir sus ojos, girándose para quedar enfrente a su marido. Quiso mirarlo con odio por despertarla y no dejarla dormir, pero no era capaz, lo amaba y estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado, pero ya no como su amante sino como su esposa, no tenían que esconderse más porque ahora podían disfrutar de su amor libremente, sin remordimientos o engañar a alguien más.

Se levantaron de la cama dándose un enternecedor beso sobre sus labios y comenzaron a vestirse. Haruka no pudo evitar tocar su vientre ya de seis meses de embarazo mientras se miraba en el espejo, estaba tan feliz con este nuevo bebe, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y comenzaban a acariciar y tocarle su ya abultado vientre, encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo a través del espejo que la veía con adoración.

—Te amo mi amor —Seiya besó su cuello —cada día que paso a tu lado es mejor que el anterior, mis días son especiales porque tú les das sentido —la cogió por la cintura girándola hacia él —prométeme que jamás me abandonaras, porque si lo haces no sabría cómo podría vivir sin tu amor.

—Te lo juro mi amor, jamás me separaré de ti porque yo tampoco sabría que sería de mi vida sin ti —lo rodeó su cuello por detrás de dándole un enternecedor beso —amor —se alejó un poco de él —creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, si no vamos terminar llegar tarde a consulta y luego tenemos que ir a la casa de tu primo —volvió a besarlo.

Se terminaron de vestir y bajaron las escaleras en busca de sus hijos encontrándolos en el salón, se despidieron de ellos con un beso en la frente y se fueron hacia la consulta del doctor.

.

.

.

Mina iba bajando las escaleras de su casa con una pequeña platinada de ojos azules de casi un año.

—Vamos mi pequeña Berjerite, ahora que tú ya desayunaste le toca a mamá —le dio sonoro beso en su mejilla haciendo reír a la niña —claro, si es que tu padre hizo algo decente para desayunar.

Llegó hasta la cocina pero estaba vacía, no había rastros de su esposo ni de su hijo. Mina escuchó unas risas provenientes del jardín y salió imaginando la escena que iba a encontrarse.

—¡Yaten Kou eres un irresponsable!

El peli plateado se giró para ver a su esposa cosa que aprovechó un pequeño rubio de ojos esmeralda de tan solo tres años con el mismo nombre de su padre para anotarle un gol y a modo de celebración se revolcaba sobre el césped como si fuese un gusano.

—Mi amor ¿no estabas alimentando a Berjerite?

—Pues es evidente que ya no, como también que no sé quien es peor —dijo viéndolo a él y a su hijo que estaban con la ropa llena de manchas de pasto —lo único que te pedí es que le dieras de desayunar a Yatencito y cuidaras que no se ensuciara la ropa. Pero no hiciste ni una cosa, ni la otra.

Yaten y su hijo se miraron y luego se volvieron a ver a Mina.

—Ya mi diosa del amor —le habló en tono conciliador acercándose hasta ella —tu hijo quería jugar, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esa carita?

Mina miró a su pequeño que la miraba como un corderito a medio morir.

—Pero Yaten es solo un niño de tres años, el adulto aquí eres tú. Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que salir dentro de una hora para poder estar a tiempo.

—Lo sé cariño, pero bien sabes que no puedo negarle nada ni a mis hijos ni a ti. Ustedes tres son mi vida —dijo tomando a su hijo en abrazos y acercándose a su esposa —¿me perdonas?

—Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos.

—No te preocupes te prometo que esta noche no podrás dormir por tantos méritos que haré —le susurró con la oreja.

—Ya veremos que tanto aguantas —le respondió ella retadora —pero ahora ve a ducharte otra vez y Yaten —dijo mirando a su hijo —te vas con tu padre, pero esta vez nada de juegos mientras yo preparo el desayuno —les advirtió.

Ambos asintieron mientras entraban en la casa, Mina seguía reclamando y regañando a su esposo que la miraba sin rechistar y sin mover ni un solo músculo, conocía bien a su esposa por lo que se quedó quieto escuchando todo lo que le pedía.

—Quien te viera y quien te ve, el play boy de Yaten Kou dominado por una mujer —dijo Taiki que llegaba junto a Amy y sus dos hijos mellizos de tan solo 2 años.

Al escuchar las voces todos habían volteando quedando enfrente del otro matrimonio. Yaten no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su cuñado intentando no reírse por si su esposa se molestaba.

—Bueno yo… —pasó sus manos por sus sucios cabellos —no sé de lo que hablas y además te equivocas, lo que estás diciendo es mentira yo no me estoy dejando manejar por tu hermana.

Taiki comenzó a reírse

—Claro, ahora haz que no te acuerdas de nada. No sabía que sufrías de amnesia —miró a su hermana —mi pequeña dime ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu marido estaba enfermo, que ya no se acuerda como era y lo que hace ahora? —preguntó entre risas.

Mina no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de molestia de su marido.

—No digas tonterías —interrumpió el peli plata a su esposa —ya te he dicho, no sé de lo que hablas y es más no quiero que mis hijos descubran mi pasado, así que cállate porque gracias a tu hermana soy otro hombre y si hace falta que me deje dominar para demostrar cuanto la amo, pues entonces lo haré —quiso abrazarla pero se detuvo a ver su ropa y sus manos completamente sucias.

—Está bien creo que me pasé —comentó complacido Taiki de que Yaten hubiese cambiado por el amor que le tenía a su hermana —pero aun así sigo sin creer lo que ven mis ojos, no obstante creo que me tendré que ir acostumbrándome —bromeó.

Yaten esbozó una sonrisa.

—Puedes creerme o no, pero he cambiado. Ahora soy otro hombre y eso me hace feliz. Ahora como me mandó mi esposa mi hijo y yo nos vamos a dar una ducha, pero sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa —cogió a su pequeño entre sus brazos y se fueron a darse una ducha para luego desayunar y retirase a la casa de sus amigos.

Luego de que Yaten se retiró con su hijo. Mina los invitó a entrar a su casa mientras ella comenzaba a preparar el desayuno dejando a sus sobrinos jugando en el salón junto a sus padres.

.

.

.

Taiki y Amy se encontraban jugando con sus hijos en el salón de los Kou, no podían negar que estaban felices con sus pequeños. Se habían casado hace cuatro años, pero estuvieron dos años de novios gracias a Mina y a Serena que les habían dado un pequeño empujoncito para que se declarasen. La verdad es que ambas los habían encerrado en la oficina esperando que su plan funcionara correctamente, desde ese día se habían hecho novios prometiendo jamás separarse.

Tenían una niña y un niño de la misma edad los dos tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos azulados, la niña era divertida mientras el niño era un poco más reservado.

Siguieron jugando hasta que sintieron como un niño rubio corría hasta sus primos.

—¡Yaten! —se escuchó la voz molesta de Mina entrando al salón —te he dicho que pasases a desayunar luego juegas con tus primos —vio como su hijo lo miraba con ganas de llorar —no me pongas esa cara no me vas a convencer como a tu padre, pasa a desayunar —le ordenó fingiendo estar molesta y viendo como su hijo comenzaba a corre hacía la cocina —¿quieren que les traiga algo? —les preguntó viendo como ellos se negaban, excepto sus sobrinos que querían un poco de chocolate.

Luego de ver como Mina se alejaba y los pequeños no los veían se acercaron uno al otro comenzando a besarse aprovechando aquel momento de intimidad, poco a poco fueron acostándose sobre el frio suelo de mármol, tenían la necesitad de estar juntos aunque fuese en una casa ajena.

Taiki se colocó suavemente encima de Amy y acercó sus labios a los labios color carmín de su esposa y la besó como hacía unas horas que no hacía, el calor comenzaba aparecer por ambos cuerpos sintiendo que no eran capaz de detenerse y tenían ganas de fundirse en un solo ser, ya no pensaban si estaban haciendo lo correcto o no, se habían olvidado completamente de todo a su alrededor.

—¡Vaya ,vaya, vaya! ¿creo que estoy viendo alucinaciones? —Yaten se frotó los ojos —el hombre formal que me grito a mi un par de veces y hace unos momentos me llamó mujeriego a la cara, ahora está dando un gran espectáculo en mi casa —comenzó a reírse a ver como el matrimonio se separaban sonrojados y se ponían de pie.

—eto… eto —Taiki no era capaz de pronunciar palabra —nada de lo que dices es cierto, solo le estaba mirando el ojo porque le había entrado algo en él ¿Verdad que si Amy? —miró a su esposa que estaba peor que él.

—Si claro amigo, ¿sabes? a pesar de que soy médico no sabía que los ojos estaban en los labios ni tampoco que estuviese debajo la ropa, pero no te preocupes se lo preguntaré hoy a tu hermana y de paso en la fiesta, ya que Darien también es médico… a lo mejor entre los dos lo podremos averiguar —comenzó a reírse de nuevo al ver las expresiones de terror en ambos rostros.

—¿No serías capaz no? Te doy lo que quieras, pero que no me dejes en vergüenza por favor —suplicó como un niño pequeño, conocía a su cuñado y posiblemente solo para burlarse de él era capaz de decir algo de lo que había visto.

—Solo si tú prometes no volver a repetir nunca más algo de mi antigua vida —Taiki asintió —siendo así entonces está bien, me callaré. Pero no puedo prometerte que no se lo contaré a Mina, ya sabes que nosotros no nos ocultamos nada —abanicó su mano sin darle mucha importancia.

Taiki iba responderle pero en ese instante vio venir a su hermana con los niños.

—Chicos ya estamos listos, cuando quieran podemos marcharnos. Pero antes que todo, me podéis explicar ¿qué pasa aquí, por qué Amy parece un árbol de navidad y mi hermano le sigue? —se cruzó de brazos.

Todos se pusieron nervios, excepto su esposo que la rodeó por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Nada amor, solo nos reímos de un chiste y es por eso que parecen luces fluorescentes de navidad —le dio un beso ello y se pegó a su oído —esta noche cuando esté haciendo méritos para que me perdones te cuento amor, pero ahora vamos a disfrutar del día, aunque después solos será mucho mejor.

Después de esas palabras todos se retiraron en dos automóviles distintos hacia la casa de campo de Serena y Darien.

.

.

.

—Rei cariño podrías apurarte yo me bañé, me vestí y también a nuestro hija y tú aún no terminas de arreglarte.

La pelinegra fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra deja de presionarme.

—Cariño aun tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo, si no es mucho pedir podrías apresurarte.

Rei al distraerse pasó a llevar el maquillaje que se estaba aplicando para delinear su parpado superior.

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Nicholas Kumada Eres un... !

—Si te demorases menos nada de esto hubiese ocurrido —la interrumpió antes de que empezara su cantaleta—. Te probaste el closet completo —dijo ya curado de espanto viendo el montón de ropa sobre la cama —y te quedaste con lo primero que te probaste... ¡Mujeres!

—Si no te gusta pues te buscas a otra que te soporte a ti y a tu mal carácter.

—¿Mal carácter yo? Por favor el burro hablando de orejas… Debería haber escuchado a Seiya —dijo esto último por lo bajo, pero aun así su esposa lo escuchó.

—Pues deberías haberte casado con el idiota de tu amigo, así Serena se hubiese ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

—Si lo hubiese hecho ella no habría conocido a Darien.

—Da igual, el destino los hubiese reunido igual.

—Así como a nosotros amor —le habló melosamente —te amo y lo sabes, después de todo lo que hice para conquistarte ¿crees que te cambiaría por otra.?

—No sé tú sabrás lo que harás pero ya sabes tienes las puertas abiertas cuando te canses de esta mujer tan pesada —se quejó señalándose a sí misma.

—Jamás me cansaré de ti porque te amo y este amor que siento por ti es tan grande que jamás desaparecerá.

Al escuchar esas palabras la pelinegra se volteó hacia su esposo dándole un beso sobre sus labios.

—Yo también te amo tonto, pero deja que termine de prepararme ¿Sí? Dame tan solo cinco minutos más y ya bajo.

El castaño asintió y bajó hacia el salón sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo el televisor, conocía muy bien a su esposa y esos cinco minutos podrían ser horas, por lo que se sentó cómodo al lado de su hija.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rei bajaba las escaleras ya preparada para salir. Buscó a su esposo y a su hija encontrándolos viendo los dibujos favoritos de Karmesite, se acercó hacia ellos y les avisó que ya estaba lista.

—¿Sabes cariño? creo que tu reloj lo tienes atrasado o algo porque los cinco minutos se demoraron a veinte —dio toquecitos con dos dedos en la pantalla de su reloj.

—¡Cállate y vámonos! Bien sabes que tengo que estar hermosa, así que date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde y primero tenemos que ir por los regalos —les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

Nicholas bufó mirando al techó sin ser visto por su esposa, cogió a su hija en brazos y se montaron en el automóvil dirección al centro comercial esperando no llegar tarde a la fiesta.

.

.

.

Lita buscaba por toda la casa los envoltorios que había comprado para los dulces que había hecho para la celebración de esta tarde. Cuando por fin los encontró regresó a la cocina, llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena que tenía en frente.

Motoki su hijo de dos años tenía el rostro manchado con chocolate al igual que las manos y su ropa mientras se empinaba para poder pasar sus deditos regordetes por el pastel de cumpleaños.

—¿Motoki que te dijo mamá? —inquirió con fingida molestia, alzándolo —estás lleno de chocolate.

—Late —dijo el pequeño relamiéndose los labios.

—Sí bebe chocolate, mamá te dijo que no tocaras los dulces porque son para el cumpleaños de Hotaru.

—Pero no le dijiste que no se los comiera —bromeó Andrew, que acababa de llegar a la cocina.

—¡Papi! —chilló el pequeño al ver a su padre, estirando sus manitas.

Andrew le sonrió a su hijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

—¡Mira cómo estás campeón! todo bañado en chocolate

—¡late!

—¿Terminaste todo amor?

—Sí corazón, está todo listo. Menos mal que no bañé a Motoki antes porque ya veo como hubiese quedado y tendría que haber trabajado el doble, voy a bañarlo ahora y luego lo hago yo mientras tú lo cuidas.

—Está bien amor, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias corazón. Prefiero que mientras tanto vayas subiendo las cosas al auto ¿sí?.

—Bueno amor, eso haré.

Poco tiempo después la familia Furuhata Kino estaba afinando los últimos detalles antes de salir.

—¿Sabes? aún no puedo creer que Hotaru vaya a cumplir 10 años —dijo Andrew mientras acomodaba a su hijo en la silla para bebes.

—Pues sí —afirmó Lita ajustando su cinturón—, dentro de poco tiempo será toda una señorita.

Andrew le dio un beso a su pequeño y cerró la puerta trasera luego subió del lado del volante y encendió el motor del automóvil.

—Y lo que es peor, tendrá que lidiar con dos papás celosos por falta de uno. Pobre chico el que se enamore de ella.

—La verdad sí lo compadezco, porque para Darien Hotaru siempre será su hija.

—Así es amor, para él no fue fácil enterarse de la verdad si no fuera por Serena no sé que hubiese sido de mi amigo.

—Y también por Rini que llegó en el momento justo. Un poco extrañas las vueltas que da la vida, pero me alegra que ahora todos estén felices.

—En eso tienes razón Lit, pero todos merecemos encontrar el amor y ellos lo hicieron con las personas que menos se esperaban.

—Y ahora son tan felices como lo somos nosotros.

Andrew aprovechó que se detuvo en una luz roja para besar a su esposa.

—Te amo Lita.

—Y yo a ti Andrew, te amo.

—Amo —chilló Motoki llamando la atención de sus padres.

—También te amamos hijo — le dijo Andrew mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—Con todo nuestro corazón —lo secundó su esposa.

.

.

.

Serena bajaba las escaleras de su casa con sus dos hijas pequeñas a cada lado ya preparadas para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Rini una jovencita ya de seis años, de cabellos rosas y ojos azules llevaba un vestido color pastel hasta la altura de sus rodillas con un lazo blanco en la cintura. Su hermana Serenity una hermosa niña de tres años cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los de su padre, iba al lado izquierdo de su mamá, llevaba un vestido rosa hasta la altura de sus pies bordado con flores alrededor de la falda.

Una vez que bajaron el último escalón un apuesto pelinegro las esperaba con tres flores en sus manos, dándoselas a cada una de sus dos pequeñas princesitas, para luego dársela a su esposa y rozar la comisura de sus labios con un tierno beso.

—Bueno mis bellas princesas ahora que están lindas y tan hermosas como siempre por favor pasen a la cocina, les espera un gran desayuno digno de la realeza para unas mujeres tan bellas como ustedes —les hizo una pequeña reverencia logrando sacarle varias carcajadas a su esposa —¿de que se ríe usted mi fiel señora? —le preguntó seductor mientras la pegaba contra su bien formado cuerpo.

Las risas de Serena sonaron por toda la casa, sin evitar que su rostro comenzara a tornarse de otro color.

—¿Yo? de nada mi apuesto príncipe —le siguió el juego intentando no reírse, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello —pero cada vez me sorprende más con estas muestras de amor —le dio un beso sobre sus labios —¿sabes? —susurró en su oído —si no fuese la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra Hotaru hoy no salíamos de la habitación.

Al escuchar esas palabras él la estrujó más contra su pecho, pero debía de contenerse a no hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Luego de esa muestra de efecto se fueron los cuatro hacia la cocina a desayunar los deliciosos manjares que había preparado Darien.

Entre risas y muestras de amor fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que habían terminado con toda la comida que había sobre la mesa. Se levantaron de sus sillas y los dos adultos comenzaron a recoger mientras las pequeñas iban a pasar el tiempo en su habitación de juegos.

En el momento que terminaron de limpiar y lavar todo, fueron a buscar a sus hijas para que les ayudasen con la decoración de la casa. Habían colocado globos de distintos colores por toda la residencia con una gran pancarta que decía feliz cumpleaños y serpentinas de varios colores formando círculos por el techo y enrollándolos por el paso manos de la entrada.

Cuando acabaron de decorar la casa las niñas volvieron escaparse a jugar con algunos globos que quedaron sueltos mientras Darien y Serena comenzaban a preparar la comida para la llegada de los invitados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la casa de campo de la familia Chiba Tsukino los invitados, los últimos en llegar por supuesto fueron los Kou Tenou junto con la festejada.

Hotaru en cuanto se detuvo el automóvil corrió hasta los brazos de Darien.

—Feliz cumpleaños mariposita.

—Gracias papi Darien —miró hacia todo los lados —y Sere ¿dónde está?

—Esta en el jardín con el resto de los invitados —le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Al escuchar esas palabras corrió hacia el jardín, en el momento que vio a su tía Serena se tiró a sus brazos.

—¡Mi pequeña feliz cumpleaños! —la abrazó con ternura —esperamos que esta fiesta que te preparamos te guste.

—Gracias mama Sere —le echó una sonrisa —seguro que va encantar pero ¿dónde está Rini?

—Está jugando al escondite con los niños, ve en busca de ellos no creo que anden muy lejos.

Esbozó una sonrisa y fue en busca de Rini, desde que había nacido eran como hermanas.

Una vez que los niños comenzaron a jugar los adultos comenzaron hablar sobre sus vidas el pasado y el presente, se encontraban sentados en unas mesas que habían preparado en el jardín.

—No puedo creer que nuestra Hotaru ya esté tan grande —dijo Seiya con un deje de felicidad y orgullo —mi pequeña se esta convirtiendo en toda una mujercita —de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Si hermano, nuestra mariposa ya es toda una mujercita aunque para nosotros siempre será una niña que habrá que cuidar y proteger de cualquier miserable que quiera acercársele.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a reírse por la manera en que habían hablado ambos pelinegros, no podían dejar de compadecer a la pobre de Hotaru cuando tuviese suficiente edad para tener novio.

Dos horas después se encontraban alrededor de Hotaru, cantándole la canción de feliz cumpleaños y esperando a que soplase las velas. Una vez que lo hizo todos empezaron aplaudir felicitándola. Abrazó a cada uno de los invitados cuando llegó a Setsuna y Mamoru les dio un beso a cada uno, ahora sabía que realmente no eran sus abuelos pero la querían igual como ellos la querían a ella. Vio a su abuela Neherenia y la abrazó con fuerza sabía que ella era feliz y más cuando descubrió que era su nieta la quiso mucho más ahora, era una mujer feliz al lado de su esposo Souichi, que fue bien aceptado por todo los miembros de la familia ya que la mayoría sabia del eterno amor que este le profesaba.

Luego de comer el pastel pusieron música por lo que instintivamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta. Una rubia de cabellos dorados fue atrapada por un brazo y llevándolo hacia dentro de la casa sin ser vista. Una vez dentro la apoyó contra la puerta besándola con avidez tocando sensualmente su figura delineándole todo su contorno con sus dedos.

—Cariño —lo separó un poco con su mano —ahora mismo no podemos hacer esto ¿sí? Espérate a la noche tenemos a todos nuestros amigos afuera…

Darien la interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No puedo aguantarme mi ángel como tampoco pude la primera vez que hicimos el amor en esta casa —apretó su cintura contra él besándola como su cuerpo tanto se lo pedía desde el momento que la vio bajar las escaleras —porque gracias a ti encontré el amor.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola nuestros queridos lectores !**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia que hicimos con mucho cariño.**

**Les agradecemos por vuestras alertas en favoritos y los comentarios, también a los anónimos y a todos quienes nunca nos abandonaron. **

**Muchas gracias **

_Naiara: amiga no sabes cómo disfrute escribir esta historia junto a ti, nació como una locura de tanto coincidir en ideas y poco a poco lo fuimos haciendo posible. No sé cómo lo hicimos pero lo hicimos y lo mejor que gustó y que ambas disfrutamos haciéndola y llegó a buen puerto porque ya este es el último capítulo. _

_Te quiero mucho, mucho amiga._

**Si desean nos pueden agregar al Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba y Naiara Moon de Chiba.**

**También les invitamos a leer nuestras otras historias por separado.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo se les quiere, **

**Naiara Moon y Conyta Moonlight.**


End file.
